Decisiones difíciles
by Delarosa
Summary: Después de que todas las cartas se han cambiado, Syaoran decide no crearle más problemas a Sakura y opta por no decirle que ella es la persona más importante para él.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa, este es mi primer fic que no es un one-shot, así que estoy nerviosa de que se me acabe la idea en el camino, pero aquí vamos.**

 **Estamos obviando los hechos del nuevo manga Clear Card (porque no sabemos aun que lo que pasa)**

 **Como saben los personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP y esta historia es original de mi persona, hecha con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Mientras el avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto en Tomoeda, Syaoran pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba a Sakura y en el enorme deseo que tenia de verla.

Después de que Eriol había revelado su verdadera identidad como la reencarnación de Clow y todas las cartas se habían convertido en Cartas Sakura, por fin se respiró la paz en el grupo de amigos que estaba involucrado con las cartas. Syaoran recordaba la felicidad y el alivio que vio en el rostro de Sakura, ese fue el momento en el que decidió que si podía ver esa sonrisa y esa paz en ella era más que suficiente para él. A la mañana siguiente cuando llamó a su madre y le contó lo que había pasado, no esperaba que su madre le pidiera (o exigiera) que volviese de inmediato a Hong Kong.

\- Ya no tienes más asuntos que tratar en Japón Xiaolang, además debes recordar tu rol en el clan.

\- No iré madre -había dicho Syaoran con determinación.

En la línea telefónica no se escuchó más que la respiración de ambas personas por un rato, cada una sopesando la situación y adelantándose a lo que diría el otro. Syaoran sabía que su madre había demandado algo de él, y por su parte Li Yelan sabía que su hijo no había preguntado si podía quedarse.

\- ¿Qué te propones con esto?, sabes que debes volver -respondió la cabeza de los Li.

Su madre le había arrojado la pelota para que él hiciera la jugada, pero por más poder que tuviera Syaoran sobre su vida y sus decisiones, su futuro era uno solo, ser el Líder del Clan Li.

\- Quiero quedarme a estudiar aquí y estar cerca de Sakura, enseñarle lo que se acerca de la magia y hechizos. Quiero que aprenda a leer el aura de las personas y que sepa cuando está en presencia de un espíritu vivo o muerto, que vea la diferencia de poder de los elementos.

\- Ella tiene a sus guardianes Xiaolang.

\- No es suficiente madre, Kerberos es muy confiado y Yue muy desconfiado. Quiero ayudarla a ser una mejor maga y ama de las cartas.

\- Xiaolang…

\- Madre, Sakura no tiene quien la guíe, ella aprende por instinto, pero sería bueno que aprendiera antes de que llegue la situación, no durante ella.

\- Tal vez ese sea su destino.

\- Mi destino es ser la cabeza del Clan Li, entonces tal vez no debo prepararme.

\- ¡Son cosas diferentes Xiaolang!

\- Madre… (Syaoran suspiro) No estaré tranquilo si la dejo de esa manera, tengo que asegurarme de que ella tenga todo lo necesario para desarrollar su magia de manera segura, dijo Syaoran en un susurro.

 **\- ¿Tanto la amas?**

Syaoran abrió los ojos mientras evaluaba las palabras de su madre, era una sorpresa que ella supiera de sus sentimientos, así que optó por obviar la pregunta y dar una solución a la problemática que había entre ellos.

\- Conozco mi lugar en el Clan, y no dejaré mis responsabilidades. Estudiaré aquí hasta terminar la secundaria y luego… me iré a Hong Kong para siempre.

Seis años, era lo único que pedía antes de dar su vida al servicio de su familia. Seis años al lado de su querida Sakura, Seis años en ese hermoso lugar que le había dado otro vistazo de lo que es la vida, Seis años para aprender a ser una mejor persona, una persona como Sakura.

\- Tendrás que venir en verano y durante las vacaciones.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Xiaolang?

\- ¿Si madre?

\- Yo… estoy orgullosa de ti.

Syaoran apretó el teléfono en su mano, esas eran las palabras que él esperaba escuchar de su madre cuando se embarcó a la misión de recuperar las cartas Clow con apenas 10 años de edad.

\- Gracias madre. Te prometo que seré el líder que la familia espera que sea.

\- No Xiaolang, -dijo su madre- serás aún mejor de lo que esperan.

Esa conversación había pasado hace varios años, y tanto su madre como el habían cumplido su parte del trato, Syaoran seguía viviendo en Tomoeda y viajaba en vacaciones a Hong Kong, estas serían sus últimas vacaciones de verano, en la próxima primavera se iría de Japón para residir en China otra vez.

 _Menos de un año_ -pensó Syaoran mientras salía del avión - _solo me queda menos de un año._

\- ¡Syaoran-kun!

* * *

 **Ahí va el primer capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola, prontito esta aquí el capitulo 2, que es como quien dice el 1 ya que el otro era muy introductorio. Gracias por sus comentarios positivos y por compartir esta pasión por Sakura Card Captor conmigo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

\- ¡Syaoran-kun!

Syaoran escuchó la voz de Sakura mientras salía de migración con su maleta a mano. Avanzaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía a Sakura correr a su encuentro. Solo tuvo un momento para dejar la maleta en el suelo y abrir sus brazos antes que Sakura se lanzara hacia él.

\- ¡Syaoran-kun!

\- Sakura -respondió Syaoran mientras la apretaba en sus brazos.

 _Dios cuanto la he extrañado_ , pensó el joven mientras se dejaba envolver por el aura de su amada amiga. A pesar de que se llamaban todos los días cuando estaba en Hong Kong, el tiempo que duraban separados se le hacía eterno a Syaoran.

\- ¿Cómo has estado?, no ha pasado nada raro, ¿verdad?

\- No ha pasado nada desde hace 15 horas que hablamos Syaoran-kun -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- creo que no confías en que he aprendido todo lo que me has enseñado.

\- Sé que ha aprendido muy bien señorita Kinomoto.

\- Gracias Li-sensei, -dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia y riéndose de su pequeña broma privada.

Syaoran era muy estricto y serio durante sus sesiones con Sakura, lo cual en verdad no era necesario porque Sakura se tomaba muy en serio todo lo que había aprendido de Syaoran, pero cuando la enseñanza acababa Sakura se dedicaba a bromear de lo estricto que era él cuando estaban en modo de Maestro-Aprendiz.

\- Te ves diferente Syaoran-kun, ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

Syaoran tenía la costumbre de compartir sus nuevas enseñanzas con Sakura, así que era normal que ella le preguntara por los asuntos que había estado aprendiendo en vacaciones.

\- Estoy incorporando la magia a mis artes marciales, además de que esta vez pasé mucho tiempo con el consejo del Clan.

\- Oh, ya veo... ¿Quiere decir que ellos ya quieren que te quedes allá?

\- Siempre lo han querido, pero yo deseo terminar la preparatoria aquí, -dijo Syaoran sin percatarse de que su amiga palidecía un poco conociendo el destino de él.

\- Y después… después ¿Qué pasará? -dijo Sakura con voz trémula.

\- Después de la graduación… Me iré a vivir a Hong Kong.

Siguieron caminando hasta el auto del padre de Sakura sin decir nada más, mientras Syaoran guardaba su equipaje en la cajuela del auto, Sakura encendió el motor y se quedó pensando en cómo cambiaría su vida cuando él se mudara a China.

\- ¿Estás bien?, -pregunto Syaoran al notar el silencio de su amiga,

\- Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, ¿estás cansado del viaje?

\- Nop, me canso más cuando voy que cuando vuelvo.

\- Tal vez sea por la presión que ejerce tu familia sobre ti.

\- Si, ( _o tal vez porque cuando llego a Japón, llego a tu lado_ ) pensó Syaoran.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Yukito está preparando algo especial para la cena de hoy.

\- ¡Qué bien! Ojalá Kerberos no se lo esté acabando todo.

\- Oh, deberíamos darnos prisa, -Sakura aceleró el auto.

\- ¡Sakura cuidado!, en verdad no hay prisa

\- No vamos a dejar que Kero se coma el manjar que Yukito está preparando para ti. ¡Arg, KERO!

Syaoran sonreía al ver la cara molesta de Sakura, pensó en que había cosas que no cambiaban nunca, Sakura seguía en parte siendo la misma chica de 10 años que conoció al llegar a Japón.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Kinomoto, todos recibieron a Syaoran con gusto, Fujitaka les ayudó a sacar el equipaje del auto, Kero y Yukito se lanzaron a recibirle y hacerle preguntas del viaje, hasta Touya le dio un no tan frío "bienvenido mocoso, pensé que ya no volverías". Syaoran se había mudado en la misma calle de Sakura cuando entraron al primer año de preparatoria, lo cual había reforzado la relación con los demás miembros de la familia de Sakura.

\- Me hace falta Daidouji –dijo Syaoran.

\- Hablé con Tomoyo-chan esta mañana, le va muy bien en la escuela de diseño en París, ella espera poder fusionar el trabajo en la compañía de su madre con su afición a la moda.

\- ¿Aún quiere que seas su modelo?

\- Umm, si, estaba bien que me grabara mientras usaba magia, pero no estoy lista para aparecer en una valla comercial o en alguna revista.

\- Sabes que no se rendirá, ¿verdad?

Siguieron conversando del asunto durante la cena, mientras Kero disfrutaba de unos postres que Syaoran había traído de China. Fujitaka y Yukito le preguntaban a Syaoran como estaba su familia, y Touya simulaba no fijarse en como Sakura se inclinaba a un lado acercándose al mocoso lo más que podía.

\- Creo que es hora de que te vayas a tu casa Li -dijo Touya interrumpiendo a todos.

\- ¡Onii-chan, no seas grosero!

\- Él tiene razón Sakura, -dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa- ya han hecho mucho por mí, además debo desempacar y descansar un poco.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- No -dijo Touya- tu quédate aquí monstruo, yo acompañaré al mocoso a su casa.

\- Onii-ch…

\- Gracias Touya -interrumpió Syaoran antes que Sakura comenzara a gritarle a su hermano- bueno nos vemos mañana.

\- Hasta mañana, -dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a Syaoran- que bueno que ya estés de vuelta.

Touya y Syaoran se encaminaron en silencio a la casa que estaba alquilada por Li a unas 10 casas de la de Sakura y su familia, cuando llegaron Touya le acompañó hasta adentro, la casa era mucho más pequeña que la de los Kinomoto, pero lo suficientemente grande para una persona o una pareja.

\- Sakura vino ayer y limpio la casa, así que no tienes que preocuparte en limpiar mañana.

\- Gracias.

\- Yue está afuera… quiere hablar contigo.

\- ¿Eh?

Cuando salió al pequeño jardín allí estaba el ángel esperándole, Syaoran se maravillaba de la conexión que se había creado entre Touya y este ser binario que reflejaba el poder de la luna.

\- Me da gusto verte otra vez Li Syaoran, -dijo Yue.

\- Gracias, a mí también me da gusto estar otra vez aquí.

\- Veo que tus poderes han aumentado, serás un buen líder en tu Clan.

\- ¿Hacia dónde va esta conversación Yue?

\- La ama sufre mucho cuando te vas a Hong Kong, -dijo Yue sorprendiendo a Syaoran- espero que vayas desligándote poco a poco antes de que te vayas para siempre.

\- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir con esto?

\- Sakura está muy ligada a ti mocoso y Yue está preocupado porque sabe que tu tiempo aquí se acaba, -dijo Touya respondiendo a la pregunta.

\- Créeme que mi intención no es hacer sentir mal a Sakura, y estoy al tanto de la sensibilidad de ella. Sé que no ha sido fácil para ella que Daidouji esté fuera del país y que no será fácil para ella cuando yo me vaya. Pero también sé que Sakura es fuerte y sabe que no porque me vaya dejaremos de comunicarnos ni de ser amigos.

\- Eso dices ahora Li, -respondió Yue- pero en unos años deberás casarte y tener descendencia y los compromisos de tu familia no te dejarán tiempo para nada más, al final te olvidarás de Sakura y la abandonarás totalmente.

\- ¡YO NUNCA HARIA ESO!

\- Lo harás, igual que lo hizo Clow. Dejarás todo para comenzar de nuevo.

\- No, nunca me olvidaría de Sakura.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡PORQUE ELLA ES LA PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI!

Las tres figuras se quedaron estáticas, solo se escuchaba el silencio de la noche. Tanto Yue como Touya veían a Syaoran mientras este calmaba su ira de las acusaciones del ángel.

\- Yo… nunca podría olvidarme de Sakura, siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesite. Tú eres perfecto Yue, -dijo mirando al ángel- no sabes lo que es que la persona a quien amas sea mejor que tú.

Syaoran no se dio cuenta del efecto que tuvieron sus palabras en las dos personas frente a él, sino que siguió encerrado en sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué tengo yo para ofrecerle a Sakura? Cargas, responsabilidades, nada más. Algún día llegará un hombre bueno, un hombre como Kinomoto-sensei, que le brindará un hogar, y risas, y paz, que le brindará una vida normal, con niños normales que irán a la escuela con sus amigos y estarán en el club de deporte... mientras yo… cumplo con las responsabilidades con las que nací.

Los ojos de Syaoran se veían opacos mientras imaginaba la feliz vida que tendría Sakura en Japón con un esposo e hijos.

\- No puedo dejar mi Clan, ni puedo dejar a mi madre cargar con todo, mientras yo finjo ser común. Solo me queda este año y luego… luego a despertar del sueño a la realidad.

Syaoran se volvió para entrar a la casa, mientras subía a la puerta dijo sus últimas palabras.

\- Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que la despedida sea lo menos dolorosa posible para ella. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hablar conmigo acerca de Sakura, pero no era necesario, yo soy el primero que quiero verla siempre feliz… Buenas noches.

Yue y Touya se quedaron en silencio mientras salían a la calle, pensando en las cosas que Li Syaoran había declarado.

\- Tenías razón, -dijo Yue mirando a Touya.

\- No, no la tenía. Pensé que el mocoso estaba esperando a que Sakura fuera mayor para pedirle que se fuera con él, pero lo que trama es dejarla.

\- Lo que trama es que ella siga con su vida normal.

\- Sakura nunca tendrá una vida normal.

\- Él ha tomado su decisión Touya, tanto como tú decidiste… conformarte conmigo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué crees que…?

\- Tú pudiste haberme dejado morir, no era tu responsabilidad, esa magia te pertenecía a ti, era tuya, tu don, tu fuerza.

\- Yue, valió totalmente el sacrificio.

\- ¿Por qué? No puedo darte nada más que compañía, lo mejor que tengo es mi identidad falsa y con él no puedes tener hijos y formar familia…

\- ¡Basta!, -dijo Touya parándose frente al guardián- ¡No hay nada que quiera más en este mundo que tenerte a mi lado toda la vida!, -dijo con convicción e sus ojos- Y… estoy seguro que hasta después de mi muerte buscaré la forma de regresar para estar contigo otra vez.

Yue abrazó fuertemente al hombre frente a él, mientras creaba un capullo con sus alas alrededor de ellos, era el momento de ir a casa y de olvidar la culpa que sentía y que el menor de los Li había resucitado en su corazón.

 _Te comprendo mejor de lo que crees Li_ , -pensó Yue- _yo también amo a alguien a quien no merezco._

* * *

 **Nos leemos luego, espero tener el próximo capitulo en unos días.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola, se me hizo posible subir hoy el tercer capitulo, así que van 3 capítulos en 3 días. Este es un poquito mas largo, así que espero que les guste. Otra vez gracias por sus comentarios me anima mucho saber que hay otras personas detrás de la pantalla ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

\- ¡Adiós Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun! -se despedía Sakura de sus amigos.

Sakura y Syaoran volvían de la escuela como todos los días, era un hábito que habían creado desde hace años junto con Tomoyo, tanto si tenían actividades luego de las clases o no, siempre iban juntos a casa.

\- ¿Syaoran-kun?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Es cierto que cuando vuelvas a Hong Kong deberás buscar una prometida?

Syaoran se detuvo, impresionado por la pregunta de Sakura. A pesar de que ya era amigos muy íntimos, Sakura mantenía una pequeña formalidad entre ellos y eso incluía las preguntas personales. Ninguno de los dos preguntaba cosas al otro, sino que compartían la información voluntariamente.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Meiling-chan me dijo que pronto tendrías que casarte.

\- No tan pronto -dijo Syaoran con un suspiro- aun me quedan algunos años.

\- Oh…

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que Syaoran decidió darle un poco más de información a su amiga.

\- Probablemente no sea yo quien elija una esposa –dijo mientras miraba el camino- el consejo del Clan elegirá una por mí.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! –dijo Sakura enojada- ¡Es tu vida, deberías ser tu quien elija!

\- Aunque yo elija a alguien el consejo debe aprobarla, así que ¡qué más da!

\- Pero Syaoran…

\- No es importante, seguro que será una buena chica, de alguna familia ejemplar de China que tenga que ver con la magia, o tal vez alguna prima lejana que cumpla con la tradición y entienda la importancia del Clan y lo que representa.

\- No te escuchas muy feliz, Syaoran-kun.

\- No se trata de ser feliz o no… se trata de guardar las tradiciones y velar por el legado del Clan Li, llevar orgullo a tu familia y a las siguientes generaciones, que tu nombre sea recordado con honor.

\- ¿Y por eso debes casarte con una chica de origen chino y de buena familia?

\- No tiene que ser de origen chino.

\- ¿No? –dijo Sakura sorprendiéndose.

\- No, puede ser de otro Clan, una vez hasta mandaron a buscar una chica europea de un Clan amigo nuestro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por su nivel de magia.

\- ¿Su…su nivel de… magia?

\- La magia es lo más importante para el Clan, el legado.

\- ¿Y si la chica fuera pobre? –agregó Sakura luego de un rato.

\- No importaría, siempre y cuando cumpla las exigencias del consejo. Por eso mis hermanas deben estar instruidas en todo lo relacionado al Clan, a pesar de que ellas no poseen magia, puede que alguno de sus descendientes la herede. Mi padre era uno de los más destacados de su generación y mi madre también, así que como descendientes de ellos mis hermanas deben prepararse.

\- ¿Tus padres tuvieron hijos hasta engendrar un descendiente con magia?

\- Jaja, no Sakura, mis padres tuvieron hijos hasta que… hasta la muerte de mi padre.

\- Oh, lo siento Syaoran-kun –dijo Sakura avergonzada.

\- No importa. Los hijos son importantes, tengan magia o no la tengan. En mi familia los hijos son amados aunque no posean habilidades mágicas, de hecho son mejor tratados cuando no la tienen, cuando un niño da indicios de poseer magia su vida se vuelve más rigurosa porque no solo conocerá la historia familiar, sino que se hará parte de ella.

\- Ya veo, por eso tu madre es más estricta contigo que con tus hermanas.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a casa de Sakura. Era también parte de su rutina, Syaoran se quedaba en casa de Sakura, hacían la tarea, preparaban la cena y conversaban un poco o trabajaban en algún proyecto hasta que se hacía muy de noche y Syaoran se iba a su casa.

Hoy no había nadie en casa cuando llegaron, y no habían asignaciones que hacer, así que comenzaron a hacer un postre que Chiharu le recomendó a Sakura.

\- ¿Cocinas cuando estás en casa, Syaoran-kun?

\- No, siempre como aquí Sakura -dijo extrañado de la pregunta.

\- Me refiero a tu casa, en Hong Kong.

\- ¡Oh!, no, casi nunca tengo tiempo de hacer cosas así. Solo en ocasiones especiales como las fiestas o cumpleaños.

\- ¿Irás a Hong Kong este año para navidad?

\- No, me quedare aquí a pasar las últimas navidades en Japón.

\- Las últimas –dijo Sakura en un susurro.

\- Sakura…

\- Te extrañaré mucho Syaoran-kun –dijo Sakura con la voz trémula.

\- Yo también –contesto Syaoran en un susurro- pero no por eso dejaremos de ser amigos, ¿verdad?

\- Syaoran-kun, yo quiero decirte… (suspiro) quiero decirte que…

\- Shhh, mírame –dijo Syaoran levantando el rostro de Sakura- no importa lo que pase, siempre podrás contar conmigo, solo con llamarme estaré aquí lo más pronto posible, no voy a abandonarte Sakura.

Sakura se lanzó hacia Syaoran en un abrazo desesperado. A Syaoran le dolía verla tan triste, pero sabía que debían prepararse para cuando él se fuera. Muchas cosas cambiarían para ella y era normal que se sintiera así, terminarían la escuela, su grupo de amigos se iría cada quien por caminos diferentes y Sakura debería adaptarse al cambio.

 _Cuanto me gustaría crear un mundo perfecto donde nada pudiese lastimarte_ , pensó Syaoran.

\- Llegué –se oyó la voz de Touya, quien también se percató de la escena con rapidez- ¿Qué pasa aquí? Sakura, ¿estás llorando?

\- Estoy bien onii-chan –dijo Sakura separándose de Syaoran- Estamos preparando un postre, pero enseguida comenzaremos la cena.

\- Déjamelo a mí, es mi turno de hacer la cena. –dijo Touya con el ceño fruncido.

\- No es necesario…

\- No te preocupes, ¿no tienes tarea o algo así?

\- No, hoy no tenemos asignaciones pendientes.

\- ¿Por qué no van a la sala y terminan de hablar? –dijo mirando a Syaoran- Yo me ocuparé de todo.

Syaoran y Sakura entraron el postre en el refrigerador y se dirigieron a la sala.

\- Sakura tienes que saber…

\- No… perdóname Syaoran-kun, he sido muy egoísta, debe ser duro para ti estar en dos lugares a la vez. A pesar que vives aquí, debes de estar siempre pensando en tus responsabilidades.

\- Sakura…

\- Me va a tomar un poco de tiempo hacerme la idea de que ya no vives aquí, pero como me dijiste antes, eso no significa que dejamos de ser amigos o que no nos volveremos a ver.

Syaoran se quedó mirando a Sakura mientras ella ponía una sonrisa que él conocía muy bien, la sonrisa de "todo está bien, pero estoy triste", la misma que había visto cuando Yukito le hizo ver que él no era la persona correcta para ella.

\- Prométeme que siempre seremos sinceros el uno con el otro, y si pasa algo malo no me ocultarás Sakura.

\- No me gusta que estés siempre preocupado por mi Syaoran-kun. Si pasa algo malo, tengo a Kero y a Yue a mi lado, además de las cartas, y me has enseñado muchas cosas para cuidarme por mi misma.

\- Aun así…

\- Y además de eso, tu tendrás muchas cosas de que ocuparte cuando estés en Hong Kong, pero te prometo que te diré todo lo que necesites saber, ¿está bien?

Para cuando llegó el tiempo de la cena, la melancolía se había ido y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Se encontraban en la mesa Touya, Sakura y Syaoran, además de Yukito y Kero que habían llegado de casa de Yukito.

\- ¿Estás emocionada por el festival de otoño Sakura-chan? –dijo Yukito.

\- Sí, mi salón de clases va a encargarse de uno de los puestos de comida.

\- ¡Oh! –dijo Kero con ojos brillantes- ¿y qué clase de comida tendrás que vender Sakura?

\- Estaremos vendiendo castañas asadas y algunos platillos que las lleven.

\- ¡YUPI! –dijo Kero comenzando a bailar alrededor de la mesa.

\- ¿Irás con alguien especial al festival Sakura-chan? –dijo Yukito.

\- Creo que uno de los chicos de tu salón de clases te invito a ir con él ¿no? –contestó Touya.

\- ¿Te invitó Sato al festival? –preguntó Syaoran tratando de restarle importancia.

\- Sí, pero le dije que no, porque estaré un poco ocupada antes del festival, ya que a mi grupo le toca organizar el puesto.

\- Eso no es excusa Sakurita –interrumpió Kero- se nota que lo que pasa es que no quieres ir con él.

\- No es eso, Ichiro-san es uno de los chicos más amables de nuestra clase, pero es que yo… yo…

\- Si no quieres ir con él, entonces no vayas con él y punto –interrumpió Touya- además no es que vayas a estar sola, siempre andas con el mocoso y tus otros amigos.

\- Sato-san es un chico muy respetable –dijo Syaoran mirando su plato- sé que te trataría muy bien, pero Touya tiene razón Sakura, no te sientas presionada para salir con alguien.

\- Aunque, Sakurita es la única chica de su clase que nunca ha tenido una cita, y eso que ya casi tienes 18 años –agregó Kero.

\- ¡Si, pero también soy la única chica de mi clase que ha tenido que pelear con seres mágicos y cosas sobrenaturales, Kero!

\- Eso no es excusa tampoco, el mago Clow era uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de su época y siempre tuvo tiempo para el romance –agregó el guardián amarillo tomando otro bocado de su cena- puede ser que no sepas como relacionarte con los chicos, además de que muchos de ellos le tienen miedo a tu guardián número uno.

\- ¡Qué dices Kero!, ninguno de mis compañeros conoce a Yue.

\- No estoy hablando de Yue, sino del mocoso al lado tuyo –dijo Kero señalando a Syaoran.

\- ¿Qué harías tu Kerberos? –contestó Syaoran- ¿Dejar que cualquier chico se acerque a Sakura sin saber si es una amenaza para ella?

\- ¿Es ese tal Ichiro una amenaza? –retó Kero.

\- No…-dijo Syaoran con voz suave- no lo es, al contrario, yo lo respeto mucho y es uno de los chicos más maduros de nuestro salón.

\- ¿Entonces dejarías a Sakura salir con él? –insistió Kero.

\- Eso le toca a ella decidirlo.

\- Pero… si dependiera de ti mocoso, ¿la dejarías?

\- Yo…-Syaoran hizo una pausa y luego contesto- yo solo quiero que Sakura sea feliz –luego se volteó y miro a Sakura quien estaba sonrojada por toda la conversación- yo solo quiero que seas feliz Sakura, y que tomes tus propias decisiones, las decisiones que creas en tu corazón que son las correctas.

\- ¡Ya está bueno! –interrumpió Yukito- es solo un festival, no es como si estuviera decidiendo con quien se va a casar. Apresurémonos en terminar la cena, Yue se está impacientando con tanta charla y quiere salir a estar bajo la luna, ustedes saben que esta es su época favorita del año.

\- En verdad…no lo sabíamos –dijo Sakura, mirando a Yukito con ojos grandes, al igual que todos en la mesa.

\- ¡Oh!... Bueno pues ya lo saben.

Avanzó la noche y llegó el momento de Syaoran irse a su casa. Como de costumbre Sakura acompañó a Syaoran hasta la puerta.

\- ¿Crees que es mi culpa que no tengas novio Sakura? –dijo de repente.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!, es decir… siempre me cuidas, pero solo cuando crees que hay una persona con malas intenciones, además, yo confío en ti Syaoran-kun.

\- Sí, pero me puedo equivocar, ¿sabes?

\- Yo… no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero… se me hace difícil pensar en estar con alguien –dijo Sakura tímidamente.

\- ¡Oh!, ¿Por qué?

\- Es que con todo el tema de mi magia y las cosas que pasan… no cualquiera aceptaría tener una novia con tanta carga y tanta molestia.

\- ¡SAKURA! –interrumpió Syaoran de manera abrupta- ¡¿Es que no ves que cualquiera que gane tu corazón sería más que afortunado?! Cualquier hombre que tenga la dicha de que tú lo ames es la persona más afortunada del mundo, tu nunca serás una carga para nadie, ¿Ok?

Sakura se quedó impresionada, mirando a Syaoran con ojos grandes. Syaoran se había acercado mucho a ella y la agarraba por los hombros. Syaoran se encontró mirando los labios de Sakura. _Dios cuanto deseo besarla ahora mismo, solo un beso… solo uno._

\- Buenas noches –se escuchó la voz de Fujitaka que llegaba de la universidad- ¿ya te vas Li-kun?

\- ¡Otou-san! –dijo Sakura saliendo del trance en el que Syaoran y ella habían estado unos segundos antes.

\- Buenas noches, Kinomoto-sensei –agrego Syaoran, dando una pequeña reverencia.

\- Perdonen si interrumpí algo.

\- No… no pasa nada Otou-san –dijo Sakura con la cara roja, sin percatarse de que el chico a su lado estaba en igual condición.

\- Bueno, es mejor que me vaya – dijo Syaoran despidiéndose- Hasta mañana Sakura, Kinomoto-sensei.

\- Hasta Mañana, Syaoran-kun.

\- ¡Ah!, Sakura –dijo devolviéndose unos pasos.

\- ¿Si?

\- Yo… quería preguntarte… ya que no pudiste ir con Sato-san al festival, si querrías ir como mi pareja.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si… es decir, siempre vamos juntos, pero ahora Daidouji no va a estar y todos irán en pareja, así que… si no quieres yo lo entendiendo…

\- ¡Me encantaría!

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí.

\- Ok. Está bien, claro. Entonces te paso a buscar el domingo para ir al festival.

\- Si… aun así nos veremos durante la semana, Syaoran-kun.

\- ¡SI CLARO! ¡NO QUERIA DECIR QUE… Ah!, lo siento, es que… sí, nos vemos mañana.

\- Hasta mañana.

De repente el festival de otoño había cobrado más importancia para Sakura, mientras Li Syaoran caminaba hacia su casa maldiciéndose por su debilidad, pero por otro lado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció? me dejan saber.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola a todos, hoy es sábado en casa :( así que me puse a escribir. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios tanto aquellos que dejan su reacción de cada capitulo, como los que dejaron sugerencias y los anónimos.**

 **Me dieron una sugerencia de tomar un día o dos específicos para actualizar, así que como es fin de semana vamos a actualizar hoy y mañana, luego en la semana volverán a saber de mi el jueves.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

\- ¡Ay, Sakura-chan, te ves soñada en las fotos del festival de otoño! –dijo Tomoyo, a través de la video llamada que tenía con Sakura.

Las clases que tomaba Tomoyo eran muy estrictas y por eso no tenían tiempo para hablar sino una vez por semana los domingos. Así que eran conversaciones largas y trataban muchísimas cosas entre ellas.

\- No es para tanto Tomoyo-chan –dijo Sakura con vergüenza.

\- Si te veías divina en ese conjunto y Li-kun el compañero perfecto.

\- ¡Tomoyo-chan!

\- ¿Me lo vas a negar? Apuesto a que fue a tu casa temprano a buscarte, y luego caminó contigo hasta el festival, te compró una bebida y fueron a distintos puestos donde te preguntó si deseabas algo, a lo que tu probablemente te negaste, pero él te compro exactamente lo que querías y luego entre la multitud te tomó de la mano para no separarse de ti. ¿Se me escapó algo?

\- Ah –suspiró Sakura- no, es exacto lo que pasó.

\- Me imagino que como buen caballero que es te llevó a la puerta de tu casa unos minutos antes de tu hora de llegada y te dijo que había sido el mejor festival al que había asistido.

\- Sí –dijo Sakura avergonzada de que su amiga los conociera tan bien.

\- Lo que no sé es si la noche terminó con un beso para cerrar con broche de oro.

\- ¡TOMOYO-CHAN!

\- Oh –dijo Tomoyo con pena- ya veo que no pasó nada.

\- ¡Syaoran-kun y yo somos amigos, claro que no me besó!

\- ¿Tú no querías que te besara?

\- Yo… -Sakura sabía que si le decía que no a Tomoyo estaría mintiendo- No quiero complicarle las cosas a Syaoran, para cuando llegue la primavera él se habrá ido a Hong Kong, a iniciar lo que será su vida allá.

\- Pero Sakura…

\- Además si las cosas se vuelven raras entre nosotros puede que no se sienta cómodo siguiendo en contacto conmigo. Solo deseo que Syaoran sea feliz con lo que el destino le tiene.

Las dos amigas se quedaron en silencio, mientras pensaban en las palabras de Sakura. Ella era consciente de los sentimientos que Syaoran despertaba en ella, de cómo se agitaba su cuerpo cuando él estaba cerca o la apretaba entre sus brazos, pero a pesar de eso…

\- ¿Qué harás tú cuando termines la preparatoria Sakura-chan?

\- Estoy pensando asistir a la maestra de deporte en la primaria Tomoeda por un ciclo, Otou-san está tratando de conseguir una beca para mí, para estudiar enfermería en la universidad.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Sakura-chan curando a las personas con su magia y encanto!

\- ¡Eh!

\- ¿Estás segura que es lo que quieres hacer?

\- No lo sé, he estado tan ocupada aprendiendo de mi magia que no he podido pensar en una profesión.

\- Siempre podrías ser modelo y ganar dinero a través de Industrias Daidouji –dijo Tomoyo con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Tomoyo-chan, me da pena! –agregó Sakura con vergüenza.

Ya en la tarde Sakura comentaba con Syaoran la conversación que tuvo con Tomoyo (claro obviando algunas partes). Se encontraban en el parque pingüino donde practicaban su magia.

\- Es común en muchos chicos no saber qué hacer luego de la preparatoria, pero tienes muchas opciones y eres muy joven así que puedes comenzar algo y luego seguir estudiando en el futuro.

\- ¿Tú seguirás estudiando Syaoran?

\- Sí, pero con tutores privados.

\- Oh, ya veo. ¿No extrañarás la escuela o tener compañeros de clases?

\- Tal vez, antes de venir a Japón también tenía tutores.

\- ¿Qué? –dijo Sakura sorprendiéndose- ¿Nunca habías ido a la escuela?

\- No, mis otras clases no me permitían tener una educación normal.

\- ¿Otras clases? ¿Te refieres a artes marciales y la magia? ¿Cosas así?

\- Aja –dijo Syaoran afirmando- Aunque mis hermanas si asistieron a una academia privada, así que no era tan difícil imaginarme como sería estar en la escuela.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que tenemos 8 años conociéndonos y nunca habíamos hablado de esto?

\- Sí, creo que es verdad eso de que nunca terminas de conocer a las personas.

Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en qué otras cosas no sabía de su querido amigo, _y pronto no tendremos tiempo de saber más acerca del otro._

\- ¿Lista para el combate de hoy? –dijo Syaoran interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sakura.

\- ¡Lista! –dijo Sakura levantándose. ¡LIBERATE!

Al momento el báculo mágico apareció frente a ella, mientras Syaoran sacaba su espada usando una técnica antigua, en un parpadear atacó a Sakura con el poder del _**fuego**_ a lo que la chica uso la carta **Salto** para evadirle y contraatacó usando la carta **Tierra** , mientras una nube de polvo cubría a Syaoran, el chico tuvo un segundo para darse cuenta que Sakura estaba muy cerca y le atacaba con la carta **Viento** tratando de atarlo.

Syaoran cortó el poder de Viento con su _**espada**_ demostrando a que nivel había incrementado su magia. Sakura dándose cuenta utilizó la carta del **Espejo** para duplicarse a sí misma y atacar a Syaoran rodeándole. Syaoran invocó el poder del _**rayo**_ el cual se dividió entre todas las Sakuras debilitando el poder de Espejo.

Sakura tuvo que sacar rápidamente a **Escudo** , cubriéndose así del poder del rayo, pero sabiendo que Syaoran no le daría tregua invocó la carta **Niebla** para ocultarse de él. Syaoran al instante invocó una _**ráfaga de viento**_ para despejar la niebla, pero ya Sakura no estaba a la vista, así que cerró los ojos y sintió como una presencia se acercaba a él, no era Sakura, sino una carta, una carta de **Agua** , invocó el poder _**del hielo**_ y congeló la carta deslizándose sobre ella hasta dar con Sakura.

Como Syaoran cayó sobre ella, Sakura soltó su báculo terminando la pelea. Esa era la regla, el primero que soltaba su objeto de pelea perdía.

\- Gané –dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba la carcajada de Sakura.

\- ¡No es justo! –dijo la chica tratando de poner cara seria- no lo hiciste con magia, caíste encima de mí, ¡AÚN estas encima de mí!... ¡ **PODER**!

Sakura convocó la carta **Poder** a pesar de no tener el báculo en su mano, demostrando su lazo con las cartas. Con ella pudo girar y quedar ella encima de Syaoran apoyando sus manos en el pecho del chico ( _el fuerte y musculoso pecho_ , pensó).

\- Ahora, suplica por tu vida Li Syaoran –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¡JAMAS! –dijo el chico subiendo las manos por el torso de la chica haciéndole cosquillas.

\- No, ¡eso es trampa! –decía Sakura entre risas- ¡Syaoran-kun!

Ya cayendo la tarde se encontraban recostados en el césped, habían quitado el escudo alrededor del parque, el cual levantaban cuando iban a usarlo como campo de entrenamiento. Era un conjuro que les había enseñado Eriol para que nadie pasase por ahí mientras ellos usaban magia.

\- Ya se siente el ambiente fresco, pronto será el fin de año –comentó Syaoran mirando el cielo.

\- Nunca te ha gustado el frío Syaoran-kun –dijo Sakura mirando como los dedos de Syaoran acariciaban su mano inconscientemente.

\- No, pero lo voy a extrañar. Aunque no me gusta me trae buenos recuerdos.

\- ¿Extrañarás estar con tu familia este fin de año? –preguntó moviendo también ella sus dedos para rozarlos con los del chico.

\- Si, un poco. Pero voy a pasarla aquí así que será diferente.

\- Te prometo que haremos juntos muchas cosas en las vacaciones de invierno.-dijo entrelazando las manos de ambos- Podemos ir al templo juntos el día de año nuevo y al festival de invierno, creo que presentarán un show de acrobacia este año.

\- Eso suena bien –respondió Syaoran cerrando sus ojos.

\- Sí. Iremos en familia con Otou-san, mi hermano, Yukito y Kero. Claro, Kero tendrá que esconderse, pero…

Mientras Sakura hablaba de los planes para fin de año, el corazón de Syaoran se llenaba de pesar. Cada domingo que practicaban Syaoran se sentía confiado de que Sakura estaba completamente al dominio de su magia, lo que le traía paz a Syaoran y al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir que ella no lo necesitaba más.

Pronto se separarían, y Sakura haría planes con otras personas, otros amigos, tal vez con un novio, alguien que conocerá en la universidad. Recordaba esa noche que estuvieron en el festival de otoño, como dentro de si él se permitió fingir por un día que ellos eran pareja, que ella era suya.

Atesoraría ese día toda su vida.

* * *

 **No me maten si esperaban ver la cita.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, me dejan saber.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola a todos. Hoy es día de los padres aquí en Rep. Dominicana. Así que muchas felicidades a los papas y a los hijos que tienen buenos padres como el mio. Te amo papi.**

 **Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia y comparten conmigo el amor por Sakura Card Captor, ademas de compartir el mismo amor platónico por Syaoran. jeje ;). Quiero agradecer a Melchari y Alishanea que siempre dejan un comentario, pero como no tienen un perfil en FF no puedo mandarles un mensaje directo así agradezco por esta vía.**

 **Les dejo con el capitulo de hoy**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

\- ¡Feliz año nuevo, Syaoran-kun!

Ahí estaba ella frente a su puerta, más hermosa que nunca con su traje tradicional y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que hacía a Syaoran caer en trance. Y así sucedió porque él se encontró abrazando a la chica enterrando su cara en el cuello de esta y dándole un ligero beso en el cuello.

\- ¡Oh!-escuchó Syaoran de los labios de Sakura y al instante salió del trance.

\- ¡Lo siento!, yo…Sakura… ¡Fe..feliz año nuevo! –pudo por fin decir el chico con la cara como tomate.

\- Te…te traje una yukata para que la uses para ir al templo –dijo Sakura con el rostro aún más tomate que el chico.

\- Gracias –respondió Syaoran tomando la bolsa y adentrándose a la casa- Pasa, por favor. Voy a cambiarme, vuelvo enseguida.

Ya en su habitación Syaoran se tiró en la cama pensando en lo que había hecho. _Por todos los cielos, soy como un animal que no razona y deja que su naturaleza lo domine._ Luego de haber entrenado toda su vida para estar al control de su magia, de los elementos, de sus emociones, Syaoran se sentía como un novato, y por un lado lo era, en toda su vida solo había estado enamorado realmente de una persona y ella era la única mujer con la cual el sentía la necesidad de controlarse.

\- El hecho de que me queda poco tiempo a su lado está haciendo cosas en mi subconsciente –razonó el chico mientras se daba un momento para respirar.

Se vistió lo más pronto que pudo para no hacer esperar a Sakura, cuando salió a la sala ella estaba ahí, mirando las decoraciones chinas que Syaoran había puesto para el comienzo del año.

\- Me encantan los colores de la decoración, Syaoran-kun.

\- Es la tradición de mi país usar mucho rojo y dorado para el año nuevo.

\- Ah, Por eso todas las tarjetas de año nuevo que me manda Meiling-chan tienen esos colores.

\- Aja.

\- Meiling-chan me dijo que está prometida con un joven empresario.

\- Sí, se conocieron en una fiesta que dieron los padres de Meiling.

\- ¿Es cierto que es mayor que ella?

\- Así es, tiene 33 a os.

\- Wau, le lleva casi 15 años. –comentó Sakura asombrada.

\- Meiling cambió mucho su forma de actuar después de haber venido a Japón, es más madura ahora. Aunque en su corazón sigue siendo una molestia. –dijo Syaoran con un sonrisa.

Salieron de la casa y siguieron conversando en el camino mientras iban al templo a reunirse con la familia de Sakura que se había adelantado.

\- Yo pensé que tal vez volverías a estar prometido con ella, Syaoran-kun.

\- ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

\- Bueno porque… la conoces bien y tienes confianza con ella, aparte de que cumpliría todas las tradiciones y costumbres de la familia.

\- Sí, pero Meiling y yo rompimos el compromiso hace muchos años, además sus padres nunca la obligarían a hacer algo que ella no quiere.

\- ¿Y cuándo se casaría Meiling-chan?

\- Aun no lo sabe, dice que no quiere que mi boda opaque la suya.

\- ¿Tu boda? –pregunto Sakura deteniéndose de golpe.

\- Si –respondió Syaoran esquivando los enormes ojos verdes de la chica- probablemente me case dentro de los próximos 2 años, dependiendo de si el consejo llega a un acuerdo de quien será mi esposa.

\- Syaoran-kun…

\- Lo que pasa es que debo estar casado para cuando llegue la ceremonia de sucesión, antes de mi cumpleaños número 21 –explicó el joven reanudando la marcha- de ahí en adelante estaré junto a mi madre a la cabeza de la familia, y luego cuando yo cumpla 30 ella se retirará y quedará como una más del consejo, pero yo tomaré las decisiones finales.

\- ¿Es decir que probablemente en este año conozcas tu esposa?

\- Si, el consejo ya debe estar buscando candidatas.

\- ¿Y si eligen mal? ¿si eligen a alguien que te haga sufrir?

\- Todos los miembros del consejo han sido cabezas del Clan o han estado en posiciones similares en algún momento de su vida. Ellos saben los desafíos que me esperan y escogerán lo mejor para mí y para la familia.

\- ¿Y no te preocupa el futuro? ¿Lo que vaya a pasar?

\- Sí, pero me preocupa más lo que pase a la familia que lo que me pase a mí como persona.

\- Syaoran.

Syaoran se detuvo mirando a Sakura, ella nunca lo había llamado por su nombre sin un honorifico, su rostro se veía serio y determinado.

\- Tú cuidarás de tu familia, pero… necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti. Sino… no podrás hacer el trabajo que quieres lograr y por el que te has preparado toda tu vida.

Syaoran nunca había escuchado a Sakura hablar tan madura y seriamente de un tema en su vida, le dio deseos de arrojarse a sus brazos y pedirle que… _¿pedirle que? ¿Qué se sacrifique ella por mí?,_ se reprendió a si mismo.

\- Te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo, Sakura.

\- ¡Sakura-chan, Li-kun! -Era Yukito que agitaba una mano para llamar su atención.

Cuando se hubieron reunido con los demás, entraron al templo, llevaron una ofrenda e hicieron las oraciones de principio de año, luego leyeron su fortuna y compraron algo de merendar.

\- Te tenemos una sorpresa de año nuevo Sakura-chan –dijo su padre.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¡Feliz año nuevo, Sakura-chan!

\- ¡Tomoyo-chan! –dijo Sakura sorprendida al ver a su amiga- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine de sorpresa a pasar unas semanas aquí.

\- ¡Que falta me has hecho Tomoyo-chan! –dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

Las dos amigas siguieron conversando de todo lo ocurrido con ambas, mientras los demás las escuchaban.

-Bueno, tenemos planeado una cena de año nuevo en mi casa, así que vámonos. -dijo Tomoyo.

\- Oh, no sabía de la cena e hice una promesa a Wei de que le llamaría ahora -dijo Li.

\- No te preocupes Li-kun, volveremos a juntarnos una tarde a conversar antes de que me vaya, los demás entonces síganme hasta mi casa.

\- Pero… ¿estás seguro que no puedes ir Syaoran-kun?- dijo Sakura con preocupación.

\- Tiene cosas que hacer Sakura-chan –respondió Fujitaka sorprendiendo a su hija de que no le insistiera a Syaoran- en otra ocasión vayan Li-kun y tú a visitar a Tomoyo-san.

\- Ya me he pasado todo el día con ustedes Sakura –dijo Syaoran para tranquilizarla- nos vemos mañana ¿sí?

\- Ok, hasta mañana –dijo Sakura sintiéndose extraña de dejar a Syaoran atrás.

Syaoran despidió a su amiga y su familia y se quedó un rato más en el templo, volvió al lugar de las oraciones y elevó una oración en su idioma materno pidiendo por Sakura y este nuevo año lleno de cambios para ella. _Por favor, que Sakura este feliz y segura en este año._

Luego se dirigió hasta su casa y tras darse un baño y lavar la ropa que le habían prestado, se puso en contacto con Wei.

\- Joven Xiaolang, ¡Feliz año nuevo!

\- ¡Feliz año nuevo, Wei! ¡Que sea un año de felicidad y prosperidad!

\- Es usted muy amable joven Xiaolang.

\- ¿Cómo están todos por allá?

\- Todo ha estado bien, sus hermanas han salido de fiesta a visitar a su hermana mayor en Pekín.

\- ¡Oh!, ¿está bien la bebe de Fanren?

\- Sí, claro. Solo que era más fácil para ellas ir allá, que para Fanren-sama venir con la bebe, siendo tan pequeña, además su madre no está en casa.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó Syaoran extrañado- ¿Dónde está mi madre?

\- Tuvo que salir de viaje, una emergencia relacionada con el Clan.

\- ¿Algo que ver con magia? ¿Hay algún peligro cerca?

\- No, no, no nada de eso. Solo dijo era un asunto que quería resolver de inmediato y que aprovecharía que ninguno de ustedes estaría en casa.

\- Espero que no sea nada de riesgo.

\- ¿Y cómo está usted por allá joven Xiaolang?

\- Muy bien, pase el día en el templo y luego regrese a casa.

\- Me saluda a sus amigos, sobre todo a la jovencita Sakura.

\- Sí, eso haré.

Syaoran siguió hablando un rato más con Wei y luego que colgó trato de contactar a su madre, pero no pudo comunicarse. Luego se dirigió a la casa de Sakura para devolver la yukata, pero aún no habían llegado de casa de Tomoyo. _Deben de tener muchas cosas de que hablar_ , pensó Syaoran mientras volvía a su casa.

Se puso a hacer ejercicio, pero no pudo concentrarse totalmente. En su mente estaba el hecho de que un año nuevo significaba el principio del final de su tiempo con Sakura. Para final de marzo habrán terminado la preparatoria, Sakura buscará su propio camino hacia su futuro, mientras el tomaría el camino que está destinado para él desde su nacimiento.

\- Feliz año nuevo Xiaolang -se dijo a si mismo.

* * *

 **Este capitulo no es tan emocionante como otros (aparte del beso que hizo cosas en Sakurita :O), pero es un capitulo plataforma para otras cosas que vienen en el futuro.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leeremos otra vez el jueves si Dios quiere.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Holaa, por fin es jueves. Como prometí aquí está el cap. 6.**

 **Gracias otra vez, y no me canso de decir gracias por sus comentarios positivos y por seguir esta historia. Es un honor para mi que aunque sea una persona piense que esta historia vale la pena leerla y mas honor si son varias personas.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Syaoran miraba la tarjeta que había recibido de Sakura el día anterior por ser el primer día del año y se preguntó por quinta vez sí debería llamar a Sakura. _Tal vez es muy temprano y deba llamarla en la tarde_ , pensó, sin embargo en ese mismo momento entró una llamada de Sakura a su móvil.

\- ¡Sakura! –respondió el teléfono antes de que sonara por segunda vez.

\- ¡Syaoran-kun! Contestaste prontamente tu móvil.

\- Sí, es que lo tenía en frente. –inventó Syaoran para no delatarse- ¿Cómo lo pasaste ayer en la casa de Daidouji?

\- Bien… de hecho Tomoyo nos invitó a pasar la tarde en su casa a ti y a mí, para eso te llamaba.

\- Oh, claro, ¿a qué hora paso por ti?

\- Podemos salir quince minutos antes de las 3.

\- Está bien.

\- Entonces te esperare aquí, a menos que quieras venir a almorzar con nosotros.

\- No quiero molestar –dijo Syaoran con sinceridad.

\- No es molestia, ven temprano y luego en la tarde vamos donde Tomoyo-chan.

\- Entonces nos vemos en un par de horas.

Syaoran comenzó a preparar un postre para compartirlo con la familia Kinomoto en el almuerzo. Los primeros días del año era la costumbre en Japón pasarlos en familia, ya que muchos negocios cerraban por unos días y otras personas se iban de vacaciones. Syaoran se sentía un poco invasor yendo a la casa de Sakura en una época familiar.

Cuando llegó el mediodía Syaoran estaba a la puerta de la casa de Sakura con su postre en mano.

\- Hola Syaoran-kun –le recibió Sakura en la puerta de la casa

\- Hola, traje un postre.

\- No tenías que molestarte.

\- Claro que sí, siempre estoy comiendo aquí y nunca aporto nada.

\- Sí, pero muchas veces me ayudas a prepararla y a lavar los platos después –agrego Sakura.

\- Buenos días Li Syaoran –se escuchó la voz de Kero, especialmente extraña al llamarlo por su nombre y no "mocoso" como solía.

\- Buenos días Kerberos.

\- Li –oyó la voz de Yue que también reconocía su presencia y Syaoran se extrañó que estuviera en su verdadera forma a esta hora.

\- ¿Pasó algo extraño? –preguntó Syaoran a Sakura con ojos preocupados.

\- No, es que ayer tuvimos una pequeña discusión –replico Sakura enviándoles una mirada de advertencia a sus guardianes.

\- Si ha pasado algo no dudes en decírmelo Sakura –insistió Syaoran.

\- Mejor vamos a la mesa, papá está terminando el almuerzo.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa tanto Touya como Kinomoto-sensei actuaban naturalmente, sin embargo Kerberos y Yue seguían parados al lado de la mesa. Syaoran fingía no notar las miradas que le daban los guardianes y también el nerviosismo de Sakura.

Mientras lavaban los platos Syaoran volvió a preguntarle a Sakura si había pasado algo malo, y ella respondió otra vez negativamente.

\- Es que Yue y Kero me recomendaron algo, pero los ignoré. En verdad no es nada que no se resuelva en unos días.

Charlaron en la sala hasta la hora de ir a la casa de Tomoyo (a la cual Kerberos no fue, extrañando aún más a Syaoran). Llegaron, y tanto Sakura como Tomoyo actuaron normalmente.

\- Y bien Sakura-chan ¿le diste a Li-kun la noticia? –dijo Tomoyo cuando tomaban el té.

\- ¿Qué noticia? –preguntó Syaoran.

\- Sakura-chan se ira del país luego de graduarse, ayer recibió una oferta mientras estaba aquí en mi casa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿iras a estudiar al extranjero? –preguntó asombrado.

\- ¿No es emocionante? –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué propuesta fue esa?

\- Bueno se lo propusieron a mi padre –explicó Sakura- y él arregló un encuentro con la persona, así que probablemente mi padre también vaya a trabajar fuera del país.

\- ¿A dónde? –preguntó Syaoran.

\- Bueno, aun no estoy segura el lugar concreto o si va a ser posible salir de Japón tan pronto me gradúe.

\- Aunque ya Sakura-chan debe ir aprendiendo algunas materias. –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

\- ¿Y qué estudiarás? –preguntó Syaoran.

\- Por ahora… umm… tengo que estudiar historia y cultura.

\- Eso está muy relacionado con la profesión de tu padre Sakura-chan, así que el podrá ayudarte. –dijo Tomayo

\- Sí. –Syaoran notó como Sakura se ponía nerviosa.- ¿Es esto lo que quieres hacer? –preguntó el chico preocupado.

\- Sí –contesto Sakura prontamente- desde ayer estoy muy feliz de haber aceptado la oferta, en verdad no esperaba algo mejor.

\- Pero te ves asustada –replicó Syaoran.

\- Es que estas personas han puesto mucha fe en mí, y en que haré un buen trabajo, y no sé si pueda con todo –dijo la joven preocupada.

\- Sé que harás un mejor trabajo del que se espera de ti Sakura. –dijo Syaoran con convicción- eres inteligente, aplicada y le caes bien a toda la gente. Si es esto en verdad lo que quieres hacer, sé que te ira bien.

\- Gracias Syaoran-kun, es lo que quiero y me da gusto que mi familia me apoye en esto, aunque Yue y Kero no están muy convencidos.

\- ¿Es por esta razón que Yue y Kero están preocupados por ti?

\- Eh… si… algo así. No están muy a gusto con el trato.

\- Bueno tal vez sea difícil para ellos tener que mudarse contigo. –dijo Tomoyo.

\- Si Yue quiere quedarse con mi hermano aquí en Tomoeda, yo lo entendería.

\- ¡Claro que no Sakura! ¡tú necesitas toda la protección posible!, Yue debe estar contigo –dijo Syaoran.

\- No te preocupes Li-kun, se Sakura-chan estará protegida de cualquier cosa. –aseguró Tomoyo.

\- ¿Conoces a las personas que le hicieron la oferta a Sakura?

\- Si, uno de ellos pasó la noche en casa. Te aseguro que son personas respetables, ¡estoy muy emocionada por Sakura-chan! Tiene un futuro prometedor por delante.

Syaoran se entristeció un poco pensando que ya el futuro estaba cerca y que probablemente lo alejaría de Sakura más de lo que él esperaba. Si Sakura decía que estaba feliz por la oferta, entonces el también estaría feliz.

Pasaron la tarde conversando de la experiencia de Tomoyo en Paris, Sakura se sorprendió de saber que Syaoran hablaba francés.

\- Es parte de mi educación, cuando niño aprendí inglés, francés, japonés y otras lenguas asiáticas. Tengo nociones de ruso y de lenguas europeas.

\- Wau –dijo Sakura quedándose pensativa.

Esto extrañó a Syaoran, porque siempre Sakura se maravillaba de sus conocimientos, pero hoy se veía muy pensativa, _tal vez es porque ahora está pensando salir del país, pensó Syaoran_.

\- Si alguna vez necesitas que te ayude con un idioma me dices, ¿si?

\- Gracias –dijo Sakura sonrojándose, lo que hizo que Syaoran se sonrojara también.

Tomoyo le pidió a Sakura que se probara algunos trajes que había confeccionado en París, y "algunos trajes" resultaron ser 30 trajes, así que pasaron mucho tiempo en un mini desfile de modas con una sola modelo. Claro Sakura se veía preciosa en todos los trajes y Syaoran se dedicó a admirar su belleza y a olvidarse de todo lo demás.

\- Puedo hablar con Yue de la mudanza si quieres. –le dijo Syaoran a Sakura cuando volvían de casa de Tomoyo.

\- No es necesario, todo quedo claro ayer, es que… es que… (suspiró) Kero y Yue creen que lo estoy haciendo por obligación.

\- ¿Tu padre te insistió en aceptar la beca?

\- No, y no es una beca en sí, pero Yue y Kero piensan que la persona que habló conmigo tiene otros intereses, pero no es así –aclaró Sakura, prontamente- yo en verdad quiero hacer esto y quiero que Kero y Yue entiendan lo feliz que estoy de haber tomado esta decisión.

\- Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea Sakura, ya sabes que siempre estaré para ti, no importa donde este. –dijo el chico tratando de expresar su compromiso por ella.

\- Gracias Syaoran-kun.

Ya en la noche Syaoran vio que tenía una llamada perdida de su madre, así que decidió llamarla.

\- Buenas noches, Xiaolang –contestó su madre.

\- Madre, feliz año nuevo.

\- ¡Feliz año a ti también!, perdona que no estuve presente ayer para llamarte, pero tuve una reunión que para mí era de suma importancia.

\- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Si, ya está todo resuelto y estoy en casa. Te llamé más temprano, pero no estabas.

\- Pase la tarde en casa de una amiga con Sakura.

\- Espero que estén bien tus amigos y sus familiares y que pongas empeño en la escuela para terminar el año escolar con éxito –dijo haciendo una pausa- Sé que es algo que no quieres escuchar Xiaolang, pero estoy impaciente porque acabes tu curso. Necesitas estar aquí para ir preparándote para lo que viene.

\- Lo sé madre, solo son unos meses. –pensó Syaoran con tristeza.

\- Espero que llegues a Hong Kong inmediatamente luego de la graduación.

\- Pensaba quedarme hasta el 2 de abril, el cumpleaños de Sakura es el 1 de abril así que…

\- Xiaolang, quiero que estés aquí para la última semana de marzo.

\- Madre por favor, es solo una semana más y ya.

\- Xiaolang…

\- Por favor –susurró Syaoran.

\- (Yelan suspiró) Voy a ver lo que pueda hacer, pero… hazte de la idea que probablemente no estarás en esa fecha. Sabes que debes mostrar una imagen fuerte y confiable ante la familia, para que confíen en que harás un buen trabajo como cabeza, tu ausencia crea nerviosismo, hay muchos de los ancianos que piensan que no volverás.

\- Madre, no tengo intención de abandonar la familia.

\- Yo lo sé, pero el consejo no tiene la misma confianza que yo en ti... Por cierto comenzaré los preparativos para tu compromiso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –dijo Syaoran sorprendido.

\- Quiero que sea en julio para tu cumpleaños, así daremos a notar la importancia que tiene este evento para ti, que sea un día de doble celebración.

\- ¿Ya tienes… tienes a alguien para…?

\- ¡Claro, he estado ocupada en tu futura esposa! Evalué algunas opciones y descarté las que me parecían no aptas, si todo sale como quiero para mediados de abril tendré una candidata para presentar al consejo.

\- Madre, no me siento listo para…

\- Tu boda será el año que viene y quiero dejar que tu prometida y su familia decidan la fecha y otras cosas, ya lo demás se hará según la tradición.

\- No estoy listo, madre. –dijo Syaoran con decisión.

\- ¿Para qué no estás listo?, ¿para asumir tu rol como futuro líder?, ¿para ponerte a la cabeza de tu familia?

\- No estoy listo… para tener una relación con una mujer. –dijo Syaoran suavemente.

\- Te aseguro que buscaré una chica que no sea una carga para ti y que entienda tus responsabilidades, tanto ella como su familia entenderán que hay un espacio en tu vida que es privado.

Syaoran quedó en silencio, pensando en cómo sería tener una esposa amando a otra persona.

\- Deja que todo fluya Xiaolang, yo no conocí a tu padre hasta el compromiso y lo comencé a tratar luego de la boda, fue mi amante, antes de ser mi amado, pero nos ayudó mucho que ambos conocíamos el papel que nos tocaba en el Clan. Tómalo todo día a día y déjame a mí encargarme del resto… Creo que ha sido mucho por un día así que… voy a dejar que descanses. Buenas noches, hijo.-dijo colgando.

Syaoran recordó esa noche en su cama la belleza de Sakura probándose trajes y conjuntos en la casa de Tomoyo. Se imaginó a Sakura en un vestido de novia y le dolió el corazón. _Si solo yo hubiera nacido en otra familia, en otro país_ , pensó en la relación de Chiharu y Yamazaki, siendo amigos desde niños, criados en el mismo entorno social, tuvo envidia de ellos, pensó en que eso era verdadera magia, poder amar libremente a esa persona especial.

El amaría siempre a Sakura, pero sería otra persona quien dormiría a su lado todas las noches, sería otra persona con que tendría hijos, y otro hombre sería el que vería a Sakura en traje de novia.

* * *

 **Bueeeeno, Sakura parece que ya está extendiendo sus alas y a Syaoran le están halando la soga desde Hong Kong. La mamá le esta dañando los dos cumpleaños, así que este año promete ser malo para el lobito.**

 **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo, es muy extenso, pero porque las ideas fluían y fluían y no paraban, así que nos leemos el sábado otra vez.**

 **Mucho amor para todos.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola otra vez estamos aquí con este capitulon largote, pero que espero le parezca interesante.**

 **Se da en febrero, y como algunos saben el 14 de febrero es un poco diferente en Japón ya que son las chicas las que mayormente regalan chocolates a los amigos, novios o conocidos. Por su parte los chicos corresponden a los regalos el 14 de marzo (día blanco).**

 **Pueden saber mas de esto en internet, les dejo con el capitulo de hoy.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

\- ¡Feliz San Valentín, Li-kun!

Eran sus amigos saludándole al llegar a la escuela ese día.

\- ¿No vino Sakura-chan contigo? –preguntó Chiharu.

\- No, pasé por su casa, pero su padre salió a decirme que estaba enferma y no asistiría hoy.

\- Muchas personas han caído enfermas en esta semana, vi en las noticias que nunca se había registrado un febrero tan frio como este –comentó Naoko.

\- Kinomoto no es una persona enfermiza, de hecho creo que han pasado años desde la última vez que se reportó enferma, así que debe estar realmente mal para no venir. –dijo Yamazaki.

\- Oh, pobre Sakura-chan –dijo Chiharu- a ella le encantan días festivos como este, espero que se recupere pronto… Por cierto te traje chocolates Li-kun, los hice yo misma, espero que te gusten.

\- Yo también compré un chocolate para ti. –dijo Naoko.

\- Gracias chicas.

\- Espero que podamos seguir en contacto y siendo amigos luego de la graduación. –comentó Chiharu.

\- Yo estoy muy feliz de tenerlos como amigos –dijo Syaoran con sinceridad- nunca he tenido amistades como ustedes.

\- Tenemos planeado ir al centro, esta noche habrá una exhibición de chocolates de las empresas chocolateras más grandes de Japón. –dijo Yamazaki.

\- Entonces cuenten conmigo.

\- Espero que Kinomoto se sienta mejor para que pueda asistir con nosotros. –agregó Yamazaki.

Syaoran se acomodaba mejor el abrigo, mientras caminaba a su casa luego de las clases. El frio le hacía recordar cuando capturaron la carta **Hielo** en la pista de patinaje. Pensó en pasar por casa de Sakura, pero no quiso molestar y más estando Sakura enferma. _Espero que pueda estar mejor para asistir a la exhibición en la noche_ , pensó Syaoran, comenzó a imaginar la emoción de Sakura al ver tanto chocolate junto, ese pensamiento llevo una sonrisa a sus labios.

La pasión por el chocolate era algo que compartían ellos (tal vez Syaoran un poco más que Sakura). Sakura se esmeraba en preparar algo diferente todos los años para regalar a Syaoran el 14 de febrero. Por su parte él tomaba como excusa el día blanco para "devolverle el favor" a Sakura y regalarle cosas.

* * *

 **Flashback**

\- ¡Syaoran-kun, estos son diamantes! –le había dicho ella el año pasado cuando él le regaló una delicada pulsera de oro con adornos de piedras.

\- Tienen forma de estrellas, como tu báculo. –explicó Syaoran.

\- Es muy caro –se había quejado Sakura.

\- Y son 16 estrellas, como los años que tienes ahora –agregó Syaoran.

\- ¡Ay, Sakura-chan! Entiende que a los hombres se les hace difícil elegir un regalo para una dama. –había intervenido Tomoyo guiñando el ojo a Syaoran- Es una pulsera hermosa digno de ti, además tu buscaste como 5 tipos de chocolates diferentes hace un mes para el postre del san Valentín de Li-kun.

\- ¡Tomoyo-chan! –había gritado Sakura con la cara roja de vergüenza.

\- Solo acéptalo y da las gracias a Li-kun.

\- Perdóname Syaoran-kun, no quise ser desagradecida.

\- ¡Claro que no, no te viste desagradecida! –replicó Syaoran- si no te gusta…

\- ¡Si me gusta! –dijo Sakura prontamente- es solo que…

\- Umm –Tomoyo se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de su amiga.

\- Gracias Syaoran-kun –término diciendo Sakura con vergüenza.

\- Gracias a ti, por aceptar ser mí amiga. –dijo sonrojándose.

\- ¡Ay, ya tengo la visión perfecta de un atuendo para acompañar esta hermosa pulsera! –había comentado Tomoyo, llenando el silencio que había creado la vergüenza de los dos jóvenes.

* * *

 **Presente**

\- Llamaré a Sakura una hora antes del evento a ver cómo sigue –se dijo Syaoran a sí mismo.

Ya Chiharu y Naoko habían hablado con Sakura durante el descanso en la escuela, no se escuchaba bien, pero había dicho que iba a descansar un poco más para poder asistir. Syaoran sabía que no se lo perdería a menos que se sintiera muy mal.

Durante la tarde el tiempo empeoró y se anunció una fuerte ventisca y bajas temperaturas para la noche, así que Syaoran recibió una llamada de Yamazaki explicando que la exhibición se había pospuesto para el fin de semana.

\- Gracias por avisarme, yo le digo a Sakura. –dijo Syaoran terminando la conversación y llamando a la casa de los Kinomoto.

\- ¿Si diga?

\- Yukito-san, hola es Li.

\- Hola Li-kun.

\- ¿Está Sakura cerca del teléfono?

\- No, está en cama. Bebió un medicamento para la fiebre y se acostó un rato.

\- ¿Aún no mejora?

\- No, pero Touya y yo estamos aquí, además Kero-chan está en la habitación con ella.

\- Bueno, solo llamaba para avisarle que no iremos a la exhibición de chocolate, ya que se pospuso por el mal tiempo, pero si esta tan mal creo está de más decirlo.

\- No te preocupes, yo le doy tu mensaje.

\- Puedes pedirle…que me llame cuando despierte…me preocupa que este tan enferma.

\- Claro, en cuanto se despierte le digo. No te preocupes Li-kun, la estamos cuidando.

Syaoran colgó y se dedicó a hacer varias cosas en su casa, el tiempo fue empeorando y vio por su ventana como se iba acumulando el hielo en la calle. Sacó todo lo del armario y lo volvió a organizar, escribió correos a Wei, a su madre y a sus hermanas, estuvo un rato leyendo hechizos antiguos, hasta hizo ejercicio y entrenó con su espada, pero Sakura no llamó.

 _¿Qué estará pasando?, no me gusta esto_ , pensó Li sentado en su casa en la noche, hasta que tuvo suficiente y salió con dirección a la casa de Sakura. Tuvo que luchar contra la ventisca y el resbaloso hielo, pero logró llegar a la puerta de los Kinomoto. Pasó un tiempo hasta que Yukito abrió la puerta.

\- Lo siento, pero es que estamos todos…

\- ¿Dónde está Sakura? –interrumpió Syaoran entrando en la casa.

\- Está en la habitación…

Syaoran se apresuró a subir las escaleras y entrar en la habitación, allí estaba ella en cama respirando agitadamente, con un paño húmedo en la frente y la cara roja, hacia pequeños gemidos por la fiebre.

\- Sakura…

\- No te escucha- dijo Touya que estaba en un rincón con un celular en mano- no mejora y ya he hecho de todo.

\- Llamé al doctor, pero dice que no le será posible venir. –dijo Yukito entrando al cuarto.

\- Es por el clima, cada vez está peor –comentó Kero.

\- Llamaré a emergencias, que envíen una ambulancia –dijo Touya tomando el teléfono.

\- ¿Crees que vendrán con este clima? –preguntó Kero.

\- No sé pero hay que hacer algo.

 _Tengo que hacer algo_ , pensó Syaoran, mientras miraba a Sakura.

* * *

 **Touya POV**

\- Sakura…

El mocoso entró en la habitación sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia de Touya y se dirigió automáticamente a la cama donde estaba la chica.

\- No te escucha- dijo Touya que estaba en un rincón con un celular en mano- no mejora y ya he hecho de todo.

\- Llamé al doctor, pero dice que no le será posible venir. –dijo Yukito entrando al cuarto.

\- Es por el clima, cada vez está peor –comentó Kero.

Touya fijo los ojos en Syaoran que parecía ajeno a todo lo que decían y vio cómo se sentó en la cama pasando el dorso de su mano por el cuello de Sakura para verificar la temperatura.

\- Llamaré a emergencias, que envíen una ambulancia –dijo Touya tomando el teléfono.

\- ¿Crees que vendrán con este clima? –preguntó Kero.

\- No sé pero hay que hacer algo.

En ese mismo instante Syaoran se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse el abrigo. Al principio Touya pensaba que lo hacía para estar más cómodo, pero cuando el joven comenzó a quitarse también la camisa todos se quedaron pasmados. Vieron como Syaoran se quedaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba mirando fijamente a Sakura.

Touya pudo ver las marcas de cicatrices de peleas pasadas en la espalda del joven, algo que no le sorprendió, ya que la misma Sakura tenía algunas cicatrices también que se había ganado en el pasado luchando para atrapar las cartas.

\- Kerberos –dijo el joven Li con autoridad- dame la carta Bosque.

Como si fuera comandado por su propia ama, Kero miró hacia donde estaba el libro de las cartas y abriendo el sello sacó la carta **Bosque**. Touya vio como la carta flotaba hasta colocarse en frente del joven. Juntando sus manos el chico hizo aparecer su espada, tomándola con una mano y con la otra acercándose la carta al rostro.

\- Carta Sakura –escuchó que decía el chico casi susurrando- concédeme usar tu poder para beneficio de tu dueña.

La carta comenzó a brillar mientras Touya escuchaba al joven nombrarle a la carta algunas hierbas y plantas para que las apareciera, algunas de ellas conocidas por Touya, otras no (pero que imaginaba tal vez fueran populares en China). Cuando terminó de hablar con la carta el joven la hizo girar y la tocó con la punta de su espada.

Todas las hierbas y hojas salieron de la carta y se posaron alrededor de Sakura. La habitación se llenó de ese olor a especias y yerba buena, entonces el chico se subió a la cama posicionando sus rodillas a los lados de Sakura, con sus manos a la altura de su pecho comenzó a hablar.

 _ **Espíritu que tienes el poder de la tierra te invoco para que des de tu poder a esta tu hija. Da de tu don a estas plantas para sanar las dolencias de este cuerpo.**_

Todas las hojas y hierbas alrededor de Sakura se hicieron brillantes y comenzaron a flotar, mientras una luz verde alumbraba toda la habitación.

 _ **Espíritu de vida quita la sombra de sobre este cuerpo, permite que tus servidoras las plantas refresquen el cuerpo de esta tu hija, que sanen su mal y den protección para lo que fueron creadas.**_

Todas las hierbas se convirtieron en luces y entraron en el cuerpo de Sakura, mientras Li Syaoran seguía pronunciando oraciones tanto en japonés como en su idioma materno hasta que el destello se apagó y la habitación quedó como si nada hubiese pasado.

Touya notó como la respiración de Sakura se normalizaba, y su rostro ya no tenía ese sonrojo de la fiebre. Li Syaoran retiró el paño de la frente de Sakura y volvió a tocar su cuello.

\- ¿Ya está fresca? –preguntó Kero desde su posición. Ninguno de los 3 se había movido de donde estaban en todo el tiempo que Li estuvo haciendo lo que sea que había hecho.

\- Si, ya no hay fiebre –respondió Syaoran- pero está muy pálida.

\- Necesitará un tiempo para descansar y recuperar sus fuerzas, mejor la dejamos dormir. –comentó Touya.

Cuando Kero y Yukito salieron de la habitación Touya volteo para ver que el chico no se había movido.

\- Dale tiempo.

\- Está muy débil –replicó el joven- duró mucho tiempo con fiebre, necesita fuerzas.

Touya observó con asombro como Li se acostaba sobre su hermana con sumo cuidado, tomando el rostro pálido de la chica en su mano, luego comenzó a besarle la cara.

\- Sakura…-susurró el chico.

Syaoran dejó fluir su aura, una luz blanca tenue le rodeo a él y a su Sakura, mientras este seguía dando tiernos besos a la joven en sus ojos y en su rostro. Sakura comenzó a moverse debajo de él como tratando de cobijarse bajo la energía de Syaoran.

El mayor de los Kinomoto reconoció la escena, sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo había vivido el mismo cuando Yue le había abrazado de esa misma manera, una transferencia de energía, pero Li Syaoran no estaba tomando sino entregando energía a su hermana.

Touya no podía creer que estaba viendo a un chico semidesnudo sobre su hermana sin entrar en modo asesino y más cuando ese chico repartía besos en el rostro de ella.

Cuando todo término el mocoso cayó pálido de la cama al piso. Touya se apresuró a levantarlo mientras lo reprendía.

\- Eres un tonto, solo tenías que dejar que descansara.

\- Ahora va a descansar –dijo el joven mirando a Sakura.

Sakura ya tenía color en las mejillas y dormía plácidamente. Touya salió con el chico de la habitación y apagando las luces cerró la puerta.

\- No pasa nada –comentó Li- para mañana estaré como nuevo. Ahora voy a mi casa a dormir un poco.

\- ¿Qué dices? Ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie –señaló Touya- dormirás aquí en mi habitación.

\- No es necesario –dijo Syaoran, pero ya Touya le estaba acostando en la cama- Debería irme, ustedes han tenido un día muy…

\- Ssh, no quiero escucharlo, solo duérmete mocoso. Sabrá Dios lo que voy a decirle mañana a Sakura si te encuentra así.

\- En un rato voy a estar como nuevo…

\- Ya duérmete –dijo Touya, pero no fue escuchado porque ya Syaoran había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

\- ¡Touya, tu padre logró llegar! –dijo Yukito asomando la cabeza a la habitación.

Cuando Touya entró al cuarto de Sakura esta estaba acurrucada de lado abrazando la almohada y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su padre la miraba mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

\- Perdóname por no poder estar aquí antes. –dijo Fujitaka a Touya.

\- ¿Cómo crees? Mira el tiempo que hace. ¿Cómo llegaste?

\- Maneje hasta acá.

\- ¿Manejaste sobre hielo?- dijo Touya regañandolo.

\- Maneje lentamente sobre hielo –explicó Fujitaka- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Íbamos a llamar a la guardia nacional cuando llegó el mocoso a salvar el día. –resumió Touya.

\- Entonces deberíamos dormir.

\- El chico está en mi habitación, se quedó sin energías.

\- Ya no es un chico, y pronto será cabeza de su familia. –comentó Fujitaka- ¿dormirás conmigo entonces?

\- No, dormiré en un futon en el suelo. Quiero tenerlo vigilado.

\- ¿Esa es tu manera de decir que estas preocupado por él? –dijo el padre sonriendo.

\- Lo que sea, buenas noches-dijo Touya mientras salía del cuarto de Sakura.

Entró a su habitación y preparó el futon al lado de la cama, el chico no se había movido, ni un apéndice. Apagó las luces dejando solo una pequeña luz encendida para poder leer un poco antes de dormir. Así estaba cuando sintió la presencia de Yue en la puerta.

\- Viste todo, ¿verdad? –dijo Touya al abrir la puerta.

\- Sí –contestó el guardián mirando la persona sobre la cama de Touya con su mirada azulada -¿Qué pasó después?

\- Se acostó sobre ella y le dio de su magia.

\- ¿Estás seguro que fue magia? –pregunto Yue mientras se acercaba a Syaoran.

\- Fue algo así como lo que pasó entre nosotros cuando estabas desapareciendo.

\- Pero no fue magia…fue energía vital.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

\- Me diste magia porque vivo por magia, los seres humanos tienen vida propia -volteo a ver al chico en la cama- Li Syaoran le regalo energía vital a Sakura.

\- ¿Quieres decir que le dio de su vida?

\- De la energía de su vida, pero no debió hacerlo luego del hechizo que realizó, por eso esta tan cansado. No es algo que veas todos los días.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste esto?

\- Nunca –dijo el guardián fijando los ojos en Touya- solo lo había visto en los libros de Clow.

\- Entonces es cierto todo lo que nos dijeron de Li, está aprendiendo magia antigua.

\- Nunca había visto una persona llegar a tal punto sin volverse orgulloso y avaro. Aunque obviamente está ocultando parte de su poder.

\- No creo que le haya enseñado esto a Sakura –comentó Touya.

\- No le enseñará algo que la ponga en peligro, podría haber quedado peor si la ama hubiera necesitado más energía… Tuvo suerte.

 _Suerte_

\- ¿Te quedarás aquí también? –preguntó Touya después de un tiempo.

\- ¿Hay espacio para mí en tu futon? –pregunto Yue con una sonrisa.

\- Siempre.

\- Kerberos y yo volaremos a mi casa, tenemos asuntos que hablar.

\- Entiendo. Cuidado con la ventisca.

Al otro día Touya escuchó a Sakura levantarse y entró apresuradamente al cuarto.

\- Deberías quedarte en cama monstruo apenas son las 6:30 a.m.

\- Para nada, me siento muy bien… ¿Qué es lo que huele tan rico?

\- Es el olor de tu medicina –dijo Touya entendiendo que se refería a el olor de hierbas –te traeré el desayuno.

\- No es necesario, voy a bajar.

\- Sakura, quédate en cama…

\- Es que me siento muy bien, como si hubiera dormido por siglos. –replicó Sakura

\- La ventisca término, pero el ambiente aun esta frío.

\- De verdad hermano estoy…-se detuvo por un momento- ¿Syaoran-kun está aquí?

\- ¿Qué? –dijo Touya aparentando.

\- Siento la presencia de Syaoran-kun en la casa, ¿Qué hace tan temprano aquí? –dijo levantándose de la cama.

\- No es nada es que…

\- ¿Está en el pasillo?... Siento que está en la planta alta.

\- Está en mi habitación.

Sakura abrió grande los ojos mirando a Touya para luego salir hacia el cuarto de Touya, allí estaba Syaoran acostado, un poco pálido y sin camisa. Sakura se sentó en la cama tratando de descifrar lo ocurrido.

\- Sakura…-dijo Touya entrando también.

\- ¿Me lo dices o tendré que usar la carta del **Regreso**? –dijo Sakura con una mirada que Touya nunca había visto.

En ese momento Sakura no era su hermanita de 17 años, era una adulta que había luchado por su vida, una guerrera mágica que había vencido demasiadas cosas en la vida para que se le tratara como una bebe. Así que Touya le dio un resumen de la noche anterior.

\- Tenías fiebre, no bajaba con nada, el médico no podía venir y no podíamos sacarte de la casa, llegó Li, te vio, usó una de tus cartas, llenó tu habitación de hojas, te bajó la fiebre y luego te dio de su energía para que te recuperaras pronto. Quedó hecho puré, no podía ir hasta su casa a descansar así que durmió aquí y aun duerme. –dijo Touya rápidamente.

\- Syaoran-kun…-susurró Sakura antes de que dos grandes lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

\- Sakura, el no querría que te pusieras a llorar. –dijo Touya con razón.

Sakura se recostó en la cama con la cabeza en el pecho de Syaoran y abrazándolo por la cintura. Touya entendió que necesitaba un momento, así que salió de la habitación y los dejó solos.

Como a las 8 de la mañana bajó Sakura ya duchada y vestida, tomó su desayuno y luego comenzó a preparar algo en la cocina.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Ayer no pude regalarle nada a Syaoran, lo voy a hacer hoy.

\- Sakura…

\- Voy a hacerlo yo misma así que…

\- El mejor regalo que puedes hacerle es pasar un día tranquilo con él –le dijo su hermano sabiamente- luego del caos del día de ayer lo mejor es descansar.

\- No quiero descansar –dijo Sakura rompiendo en llanto- quiero ser fuerte, quiero por una vez ser yo la que lo salve a él.

\- Sakura…

\- No es justo –susurró la joven.

\- Oye –dijo Touya poniendo las manos en los hombros de su hermana- algún día le pagarás todo lo que ha hecho por ti.

\- No creo que…

\- ¿Te das cuenta que tienes una parte de él dentro de ti ahora mismo? –dijo Touya interrumpiéndola.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- ¿No lo sientes? Esa energía, esa fuerza… ¿la sientes?

\- Si –dijo Sakura secándose las lágrimas.

\- ¿Vas a usar esa fuerza para… llorar?

\- No –susurró Sakura.

\- Entonces esperemos a que se levante para tomar el día y no hacer nada, ¿ok?

Syaoran se levantó a las 10:30 de la mañana. Cuando bajó las escaleras Sakura estaba hablando por teléfono y Touya estaba buscando los ingredientes para un guiso.

\- Llamaré luego, adiós.-dijo Sakura colgando el teléfono- ¡Syaoran-kun!

\- Estas bien –dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy mejor que tú –señaló Sakura- ¿quieres comer algo?

\- Si, muero de hambre. No encontré mi ropa así que me puse algo que encontré –dijo mirando a Touya.

\- Está bien –dijo Touya encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura se lanzó a los brazos de Syaoran, sorprendiendo a Touya quien se quedó como estatua viendo la escena.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso Syaoran –susurró la joven estando frente a frente al chico- no vuelvas a hacerlo, no importa lo que pase.

\- Sakura…

Touya pensó que presenciaría el primer beso de su hermana en ese momento, pero vio como el chico tomaba las manos de ella y las besaba.

\- Lo pensaré –fue la única respuesta que dio Syaoran.

Touya siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, agradeciendo a Dios que faltara poco para la graduación _. La tensión sexual de esta casa me va a matar_ , pensó el moreno.

* * *

 **Pobre Touya lo que tiene que pasar. xD**

 **Ha sido un capitulo largo, les voy a dejar hasta el martes, si Dios lo permite.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Holaaaa, capitulo 8, LISTO. Que bueno poder seguir esta historia y otra vez damos un salto de un mes, luego del tan ajetreado 14 de febrero donde nuestro pequeño lobo dejó todas sus fuerzas en la cama de Sakura (sin pensar mal, ¿ok? xD). Estamos en el día blanco.**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo y por los comentarios recibidos. También a todos los visitantes silenciosos que siguen este fic. Espero que este capitulo sea bueno para ustedes. Comparado con el anterior es corto, pero podremos ver a Syaoran avanzar hacia su futuro ya que solo quedan unos días para irse de Tomoeda :(**

 **Les dejo con el cap.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

\- ¡Li-kun!, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Sato-san, hola, estoy bien ¿y tú?

\- Bien, bueno… en verdad estoy nervioso y por eso vengo a ti.

\- Oh, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

\- Bueno… es acerca de… lo que pasa es que… (suspiro)

\- ¿Sato-san?

\- Quiero invitar a Kinomoto a salir hoy que es el día blanco, pero no sé si hacerlo, ya que me parece que entre ustedes hay algo.

\- Sakura y yo… somos amigos desde hace tiempo, tenemos muchas cosas en común y compartimos mucho cuando recién llegué a Japón, pero… no hay nada más.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, claro.

Syaoran no mentía, luego de la pesadilla del 14 de febrero, Sakura y Syaoran habían pasado un tiempo tranquilo en casa de este. Sakura le había acompañado a su casa y allí pasó el día solo conversando, discutiendo temas al azar y analizando los hechos del día pasado.

Syaoran no quiso darle detalles a la chica del hechizo que había realizado o de la transferencia de energía, pero si le confesó que fue suerte que la carta respondiera a él.

\- Es tu carta –había dicho Syaoran- le pedí un favor y me respondió positivamente.

\- Le diré a las cartas que pueden obedecerte cuando sea.

\- No es necesario, Sakura. Fue un evento aislado.

\- Aun así…

\- Nadie debe usar tu poder, solo tú, ¿ok?

Ese día había sido especial para Syaoran, se había sentido en las nubes teniendo la total atención de Sakura para sí, charlando en su pequeña sala, preparando unos sándwiches para merendar; ese día sintió que su relación se estrechaba aún más, por eso se sintió decepcionado cuando al día siguiente Sakura le contó que cancelarían sus prácticas mágicas.

\- Necesito tiempo para prepararme para mi viaje. Salí del grupo de porristas y de todas mis actividades extras en la escuela.

\- ¿No te afectará eso las calificaciones finales?

\- No si mantengo bien las otras materias. No te preocupes Syaoran-kun.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

\- No, esto es algo que quiero hacer por mí misma, necesito comenzar a pensar en mi futuro y prepararme para lo que viene, además quisiera ser más responsable y madura en el futuro, no puedo pensar que me mudaré y seguiré con la misma actitud infantil que ahora.

\- ¿Qué dices? Tú no eres infantil, tienes una personalidad risueña y cálida, además yo considero que ya eres muy madura y responsable.

\- ¿En serio? –dijo Sakura con los ojos clavados en Syaoran.

\- ¡Claro que sí!, eres toda una adulta.

A pesar de esa pequeña conversación, Sakura se había lanzado a estudiar mucho para prepararse para su viaje, tanto así que habían reducido el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Syaoran se sentía cada vez más alejado de ella. _Es para mejor_ , pensaba en ocasiones, pero en otras solo quería ir a la casa de Sakura y estar con ella todo el día como aquel día luego de enfermarse.

\- ¿Li kun?, ¿me estas oyendo?

\- ¡Sí!, perdóname Sato-san –respondió Syaoran dejando sus pensamientos.

\- Te decía que sé que Sakura está muy unida a ti y…

\- Creo que lo mejor es que le preguntes por ti mismo. Puedes invitarla a hacer algo el domingo en la noche, es su día menos ocupado.

\- Ok, gracias por el consejo. –dijo Ichiro con buen ánimo.

Syaoran sabía que medio había dado su bendición a Ichiro para cortejar a Sakura, sin embargo deseaba estar en Hong Kong cuando Sakura le anunciara que estaba saliendo con alguien, _algo que pasará pronto_ , pensó Syaoran, pensando en la belleza tanto física como espiritual de Sakura.

Ya solo faltaba unos días para terminar el año escolar y todos los alumnos estaban más que entusiasmados por la graduación, Syaoran hacia todo lo posible para disimular su tristeza, principalmente ante Sakura, a veces sentía que era una bendición de parte de Dios que Sakura estuviera tan ocupada en esos días.

Mientras iba saliendo de la escuela, vio a Sakura y a Ichiro charlando junto al portón de salida. Como en cámara lenta miro un mechón de pelo de Sakura que caía ligeramente hacia delante, en seguida una de las manos de Ichiro tocó el mechón de pelo para posicionarlo detrás de la oreja de Sakura.

 _¡No!_ –Pensó Syaoran- _no, no, no, no, no, no, ¡NO! ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?!_

Syaoran avanzaba con furia en dirección a los jóvenes que conversaban. Nadie tenía derecho a tal grado de intimidad con Sakura, SU SAKURA, SOLO EL TENIA DERECHO, ELLA ERA SUYA, SU…

 _\- Tu nada_ –dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza- _Sakura no es tuya…_ _ **y nunca lo será.**_

Syaoran se quedó frío…

Con ese pensamiento corrió en dirección opuesta hacia una de las canchas de la escuela por donde salió camino a su casa. Corría tratando de huir de sus pensamientos, tratando de huir de sus sentimientos, tratando de huir de su realidad, y una parte de él quería huir de su vida y su destino. Se encontró de pie frente al parque pingüino, allí se sentó para tratar de calmar su corazón.

\- ¿Cómo pude por un momento ser tan irracional? –se dijo a sí mismo- esta no es la clase de persona que quiero ser, este no es el pensamiento de un líder.

Mientras pasaban los minutos dio gracias de que Sakura no pasara ese día frente al parque de camino a su casa, _probablemente se fue con Ichiro a algún sitio_ , pensó diciéndose a sí mismo que el joven era sin dudas mejor que él. Mientras Ichiro fue con madurez a hablar con Syaoran antes de invitar a Sakura a salir, Syaoran había tenido un ataque de celos y estuvo a unos pasos de sacar su espada y cortarle la mano al chico.

\- ¡Que buen líder serás Xiaolang!, -dijo con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Li-kun? –dijo una voz bien conocida a unos metros de él.

\- ¡Kinomoto-sensei!, qué extraño verle por acá –dijo con sorpresa al ver al hombre frente a él.

\- Sí, es muy extraño que pase por aquí, pero me entraron ganas de andar por este camino.

\- Perdone, no es de mi incumbencia que usted pase por aquí o no, no debí decir eso –dijo Li apenado.

\- No es nada, en verdad es raro que ande por estos lados –dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa- ¿puedo sentarme un momento?

\- ¡Si claro!

\- Por cierto, también es extraño verte aquí solo, Li-kun.

\- Si, bueno… yo estaba…pensando.

\- ¿Pensando? ¿En qué?

\- En todo… (suspiró). Pensando en todo.

\- Deben ser días muy estresantes para ti, con el término de la preparatoria, la graduación, despedirte de tus amigos… irte del país.

\- Si –dijo Syaoran un poco apenado.

\- ¿Y qué tal el futuro? A veces cuando estoy abrumado con el trabajo, pienso en el resultado de mi esfuerzo para seguir lo que estoy haciendo. Recordar la recompensa me motiva a pasar los momentos difíciles.

Syaoran pensó en su futuro y trató de imaginar sus recompensas. Cuando llegase a ser la cabeza del Clan su madre tendría menos presión sobre ella, tanto sus hermanas como sus familias tendrían más estabilidad y apoyo de parte de él. Pensó en su pequeña sobrina, y en los futuros niños del Clan, ya otra de sus hermanas estaba buscando un bebé con su esposo. Todos ellos dependerían de Syaoran, todos ellos estarían protegidos por él.

Por otro lado estaba Sakura, ella tendría un buen futuro y nunca se sentiría abandonada por Syaoran. El seguiría dándole apoyo y tratando de ayudarle en su magia. Sakura tendría una familia algún día, esos niños también contarían con Syaoran, probablemente le llamaran _tío Syaoran-kun_.

Una pequeña sonrisa de posó en los labios de Syaoran, pero no llegaba a sus ojos.

\- Li-kun, sé que como un joven con responsabilidades la mayor parte del tiempo piensas en tus deberes y eso puede llegar a hacerte sentir pequeño, incapaz e imperfecto, pero quiero decirte que no es así.

Syaoran miraba a Kinomoto-sensei con ojos bien abiertos.

\- Tu eres un gran chico… un gran hombre. Tu sentido del honor y el deber es lo que te hace preocuparte por el futuro. Es lo que le dice a los demás que te importa lo que pase, que te preocupas por la gente. Muchos estarían enorgullecidos de tu conocimiento, de tu posición, pero tú no.

Syaoran sentía un nudo en la garganta mientras escuchaba las palabras de Fujitaka.

\- Eres más de lo que piensas de ti mismo, y todo mundo lo ve. Tu madre lo ve, tu familia lo ve, tus amigos lo ven, tus compañeros…yo lo veo, y sé que… si tu padre viviera él lo vería también.

Una gran lágrima rodó por una de las mejillas de Syaoran, mientras escuchaba al padre de Sakura decirle todas esas cosas que un hijo quiere escuchar.

\- Quiero que sepas que como padre, estoy totalmente seguro de que tu padre, donde quiera que esté, está orgulloso del hombre en el que te has convertido.

En ese momento Syaoran dejó su cabeza caer en uno de los hombros de Kinomoto-sensei, ese a su vez puso su mano en la nuca del chico dándole consuelo.

\- Gracias –dijo Syaoran con voz entrecortada.

\- No tienes por qué darlas –dijo Fujitaka con sinceridad- vamos a casa…Xiaolang.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Kinomoto, Syaoran se sentía mejor consigo mismo y sin esa carga en el corazón.

\- Syaoran-kun, no te vi al salir de las clases.

\- Tomé el camino de la puerta de las canchas, quise correr un poco antes de llegar a casa.

\- Yo me fui con Chiharu-chan a ver unos vestidos para la graduación.

\- Pensé que saldrías con Ichiro…-dijo Syaoran sin pensar.

\- Bueno…no, no salí con él. Me invitó a salir en el fin de semana, pero ya teníamos planes para el cine, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí, claro.

\- Así que le dije que podía unirse a nuestro grupo si quería, pero dijo que mejor en otra ocasión.

\- Bueno –dijo Syaoran sintiéndose un poco mal por sentir alivio de que Sakura no saldría con el chico. _Bueno tal vez no se sentía tan mal._

\- Aun no te he dado tu regalo del día blanco –dijo Syaoran.

\- ¿Qué dices?, si no pude regalarte chocolates en San Valentín. Cada vez que lo recuerdo me da pena.

\- Estabas enferma Sakura.

\- No solo no te di nada –dijo la joven sin poner atención a lo que decía Syaoran- además de no darte, te quite de tu tiempo y energía.

\- No me quitaste nada, yo te la di.

\- Y ya no necesito que me des nada más, así que… no aceptare ningún regalo este año de tu parte Syaoran. Si quieres guárdalo para otra ocasión. –dijo Sakura con su mejor cara seria.

\- ¿No te interesa?

\- No

\- ¿y si te digo que es un hechizo?

\- Nnno –dijo dudando.

\- ¿Y si es algo muy útil y que nunca has visto?

Sakura se quedó pensativa, mordiéndose los labios, _esos labios_ , pensó Syaoran.

\- Bueno, tal vez pueda ver de qué se trata –dijo Sakura cediendo a la curiosidad.

\- Trae tus cartas, te espero en el jardín.

Sakura salió volando hacia su habitación, mientras Syaoran salía al patio, cuando la chica bajó al jardín, él la esperaba en medio del pequeño jardín.

\- ¿No vas a sacar tu espada? –preguntó la joven.

\- No, y tú no usarás tu báculo, usarás solo tu magia. Este es un hechizo de emergencia.

\- Ok –dijo Sakura emocionada.

\- Saca la carta **tiempo** y la carta del **aro.**

\- Si.

\- Déjalas en el suelo.

\- Ok.

\- Ahora proyecta tu energía y con tus dedos has la forma de un marco de puerta.

\- Si –dijo Sakura haciendo lo que se le decía.

\- Piensa en algún lugar de Tomoeda, cualquier lugar en el que hayas estado.

\- Si –dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos.

\- Ahora repite después de mí. _TEMPUS, SPATIUM, LOCUM, GRADUS_.

\- _TEMPUS, SPATIUM, LOCUM, GRADUS._

Al momento, el marco que había dibujado Sakura en el aire se hizo visible en líneas resplandecientes. Syaoran se acercó a Sakura tomándole de la cintura.

\- A la cuenta de 3 saltamos hacia el marco, ¿ok?

\- OK.

\- Uno, dos…

Cuando saltaron Sakura se preparó para sentir algo, pero fue un simple salto. Sin embargo cuando enfocó su mirada, ya no estaban en su jardín, sino en casa de Tomoyo.

\- ¡Hoeeeee!

\- Jajaja. ¿Este fue el sitio que pensaste?

\- Si. ¡Syaoran-kun, estamos en la habitación de Tomoyo-chan!

\- ¿Te sientes mareada?

\- Si, un poco.

\- Este hechizo es de alto nivel, pero sabía que podrías hacerlo.

\- ¿Te lo enseñó tu madre?

\- No, lo leí en uno de los libros antiguos de nuestra familia y pensé que sería útil para ti. El libro mencionaba técnicas para abrir el portal, pero me pareció que sería fácil usando esas dos cartas.

\- ¡Eres sorprendente Syaoran! –dijo Sakura con toda naturalidad.

\- ¡Tú eres la que ha hecho funcionar el portal, no yo! –replico el joven con cara de tomate.

\- Sí, pero tú pensaste en todo.

\- Lo que más me gusta es que nadie más que tu puede pasar por el portal.

\- ¿Pero tú has pasado?

\- Porque estaba agarrado a ti, Sakura. Esta técnica es muy útil, si algún día quieres huir del peligro.

\- ¿Cómo por ejemplo, si tienes que salir de una casa con seguridad y cámaras por todos lados?

\- Eh, sí.

\- Entonces –dijo Sakura abrazando a Syaoran por el cuello- démonos prisa.

Volvieron al jardín de los Kinomoto con Sakura muerta de la risa.

\- ¡Estoy muy mareada! –dijo entre carcajadas.

\- Tienes que practicar, pero no todos los días, ¿ok?

\- Ok –respondió la chica apoyando la cabeza en el joven.- ¿Syaoran-kun?

\- ¿Si? –dijo el chico besando la cabeza de Sakura.

\- Me gustó mi regalo… gracias.

\- Siempre.

Syaoran pensó en las palabras de Kinomoto-sensei, porque en ese preciso momento se sentía feliz de ser quien era y de saber lo que había aprendido durante toda su vida.

* * *

 **Le metí un poco de latín (inspirada por Kaito en el episodio 16 del anime Clear Card, aunque no se si es latín lo que habla)**

 **¿Que les pareció? Me dejan saber.**

 **Nos leemos el jueves otra vez, si Dios quiere.**

 **Besos.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Holaaa, jueves y aquí esta el capitulo 9 de este fic. Otro capitulo largo, no tan nostálgico como el anterior. Gracia por los comentarios recibidos en la ultima actualización, tantos los que son bien detallados como los que solo dicen "me gusta", así también gracias a las personas que siguen este fic.**

 **Espero que les guste este capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

\- ¡Felicitaciones clase 2018!

Todos los alumnos lanzaron sus gorros de graduación, gritando de alegría y con carcajadas, otros comenzaron a abrazarse y felicitarse entre sí. Mientras la banda sonaba con el himno de la preparatoria Tomoeda una cortina de pétalos de flores inundó el lugar, a lo que muchas chicas quedaron extasiadas por la bella lluvia de pétalos y los chicos aplaudían y vociferaban más fuerte.

\- ¡Sakura!

\- ¡Syaoran-kun, felicitaciones! –dijo la chica abrazando a su amigo.

\- ¡Felicidades, que este sea un paso hacia un futuro brillante!

\- Jaja, hasta pareces una tarjeta de felicitaciones, Syaoran-kun.

\- Hey, lo dije de corazón, no te burles de mí. Por cierto, muy bonito lo de las flores.

\- Gracias –dijo Sakura bajito.

\- Sakura-chan, felicidades. –dijo su padre tomando una foto de la chica.

\- Gracias, Otou-san.

\- A ti también Li-kun, ¿Touya?

\- Si, felicitaciones mocoso. A ti también monstruo.

\- Estoy de tan buen humor que voy a hacer como si no escuche nada, hermano.

\- Ya quieres largarte a hacer el tan esperado viaje.

\- Bueno –dijo Sakura un poco pálida- espero haberme preparado bien.

\- Sabes que lo harás bien Sakura –dijo Syaoran para darle ánimos- ya verás que todos te amarán.

\- ¿Y qué sabes tú mocoso?

\- ¡Onii-chan!

\- ¿Qué? Es cierto. ¿O no se va el mocoso pronto, mientras tú sigues tus planes?

Ese comentario hizo a Syaoran recordar lo que estaba tratando de ignorar todos estos días.

\- Sakura, tenemos que hablar. –dijo Syaoran con cara seria.

\- ¡Oh no!, te van a dar la charla monstruo.

\- Touya, ya déjalos –dijo Fujitaka- mejor nos damos prisa a ir a casa. Yukito se fue un poco antes para terminar la cena especial de graduación.

\- ¿No van a salir con los de tu clase Sakura? –preguntó Touya

\- No, mi grupo de amigos se juntó la última vez que vino Tomoyo-chan, y compartimos viendo algunos videos de nuestros recuerdos desde la escuela. Acordamos que esa seria nuestra salida oficial de fin de curso.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si Touya y yo nos adelantamos a ir a casa, mientras ustedes conversan y terminan de felicitar a sus amigos?

\- Ok –contestó Sakura a su padre- nos vemos luego.

Syaoran no había vuelto a hablar, sino que estaba pensativo, analizando la mejor manera de decirle a Sakura todas las cosas que tenía que decirle.

\- ¿Quieres ir al parque, Syaoran-kun?

\- Si, si quiero. –dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

Syaoran sabía que Sakura se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que sería para el despedirse de ella y no verla todos los días como siempre. Llegaron en silencio hasta el parque pingüino, ese lugar donde tantas cosas habían pasado. Syaoran nunca podría olvidar las cosas que vivió en ese parque.

\- ¿Puedo hablar yo? –dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en los columpios.

\- Si.

\- Sé que será difícil cuando te vayas, pero al mismo tiempo… estoy muy feliz de ver una etapa cerrándose en nuestras vidas. –dijo Sakura sorprendiendo al chico- Cuando Tomoyo-chan se fue a Paris, para mí fue un momento clave para entender que las cosas cambiarían, pero luego analicé que el cambio no es algo malo.

\- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

\- Bueno, recordé cuando conocí a Kero-chan, y cuando comencé a capturar las cartas. Mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados en un día, todo lo que pasó me ayudó a fortalecer mi amistad con Tomoyo-chan. Si no hubiera sucedido eso no te hubiese conocido Syaoran-kun, ni tampoco a Meling-chan o a Eriol-kun, ni a muchas otras personas que son importantes para mí. También recordé cuando las cartas comenzaron a cambiar a cartas Sakura, ese cambio también fue para mejor.

\- Ya veo.

\- Creo que lo que viene en el futuro es para mejor también, aunque nos dé miedo.

\- Quisiera ser más como tú Sakura, quisiera pensar positivamente todas las cosas.

\- Tú me has cambiado Syaoran-kun.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si, tú me ayudaste a ser más valiente y a enfrentar mis miedos, y a darme cuenta de lo fuerte que soy. Nunca te di las gracias por eso.

\- ¡No tienes que darme las gracias! Tú también me has cambiado Sakura, yo… veo el mundo de modo diferente gracias a ti.

La chica sonrió y se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Syaoran volvió a hablar.

\- Pasado mañana me iré a Hong Kong.

Todo quedó en silencio otra vez, pero este silencio era diferente, más frio, más palpable, ni siquiera el viento hizo acto de presencia, así que Syaoran volvió a hablar.

\- Quería quedarme unos días más en Tomoeda y estar aquí para tu cumpleaños pero… -la voz de Syaoran de apagó- solo me queda el día de mañana para arreglarlo todo e irme.

\- Ya veo –dijo Sakura en un susurro.

\- Lo siento, Sakura. Si tuviéramos un día más…

\- Podemos tenerlo Syaoran-kun.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vamos a tener un día solo para nosotros. Hoy a la medianoche, vayamos a la torre del reloj y usemos la carta del tiempo, tomaremos 24 horas para hacer lo que queramos, y luego el tiempo hará su magia y volverás a tener el día de mañana para hacer todas tus diligencias.

\- ¿Cambiarás el tiempo de tantas personas solo para poder estar 24 horas solos tú y yo?

\- ¿No quisieras por un día pensar en ti y dejar todo atrás Syaoran-kun?

 _Claro que sí_ , pensó Syaoran en su mente, sin embargo su honor y responsabilidad le gritaban que no era correcto, pero su corazón le rogaba que tomase ese último día con Sakura, antes de irse y separarse de ella. _Solo un día por favor_.

\- Acepto –dijo Syaoran poniéndose de pie

\- ¿Si? –preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa.

\- Si, tengamos un día, para hacer lo que queramos.

\- Entonces vamos a mi casa, cenamos con todos allá y luego en la noche vamos a la torre del reloj.

\- Ok –dijo Syaoran con ojos brillantes.

La noche de graduación se volvió alegre y placentera para Syaoran con la perspectiva del día de mañana. Tendría un día entero para compartir con Sakura y celebrar su cumpleaños, celebrar su amistad y todas las cosas vividas por ellos.

Brindó con una sonrisa junto a la familia Kinomoto por haber logrado terminar esa etapa de la vida, también recibió la llamada de su madre al celular dándole las felicitaciones por haber cumplido sus metas académicas y recordándole que estaba ansiosa por recibirle en un par de días. Ni siquiera la llamada de su madre le hizo desenfocarse en el día que tendría mañana con Sakura.

Cuando llegó la medianoche Sakura, Kerberos, Yue y él se encontraban en el campanario.

\- Um, recuerdo esto –dijo Kero- no me gusta el ruido que hace este reloj de noche.

\- Es el mismo ruido que hace en el día –señaló Yue.

\- Sí, pero en el día no se escucha tanto como en la noche –explico Kero.

\- ¿Están seguros de esto? –pregunto Yue.

\- Sí, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes que Syaoran-kun se vaya, así que vamos a crear un espacio. –dijo Sakura mirando a Syaoran quien afirmó con su cabeza.

\- Solo falta un minuto para las 12 Sakura, mejor te vas preparando para usar la carta –dijo Kero.

\- Si

 ** _Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo._**

 ** _¡LIBERATE!_**

 ** _Carta del tiempo, usa este reloj con tu magia y danos 24 horas con tu poder._**

 ** _¡TIEMPO!_**

La carta del tiempo envolvió el reloj, el cual hizo sonar las campanas. Luego todo siguió normal.

\- Ok, está hecho ama. –dijo Yue- aprovecha tu día porque en 24 horas se rebobinará el tiempo.

\- Comencemos desde ahora, ¿Qué quieres hacer Syaoran-kun?

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa y acampamos en el jardín?

\- Perfecto. Yue-san, Kero-chan, pueden dejarnos no tienen que quedarse con nosotros.

\- Ok –dijo Yue extendiendo sus alas y yéndose.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que irme? –replico Kero- no tengo nada que hacer.

\- Podrías irte a dormir y mañana levántate tarde a jugar videojuegos.

Sakura y Syaoran llegaron a la casa de los Kinomoto, donde sacaron unas bolsas de dormir y se instalaron en el jardín. Syaoran creó un escudo invisible alrededor de ellos y contemplaron las estrellas durante la noche. Syaoran le explicaba a Sakura cómo la astrología china pensaba que por la posición de un planeta especifico con relación a la luna y el sol y según el día de nacimiento se puede determinar el destino de una persona.

\- ¿Tú crees eso Syaoran-kun?

\- Antes lo creía, pero ahora creo que la persona tiene un papel importante en su propio destino.

\- Yo también creo eso. ¿Sabe mucho tu familia de astros y cosas así?

\- Si, de hecho la astronomía china es una de las más antiguas.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, los primeros calendarios solares, y el primer registro de un eclipse solar lo tiene la astronomía china.

\- Wau, es muy importante para ti saber todo eso ¿verdad Syaoran-kun?

\- Si. Es parte de la cultura de mi familia, ya que aunque no todo mundo lo sabe, la magia está muy relacionada a todo esto. Probablemente las personas que hicieron todos estos descubrimientos poseían magia y trataban de explicar los fenómenos que ocurrían alrededor de ellos.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Sí, creo que con cada generación las cosas se hacían más claras. Ojalá yo deje algo más que enseñar a la generación siguiente. Ese es mi deseo.

\- Estoy segura que lo lograrás Syaoran-kun –dijo Sakura sosteniendo su mano y regalándole una sonrisa.

\- Gracias.

Así pasaron parte de la noche hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Luego despertaron temprano en la mañana a hacer el desayuno de todos en la casa.

\- Hagamos panqueques –dijo Sakura entusiasmada.

Syaoran también se sentía así, sin presión alguna, sin cosas que hacer. Saber que era dueño de cada segundo que estaba viviendo era liberador. Le había advertido a Sakura que no podía usar magia durante todo el día ya que la carta se estaba alimentando de ella.

\- ¿Qué le ponemos a los panqueques? –preguntó Syaoran.

\- Podemos ponerles moras y pedacitos de fresa.

\- Claro.

\- Y… podemos hacer algunos de chispas de chocolate.

\- Claro –dijo Syaoran con más entusiasmo a la mención del chocolate.

Comieron panqueques con chispas de chocolate, jarabe de chocolate y leche chocolatada, mientras Touya los miraba con cara de asombro y Yukito reía al ver a los dos jóvenes tragando tanto chocolate.

\- Te vas a enfermar monstruo.

\- Vale la pena el sufrimiento –dijo Sakura con la boca llena.

\- Al final del día no importará –agrego Syaoran con la boca llena también.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? –pregunto Touya curioso, pero nadie le explicó.

Cuando terminaron su choco- desayuno, Sakura comentó lo lindo que sería ir a Kioto y disfrutar de los jardines y la arquitectura tradicional.

\- ¿Por qué no? Podemos ir, el viaje es de hora y media.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Claro, para eso apartamos este día, para hacer lo que queramos.

\- Pueden llevar el auto si quieren –comentó Fujitaka.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, así tendrían más tiempo de disfrutar y menos tiempo en el camino.

\- Gracias Otou-san.

Syaoran condujo el auto del padre de Sakura hasta Kioto, mientras le contaba a Sakura el susto que pasó la primera vez que se montó en el auto con cada una de sus hermanas.

\- No pueden ser tan malas conduciendo, Syaoran-kun.

\- Sabes que se parecen en todo, y eso es una de las cosas que hacen igual. Te juro que no nacieron para conducir.

\- No todo el mundo tiene tus reflejos –comentó Sakura.

\- Tú tienes mejores reflejos que yo.

\- ¡Claro que no, tu eres mejor que yo!, ¿Te tengo que recordar la ves que estábamos bajo la influencia de la carta tiempo?

\- Dirás las veces. Tuve que patear esa pelota por 5 días.

\- Y una con la cabeza –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- o mejor digo con tu nariz.

\- Eso prueba que tus reflejos son mejores.

Pasaron un buen rato sacando a colación momentos en el que uno y el otro pudieron usar sus habilidades físicas para salir de apuros. Al final nadie ganó, pero no importaba ya que se encontraban en su destino.

\- ¡Qué hermoso! –dijo Sakura viendo el panorama- es como un viaje en el tiempo, no puedo creer un sitio como este tan cerca de una zona urbana.

\- Si

\- ¿Hay sitios así en Hong Kong?

\- Sí, hay algunos templos y jardines que no se parecen en nada a la ciudad.

\- ¿Te gusta vivir en una ciudad como esa?

\- Es muy ajetreada y superpoblada, pero es un buen punto para enterarse de todas las cosas que suceden en el mundo, además puedes fácilmente pasar desapercibido.

\- No me imagino a tu familia pasando desapercibida.

\- Hay muchas personas ricas en Hong Kong que siempre llaman más la atención.

\- ¿Tienes un sitio preferido en Hong Kong?

\- Me gusta una pequeña playa donde casi nadie va.

\- Oh, me encantaría ir algún día contigo.

Syaoran pensó en Sakura en su lugar secreto en la playa de Hong Kong, si no fuera por su inminente compromiso Syaoran podría invitar a Sakura a pasar un tiempo en el verano en Hong Kong, _si convenciera a mi madre_ , pensó el joven, pero en el fondo sabía que no podría alargar más el tiempo. Su madre le había dado todo el tiempo que podía y ya los plazos se habían cumplido.

Fueron a un pequeño restaurante donde almorzaron como reyes, probando todos los platos del menú en pequeñas porciones.

\- Con el desayuno y este almuerzo, ya tengo una visión del futuro que nos espera en el baño.

\- Jajajaja –estalló Sakura en carcajadas.

Luego en la tarde comenzaron su viaje de regreso a Tomoeda.

\- Aún tenemos tiempo –dijo Syaoran- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

\- Beber –contestó Sakura.

\- Ok, no en serio, ¿Qué quisieras hacer?

\- Te lo digo en serio. Si no estarás para mi cumpleaños ¿Por qué no beber hoy, para brindar por mis dieciocho?

\- ¿Quieres beber?

\- Si

\- Nunca has bebido Sakura.

\- No importa, quiero beber hoy que estarás aquí conmigo.

\- ¿Y qué tipo de bebida sería esa?

\- Sake.

\- Deberías considerar algo menos fuerte.

\- El sake no es fuerte, el vodka es más fuerte y el tequila.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Chiharu-chan.

\- Lo que digo es que deberíamos ir por unas cervezas o algo así.

\- Syaoran-kun –dijo Sakura con sus ojos grandes- por favor (susurró)

\- No tienes edad para comprar Sake.

\- No, pero conozco a alguien que si –dijo mirándole fijamente.

\- ¡¿Yo?!

\- ¿Quién más? No puedo pedírselo a mi hermano.

\- Ah –suspiró Syaoran.

De camino a la casa de Sakura, se detuvieron en una licorería, donde Syaoran compró la botella que él consideraba era el mejor sake que había probado.

\- ¿Conoces mucho de bebidas, Syaoran-kun?

\- Si, en mi familia siempre hay eventos a los que asistir, así que he bebido mucho.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡No en exceso! –se apresuró a decir- pero he probado muchas cosas, tanto en bebida como en gastronomía.

\- Oh, ¿Qué marca es esta?

\- Juyondai.

\- Es hermosa –dijo Sakura contemplando la caja roja- ¿Cuánto cuesta?

\- No te preocupes por eso, vamos a planear que hacer esta noche.

\- ¿Cuánto cuesta? –dijo Sakura sabiendo que Syaoran estaba esquivando su pregunta.

\- Solo… quieres beber un poco de Sake, así que… es tu cumpleaños adelantado ¿no?

\- Gastaste mucho ¿verdad?

\- Mi familia es rica Sakura.

\- Pero a ti no te gusta desperdiciar el dinero.

\- ¡Comprar algo que quieres no es desperdiciar el dinero!

\- Sí, pero…

\- Pero nada, yo pagué la comida de hoy, ¿no? Y tu padre dijo que podíamos usar el auto, así que estamos a mano.

\- Solo quiero saber cuánto cuesta la botella, para un futuro, ¿sí?

\- Bueno, hagamos un trato. Yo te digo el precio y se acaba la conversación, ¿ok?

\- Ok

\- Ni un comentario más, ¿ok?

\- Ok.

\- Fueron… 16,000 yenes.

Sakura abrió grande los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Syaoran la miraba de reojo, mientras conducía por Tomoeda camino a casa de Sakura. Llegaron en silencio a la puerta de la casa donde Syaoran aparco el carro.

\- ¿Sakura?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Vas a decir algo?

\- Yo… pienso que deberíamos preparar una cena en tu casa y abrir el sake. Podemos comerla en la azotea.

\- ¿No dirás nada del precio?

\- Bueno… creo que… deberíamos disfrutar el sake, ya que es mi cumpleaños adelantado –dijo añadiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Entraron a la casa de los Kinomoto donde Sakura dejó las llaves del auto y una nota diciendo que estaría con Syaoran en su casa. Llegaron a casa de Syaoran, mientras el chico preparaba la cena, Sakura arreglaba la azotea para poder comer bajo las estrellas. Estuvieron bebiendo el tan esperado Sake aun después de que la comida había desaparecido.

\- No bebas tanto Sakura.

\- Es rico y me siento bien.

\- Te sientes bien ahora, pero luego te va a golpear.

\- Ok.

Sakura no hizo caso y siguió bebiendo entre risas, anécdotas y recuerdos de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

\- ¡Vamos a bailar Syaoran-kun!

\- No creo que puedas ponerte de pie.

\- No estoy borracha –dijo Sakura muy segura de sí misma.

\- Ok.

Syaoran ayudó a Sakura a ponerse de pie, pero la chica no tenía buena coordinación en ese momento.

\- Ves, estamos bailando –dijo Sakura.

\- Estoy cargándote Sakura.

\- ¿Qué?

Sakura se dio cuenta de que tenía las piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico y que este la sostenía.

\- Oh, ya veo. Bueno aun así estamos bailando Syaoran-kun.

A Syaoran no le importaba si bailaban o no, solo podía pensar en el calor del cuerpo de Sakura junto al suyo y en el aroma que despedía su perfume, su pelo, su piel…

\- Debería bajarme –dijo Sakura con una risita.

\- No me importa –dijo Syaoran con voz ronca.

\- A mí sí, no quiero que por mi culpa no puedas levantarte mañana. –dijo Sakura bajando las piernas.

\- He entrenado toda mi vida. Soy fuerte –replicó Syaoran.

\- Si… eres fuerte –dijo Sakura rozando con su aliento el cuello de Syaoran- eres muy fuerte Syaoran-kun.

\- Sakura –susurró el joven.

\- Me gusta tu pecho –dijo Sakura de repente.- me gusta mucho tu pecho.

\- Sakura…

\- ¿Te gusta mi pecho Syaoran-kun?

\- ¡Dios mío! –dijo el chico en un susurro.

\- Sé que mi pecho no es como el tuyo, pero… no se… a mí me gusta el tuyo –agregó Sakura pasando su mano por el pecho de Syaoran.

Syaoran no podía moverse, solamente veía como la mano de Sakura subía y bajaba por su torso, luego vio como Sakura miraba hacia abajo, _estará viendo mí…_

\- Umm –suspiro Sakura dejando caer su cabeza- me gusta tu olor –agregó pasando su nariz por el cuello del chico.

\- Por favor, no me tortures –susurró Syaoran.

\- Syaoran, ¿vas a besarme?

\- ¿Qué? –dijo con voz estrangulada.

\- ¿Vas a besarme... por… mi cumpleaños?

Syaoran poso su mirada en los labios rosados de la chica. _Si, si, si, si,_ decía su mente, su corazón, todo su cuerpo, solo tenía que inclinar un poco la cabeza para probar los labios de Sakura. Era un deseo tan fuerte… tan apremiante…

\- Me voy a comprometer en julio –dijo Syaoran rápidamente.

\- ¿Ah?

\- En julio, será mi compromiso. Yo… no puedo… le debo honor y respeto a mi futura esposa.

Sabía que eso era parte de la verdad, la otra verdad que no podía decirle a Sakura era que en el fondo de su corazón él sabía que si besaba a Sakura en ese momento podían ocurrir dos cosas: que el sabor y la pasión de ese beso sería como un fantasma persiguiéndole toda la vida o que sería algo tan fuerte para él que no podría dejar a Sakura jamás.

\- No puedo…no puedo…

\- ¿Qué hora es? –dijo Sakura.

\- ¿Qué hora…? Faltan pocos minutos para las doce.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Si… creo.

\- Podríamos repetir el día… pero…

\- Pero debo prepararme para irme.

\- A Hong Kong

\- Si

\- A ser el líder de tu Clan.

\- Si. Pero nunca voy a darte la espalda Sakura, ¿ok?

\- Ok… ¿Syaoran-kun?

\- Si

\- Cuando comience el día otra vez, voy a ayudarte a empacar y dejar todo listo ¿sí?

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento se escucharon las campanadas del reloj, mientras se sentía la magia fluir en el ambiente rebobinando el día. Syaoran entró con Sakura en la casa, bajó hasta la habitación dejándole con suavidad sobre la cama.

\- Que duermas bien.

\- Que duermas bien… Syao… -dijo Sakura quedándose dormida.

Syaoran entendió que tanto el día que tuvieron, como el Sake y la magia empleada para repetir el tiempo habían dejado a Sakura agotada. Escuchó como la carta se movía por el aire para llegar a manos de su dueña. Syaoran la sostuvo por un rato, perdido en el nombre de la carta.

 _ **TIEMPO**_

 _Ya no tengo más tiempo_ , pensó el joven.

* * *

 **Oh,oh. Espero no haber sobre pasado el rate T, pero que se va a hacer con dos jóvenes enamorados.**

 **Ya solo le queda un día a Syaoran en Tomoeda...**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Holaaa, aquí estamos luego de beber mucho Sake en el capitulo anterior.**

 **Yo feliz, por poder compartir con ustedes a través de sus comentarios, muchas gracias otra vez por todos ellos.**

 **Este capitulo tomo cosas que no estaban previstas para mi, pero... lo que paso, paso. Así que les invito a que se dejen llevar por su imaginación al igual que yo.**

 **Les dejo con el cap de hoy.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Syaoran preparaba el desayuno cuando Sakura apareció en la pequeña cocina de la casa.

\- Buenos días –dijo Sakura.

\- Buenos días.

Syaoran trataba de ver si habrían repercusiones por la noche de ayer, pero Sakura se sentó en una se las sillas del desayunador regalándole una sonrisa al chico.

\- ¿Te ayudo en algo? –pregunto la chica

\- No –contestó Syaoran dejando un plato de huevos con tostadas frente a ella- me levanté temprano para hacer algunas llamadas.

\- Oh, no me di cuenta cuando te despertaste.

\- Perdóname por dormir junto a ti, no es muy honorable.

\- ¿Qué dices Syaoran-kun? Fui yo la que me quede dormida en tu casa, además no me hubiera sentido bien si te hubieras ido al sofá o si te hubieras quedado en el piso.

\- Aun así, eres una señorita Sakura, yo debo…

\- No eres un criminal o un abusador, eres mi amigo y nos conocemos desde hace años. Bueno, dejemos de hablar de eso, ¿Qué haremos luego del desayuno?

\- Debo comenzar a empacar, la compañía de mudanzas llegará a las 4 de la tarde a buscar todos los muebles y enseres.

\- ¿Todo ira a Hong Kong?

\- No, solo me llevaré mi ropa y artículos personales, lo demás será donado. No voy a necesitar esas cosas en Hong Kong.

\- ¿Y… no piensas preparar una casa para cuando… para cuando… te cases?, es decir, necesitarás muchas cosas y…

\- No –dijo Syaoran bajando la mirada- viviré en la mansión, dos de mis hermanas aún viven ahí, pero llegará el tiempo que quieran hacer su propia vida y se marchen, así que la casa será mía.

\- Tu casa es muy hermosa Syaoran-kun.

\- Si, y más que eso, mi padre y el padre de mi padre vivieron allí toda su vida.

\- ¡Oh!

\- ¿Quieres quedarte con alguna cosa de las que tengo aquí?

\- No sé, en un mes ya no estaré en Tomoeda.

\- Bueno, tal vez necesites ambientar un apartamento u otra casa.

\- Mi alojamiento estará cubierto por las personas que le ofrecieron trabajo a Otou-san.

\- Ok. Bueno es mejor si vamos recogiendo las cosas y separando las que van a ser donadas.

Los jóvenes comenzaron allí mismo en la cocina, y entre los dos empacaron todas las ollas, sartenes y demás utensilios de la cocina, siguiendo con los cojines, cortinas y decoración de la sala de estar y los armarios de la parte baja de la casa. Syaoran empacó toda la comida sobrante de la despensa para Yukito (que seguía comiendo sobrenaturalmente) y dejó los dulces y golosinas para Kero.

Cuando tocó el turno de las cosas personales de Syaoran, Sakura sacó una de las maletas y comenzó a empacar con sumo cuidado las ropas del joven, mientras sacaba las sábanas del armario de Syaoran se percató de una pequeña caja bien decorada. Era hermosa y se veía que era muy importante para el chico.

\- ¿Qué es esta caja Syaoran-kun?

\- ¿Cuál caja? –pregunto Syaoran entrando a la habitación.

En ese mismo momento Sakura abrió la caja y miro lo que había dentro.

\- No, no es nada, son cosas que…

\- ¡La bufanda que te regalé! – dijo la chica con asombro- pensé que ya no la tenías, aún está en buen estado.

\- Sí, yo…

\- ¿Qué es lo que percibo? ¿La hechizaste?

\- Sí, es para que no se deteriore.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si

\- Oh, reconozco este pañuelo –dijo Sakura sacando otra cosa de la caja- es el pañuelo que te devolví con la bufanda.

\- Sí –dijo Syaoran bajito.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Un osito de felpa! ¡Qué bonito!, Syaoran-kun ¿es este el osito que hiciste cuando estábamos en 5to año de primaria?

\- Um… si ese es.

\- Nunca lo regalaste, Syaoran-kun.

\- No, pero…

\- ¡Oh!, aquí están todas las cartas que te he enviado. Las de navidad, año nuevo, San Valentín, Cumpleaños…mira… ¡están hasta las que te envió a Hong Kong! Las guardas todas Syaoran-kun.

\- Si –contestó el chico con la cara roja.

\- Todo… todo lo que está aquí, es… es…

\- Mejor nos apuramos, no quiero que…

\- Syaoran-kun…

\- Sakura, yo…

Sakura se acercó a Syaoran mirándole a los ojos con su mirada esmeralda. El corazón del joven latía a mil por hora, tenía miedo de lo que diría Sakura acerca del contenido de la caja.

Sakura acercó su rostro al de Syaoran, mientras le observaba. _No puedo más,_ pensó el chico, _no puedo más, no podré resistirme como ayer._

\- Syaoran-kun.

\- Sakura –susurró el joven.

\- Tú también eres importante para mí –dijo la chica besando la mejilla de Syaoran.

\- Sakura…

\- ¿Me quieres mucho?

\- Yo…

 _Dilo, díselo_ , decía su corazón. _Dile que no hay nadie más importante que ella para ti, dile que la amas, dile que la deseas, que la quieres a tu lado para siempre, que la necesitas…_

 _NO PUEDO._

\- Eres mi mejor amiga –dijo Syaoran alejando a Sakura con sus manos para verle a la cara.- Me has enseñado muchas cosas y no soy el mismo desde que te conocí.

Sakura miraba el rostro de Syaoran como buscando algo, pero luego le brindo una pequeña sonrisa y le abrazo tiernamente.

\- Yo también valoro mucho tu amistad Syaoran-kun. Espero poder pagarte en el futuro todo lo que has hecho por mí.

\- No me debes nada –dijo Syaoran con sinceridad.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme con el osito?

\- ¿Qué?

\- No sé cuándo volveré a verte, así que quisiera tener algo para que me haga compañía hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

\- ¿Si? –dijo el chico impresionado.

\- Si

\- Okay, creo que puedes tenerlo, si eso es lo que quieres.

\- ¿Puedo… llamarle Syaoran? –preguntó la chica tomando el osito en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No…no quieres? –dijo Sakura con cara triste

\- No, no, no. Puedes llamarle como quieras. Si quieres llamarle Syaoran…

\- Gracias.

Sakura entró el osito en su bolsa y volvió a empacar cosas. Ya para las primeras horas de la tarde todo estaba recogido y etiquetado. Cuando el camión de mudanzas retiró todo, la casa donde Syaoran había vivido por 3 años se veía grande y sin vida.

\- Extrañaré este lugar –dijo Li.

\- Yo también –dijo Sakura- ¿Te quedas en mi casa hoy? Mañana iré a llevarte al aeropuerto.

\- Gracias.

Sakura y Syaoran llegaron a la casa de los Kinomoto solo con las pertenencias de Syaoran. El joven se quedaría en la habitación de Touya, quien dormiría en casa de Yukito por una noche.

\- Li-kun, gracias por la comida extra –dijo Yukito- nunca se tiene suficiente.

\- Gracias a ti por todo lo que has compartido conmigo.

\- Oye, esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego.

\- ¿A qué hora es tu vuelo, mocoso? –preguntó Touya.

\- Es tempano, sale a las 6 de la mañana.

\- Debes estar temprano en el aeropuerto, así que mejor se van a dormir.

\- Yo acompañaré a Sakurita al aeropuerto –dijo Kero.

\- Entonces es como ir sola –replicó Touya.

\- Oye Onii-chan, no seas grosero, sabes como es mi verdadera forma, así que deberías tener miedo.

Syaoran escuchaba la conversación en la mesa y pensó que no debía preocuparse por Sakura, ella siempre tendría a su lado personas que la amaran y protegieran. Tenía un buen futuro por delante, sabía que Sakura tendría una vida llena de risas y cariño.

Syaoran no pudo dormir la noche entera, así que agradeció cuando en la ventana de la habitación vio la figura de Yue. Cuando el ángel entró en el cuarto Syaoran se quedó por unos minutos en silencio.

\- Li

\- Espero que no me vengas a regañar por la cercanía que tengo con Sakura.

\- No. Solo quiero que sepas que he decidido apoyar a Sakura en sus decisiones acerca del futuro.

\- ¿Ok?... Entonces… ¿te mudaras tú también con ella?

\- Nos pidió un tiempo a Kerberos y a mí para adaptarse al lugar, pero… tarde o temprano estaremos con ella.

\- Entiendo.

\- Encontré una botella de Sake en la caja que le diste a Yukito.

\- Oh, lo siento.

\- ¿Bebes con frecuencia?

\- No, solo fue… es una botella que compre en una ocasión especial.

\- ¿Por qué sentí rastros de la magia de mi ama en ella?

\- Ah (suspiró Syaoran)

\- Espero que no te hayas aprovechado de Sakura.

\- ¡Claro que no!, solo… celebramos su cumpleaños, ya que no voy a poder estar presente.

\- Bueno. También vine a decirte que… espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje.

\- Gracias

\- Y que espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver sea una buena ocasión.

\- Claro, espero que Sakura no se meta en dificultades.

\- Ten por seguro que estará bien protegida… ¿Quieres que te ayude a dormir?

\- No se… -no pudo seguir su conversación porque Yue había usado su magia para noquearle.

Al día siguiente todos en la casa de los Kinomoto despertaron a la hora de salir hacia el aeropuerto. Kero insistió en acompañar a Sakura a pesar de que tenía cara de quedarse dormido en cualquier momento, el padre de Sakura ayudo al joven a montar su equipaje en el auto, mientras Syaoran trataba de convencer a Sakura de que era mejor si tomaba un taxi.

\- Quiero llevarte al aeropuerto, Syaoran-kun.

\- No es necesario que te arriesgues a venir sola en el camino.

\- Kero-chan estará conmigo.

\- No hace ninguna diferencia para mí –dijo Syaoran bajito.

\- Además, estoy más que capacitada para defenderme de cualquier peligro.

\- Aun está oscuro, ¿y si se poncha un neumático o algo?

\- No pasará nada Syaoran-kun.

\- Es hora de irse Sakura-chan –dijo Fujitaka- Que tengas buen viaje Li-kun.

\- Gracias Kinomoto-sensei.

\- Voy por mi bolso -dijo Sakura, dejando a los hombres solos.

\- Espero verte pronto otra vez, y que puedas verte a ti mismo como los demás te ven –dijo el padre de Sakura con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, nunca olvidaré cómo me ayudó mientras estuve viviendo aquí, y quiero decirle que cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

\- Gracias Li-kun.

\- Usted… puede llamarme Syaoran, señor.

\- Gracias… Syaoran-kun, es un honor para mí.

\- El honor es mío, cuide a Sakura, ¿sí?

\- No tienes que pedirme que cuide a mi hija.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Eso estuvo fuera de lugar!

\- Jajaja, despreocúpate Syaoran-kun, sé que Sakura-chan significa mucho para ti.

Syaoran se sorprendió de lo que dijo Kinomoto-sensei, ya que había percibido la verdad en sus palabras. Fujitaka sabía exactamente lo mucho que Sakura significaba para Syaoran.

\- Kinomoto…

\- Voy a cuidar muy bien a esa persona que significa tanto para ti.

\- ¿Nos vamos? –se escuchó a Sakura preguntar.

\- Si –respondió Syaoran – otra vez, gracias por todo Sensei.

\- Que tengas buen viaje.

Sakura y Syaoran llegaron a buen tiempo al aeropuerto, Syaoran registro su equipaje y le fue asignado un asiento. Ya no había más nada que hacer en Tomoeda.

\- Debo pasar por migración.

\- Si –respondió Sakura.

\- Yo… gracias por traerme.

\- Si.

\- No estés triste Sakura, si necesitas algo me avisas, ¿sí?

\- Si.

\- Mírame –dijo Syaoran levantando el rostro de Sakura- si pasa algo, y no solo mágico o sobrenatural… si vas a estudiar y no te gusta la carrera o el ambiente o lo que sea… puedo ayudarte ¿sí?

\- Syaoran-…

\- No pienses en que me deberás algo o que será un gran sacrificio ¿sí?

\- Ok, lo pensaré.

\- Toma esto –dijo Syaoran sacando algo se su bolsillo y poniéndolo en las manos de Sakura.

\- ¿Es una tarjeta de crédito?

\- Es internacional.

\- Syaoran…

\- Es para una emergencia o para cualquier cosa que quieras y no puedas conseguir.

\- No voy a aceptar…

\- Por favor –dijo Syaoran con voz suave- sé que cuentas con Daidouji y su familia, pero sé que te daría vergüenza pedirle a ellos. Te da vergüenza pedirle a tu propio hermano. Solo… quiero que tengas libertad ¿sí? Has aprendido a defenderte en el mundo sobrenatural, pero el mundo secular puede llegar a ser más peligroso.

\- No quiero…

\- Eso me daría mucha paz Sakura –dijo Syaoran poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito.

\- Está bien –dijo Sakura rindiéndose- aunque creo que no la necesitaré.

\- Gracias, bueno… ya me voy.

\- Hasta luego –dijo Sakura abrazando al joven.

\- Hasta luego –contesto Syaoran apretando a la chica contra su cuerpo.

Por un instante pensó que sus brazos no serían capaces de soltarla, pero el momento llegó y se separó de la chica adentrándose por las puertas de migración. Cuando llegó a las puertas miró hacia atrás para ver por última vez a su amada amiga, sería la última vez que la viera de esa forma, pronto ambos cambiarían y tendrías vidas totalmente distintas.

Syaoran no supo cómo pasó migración, ni si se había quitado los zapatos en el chequeo obligatorio, no recordaba el camino hasta la puerta de embarque, ni cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentado. Cuando las asistentes de vuelo llamaron al abordaje el pecho de Syaoran se apretó y los pies temblaron bajo su peso, sentía que se estaba arrastrando hacia el avión, ni siquiera pudo contestar la cortesía de la tripulación al darle la bienvenida al entrar.

Se sentó en su puesto sabiendo que este no era un viaje de verano, no viajaba por unos días a la boda de una de sus hermanas, ni iba a pasar navidades en Hong Kong, no iba por unas semanas a un entrenamiento, iba a casa a donde pertenecía, donde era necesario que él estuviese, donde todos le esperaban para que fuera formando la cara del poder del Clan Li, se iba… del lado de Sakura.

 _¡NO!_ –Pensó el chico- _NO PUEDO HACERLO, NO PUEDO_ –comenzó a respirar agitadamente- _NO PUEDO DEJARLA, TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ, TENGO QUE…_

 _Señores pasajeros, estamos próximos a despegar. Por favor, abróchense los cinturones y pongan en posición vertical los espaldares de sus sillas. Apaguen los celulares y cualquier otro equipo durante el despegue._

Syaoran escuchó la asistente de vuelo hablar y sintió el avión correr hasta no tocar el suelo, todo pasaba como en un sueño mientras él se sentía vacío, cuando el avión se estabilizó y la señal del cinturón fue apagada, Syaoran entendió que ya no había vuelta atrás… se había ido, había dejado a Sakura atrás.

 _ **Sakura… su amiga… su rival…. Su maestra…**_ _ **SU AMOR.**_

Como una represa rota, Syaoran no pudo más y comenzó a llorar en su asiento, no estaba conteniendo nada en su interior y no podía tampoco, los demás pasajeros llamaron al personal del vuelo preocupados por el joven al oír su llanto, los asistentes del vuelo trataban de entender lo que pasaba, pero Syaoran no podía explicarles, ni siquiera podía calmarse a sí mismo, su corazón estaba roto y dolía, **dolía mucho**.

Cuando se calmó, se dio cuenta que un médico estaba a su lado, hablando con un miembro de la tripulación acerca de tal vez hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia.

\- No –dijo Syaoran.

\- ¿Señor Li? –hablo una de las asistentes de vuelo- Queremos examinarle mejor y ver cómo podemos ayudarle.

\- Lo siento –dijo Syaoran – lo siento, todos los que están presentes, yo… perdía a alguien especial para mí y… no había tenido el tiempo para…

\- ¡Oh señor Li, lo sentimos mucho!

\- Perdonen el caos que he creado.

\- No se preocupe señor –dijo otro de los pasajeros- yo perdí a un ser querido hace un par de años y aún no creo que lo haya superado.

\- Tómese este relajante, ¿sí? –dijo el hombre a su lado- le va a ayudar durante el vuelo.

\- Gracias –contesto Syaoran.

Cuando el avión llegó a Hong Kong, Syaoran se sentía agotado. Salió del avión agradeciendo otra vez a la tripulación y a los demás pasajeros por su preocupación, tomó su equipaje de mano y camino robóticamente por el aeropuerto hasta ver a Wei.

\- Bienvenido Xiaolang-sama.

\- Gracias Wei.

\- No voy a preguntarle cómo se siente porque es obvio por su semblante.

\- ¿Cómo están todos? –preguntó Syaoran tratando de no pensar en cómo se sentía.

\- Sus hermanas llegarán mañana de su viaje, ya sabe que la celebración del compromiso de la joven Meiling será el fin de semana.

\- No sé porque hay que celebrarlo otra vez si ya es un hecho y hasta tiene el anillo

\- Así lo ha querido su prometido y la joven está encantada.

Llegaron a casa de Syaoran en unos minutos, allí estaba su madre esperándole en la entrada con los sirvientes.

\- Bienvenido Xiaolang –le recibió su madre con su postura perfecta.

\- Madre –dijo Syaoran haciendo una reverencia.

\- Ve a cambiarte y descansa una hora, antes de que comencemos con unos asuntos que hay pendientes –dijo Yelan-sama adentrándose a la casa.

Cuando Syaoran llegó a la habitación se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia afuera por un ventanal, contempló el gran jardín que se veía desde su recamara y pensó, _como era posible tener tanto y al mismo tiempo no tener nada_. Tomó su tiempo para lavar su rostro y ponerse otra ropa.

Cuando salió de su recamara, tenía un semblante completamente diferente. Ya no se veía al Syaoran-kun que se había despedido de Sakura, este era Li Xiaolang, Guerrero mágico, Heredero de su casa y futura Cabeza del Gran Clan Li.

Cuando su madre le vio entrar al despacho inclino su cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

\- Bienvenido Xiaolang-sama. He esperado su llegada y por fin está aquí.

* * *

 **Xiaolang-sama llego a Hong Kong.**

 **O.O**

 **¿Qué creen ustedes?**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola a todos, después de un fin de semana de lagrimas, viendo a Syaoran llorar, estamos aquí de nuevo.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia desde sus inicios.**

 **Este capitulo es cortito, pero es necesario para ambientar lo que es la historia en Hong Kong, ya que los capítulos que vienen se dan en este lugar porque la historia sigue a Syaoran.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Syaoran se dirigía con paso firme a la Junta del Consejo del Clan, en el par de días que tenia de regreso en Hong Kong había finalizado muchos de los pendientes con su madre y concertado algunas citas con otros líderes de clanes fuera de la ciudad, sin embargo, no podía dar un paso más sin presentarse ante el Consejo y reafirmar su posición como futuro líder.

Syaoran entró por las puertas doradas que llevaban al salón de reuniones e inmediatamente hizo una reverencia frente a las 7 personas frente a él.

\- Buenos días miembros del consejo, es un honor para mí estar frente a ustedes –dijo con la cabeza agachada como mandaba el protocolo.

\- Buenos días joven Xiaolang, es un gusto tenerle aquí –dijo Shen, el mayor de los presentes quien por su edad era el más respetado.

\- Levanta tu cabeza hijo, déjanos verte. –dijo Yuga la única mujer en el Consejo aparte de Yelan- sentí tu presencia desde la puerta principal, ¡ah! ¡Que hermoso has crecido pequeño lobo!

\- Acércate a la mesa Xiaolang –dijo su madre, quien era la cabeza del Clan.

Syaoran caminó firmemente hasta la mesa y todos los presentes sonrieron con aprobación.

\- Eres un joven fuerte Xiaolang, y por fin estas en la posición que anhelabas desde pequeño –dijo Shen- finalmente comenzarás a demostrar todo tu potencial, y nosotros estamos ansiosos de ver lo que te depare el futuro.

\- Gracias Shen-sama.

\- No, no, no. Gracias a ti. Le traerás gran honor a nuestra familia.

\- Veo un futuro próspero para ti Xiaolang –dijo Dalai, un miembro del Consejo que predecía el futuro y tenía la particularidad de haber nacido ciego.

\- ¿Quieres que Dalai-san te diga lo que ha visto para ti? –preguntó su madre.

\- No es necesario, ya que las cosas pueden cambiar dependiendo de las decisiones que tome en el camino.

\- Hablas con sabiduría, joven Xiaolang –dijo Dalai- pero solo te diré que en el camino que andas serás el mago más grande que ha tenido el Clan Li hasta ahora.

Syaoran se asombró de lo que le decían, ya que todos sabían que Clow había sido el mago más grande que había nacido en la familia Li. Esta noticia hubiera extasiado a Syaoran a los 10 años, nunca tuvo un sueño más grande que convertirse en el líder de su Clan y elevar el estatus de su familia por encima de todos los clanes conocidos, pero ahora… había otra cosa más importante para él.

\- ¿Qué crees de lo que se te acaba de decir? –preguntó Yelan.

\- Soy un humilde servidor de mi familia, espero que mi esfuerzo sea recompensado con la prosperidad del Clan.

\- Y sabemos que hablas en serio –respondió Yelan.

\- ¿Cuándo será tu compromiso matrimonial Xiaolang? –preguntó Yuga.

\- Será en julio, la segunda semana.

\- Hemos dejado la decisión de tu pareja a la cabeza de la familia, pero queremos que presentes a tu prometida antes del compromiso.

\- Estaremos aquí 3 semanas antes –dijo Syaoran mirando a su madre.

\- Esperamos que sea un compromiso corto Xiaolang –dijo Yuga- es importante que como líder tengas en orden tu casa, para luego ordenar la casa de los demás. Una buena compañera puede ser la pieza clave de tu éxito y una mala puede ser el fin de nuestro Clan.

\- Yo certifico a la joven señores –dijo Yelan- y mi hijo me ha dado todo el poder de decisión con respecto a esto. La chica está calificada para ser la pareja de mi hijo y conoce muy bien sus responsabilidades.

\- Entonces no hay nada más que agregar –dijo Shen- puedes retirarte Xiaolang.

Syaoran salió del salón rápidamente y se dirigió camino a su casa, durante el trayecto pensó en todo lo que se había dicho, pero nada de esto le había llenado de satisfacción, sino de responsabilidad. Su familia tenía grandes expectativas y el planeaba cumplirlas todas, no por pompas y admiración, sino porque él era capaz de hacerlo e iba a poder esa capacidad al servicio del Clan.

\- Hermanitoooo –salieron sus hermanas menores a recibirle.

\- Shiefa, Feimei, por favor, no estoy de humor.

\- Ah, si te tenemos mucha información –dijo Shiefa.

\- Hemos averiguado muchas cosas de tu futura esposa –agregó Feimei.

\- ¿Aún no la conocen?

\- No, pero sabemos que vive aquí en Hong Kong en Victoria Peak –respondió Feimei.

\- Al parecer nuestra madre consintió que una de las familias más ricas de china se uniera a la nuestra en matrimonio a través de ti, hermanito –dijo Shiefa.

\- No veo la necesidad de esto.

\- Tal vez tu no, pero nuestra madre sabe el As de negocios que es Fuutie y más casada con el hombre que eligió y como nuestro Xiaolang no puede hacer una vida pública extensa, las responsabilidades financieras caen sobre nosotras.

\- Dirás mejor que caen sobre Fuutie –recalcó Syaoran.

\- Bueno nosotras trabajamos ayudándole y también Fanren desde Pekín. ¿Pero no te emociona ni un poquito lo que te dijimos?, es decir, hemos evaluado a las posibles candidatas y sacamos a dos que cumplen con la edad, posición económica y conocimiento mágico, ¿quieres saber quiénes son?

\- No me importa quien…

\- Pueden ser Hui Akame o Cheng Lixue, no sé cuál de las dos es más bella –interrumpió Feimei.

\- Mi favorita es Akame, ya que guarda un buen estilo de moda –agregó Shiefa

\- Por otro lado, Lixue es más simpática y social, esa sería la mejor cuñada para mí, además de que su familia tiene el negocio de las joyas. – dijo Feimei.

\- Disculpen jóvenes –se oyó la voz de Wei que hablaba- pero debemos prepararnos para salir al compromiso de la joven Meiling.

\- Si –dijo Syaoran- gracias por avisarnos Wei. Chicas las dejo.

Syaoran se apresuró a ir a su recama antes de que sus hermanas siguieran hablando, tomo su celular y vio una llamada perdida de Sakura, se apresuró a remarcar.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Sakura –dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

\- Syaoran-kun, Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, perdona que no he tenido mucho tiempo para hablarte.

\- No te preocupes, pronto estaré muy ocupada también, he pensado llamarte solo los domingos como a Tomoyo-chan.

\- Puedes llamarme cuando quieras Sakura.

\- Quiero que le digas a Meiling que estoy muy feliz por ella y que me hubiera encantado estar en su compromiso, pero que sin dudas estaré en su boda.

\- Ok, se lo diré esta noche si encuentro un hueco para hablarle en privado. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

\- No mucho, ahora tengo todo el tiempo para estudiar, así que me sobra mucho tiempo.

\- Puedes salir y divertirte un rato.

\- Bueno he estado reuniéndome con Ichiro-san.

\- ¿A sí? –dijo Syaoran con un frio en el corazón.

\- Si, el… bueno… me ha estado ayudando con unas cositas que tengo que estudiar.

\- Oh

\- Viene dos veces por semana a mi casa, es un buen maestro.

\- Oh, ya veo.

\- Otou-san me ayuda en las noches con las otras asignaciones.

\- Si –dijo Syaoran agarrando fuerte el teléfono- ¿Cómo te va con la magia?

\- Muy bien, Yue-san y Kero-chan practican conmigo todos los días en la mañana.

\- ¿Todos los días?

\- Ya te dije que tengo mucho tiempo libre, Syaoran-kun.

\- Si. Bueno, tengo que colgar para prepararme para la actividad de esta noche.

\- Ok. ¿Syaoran-kun?

\- ¿Si?

\- Te extraño mucho.

\- Yo también –dijo Syaoran cerrando los ojos- quisiera estar allí para ayudarte en tus asignaciones –dijo el chico pensando en Ichiro ayudando a Sakura.

\- Yo también, sabes que eres mi mejor Sensei.

\- Hablamos luego, adiós.

\- Adios.

\- Te amo- dijo Syaoran cuando Sakura hubo colgado, quedándose un momento mirando al vacío.

Syaoran sabía que tenía que dejar de pensar en Sakura de esa manera romántica, pronto estaría comprometido con una rica heredera de Hong Kong y algún día tendría que formar una familia con ella, ¿o no?

Cuando toda la familia estuvo lista, salieron hacia el lugar donde se celebraría el compromiso de Meiling. Llegaron al lugar, y Syaoran estaba sorprendido de la delicadeza y sencillez del evento, conociendo a Meiling pensó que votaría la casa por la ventana.

\- No quise avergonzar a John –le dijo Meiling a Syaoran cuando encontró un momento para hablar con él a solas- la verdad es que quería que toda su familia y sus ex-novias supieran que soy madura a pesar de solo tener 18 años, y que John y yo somos compatibles.

\- ¿Es esto lo que querías?

\- No sabía lo que quería Xiaolang, ahora lo sé –dijo Meiling con convicción- se lo que quiero y su nombre es John.

\- Me alegro por ti.

\- Yo también quisiera alegrarme por ti Xiaolang.

\- Por favor, no hables de ella.

\- Oh, lo siento –dijo Meiling con sarcasmo- no sabía que estaba prohibido hablar del amor de tu vida…

\- Meiling

\- De la única mujer a la que has amado…

\- Meiling

\- Y de la cual estoy segura que hubiese estado aquí comprometida contigo si se lo hubieras propuesto.

\- ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría al saber que Sakura se casa conmigo porque siente que me lo debe? ¿eh? ¿O cómo me sentiría sabiendo que la vida de Sakura se volvió una serie de protocolos y reglas solo porque está casada con la cabeza del Clan?

\- Nunca lo sabremos Xiaolang, ya que no fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para decirle lo que sientes.

\- No Meiling, no fui lo suficientemente egoísta para arrastrarla conmigo.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio por un momento, mientras al fondo se escuchaba la fiesta dándose a cabo.

\- ¿Cómo vas a hacer cuando la veas de brazo de otro? –preguntó Meiling al joven que miraba hacia el cielo.

\- Ella merece un buen esposo, alguien que le dé una vida normal y sencilla, alguien que la ame.

\- Alguien que la ame, pero que no es la persona que más la ama en el mundo.

\- Yo estaré muy feliz sabiendo que ella es feliz –siguió diciendo Syaoran ignorando las palabras de su prima.

\- No quiero verte vivir a medias Xiaolang –susurró Meiling- no sabes lo mucho que cambiaste cuando conociste a Kinomoto. No quiero que vuelvas a ser un robot.

\- Ja, ¿un robot? ¿Eso pensabas de mí?

\- Sabía que tenías un corazón por ahí, pero ¿con Sakura?... ese corazón salió a la luz para que todos lo vieran y vimos tu verdadera belleza y valor.

\- No volveré a ser un robot Meiling, lo prometo.

\- Esperaré a verlo primero. Por otro lado, ¿Cuándo es tu compromiso?

\- Era en Julio.

\- ¿Era?

\- Si

\- ¿Cuándo será ahora?

\- Nunca

\- ¿Qué?

\- Voy a hablar ante el Consejo otra vez, voy a hacerles entender que no necesito una esposa para ser el líder del clan, si lo que quieren es que tenga estabilidad en mi vida, la tendré, pero no casándome…

\- Pero Xiaolang…

\- Voy a hacer el compromiso de no casarme nunca, mi único deber será el Clan Li.

* * *

 **Entonces Syaoran se ha propuesto quedarse solteron, ¿Qué hará el Consejo?**

 **Espero no me maten por cortar asi de repente la historia, pero van a quedar con esa idea de Syaoran.**

 **Nos leemos lueguito.**


	12. Capitulo 12

**El capitulo de hoy llego temprano y vamos a entrar directamente con la reacción de Yelan Li a la nueva idea de Syaoran de decirle que no al matrimonio, así que si no has leído el capitulo 11, pasa por ahí, para entrar a este.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por sus criticas hacia las actitudes de los personajes, ya que como cualquier persona normal, hay personajes que se ven malos pero no lo son y otros que toman decisiones erróneas (como Syaoran dejando a su amada xD)**

 **Bueno les dejo con el cap.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

\- ¡NO! – dijo Yelan Li con su voz de mando.

\- ¿Por qué no? –respondió Syaoran- tengo buenos argumentos y…

\- No es prudente que andes por ahí teniendo aventuras con mujeres de las que no sabemos nada.

\- ¿Aventuras? –dijo Syaoran con asombro- No estoy hablando de llevar una vida de Play Boy, madre. Lo que digo es que no es necesario que me case para ser un buen líder.

\- Se requiere que estés casado para cuando tomes el mando para evitar escándalos en la vida familiar Xiaolang, como cabeza debes modelar la perfección.

\- Nadie es perfecto.

\- Debes dar el ejemplo en todo, y si no te casas andarias buscando satisfacer tus deseos sexuales por ahí.

\- No soy un animal, créeme, puedo controlarme.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te hice ver los riesgos de no seguir las tradiciones, Xiaolang? ¿Cuántas veces te hable de lo importante que es para ti el no arriesgarte a dejar a cualquier mujer embarazada?

\- Madre…

\- El matrimonio tiene objetivos específicos.

\- Madre…

\- Tener una pareja estable y procrear. Ambas cosas son importantes, es más, la primera es más importante que la segunda.

\- No voy a acostarme con nadie, madre. Si eso es lo que te preocupa, puedes estar tranquila.

\- ¿Y eso es lo que le dirás al Consejo? ¿No voy a casarme, porque pienso que puedo vivir sin sexo?

\- ¿Sabes? ¡Puedo vivir sin sexo, lo que no puedo es vivir con esta amargura en el corazón! ¡NO PUEDO!

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente mientras Syaoran trataba de calmarse. Yelan volvió a hablar imponiendo su autoridad.

\- Vas a hacer lo que YO te diga Xiaolang, vas a confiar en mí y en el trabajo que he hecho por ti, PARA ti, y te garantizo que serás feliz con eso.

\- Perdóname si pienso diferente –contestó Syaoran- porque hasta ahora la idea de que en pocos meses estaré comprometido con una chica a quien lo único que le importa es el status que le dará ser la futura Señora Li me da asco.

\- Tú también buscas algo específico en este matrimonio Xiaolang.

\- No. Tú y el Consejo buscan algo en este matrimonio, no yo…

\- El Consejo me ha dado la libertad de escoger tu prometida, porque sabe que tendré pendiente el trabajo que tienes por delante para basar mi decisión.

\- Yo puedo decidir también, madre.

\- ¡PUEDES DECIDIR CON QUIEN, NO EL QUÉ Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TRAIGAS AFRENTA A ESTA FAMILIA!

Syaoran se quedó mirando la reacción de su madre. Nunca había escuchado a su madre levantar la voz de esa manera. Había pensado que ella entendería pero…

\- ¡Tú no tienes corazón! –le dijo Syaoran a su madre saliendo del despacho de su madre.

Syaoran no podía creer que su madre pensara que lo que él estaba proponiendo era una vida lujuriosa, que lo que el buscaba era tener sexo sin control y sin ataduras. ¿No había demostrado ser un discípulo recto y maduro? ¿No había obedecido todo lo que le habían dicho en su vida?

Syaoran se quedó pensando en cómo convencer al Consejo de su plan, pero entrada la noche las palabras que le había dicho a su madre al salir del despacho le estaban carcomiendo. _Debo ir a disculparme_ , pensó el joven, _he perdido el control e irrespetado a mi madre._ Syaoran salió de su habitación con rumbo a la recamara de su madre, toco la puerta levemente y entro, Yelan estaba sentada en un sillón de espaldas a él con sus ropas de dormir puestas y el pelo suelto acomodado a un lado del rostro.

\- Madre, quiero disculparme… -en ese momento Syaoran vio las lágrimas en el rostro de su madre- ¡Madre!

\- Hijo… -susurró Yelan.

\- Madre, ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Es por mí?... Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no quise decir lo que dije –decía Syaoran mientras trataba de secar las lágrimas de su madre.

Nunca en su vida había visto a su madre en esa situación, siempre fue la figura fuerte y autoritaria en la familia, Syaoran tampoco recordaba como era su madre antes del fallecimiento de su padre, pero nunca había escuchado a sus hermanas describir a su madre de manera diferente a lo que él conocía. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

\- ¿Odias tu vida, Xiaolang? –escuchó que decía su madre.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Es mi culpa que seas infeliz, siempre quise un descendiente con poder. A tu padre no le importaba, ¿sabes?, pero cuando naciste tú y vi tu habilidad, pensé que era una respuesta del cielo para mí, y luego vi tu potencial… ¿Solo te vi como un objeto mágico?

\- Madre, sabes que no. Yo sé que me quieres.

\- Yo te quiero, mi niño y quiero que seas feliz. He tratado de que seas feliz, pero siempre bajo límites.

\- No…

\- Nunca te he preguntado qué es lo que quieres.

\- Mírame – dijo Syaoran volteando el rostro de su madre- siempre he querido ser tu sustituto en la familia. Es un honor para mí ser el futuro líder del Clan Li.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, puedes irte y hacer lo que quieras con tu vida.

Syaoran pensó en lo que haría si se fuera, él sabía muy bien a donde iría y con quien estaría, pero no estaría a la altura si dejaba sus responsabilidades a un lado. Allí estaba el ejemplo de su madre, quedando viuda y con cinco hijos había desempeñado el liderazgo del Clan con excelencia. Syaoran imaginó cuantas ocasiones su madre tuvo que encerrarse en su recamara a llorar y desahogarse de sus angustias sin nadie que le escuchara.

Él no podía darle la espalda a su madre, y más que eso, no podía dejar que ella se enfrentara a la vergüenza de cancelar un compromiso ante el Consejo y ante la sociedad de Hong Kong, porque quien llevaría la culpa seria ella como cabeza del clan. Lo peor que podría pasarle a Syaoran no era casarse con una mujer que no amaba, lo peor que podría pasar seria llevar deshonra y vergüenza al Clan de sus padres.

\- No quiero cancelar el compromiso –dijo Syaoran- me porte egoístamente, sé que todos los requisitos que debe cumplir el líder tienen su porque.

\- Yo puedo seguir llevando la responsabilidad del Clan…

\- No, no puedes –interrumpió Syaoran a su madre- haz hecho demasiado y yo me he preparado toda la vida para esto. Es algo que me da orgullo, poder servir a mi familia con las habilidades que tengo.

\- La magia es un don pesado.

\- Gracias a la magia soy quien soy, y he vivido cosas asombrosas que ninguna otra persona puede contar. Gracias a mi magia he conocido personas únicas y he hecho relaciones increíbles con gente magnifica.

\- Hijo… Tu magia es un don natural, pero la responsabilidad de la familia…

\- Sera un honor poner mi don natural al servicio de la familia –dijo Syaoran.

\- Perdóname hijo- expreso Yelan- perdóname por las cosas que he hecho sin pensar en lo que sientes, solo he pensado en los resultados.

\- Y hasta ahora han sido buenos, todo lo que me has mandado a hacer me ha ayudado a formar mi carácter, y ahora que lo pienso, siempre me has dado libertad de actuar a mi manera. Esta es la primera vez que me dices que no.

Yelan dejó de llorar y se quedó mirando la luna que se asomaba por la ventana, mientras Syaoran pensaba las cosas que habían pasado en 24 horas. Se dijo a si mismo que aunque no había cambiado el hecho de que se casaría, había cambiado sus sentimientos hacia el evento.

\- ¿Cómo es ella? –preguntó Syaoran refiriéndose a su prometida.

\- Es adecuada –respondió Yelan- nunca he usado mejor esa palabra en mi vida.

\- ¿Es muy rica? –dijo Syaoran pensando en las teorías de sus hermanas.

\- No la elegí por eso, ni por status, ni por poder, ni por algún beneficio material –dijo Yelan viéndose nuevamente como la mujer que Syaoran conocía- la he elegido porque sé que será una buena esposa para ti.

Syaoran pensó en una chica sumisa que sabría manejar la casa y la familia mientras él se encarga de los asuntos del Clan. Probablemente su madre había escogido a alguien que fuera la contraparte de Syaoran y llenara los huecos de los que él no podría encargarse como los eventos sociales, la familia externa y la administración del hogar.

\- No quiero conocerla hasta la presentación ante el Consejo.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo a la antigua?

\- No. Solo… mientras no la conozca no se siente tan… real.

\- Sabes que luego del compromiso no podrás tratar mucho con ella, el protocolo manda a que guardes tu distancia, para evitar escándalos.

\- Aun así me casaré con ella, da igual si socializamos mucho o poco antes de la boda.

\- Quiero que tengas la mente abierta a las posibilidades, hijo. Y si pasa algo en lo que no estés de acuerdo, quiero que lo hablemos antes de tomar cualquier decisión drástica.

Syaoran tomó las manos de su madre entre las suyas tratando de clamar cualquier incomodidad que quedase, en los próximos años ninguna persona estaría más cerca del él que su madre, hasta que él se convierta en la Cabeza del Clan.

\- Mañana es el cumpleaños de Sakura –dijo Yelan dejando a Syaoran con la boca abierta- ¿Quieres ir?

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Podrías tomar el vuelo de la mañana y volver al día siguiente. Serian menos de 48 horas.

\- Madre…

\- Pensé que sería muy importante para ti estar en una ocasión como…

\- No –dijo Syaoran interrumpiendo a su madre.

\- ¿No?

\- No. Yo… no puedo –dijo Syaoran suspirando- No puedo volver a despedirme.

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo.

\- He preparado un regalo para que le llegue mañana, sé que le va a gustar.

\- Entiendo.

\- Es un oso.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Es un oso… un oso de peluche gigante… es del tamaño de un adulto, Sakura se volverá loca con el –dijo Syaoran con una sonrisita- pensé en regalarle un auto, es decir, son sus 18 años, pero sé que no se sentiría cómoda, no le gustan los regalos costosos, es decir, no le gusta que alguien gaste mucho dinero en ella.

\- Xiaolang…

\- Aunque todo es relativo porque acepta las cosas que Daidouji le da, pero porque son hechas a mano.

\- Hijo…

\- Le gustan más las cosas hechas a mano, pero yo… no soy muy hábil con las manualidades y no quiero regalarle algo en mal estado. Por eso pensé regalarle un hechizo para el día blanco, es algo que no tiene valor monetario.

\- Ya veo –dijo Yelan mirando el rostro de su hijo al hablar de Sakura.

\- Pensé enviarle flores, pero… Tal vez Ichiro le lleve flores –susurró Syaoran.

\- ¿Ichiro?

\- No es prudente que le envíe flores estando mi compromiso tan cerca.

\- Xiaolang… perdóname por interferir en tu vida.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No quiero sentir que he jugado con tu vida, pero eso es lo que he hecho.

\- Madre… tienes muchas vidas a tu cargo, no puedes beneficiar a una por encima de las demás.

\- Como madre mi deber es velar por ti, Xiaolang, aunque no entiendas mis decisiones.

\- Siempre podremos conversarlas –dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa.

Sentía que entre su madre y él se había creado una nueva relación, y era lógico ya que de ese momento en adelante Syaoran trabajaría codo a codo con su ella en todo. Ya había dejado de ser un discípulo y pronto seria su igual.

Esa noche Syaoran hizo algo que nunca había hecho en su vida, quedarse a dormir con su madre como un niño pequeño que necesita que alejen sus pesadillas, y mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño, pensó en sus futuros hijos y en las responsabilidades que tendrían y juró nunca juzgar a su madre sin antes hablar con ella, porque por encima de cualquier situación estaba ese amor que ella tenía hacia sus hijos.

* * *

 **¡No quiere ir a ver a Sakura!... Bueno, pensé que aun su corazón esta sangrando y ver otra vez a Sakura seria poner presión en la pierna rota.**

 **¿Que creen de Syaoran volviendo al camino del matrimonio?, ¿Que piensan de Yelan tratando de ser comprensiva y dándole la oportunidad a su hijo de estar con Sakura en su cumple?, ¿Que piensan en general?**

 **Me dejan saber ¿Si?**

 **Nos leemos el sábado.**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Holaaaaa, llegamos al capitulo 13 y no podría haberlo hecho sin el animo que me dan ustedes señores, mil gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias a Vale y Melchari que han dejado sus comentarios y no he podido agradecerles hasta hoy.**

 **Señores, este capitulo me quedo larguito, pero bonito xD. Les dejo para que lo lean.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Syaoran llegaba cansado de una reunión con los ancianos del Clan Li en Shangai y lo único que quería era tomar un baño y relajarse. Había estado viajando por toda China reuniéndose con sus parientes lejanos y fortaleciendo las relaciones. El Consejo, los Ancianos de cada región y su madre solo hablaban maravillas de él.

A Syaoran le había encantado todo lo relacionado a las costumbres de presentar al futuro líder, debía hacer una pequeña presentación mágica, que para algunos de sus parientes era un demostración grande de poder, además de que era desafiado por el mejor guerrero de cada región a un combate en artes marciales, en el cual Syaoran se dejaba golpear algunas veces para no traer deshonra al oponente y luego ganaba la pelea cuando pensaba que se había demostrado la valía de ambos.

Algunos de sus parientes tambien le presentaban "primas" para que le hicieran "favores", entonces ahí su madre le ayudaba diciendo que los términos del matrimonio de Syaoran no se habían acordado aun y no quería crear conflictos con la familia de su futura esposa.

Luego de haber cenado Syaoran entró a su habitación y se dispuso a telefonear a Sakura a su celular. Era una cálida noche de junio así que salió al balcón y marcó su número.

\- ¡Syaoran-kun!

\- Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, preparándolo todo para la llegada de Yue y Kero.

Sakura se había mudado en Mayo de Tomoeda y había insistido en ir sola, ni siquiera su padre le había acompañado, ya que no tenía que reportarse hasta Agosto en su nuevo trabajo. A Syaoran no le había gustado la idea, pero entendía la necesidad de Sakura de enfrentarse sola al cambio.

\- ¿Ya te has adaptado bien? –preguntó Syaoran.

\- Si, Al principio tenía miedo de no caer bien, pero todos aquí son más amables de lo que pensé.

\- ¿Qué materias estás estudiando?

\- Lenguas antiguas

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si… es muy interesante, pero soy muy lenta para aprender otros idiomas y más si son lenguas muertas.

\- ¿Por qué estudias eso? ¿Qué clase de trabajo harás?

\- Bueno… yo

\- Primero me dices que estudias historia y cultura, luego estabas estudiando rituales y ceremonias, y ahora lenguas antiguas. ¿Vas a seguir a tu padre en la arqueología?

\- Yo…es que… son cosas que también me conectan con la magia.

\- Oh, bueno tienes razón. –dijo Syaoran pensando en las razones de Sakura para estudiar cosas así- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

\- Bueno estaba conversando con el osito Syaoran y con Xiao.

\- ¿Xiao? –preguntó Syaoran con curiosidad.

\- Si, así decidí bautizar a mi oso gigante.

\- ¿Sabes que Xiao significa pequeño?

\- Sip

\- Aun así le pusiste ese nombre.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Tú también te llamas Xiao y eres grande!

\- No soy tan grande, tu hermano es más alto que yo.

\- Si pero Touya es un fenómeno.

\- Jajaja, Sakura.

\- Además estoy segura que eres más fuerte que él.

\- Aun no entiendo cómo te llevaste el oso contigo.

\- Di su nombre, Xiao, ¿ok? Además ¿Cómo podía dejarle solo?

\- Dejaste a Kerberos.

\- Sí, pero Xiao me necesita y Kero-chan solo necesita un postre.

Syaoran aun recordaba el día del cumpleaños de Sakura, para cuando la había llamado ya el oso estaba en casa de Sakura. La chica había saltado de alegría y le envió más de una docena de fotos con ella abrazada del oso, el cual ocupaba toda una esquina de su habitación. Syaoran se había sentido como si la estuviera viendo de frente, la alegría de Sakura había traspasado la distancia y había llegado hasta él.

Lamentablemente mientras más ocupaciones tenían, menos tiempo para llamar y hablarse les quedaba, ya se estaban contactando cada 10 días más o menos, pero la transición se iba haciendo más fácil debido a las ocupaciones de ambos.

\- ¿Qué haces tú Syaoran-kun?

\- Llegué de Shangai hace un par de horas, pero debo dormir bien porque mañana debo reportar mi viaje al Consejo.

\- Oh, ¿y cómo es Shangai?

\- Es como Hong Kong, pero 3 veces más.

\- ¿Más?

\- Más grande, más poblado, más caliente, más de todo. Es la capital financiera mundial.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, la familia Li que vive allá quiere que me mude en la zona, pero Hong Kong es más estratégico a nivel mágico.

\- Wau, haz hecho muchos viajes en estos días Syaoran-kun, fuiste a Pekín, a Beijing, a las Montañas Amarillas.

\- Si, aun me faltan muchos poblados menos grandes, pero tendré que bajar un poco la guardia y concentrarme en los compromisos que tengo aquí en Hong Kong.

\- ¿Y… cuánto falta para tu… compromiso?

\- Dos semanas.

\- ¿Estas emocionado?

\- No, bueno…no sé. No he pensado mucho en ello, pero me voy a preparar de aquí en adelante.

\- Syaoran-kun, ¿Qué haces si no te gusta la chica?

\- Ya he hablado con mi madre y sé que será adecuada.

\- Oh.

\- El ritual del compromiso es más un requisito, ya está todo hablado y luego de presentar a mi prometida al Consejo tengo que relacionarme con su familia y planificar la boda.

\- El tiempo pasa rápido –comento Sakura bajito.

\- Si –agregó Syaoran- no tendré mucho tiempo para hablarte, pero en cuanto pueda…

\- No te preocupes, entiendo. Yo también estaré muy ocupada en estos días. Bueno te dejo descansar.

\- Hablamos luego, buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches. –dijo Sakura terminando la conversación.

Syaoran se quedó pensando en lo rápido que había pasado todo, hace un año en esas fechas estaba en la preparatoria con su grupo de amigos y con Sakura.

Al otro día, Syaoran recibió una llamada de su hermana Fuutie, lo cual era muy extraño, así que se apresuró a tomarla.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Xiaolang?

\- Si Fuutie, ¿Qué pasa?

\- Eso quiero saber yo. ¿Quién está organizando tu compromiso? ¿Es nuestra madre?

\- Si, ella lo está preparando todo.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es la suma que pidió como precio de la novia?

Syaoran sabía que el precio de la novia era una cantidad de dinero, que podía entregarse en tierras, materiales o piedras preciosas a la familia de la novia. Era una costumbre China que la familia Li aun guardaba por ser tradicional. Syaoran imaginaba la suma aproximada que su madre habría acordado entregar, pero no había hablado con ella de eso.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Cuál es la suma?

Su hermana le dio la cantidad a Syaoran, lo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente, era una cantidad muy elevada, prácticamente una fortuna que probablemente sería la comidilla de todo Hong Kong por mucho tiempo.

\- No solo eso –agregó su hermana- sino también está incluida una parte de tus acciones de los negocios. Nuestra madre quiere también que la cantidad para el precio de la novia salga de tu herencia Xiaolang.

\- No sé qué decirte, Fuutie.

\- Yo si se, hay que reunirse con nuestra madre de inmediato. Llamaré a Fanren para que venga a Hong Kong de inmediato.

\- No. Mira, en verdad no importa.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

\- Nuestra madre quiere que todo mundo sepa que me tomo este compromiso muy en serio y por eso está haciendo lo que está haciendo.

\- No lo creo, creo que esto es una forma de evitar el divorcio.

\- ¿Cuándo has escuchado de un líder de Clan divorciándose, Fuutie?

\- Nuestra madre sabe que, aunque te has mostrado muy sumiso frente a sus decisiones, de un momento a otro podrías cambiar de idea y hacer lo que te dicte tu corazón.

\- Fuutie…

\- Y tomando esa cantidad de dinero de tu fortuna, te está diciendo prácticamente que si osas a divorciarte de tu esposa, te quedarías sin nada y tendrías que trabajar por tu cuenta para generar ingresos, aparte de trabajar en los "otros negocios del Clan" –dijo refiriéndose a la magia.

\- Es absurdo, ¿Qué motivo tiene nuestra madre para pensar que yo…?

\- ¿Qué motivo? Oh, no sé. Tal vez cierta chica japonesa que posee las Cartas Clow.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Ay Xiaolang, todas nosotras sabemos tus motivos para vivir en Japón por tantos años cuando tenías miles de responsabilidades aquí en Hong Kong. Hasta llegué a pensar en un momento que fingirías tu propia muerte para vivir en algún lugar apartado con la chica de Tomoeda.

\- ¡Fuutie!

\- ¿Qué? Hasta llegamos a apostar en la casa, cuando sería la última vez que te veríamos.

\- Primero, déjame decirte que Sakura no posee las Cartas Clow porque hace años fueron cambiadas a Cartas Sakura, segundo yo nunca le daría la espalda a la familia y menos fingir mi propia muerte, y tercero yo jamás haría que alguien como Sakura viviera escondida del mundo para poder satisfacer un deseo egoísta de estar con ella.

\- No es solo eso –dijo Fuutie en un tono bajo- también está el hecho de que todo esto nuestra madre lo ha hecho prácticamente a escondidas, nadie a parte de ella sabe quién es tu prometida, ni su familia, y nadie sabría lo del precio de la novia, sino fuera porque yo estoy al frente de la administración de la fortuna y los negocios de la familia.

\- ¿Y no crees que si ustedes supieran quien es la chica, la investigarían y hostigarían hasta el cansancio?

\- Oh, ahora es nuestra culpa. –dijo su hermana indignada.

\- Fuutie, todas ustedes son una amenaza a la privacidad y a la cordura de cualquier ser humano.

\- Ok, tal vez seamos un poco exageradas, pero ¿y tú? ¿Por qué no sabes tú con quien te casaras?

\- Porque no he querido conocerla hasta el compromiso. Nuestra madre me ha ofrecido varias veces un encuentro formal, pero esperaré a la presentación ante el Consejo. Además la boda no se realizará hasta el próximo año, ustedes tendrán muchos meses para investigar hasta las mascotas de la familia de mi prometida.

\- ¡Y lo vamos a hacer! –exclamó su hermana- y si encontramos algo que incrimine a esa sospechosa familia, te juro por el nombre de nuestro padre que…

\- ¡Por favor!, no seas tan dramática ¿sí?

\- Y no solo nosotras, también Meiling estará involucrada…

\- ¡No, por favor! Deja a Meiling disfrutar su noviazgo y planear su boda.

\- Meiling no se casará hasta cumplir los 21 años de edad, así que tiene mucho tiempo para ayudarnos en…

\- ¡Por favor, por favor! No hablemos más del tema, ¿sí? Nuestra madre no tocará tu fortuna, ni la de nuestras hermanas, y no está vendiendo los negocios a otra familia, así que puedes estar tranquila, ¿sí?

\- Ok

\- ¿Lo olvidarás?

\- No, pero te dejaré en paz.

\- Gracias.

\- Por cierto… estoy embarazada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Fuutie!, ¡Felicidades!

\- Gracias –respondió su hermana con entusiasmo- ¡Estoy tan feliz! Pensé que nunca pasaría.

\- Solo te tomó un poco más de tiempo.

\- Sí, pero estaba preocupada porque Fanren solo pensó en estar embarazada y se embarazó. Yo tuve que esperar meses, hasta pensé que me pedirían el divorcio.

\- ¡Claro que no!, tu esposo te ama.

\- ¿Aunque sea una hostigadora hasta el cansancio?

\- Porque eres una hostigadora hasta el cansancio, -dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa.

Syaoran estaba feliz de que cada una de sus hermanas estuviera tomando su camino a su manera y que estuvieran encontrando la felicidad. Él se aseguraría de que estuvieran protegidas frente a cualquier cosa mágica o no mágica, y que se desarrollaran en el camino que habían tomado.

Pasando la semana, Syaoran cayó en la realidad de que solo le quedaba una semana para la presentación formal de su prometida al Consejo y que su compromiso seria en un mes exacto.

\- Todos los miembros del Consejo están deseosos de tu compromiso –decía su madre.

\- Aja –respondió Syaoran sin mucho entusiasmo.

\- El sastre vendrá mañana para hacer la última prueba de tus trajes para la ceremonia.

\- Si, lo sé –dijo pensando en el traje blanco con dorado que llevaría tanto en la presentación ante el Consejo como el en compromiso en sí.

\- ¿Quieres repasar la ceremonia?

\- No, no es necesario.

\- Recítala –dijo su madre ignorando el comentario.

\- Primero (suspiro), llegaré yo, y el Consejo dará su opinión de mi desempeño en las entrevistas con los ancianos de las regiones visitadas, segundo me darán sus recomendaciones para las visitas después del compromiso.

\- Sigue.

\- Luego mi casamentera, quien en este caso eres tú, dará a conocer el resultado de la fortuna y la revelación de mi futuro con la pareja elegida, después de eso el Consejo hará pasar a mi prometida a la sala y allí será evaluada por el Consejo.

\- ¿Luego?

\- Luego el Consejo dará su visto bueno y yo procederé a tomar la mano de mi prometida y exigiré algún tipo de condición o petición al Consejo, si el Consejo acepta mi condición de matrimonio procedo a decir las palabras de aceptación del compromiso.

\- ¿Qué tipo de condición puedes exigir?

\- Condiciones sociales, de nombre, prestigio, algún acuerdo económico o sexual, número de hijos que deseo tener, o exigir tener una concubina –dijo Syaoran como leyendo un libro.

\- ¿Después de eso?

\- Después de mi aceptación del compromiso mi prometida se retirará, mientras el Consejo me dará sus sugerencias de fecha para el matrimonio, las cuales tomaré para sopesarlas en el futuro.

\- No verás a tu prometida hasta el compromiso formal, ¿Qué harás hasta entonces?

\- Me reuniré con la familia de la novia y entregaré las cartas de compromiso y de regalo, además de exponer el precio de la novia. Por cierto –se interrumpió Syaoran- ¿Cuál es el precio de la novia?

\- Lo discutiremos después de la presentación, todo a su tiempo.

\- Ok.

\- Xiaolang, trata de recordar que este será un día especial para el Consejo y que probablemente tú prometida este bajo mucho estrés, así que mantente calmo y sereno, ¿sí?

\- No tienes que decirme eso madre, estoy acostumbrado a ir ante el Consejo.

\- Estas acostumbrado a ir, pero no a presentar tu compromiso matrimonial, Xiaolang, el cual espero que sea perfecto y único.

\- Madre…

\- Mírame Xiaolang –dijo su madre en tono serio- no quiero tener que buscar otra chica o cancelar un compromiso. Quiero que esta sea tu primera y única presentación de propuesta matrimonial ante el Consejo.

\- Yo también quiero que sea así –aseguró Syaoran.

\- Bien. Entonces prepárate, una semana pasa volando.

Y era cierto, la semana paso rápidamente y Syaoran se encontraba mirándose al espejo con su traje de ceremonia blanco.

\- Pronto te vestiremos de rojo para tu matrimonio –dijo Fanren, su hermana mayor atrás de el- ¿estás nervioso?

\- Un poco –confesó Syaoran.

\- Nuestra madre está nerviosa, aunque no lo parezca. La he visto últimamente mirando fijamente a la ventana y tratando de ver el futuro en el estanque de la luna.

\- Ella quiere que todo salga a la perfección.

\- Xiaolang, ¿entiendes que aun puedes echar para atrás?

\- Si.

\- Aun después de hoy, quiero que entiendas que el compromiso no es el matrimonio.

\- Entiendo Fanren.

\- Voy a estar aquí por tres semanas junto a tu prometida y a su familia y cualquier cosa que…

\- Gracias Fan, pero no será necesario, solo quiero que sean formales y hagan relaciones con la familia de la novia, ¿ok?

\- Ok. –dijo con un suspiro- Te pareces mucho a papá.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, cada día te pareces más a él, pero con la actitud de nuestra madre. Esa calma y seriedad. Papa era más relajado, principalmente si estábamos en casa. El estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

\- Gracias, Fan.

\- Nosotras también estamos orgullosas de ti.

Syaoran podía ver la madurez de su hermana, aunque seguía siendo excéntrica, Fanren había cambiado mucho al casarse y tener una hija. Era más serena y calmada, aunque cuando se reunían las cuatro hermanas era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

\- Xiaolang-sama, debemos irnos –dijo Wei.

\- Si, voy enseguida. Gracias por ayudarme Fanren.

\- Espero que todo vaya bien –dijo su hermana abrazándole.

Syaoran llegó ante las puertas doradas de la sala del Consejo del Clan Li y sintió fuertemente la presencia de su madre, al parecer había creado un hechizo de protección en el lugar. Realmente está nerviosa, pensó el joven recordando las palabras de su hermana.

\- ¡Xiaolang, bienvenido! –dijo Shen sin esperar a que Syaoran saludara al Consejo como mandaba el protocolo.

\- Gracias Shen-sama, miembros del Consejo, es un honor estar en su presencia.

\- ¿Cómo fue la experiencia de visitar a los Ancianos de cada región, Xiaolang? –preguntó otro de los miembros.

\- Fue muy buena, he aprendido mucho de ellos. Aun me faltan muchos por visitar.

\- Y lo harás luego de tu compromiso formal. –dijo Dalai con sus ojos blancosos fijos en Syaoran- todos los Li de China esta fascinados contigo y tus habilidades Xiaolang.

\- Es un honor para mí representar la herencia mágica familiar.

\- He escuchado que ninguno de los contendientes que te han presentado ha podido ganarte en combate marcial, ¿es cierto?

\- Han sido buenos contendientes, pero he tenido la suerte de salir vencedor ante ellos.

\- No seas tan modesto Xiaolang –dijo otro de los miembros del Consejo- si eres mejor que ellos, simplemente eres mejor.

\- Hasta los mejores tienen sus días malos –dijo Syaoran con sabiduría.

\- Es cierto, pero parece que tus días malos se han ido de vacaciones –dijo Dalai- deberías ir a los poblados pequeños luego de tu compromiso, habrá muchas cosas que aprender de las antiguas tradiciones.

\- Bueno señores –dijo Yelan interrumpiendo- como saben el día de hoy presentare ante ustedes a la candidata para ser la futura esposa de Xiaolang, estoy preparándola desde hace varios meses y es un chica que será adecuada para ser pareja de Xiaolang y futura madre de sus hijos.

Syaoran se sentía entumecido, por un momento pensó que tendría un episodio de ansiedad como en el avión cuando se fue de Tomoeda, pero en ese momento sentía los nervios fríos y apagados y miraba a todo el mundo sin mirar verdaderamente. Era como no estar realmente en el lugar.

\- Se realizó la lectura de la fortuna según las fechas de nacimiento y fue positiva, larga vida, abundancia y buen porvenir para el futuro.

Todos los miembros del Clan se mostraban contentos ante las noticias.

\- Espero que mi decisión sea de agrado para todos –dijo Yelan haciendo un silencio luego.

Estaban pasando los segundos y la cabeza del Clan Li, aún no había dicho nada, y parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Extrañamente fue Syaoran quien interrumpió.

\- ¿Madre? –dijo Syaoran sacando a Yelan de sus pensamientos.

\- Lo siento –dijo la mujer- he trabajado mucho hasta este día y… es el compromiso más grande que cualquiera de mis hijos puede hacer y sé que estarán de acuerdo conmigo que Xiaolang merece alguien que esté a su altura.

\- Confiamos en tu sabiduría al elegir a la mujer que se unirá a tu hijo Yelan –dijo Yuga- ¿Por qué no hacemos pasar a la chica para que podamos evaluarla nosotros mismos?

Las puertas se abrieron, y una chica con un traje blanco parecido al de Syaoran entró en la sala quedando un paso detrás de Syaoran, quien se percató que no podía sentir magia en la joven detrás de él, pero había algo raro en su presencia. Con la cabeza agachada la chica hizo una reverencia al Consejo.

\- Señores les presento a la elegida por mí para ser la futura esposa de mi hijo Xiaolang. Es la más adecuada para estar en el lugar de compañera de la futura Cabeza del Clan Li, y yo certifico que es una joven que traerá honra y paz a su esposo y al Clan. Ella es Kinomoto, Sakura.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

 **Siiiiiii, ya muchos de ustedes lo sabían y otros tenían miedo de lo que pasaría, pero no se me adelanten porque antes de ver como va a reaccionar Syaoran vamos a ir al pasado. Para el próximo capitulo tendremos un flashback.**

 **Nos leemos el martes. Gracias por seguir este fic.**


	14. Flashback Año nuevo

**Holaaaa a todos, es martes otra vez, y aquí tengo un capitulo extra que va entre el capitulo 5 y el 6, así que seria bueno que se pasaran por el capitulo 5 para contextualizar este flashback y se entienda mejor lo ocurrido, ya que han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces.**

 **Este capitulo se da el día de año nuevo y si recuerdan (y no quieren re-leer) Tomoyo va de sorpresa a Tomoeda y le dice a Sakura que tendrá una cena especial de año nuevo y este capitulo nos revela que pasó en esa cena.**

 **Les dejo con el cap.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **El Día de Año Nuevo**

\- ¡Sakura-chan!

\- Sonomi-san, ¡Feliz año nuevo! –dijo Sakura como pudo entre el apretado abrazo de Sonomi.

\- ¡Feliz año para ti también Sakura-chan!

\- ¡Feliz año Sonomi-san! –dijo también Fujitaka con una sonrisa.

\- Felicidades… a todos –contestó la mujer cortésmente- por favor, pasen, pasen, les hemos estado esperando.

Cada vez que Sakura iba a la casa de Tomoyo se impresionaba de su tamaño y de los salones que tenía, pero nada la hubiera preparado para la sorpresa que encontró ese día en la sala principal de la familia Daidouji.

\- Buenas noches, Sakura-san.

\- ¿Yelan-sama?

\- ¿No es la madre de Li-kun? –preguntó Yukito con asombro.

Hasta Kero estaba impresionado removiéndose en la pequeña bolsa que traía Yukito en el brazo, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que ni su padre, ni su hermano se veían impresionados. Obviamente Sonomi sabía de la presencia de la Señora Li en su casa, también Tomoyo.

\- ¡Feliz año nuevo, espero que este año sea bueno para ti Sakura! –dijo Li Yelan, sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

\- Gracias –respondió la chica con una pequeña reverencia- usted también señora Li.

\- Sakura-chan, la Señora Li está hospedándose en mi casa porque vino a hablar contigo –dijo Tomoyo.

\- Oh, no lo sabía, es una sorpresa para mí. Syaoran-kun no está aquí, pero estoy segura que si le llamamos vendrá enseguida.

\- Lo que quiero hablar contigo es privado Sakura, no quiero que nadie de mi familia se entere, mucho menos Xiaolang –interrumpió Li Yelan.

\- Oh, entendido.

Sakura cada vez se sentía más nerviosa con la presencia de la madre de Syaoran, pero trató de disimular y ser fuerte, esa era una de las cosas que Syaoran le había enseñado, _no importa si tienes miedo, pero trata de que tu oponente no vea que te está afectando_. Claro, Li Yelan no era un oponente, pero Sakura sentía el impulso de guardar una apariencia calmada a pesar de sus nervios.

\- Bueno, Tomoyo y yo estaremos terminando los preparativos para la cena, mientras ustedes conversan –dijo Sonomi retirándose y dejando a Sakura y a su familia con la Señora Li.

\- Me gustaría que Kerberos y Yue estuvieran presentes, por favor. –dijo Li Yelan.

Kero salió de la bolsa y Yue hizo la transición de su identidad falsa a la verdadera. Yelan les hizo señas para que se acomodaran. Touya, Sakura y su padre se sentaron en el sofá contrario a la señora Li, Yue quedó de pie detrás de ellos y Kero tomó asiento en la mesa que había en medio.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido todo Sakura? –empezó la señora Li.

\- Bien, he estado practicando todas las semanas mis habilidades con su hijo, hace unos meses que no pasa nada fuera de lo normal.

\- ¿Has aprendido mucho con Xiaolang?

\- Sí, es un buen maestro y muy paciente.

\- ¿Y cómo van tus estudios?

\- Bien, pronto terminaremos la preparatoria.

\- ¿Ya decidiste que quieres estudiar?

\- Tengo muchas cosas en mente, pero he decidido ir despacio y ver qué es lo que en verdad me gusta.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que en verdad te gusta Sakura? –dijo la señora mirándola fijamente.

Sakura entendió la pregunta inmediatamente, ella le preguntaba cuál era la verdadera pasión de Sakura, que quería hacer el resto de su vida, si dependiera de ella.

\- Me gustaría aprender más de magia –dijo Sakura sin dudas.

\- Lamentablemente no hay una universidad de magia mi querida Sakura, pero tú has llegado muy lejos con solo escuchar los consejos de mi hijo, un maestro que tiene tu misma edad. Xiaolang está preparado para poner en práctica cosas que los más fuertes de nuestro Clan solo saben en teoría, creo que Eriol Hiragizawa está listo para compartir con Xiaolang su conocimiento como la reencarnación del mago Clow.

\- Aunque Hiragizawa sea la reencarnación de Clow hay muchas cosas que no podrá realizar con su nivel de magia actual. –interrumpió Yue con serenidad.

\- Eso es cierto –reconoció Li Yelan- sin embargo él piensa que tanto Sakura como Xiaolang podrían manejar muchos de los hechizos antiguos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de Sakura señora? –interrumpió Kero impaciente de saber el misterio de la reunión.

\- ¡Kero-chan! –lo reprendió Sakura.

\- Kerberos tiene razón –interrumpió Yue- no veo la relación de lo que está diciendo con su visita aquí.

\- Vine aquí porque muy pronto mi hijo partirá a Hong Kong y Sakura perderá al único maestro de magia que ha tenido a parte de sus guardianes, eso será una desventaja para ella.

\- ¿Pero no dijo usted que Eriol quiere instruir a Sakura con técnicas avanzadas? –preguntó Kero.

\- Dudo que la reencarnación de Clow pueda dividir su atención entre ambos magos si van a estar en diferentes países. –agregó Yue.

\- Y por eso he venido hasta aquí. –dijo Yelan- El lugar de Xiaolang es en Hong Kong a la cabeza de la familia Li, como tiene más responsabilidad a su cargo Hiragizawa ha decidido compartir su conocimiento con él y dejar a Sakura al margen.

Todos se quedaron analizando el comentario de la señora. Sakura entonces tomó una decisión.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo –dijo Sakura- Syaoran-kun necesita del consejo de Eriol-kun más que yo, él tiene más responsabilidades.

\- ¿Y qué harás tú en ese caso Sakura? –preguntó Yelan.

\- Yo… preguntaré a Eriol-kun cualquier cosa que necesite y aprenderé en la marcha como siempre.

\- Si te casaras con mi hijo no tendrías ese problema. –dijo Yelan sin previo aviso.

Se hizo silencio en la sala mientras Sakura trataba de comprobar si había escuchado bien las palabras de la mujer frente a ella.

\- ¡Eso es lo que quiere ¿verdad?, presionar a Sakura para que viva en Hong Kong y como parte de la familia Li! –dijo Yue perdiendo la compostura.

\- Yue…-interrumpió Touya tratando de clamar al ángel.

\- No Touya, ¿no te das cuenta?, esta mujer lo que quiere es tener a dos de los mejores magos de esta generación bajo su poder, bajo su mando, dentro de su familia, ¿para qué?... ¿para darle más poder a los Li? ¿para tener una futura generación aún más poderosa?

\- No permitiremos que use a Sakura para incrementar SU poder señora –agregó Kero al comentario de Yue.

\- Silencio todos, por favor –interrumpió Fujitaka- la señora Li debe terminar de expresarse. Quiero que sepan que antes de venir ella me pidió permiso explicándome su visita y yo le di mi apoyo para que viniera a hablar con Sakura.

\- Kinomoto-sensei… -dijo Yue.

\- ¿Podríamos esperar hasta el final de la conversación para dar nuestra opinión? –pidió Fujitaka a los guardianes.

Li Yelan entonces prosiguió con su discurso con calma.

\- Sakura, como sabes mi hijo debe tomar una esposa y levantarse como cabeza del Clan muy pronto. Esto es un reto grande, pero no imposible para Xiaolang, estoy segura que el desempeñara su rol de manera excelente.

Yelan hizo una pausa.

\- El rol del cónyuge del líder del Clan es velar por el Clan al igual que la cabeza, y ser de apoyo para todas las cosas que se requieran de su cónyuge. Además de entender que su familia no se limita a su casa, sino a todos los Li. Hay muchas chicas deseosas de ocupar ese puesto, y existen por lo menos 5 adecuadas para esto, sin embargo ninguna puede compararse a ti Sakura.

Sakura escuchaba la voz de Li Yelan, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un aire de irrealidad en todo esto. Era como si estuvieran hablando de otra persona.

\- Sakura –siguió Yelan- tú tienes una edad adecuada, un nivel de magia impresionante, la habilidad de aprender rápidamente la cultura de nuestra región. Pero lo más importante para mí es la relación que ya tienes con mi hijo.

Sakura se quedó mirando a la señora con ojos bien abiertos y el corazón palpitante.

\- Mi hijo… confía en ti. Te muestra su verdadero ser y se siente a gusto en tu presencia. Te admira mucho –dijo Yelan impresionando a Sakura- tanto que siente que tú eres mejor que él.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! –interrumpió Sakura- ¡Syaoran-kun es mucho mejor que yo, es más maduro y fuerte que yo! ¡yo soy la que ha aprendido mucho con él! –respondió Sakura con pasión.

\- Sakura, quiero decirte que si no tuvieras ni siquiera un pelo de magia… aun así… tú serías la candidata perfecta para mí para ser la futura esposa de mi hijo.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sé que contigo Xiaolang tendría en quien apoyarse, alguien con quien se permita ser débil, llorar o reír en la privacidad, una persona que lo vea como algo más que el líder del Clan Li, alguien que lo vea como él es. Claro, a eso se le suma el hecho de que entiendes los desafíos sobrenaturales que mi hijo experimenta día a día, y cómo percibe el mundo que le rodea. Para personas como nosotros el mundo es muy diferente a como lo ven los demás, ni siquiera personas como tu amiga Tomoyo pueden entender lo que vives.

Yelan se puso de pie para terminar su explicación.

\- No necesito una respuesta rápida, sino que lo pienses, que pienses las ventajas que tiene para ti ser la prometida de Xiaolang y también las implicaciones y la presión que sería vivir como la esposa de la cabeza del Clan Li.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto. Un minuto después Tomoyo entró a la sala para avisar que la cena estaba servida. Yue volvió a cambiar de forma y Kero se escondió otra vez en el bolso de Yukito.

Mientras cenaban la conversación la llevaban Sonomi, Fujitaka y Yukito (quien no tenía memoria de lo que se había hablado, pero que sentía cierta tensión principalmente en su otra identidad), Kero estaba quieto en el bolso (a pesar de la comida en la mesa), Touya miraba en dirección a Sakura de vez en cuando y Li Yelan solo así comentarios breves de cualquier pregunta que se le hacía. Sakura pensaba en todo lo que se había dicho en la sala y en cómo su vida podría cambiar en un minuto.

\- ¿Me acompañas a la cocina Sakura-chan? –dijo Tomoyo levantándose de la mesa.

\- Si –contesto siguiendo a su amiga.

Cuando estuvieron en la cocina, Tomoyo despidió a los trabajadores con un gesto, los cuales salieron a brindar el postre.

\- Solo dime lo que piensas Sakura-chan, no tiene que hacer sentido.

\- Estoy pensando en lo que diría Syaoran-kun de todo esto. –dijo Sakura preocupada.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a su madre? Ella te dirá porque no quiso que él estuviera presente.

\- ¿Tu sabías esto, Tomoyo-chan?

\- Sí, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con la señora Li ayer en la noche cuando llegó a la casa, pero quien pidió alojamiento para ella fue tu padre.

\- ¿En serio? –asombrada de la decisión de su familia.

\- No quiero apresurarte, pero deberías aprovechar que están todos aquí, para preguntar todo lo que quieras. Por encima de todo recuerda escuchar tu corazón Sakura-chan –dijo Tomoyo alentando a su amiga.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! –llamaba Sonomi- tendré que salir urgente a una junta de negocios, pero espero verte otra vez antes de que Tomoyo vuelva a Paris, ¿sí?

\- Si Sonomi-san.

\- Tomoyo cariño, volveré mañana antes del anochecer, cualquier cosa llamaré para avisarte.

\- Nos vemos mañana Okaa-san.

Cuando Sonomi se fue Sakura y Tomoyo volvieron a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás. Tomoyo le dio las gracias al personal y le pidió que los dejaran solos lo que fue la señal para Kero salir del bolso, sin embargo Yue no hizo el cambio ni nadie dijo ninguna palabra.

\- Quiero preguntarle ¿Por qué decidió no decirle a Syaoran-kun de esta reunión? –dijo Sakura mirando a Yelan.

\- Xiaolang vería esto como… una interferencia en tu vida y una carga para ti.

\- ¡Que es justo lo que es esto! –habló Kero.

\- Kero-chan, por favor déjame hablar a mí. –dijo Sakura- ¿quiere decir que Syaoran no estaría de acuerdo?

\- Cualquier chica a la que le propusiéramos esto diría que si inmediatamente, ya que sería un honor para ella y su familia unirse a la dinastía Li, además de que nuestra familia posee mucha riqueza y propiedades a todo largo de China, pero Xiaolang sabe que nada de esto te interesa a ti Sakura. Por otro lado él sabe que desde el momento de tu compromiso tu vida no sería 100% tuya, sino que parte de ella pertenecería al Clan Li y que cada paso que des estaría vigilado.

\- Solo veo ventajas para ustedes, pero no para Sakura. –dijo Kero.

\- Kero…

\- Por favor Sakura, por algo esta mujer quiso que Yue y yo estuviéramos aquí, y es porque lo que pase a ti nos compete a nosotros. ¿Qué ventaja saca Sakura de esto? –preguntó directamente a Yelan, sin embargo Touya interrumpió.

\- Sakura tendrá a su lado personas que entiendan lo especial que es, que la ayuden en su vida.

\- Touya –dijo Yukito mirándole.

\- Yo soy el único que posee poderes mágicos en la familia aparte de Sakura y sé que no puedo hacer mucho para ayudarla, no puedo tampoco enseñarle nada, ella es más fuerte que yo y me atrevo a decir que se hará muchos más fuerte con el transcurso del tiempo.

\- Aun así… –dijo Kero

\- Aun así nada, ella necesitará ayuda en un futuro y en Hong Kong ella tendrá toda la ayuda posible, además de protección ya que tanto esta mujer como el mocoso la protegerían hasta la muerte.

\- Onii-chan…

\- Sakura ya tienes mi opinión acerca de este asunto, pero la decisión final es tuya.

\- Sakura-chan –intervino su padre- nada tiene que cambiar si no quieres, puedes decir que no y todo será como si nada hubiese pasado, Li-kun seguirá en tu vida y tu harás tu propio camino.

Sakura se quedó pensando en el camino que tenía por delante esta mañana cuando despertó. Lo más emocionante del día iba a ser darle las felicitaciones por el nuevo año a Syaoran, recordó lo cómoda que se sintió en casa de Syaoran con su aura rodeándola y también recordó… los labios de Syaoran en su cuello… rozándole delicadamente.

Pensó en Syaoran y en cómo sin saberlo su vida estaba sobre la mesa, sin él poder tomar decisión o control sobre ella, luego recordó la oferta y que muchas otras estarían esperando a que Yelan-sama u otro miembro del Consejo del Clan Li se acercara a proponerles lo mismo que a ella.

 _¡No!_ , pensó Sakura, _¡Esta oferta no está disponible para nadie más! ¡Yo seré la esposa de Syaoran!_

\- ¡Acepto! –dijo Sakura impresionando a todos.

\- No tienes que aceptar tan rápido, puedes pensarlo unas semanas. –le explicó Li Yelan.

\- Acepto hoy –volvió a decir Sakura- ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora?

\- Te enviaré algunos libros para que vayas leyendo la historia de la familia Li, por lo demás nos ocuparemos luego de la graduación.

\- ¿Luego de la graduación? –repitió Sakura.

\- Espero que te mudes a Hong Kong a mediados de Abril, para que estudies el idioma y las costumbres locales, y que aprendas a manejarte entre la gente con poder. Además debes aprender el ritual de compromiso y luego del matrimonio.

\- Si Sakura se muda a Hong Kong entonces Yue y yo tendremos que irnos con ella.-agregó Kero.

\- Entonces nos iremos todos –dijo Touya

\- ¡¿Qué?! –respondió Kero.

\- Papá y yo ya habíamos pensado en qué hacer si Sakura aceptaba.

\- Hay muchas universidades interesadas en que trabaje con ellos en China, además de excavaciones por atender –comentó Fujitaka.

\- Yuki, yo puedo trabajar en el área de negocios y tú puedes seguir haciendo trabajo social con niños y envejecientes –dijo Touya mirándole fijamente.

\- Touya… tú no tienes que mudarte, soy yo que tengo el deber de estar con Sakura-chan.

\- Yo tengo el deber de estar contigo –dijo Touya en un susurro- con ustedes –explicó hablándole a Yue también.

\- Y yo tengo el deber de ir preparando la boda de Sakura-chan –dijo Tomoyo entusiasmada- ¡Ah, qué emoción!, necesito investigar el estilo tradicional de China para ir confeccionando un guarda ropa para Sakura-chan!

\- Falta mucho para eso Tomoyo-chan –dijo Sakura con pena- además antes va el compromiso.

\- ¡Ah, es cierto!, podré planear el compromiso también ¡que emoción!

\- Tomoyo-chan, ¿no tendrás mucha tarea?

\- Claro que no, puedo hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llegó la hora de partir Sakura sentía que la chica que había llegado a la casa era totalmente diferente a la que salía de ella.

\- Sakura, aun puedes cambiar de…

\- No cambiaré de opinión Yelan-sama, solo que Syaoran-kun quiera casarse con alguien más –dijo la joven mostrando su única preocupación.

\- Créeme, no hay nadie más –dijo Yelan tomando el rostro de Sakura- quiero pedirles que no comenten nada a Xiaolang, aunque sea muy duro es lo mejor, para que él no se preocupe de más por ti.

\- Entiendo –dijo Sakura, aunque se sentía mal por un lado el ocultarle a Syaoran lo que se había acordado esa noche.

Ya en casa Sakura pensaba en el compromiso que asumiría al aceptar ser la futura señora Li, no podía creer que después de tanta especulación ella sería esa persona. _La futura señora Li_ , pensó en su cama, _yo seré la futura señora Li, la que me case con Syaoran-kun, la que este ahí para él en los momentos difíciles, y nunca más volveremos a separarnos_. Ese pensamiento llevó una sonrisa a los labios de Sakura. Recordó las veces que escuchó a Syaoran hablar de las cosas que quería para el Clan y de sus preocupaciones. _Haré todo lo posible para Syaoran-kun sea feliz_ , prometió Sakura a si misma.

* * *

 **Esto fue lo que paso, por eso mucho de ustedes comenzaron a sospechar desde el capitulo 6 con la conversación de Tomoyo y la llamada telefónica de Yelan de que Sakura podría ser la candidata.**

 **Si ustedes son como yo, que me gusta ver por segunda vez las películas cuando la trama se revela, para ver las migajas de pan, pueden volver a leer el capitulo 6 y ver como todos sabían lo de Sakura, menos el pobre Syaoran xD**

 **Aunque yo les deje trozos de pan, no migajas ;) pero es que no quería desviar tanto la trama, luego pierde sentido.**

 **El jueves va el capitulo 14, donde quedamos en la sala del Consejo.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Holaaaa,**

 **Estoy muy contenta con el apoyo recibido por ustedes y sus comentarios con respecto al capitulo 13 y el flashback, gracias a todos los que comentan siempre y me hacen saber su reacción de cada capitulo, ademas de los guest que toman ese tiempo para comentar. Gracias a Vale, Rose, Sakurita32, Romina y a Melchari que dejan sus reviews como guest y a los anónimos también. El capitulo 13 tuvo 13 reviews :) una coincidencia perfecta, es el cap que mas reviews ha recibido. ;)**

 **Bueno, estamos en el capitulo 14 que es el 15 para FF, pero es que este es el que sigue la trama, el otro fue un vistazo atrás. Tenia pensado poner el capitulo del flashback aparte, pero luego pensé que no era buena idea publicarlo solo cuando es parte de esta historia.**

 **Se que este capitulo tiene muchas expectativas así que espero que les guste. Les dejo leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

La sala de reuniones del Consejo del Clan Li era amplia y bien ventilada, a pesar de estar bajo tierra camuflajeada por un hermoso jardín que servía como atracción turística. El salón era blanco y bien iluminado, pero en ese momento Syaoran veía todo oscuro, excepto por la figura de pie a su lado.

\- ¿Sakura?

\- Esta es la joven que he elegido para…

\- ¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú?

La chica no respondía a Syaoran, y él sabía en su subconsciente que era protocolo del Consejo que la chica se presentara callada y con la mirada baja ante el Consejo y ante su futuro esposo. Pero la mente de Syaoran olvidó todo protocolo en ese momento y se acercó a la joven levantando su rostro hacia él.

\- ¡Xiaolang! ¡¿Tengo que recordarte como debes comportarte en este momento de suma impor…?!

\- Sakura –susurró Syaoran al notar que efectivamente era ella quien se encontraba en la sala en calidad de candidata a esposa, sin embargo la chica no le devolvía la mirada, sino que mantenía sus ojos hacia abajo- Sakura, mírame –le pidió Syaoran.

\- ¡NO! –se escuchó la voz de Yelan- te exijo que respetes…

\- ¿Qué has hecho? –dijo Syaoran volteándose hacia su madre.

\- Retoma tu postura ante el Consejo…

\- ¿QUE HICISTE? –gritó Syaoran alertando a los guardias que se encontraban en el salón.

\- Te exijo que me respetes Xiaolang –dijo Yelan haciendo una señal a los guardias quienes se prepararon para defenderla- no toleraré una conducta inapropiada de tu parte.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste atreverte?! –dijo Syaoran dando un paso hacia ella.

\- Xiaolang…

\- Sabes exactamente lo que pienso de esto y aun así trajiste a Sakura hasta este lugar, a mis espaldas, haciéndome creer que me casaría con una rica heredera de Hong Kong, ¿para qué?

\- Atrás –dijo Yelan- o abstente a las consecuencias –advirtió.

\- ¡Lo único que te importa es el poder, ¿verdad?! –dijo Syaoran acercándose más- ¡Lo único que quieres es tener todas las cartas a tu favor!

\- ¡Disparen! –dijo Yelan a los guardias quienes dispararon flechas de metal a Syaoran.

\- ¡NO! –se escuchó la voz de Sakura

 _ **¡Fuego!**_ –Invocó Sakura a la Carta Fuego la cual hizo un arco protector alrededor de Syaoran derritiendo como mantequilla las flechas- _**¡Sueño!**_ –invocó la Carta Sueño y con ella noqueo a los guardias quienes quedaron dormidos como bebes.

En ese momento Yelan Li sacó su emblemático abanico y con una ráfaga de viento tiró a Sakura al suelo.

\- ¡SAKURA!

Syaoran al verla en el piso sacó su espada y con furia se dirigió hacia su madre en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- ¡No te perdonaré esto nunca! –dijo Syaoran atacando a Yelan con su espada.

\- Termina con este circo Xiaolang –dijo Yelan contraatacando con la fuerza del rayo.

Sin embargo Syaoran, también atacó con el poder del rayo haciendo que el abanico volara por los aires, y siguió atacando, a pesar de haber desarmado a su oponente.

\- ¡Quién va a terminar con esto eres tú! ¡Jamás volverás a ponerle un dedo encima a Sakura! ¡JAMAS! –dijo el joven teniendo a Yelan acorralada y con su espada en el cuello.

\- ¡Syaoran-kun! ¡NO! –dijo Sakura tomando el brazo de Syaoran.

Syaoran se fijo en el rostro aterrorizado de Sakura y en ese momento se dio cuenta de la posición que había tomado, como si fuera a quitarle la vida a su madre y dejo caer su espada asombrado de su propia reacción. Sakura se apresuró a tomar la espada en sus manos y Yelan se deshizo del agarre de su hijo sobre ella.

\- Vuelve a tu lugar Xiaolang –dijo Yelan con autoridad.

\- ¡Por favor! –escuchó a Sakura pedirle en voz baja, mientras le halaba la manga de su traje.

Syaoran volvió a su lugar consternado de lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir, y se fijó en el temblor de Sakura, mientras sostenía la espada en sus manos.

\- Señores del Consejo les pido disculpas si se han sentido ofendidos. –dijo Yelan ajustando sus ropas.

\- Para nada –respondió Shen- es exactamente lo que nos estabas diciendo.

\- Xiaolang pudo derrotarte con un solo conjuro –interrumpió Yuga- nunca habíamos visto a alguien vencerte, y parece ser que es solo parte de lo que Xiaolang puede hacer.

\- ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que la prometida de Xiaolang es tan poderosa? –preguntó uno de los miembros del Consejo.

\- No sentí su poder cuando entró –agregó Shen- ¿acaso está bajo algún hechizo?

\- He tomado precauciones, ya que la joven no es de la región y aun no vive en la mansión Li. Pero debo destacar que es muy poderosa, esta chica es la nueva dueña de las Cartas Clow –dijo Yelan para asombro de todos.

\- Yelan, levanta el resguardo por un momento, quiero sentir el poder de la joven –pidió Dalai.

\- Es un hechizo muy complicado, preferiría no hacerlo –contestó Yelan denegando la petición- pero podrán ver a la joven usar su poder más adelante en el futuro.

Syaoran se sentía abrumado por la situación y pensó en lo que Sakura estaría sintiendo en ese instante. Quiso gritarles a los miembros del Consejo que ella no era su prometida, que no tenían derecho de evaluarla como un proyecto y que ninguno de ellos se metería en la vida de Sakura, pero tenía vergüenza de hablar ante la joven después de lo que había pasado con su madre, no quería perder el control otra vez.

\- Acércate a la mesa Sakura –pidió Dalai extendiendo las manos.

Sakura se acercó a la mesa con la espada de Syaoran aun en las manos, la dejó a un lado del mueble y permitió que Dalai tocara su rostro.

\- Oh, que hermosa es, y su aura es muy pura y apacible –dijo el viejo con una sonrisa- Eres suertudo Xiaolang, es una chica poderosa, buena y fértil. Serás muy feliz con ella.

Syaoran se puso rojo como un tomate al escuchar las palabras del anciano.

\- ¿Puedo ver las cartas? –le pidió Shen a Sakura, quien sacó las cartas dejándolas en la mesa.

\- Oh, son diferentes a como se describen en los libros que dejo Clow. Tienen el poder de su nueva dueña y han tomado su estilo. –dijo el hombre pasando su mano por encima de las cartas.

\- Señores, a pesar de que la señorita Kinomoto es una persona muy interesante a nivel mágico, no la he escogido por esto. –dijo Yelan

\- Después de ver la forma en la que Xiaolang defendió a la señorita es obvio que la has escogido por el fuerte vínculo que hay entre ella y Xiaolang –dijo Yuga- lo cual es un indicio de tu sabia decisión Yelan. Yo apruebo a la candidata.

\- Yo también la apruebo.

\- Y yo.

\- Y yo.

\- Y yo.

\- Yo apruebo a la joven.

\- Gracias señores, sabia que contaría con su aprobación. Señorita Kinomoto puede volver a su lugar –Sakura recogió las cartas y volvió a su sitio dando pasos hacia atrás como dictaba el protocolo.

\- Xiaolang –agregó Yelan- la joven ha sido aprobada por el Consejo.

Se suponía que era el momento de Syaoran aceptar el compromiso, pero dentro de él se estaba peleando una fuerte batalla en contra de su madre y de la situación en la que estaba metido, y no solo él, sino su querida Sakura. Syaoran se puso de frente a Sakura para seguir el ritual del compromiso, en ese momento podía anunciar al Consejo su desacuerdo con la situación, pero se fijó en el rostro de Sakura y en sus manos temblorosas. _Es por mi culpa_ , pensó Syaoran, _ha sido valiente para llegar hasta aquí y ahora tiene miedo por mi culpa, por como actué._

Syaoran pensó en cómo se sentiría Sakura si la rechazaba en frente del Consejo, desatando una nueva discusión, entonces decidió terminar la ceremonia en paz y luego hablar con Sakura de las opciones que ella tenía para acabar el compromiso.

\- Acepto el compromiso, con un condición –dijo Syaoran sabiendo que podía pedir la condición.

\- ¿Cuál es tu condición, Xiaolang? –dijo Yelan.

\- Que mi prometida tenga permitido verme a los ojos siempre.

La sala quedó en silencio, mientras el Consejo escuchaba una petición como nunca otra se había escuchado. Era tradición que la esposa del líder del Clan se abstuviera de ver a la cara de su esposo en público como símbolo de respeto a él y esto comenzaba desde el compromiso. Yelan miró a todos los miembros del Consejo para ver su opinión del asunto y contestó.

\- Tu petición es concedida. Tu prometida podrá verte a los ojos frente al Consejo y en cualquier situación pública y social. Puedes proceder a aceptar a tu prometida.

Syaoran tomó las manos de Sakura y otra vez hizo algo que nadie había hecho jamás. Se puso de rodillas y recitó las palabras de la ceremonia hincado ante Sakura quien lo veía con grandes ojos asombrados.

\- Yo Li Xiaolang, miembro de la honorable y poderosa dinastía Li y futura Cabeza del Clan, tengo el privilegio de aceptar a la señorita Kinomoto y con ella me comprometo para matrimonio en un futuro, delante de los Ancianos del Consejo del Clan, y junto a ella servir a mi familia y a mis orígenes y traer gloria y honor a mi clan.

La sala se quedó muda, mientras Syaoran se besaba ambas manos de la joven para luego ponerse de pie sin quitar los ojos de los de Sakura ni por un momento.

\- La boda deberá ser lo más pronto posible, Yelan –dijo Shen rompiendo el silencio.

\- La familia de la novia escogerá la fecha señores –respondió Yelan.

\- Estamos a mitad de año, propón a la familia Kinomoto una boda para el otoño. –contestó el anciano- no queremos que Xiaolang se vea envuelto en un escándalo.

\- Daré su opinión a la familia de la joven cuando me reúna con ellos –dijo Yelan obviando el comentario final del miembro del Consejo- la señorita Kinomoto puede retirarse.

Sakura soltó sus manos de las de Syaoran y fue acompañada por uno de los guardias que no había sido dormido hasta la puerta. Otros guardias entraron llevándose a los demás que aún estaban inconscientes. Syaoran no podía dejar de ver la puerta por donde se habían llevado a Sakura, _**Su prometida**_ , pensó.

\- Xiaolang –dijo uno de los miembros del Consejo llamando su atención- lo que ha pasado hoy aquí no se repetirá a nadie. Esperamos que tu… indiscreción, sea la primera y la última.

\- Has atacado físicamente a la actual cabeza del Clan, pero tomando en cuenta que eres el futuro líder y que, a sinceridad hemos quedado encantados con tu destreza, te absolveremos de toda culpa –añadió otro de los miembros.

\- ¿Cuándo podrá Xiaolang hablar con la familia de la novia? –preguntó Yuga.

\- Pronto –dijo Yelan- esta misma semana si es posible.

\- Espero que la chica no se haya lastimado por la caída, Yelan- agregó Yuga, haciendo que Syaoran apretara los puños con el recuerdo.

\- Claro que no, solo la agarré desprevenida.

\- ¡La has usado! –dijo Syaoran con los dientes apretados.

\- Espero que me dejes discutir esto contigo, antes de que te lances a atacarme otra vez –respondió su madre en un tono cortante- por el momento puedes retirarte Xiaolang. Gracias por tu… visita.

En ese momento las puertas del salón se abrieron y un par de guardias hizo señas a Syaoran para que se retirara. El joven camino lentamente hasta donde estaba su espada y guardándola hizo una reverencia ante el Consejo para proceder a salir.

El trayecto hasta su casa se le hizo corto a Syaoran, ya que se sentía lejos de la realidad atrapado en sus propios pensamientos. Al entrar a la sala principal de su casa vio a la figura de Sakura escondida detrás de una cortina, pero aunque sus ojos le decían que era ella, su mente se sentía confundida por la persona frente a él. No fue hasta que habló que Syaoran pudo reaccionar.

\- Yo… me escape… use el hechizo que…

\- Ven conmigo –dijo Syaoran tomándole de la mano y llevándola hasta su recámara.

Subieron rápidamente las escaleras que llevaban a los aposentos de la familia. Al cerrar la puerta Syaoran volteo a ver a Sakura quien se veía asustada y precavida frente a él. _¿Me tendrá miedo?_ , pensó Syaoran mirando a la joven.

\- ¿Sakura? –dijo Syaoran extendiendo su mano.

La joven no tomó la mano, sino que se lanzó a los brazos del chico quien la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

\- Sakura –susurró Syaoran al sentir a Sakura otra vez en sus brazos, cosa que pensó nunca volver a experimentar en su vida.

\- ¡Por favor, perdóname! –dijo Sakura con voz quebrada- sé que te sientes engañado, y sí, yo te engañe Syaoran-kun.

\- No –respondió Syaoran también a punto de llorar- no es tu culpa, nada es tu culpa. Mi madre… ella…

\- Pensé que no te importaría si yo era tu prometida, sé que lo más importante para ti es tu familia y el Clan Li, así que no creí que te fueras a enojar.

\- Sakura, por favor.

\- Lo siento –siguió diciendo Sakura- Estas enojado por mi culpa.

\- No, no estoy enojado, solo que… Ah (suspiro), es que no esperaba verte allí.

\- ¿Estabas esperando otro tipo de… chica? –dijo Sakura mirando a Syaoran con tristeza.

\- ¿Qué? Sak…

\- ¿Es porque no fui educada como tú, con dinero y…? ¿Piensas que haré el ridículo?

\- No, Sakura, claro que no. No es eso.

\- También sé que no soy como muchas de las chicas aquí, yo… soy muy delgada y no tengo muchas curvas y mi pelo…

\- ¿Qué dices? –interrumpió Syaoran cuando entendió el hilo de pensamiento que estaba tomando Sakura- ¡Eres preciosa, Sakura! ¡No, conozco una chica más bella que tú!

\- Syaoran-kun…

\- Eres la chica perfecta, –susurró Syaoran- eres perfecta Sakura y mereces una vida perfecta, una familia perfecta… un hombre perfecto.

\- Tú… ¿no quieres que sea tu esposa? –dijo Sakura con ojos aguados.

Syaoran entendió que ella pensaba que no era atractiva para él, que solo la veía como amiga y que pensar en ella como algo más era repugnante para él. ¡Qué lejos de la realidad estaba ese pensamiento! ¿Cómo hacerle ver a Sakura que no era así, que él la amaba, _la deseaba_?... Syaoran clavó los ojos en los labios de Sakura, _Dios si ella supiera lo difícil que era para él no besarla ahora mismo._

 _¿Por qué no?,_ dijo una voz en su interior, _Es tu prometida, va a ser tu esposa,… tu mujer, es tuya,_ _ **tuya**_ _y de nadie más… ella aceptó, tu aceptaste, vas a casarte con ella, es tuya._

 **\- Mía** –dijo Syaoran.

Al instante tomó posesión de los labios de Sakura, con delicadeza comenzó a explorar la boca de la joven, mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Era dulce y cálida, Syaoran se dio cuenta que podría quedarse besando a Sakura para siempre. Por fin encontró algo que le gustaba saborear más que el chocolate, los labios de Sakura.

Comenzó a escuchar los pequeños gemidos de Sakura, lo que hizo que intensificara su beso. Sakura a su vez envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Syaoran, quien levantó a la chica con todo y su largo traje ceremonial recargándola contra la pared. La besó hasta que no tuvo más aliento y necesito separarse para respirar.

\- Syaoran… -susurró Sakura, mientras el joven la miraba a los ojos.

Syaoran no quería hablar, se sentía como un hombre sediento al que le dan un poco de agua, lo único que quería era seguir bebiendo de Sakura, había aguantado tanto tiempo su sed, así que volvió a besar a la chica hasta que se escuchó la voz de Yelan Li en la habitación.

\- ¿Cuántas veces piensas romper el protocolo Xiaolang? –dijo Yelan haciendo que los jóvenes se espantaran y se separaran.

\- Madre –dijo Syaoran, mientras Sakura enterraba la cara en el pecho de Syaoran, roja de la vergüenza.

\- Sabes bien que no debes ver a tu prometida y mucho menos a solas.

\- Madre…

\- Por cierto Sakura, me encontré a tus guardaespaldas como locos buscándote cuando desapareciste como por arte de… magia.

\- Lo siento Yelan-sama –dijo la joven con la cabeza agachada- no quería causar problemas.

\- No te preocupes querida –dijo Yelan mirándole con ternura- me imaginé que estarías aquí después de lo que pasó ante el Consejo.

\- Madre –interrumpió Syaoran- Sakura y yo necesitamos…

\- Sakura necesita ir a descansar –cortó Yelan- y tu Xiaolang necesitas recordar tu posición en el Clan, aun no eres el líder así que no trates de pasar sobre mi autoridad, ¿entendido?

\- Si, entendí –dijo Syaoran a regañadientes.

\- Sakura tus guardaespaldas están a fuera esperándote, buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches Yelan-sama. Syaoran-kun.

Syaoran se acercó a Sakura dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Ahora que los había probado no podía evitarlo.

\- Hablaremos luego, ¿sí?

\- Si –respondió Sakura sonrojada.

\- Buenas noches –dijo Syaoran acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

Los guardaespaldas estaban de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación, cuando vieron a Sakura se aliviaron visiblemente y sonrieron, se notaba que le habían tomado aprecio a la chica. Syaoran vio como Sakura se alejaba con los dos hombres, mientras su madre se detenía de pie junto a él.

\- No estoy listo para hablar contigo –dijo Syaoran.

\- No hay prisa, podemos hablar en el desayuno mañana por la mañana. Por cierto no te verás con Sakura otra vez hasta el compromiso, ni usarás tu teléfono para comunicarte con ella, es parte de tu castigo por lo de hoy –dijo Yelan con seriedad- Buenas noches.

Syaoran no respondió, pero a su madre parecía no importarle. Cuando Syaoran cerró las puertas de su habitación se miró nuevamente al espejo. El chico que había salido esta tarde a presentarse ante el Consejo no era el mismo que estaba viendo ahora. Aún tenía muchas cosas que discutir con su madre... y con Sakura.

Luego de ducharse, Syaoran se percató de un pequeño sobre deslizandose desde una pared, _¿Una pared?..._ Cuando lo abrió había dentro una tarjeta que decía HOLA.

\- Sakura –entendió que Sakura estaba usando el portal para comunicarse y sonrió.

Tomo el papel y escribió **Hola**. Lo lanzó hacia la pared y vio como desaparecía. Luego lo recibió nuevamente el sobre con las palabras **Funcionó** , entonces siguió escribiendo:

\- Estoy de castigo no puedo hablar contigo

\- Tu madre dijo: no verse y no llamadas así que... 😊

\- Lamento lo de hoy. 😔

\- No te preocupes, sé que fue estresante para ti.

\- Aun así, sé que estabas nerviosa y yo lo empeoré todo.

\- Fue una gran sorpresa verme aquí.

\- Tenemos que hablar Sakura, si no quieres este compromiso puedes cancelarlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres tú, Syaoran-kun?

\- Quiero que estés contenta con tu vida.

\- Hasta esta mañana sentía que había tomado una buena decisión.

\- ¿Qué te dijo mi madre? ¿Con que te convención?

\- Solo me dijo que a sus ojos yo era una buena candidata.

\- Hablaré mañana con ella. Nadie debería manipularte.

\- No soy tan ingenua Syaoran-kun.

\- También lamento lo del beso.

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

\- No vayas a pensar que no me gustó.

\- Eso es lo que parece que estás diciendo.

\- No es eso. Es que no debí tratarte así, fue una falta de respeto.

\- No te aprovechaste de mí, ¿entendido?

\- No es como una chica debería tener su primer beso.

\- No fue mi primer beso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Con quién te has besado? ¿Fue Ichiro?

\- Ay, Syaoran-kun, claro que no.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Fue contigo.

\- ¿Eh?

* * *

 **O.o**

 **Ok, ¿que les pareció?**

 **Como ven el próximo capitulo es otro flashback, porque pasaron cosas y Syaoran no lo**

 **Espero que no se me desesperen con los vistazos al pasado, de aquí en adelante todo va pa´lante.**

 **Me dejan saber lo que opinan de la reacción de Syaoran. Nos leemos luego**


	16. Flashback Despues de la Tormenta

**HOLAAAA, es sábado de Sakura, no se si ustedes como yo extrañan ver los episodios de Sakura Clear Card :(, pero que bueno que tenemos los fics para entretenernos.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y tambien a todos los que siguen este fic. Me impresiona que muchos amen la forma que va tomando la historia espero que los capitulos que faltan tambien sean de su agrado.**

 **Hoy estamos viendo atrás y este capitulo es corto ya que esta relacionado con el capitulo 7 el día de San Valentin, si se acuerdan Sakura estuvo enferma. ¿Que paso cuando despertó?**

 **Les dejo leer.**

* * *

 **Capitulo extra**

 **Después de la tormenta**

\- ¡Qué bien dormí! –dijo Sakura cuando despertó.

Recordaba haberse sentido mal la tarde anterior, tomar un medicamento para la fiebre y acostarse. Hacía mucho tiempo no se enfermaba de esa manera.

\- Deberías quedarte en cama monstruo apenas son las 6:30 a.m. –escuchó a su hermano decir cuando entró al cuarto.

\- Para nada, me siento muy bien… ¿Qué es lo que huele tan rico?

\- Es el olor de tu medicina –dijo Touya–te traeré el desayuno.

\- No es necesario, voy a bajar.

\- Sakura, quédate en cama…

\- Es que me siento muy bien, como si hubiera dormido por siglos. –replicó Sakura

\- La ventisca término, pero el ambiente aun esta frio.

\- De verdad hermano estoy… -en ese momento algo llamó su atención- ¿Syaoran-kun está aquí?

\- ¿Qué? –dijo Touya.

\- Siento la presencia de Syaoran-kun en la casa, ¿Qué hace tan temprano aquí? –dijo levantándose de la cama.

\- No es nada es que…

\- ¿Está en el pasillo?... Siento que está en la planta alta.

\- Está en mi habitación.

 _¿En su habitación?_ , pensó Sakura, _¿Por qué?_ En ese momento se dio cuenta que el aura de Syaoran se sentía distante, como cuando alguien no está alerta sino… Salió rápido hacia la habitación de Touya.

\- Sakura…-dijo Touya entrando a la habitación detrás de Sakura.

El corazón de Sakura se enfrió cuando vio a Syaoran durmiendo en la cama de su hermano, desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba. Nunca lo había visto tan pálido e indefenso.

\- ¿Me lo dices o tendré que usar la carta del **Regreso**? –dijo Sakura determinación.

\- Tenías fiebre, no bajaba con nada, el médico no podía venir y no podíamos sacarte de la casa, llegó Li, te vio, usó una de tus cartas, llenó tu habitación de hojas, te bajó la fiebre y luego te dio de su energía para que te recuperaras pronto. Quedó hecho puré, no podía ir hasta su casa a descansar así que durmió aquí y aun duerme. –dijo Touya rápidamente.

\- Syaoran-kun…-susurró Sakura antes de que dos grandes lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

\- Sakura, él no querría que te pusieras a llorar. –dijo Touya con razón.

Sakura se recostó en la cama con la cabeza en el pecho de Syaoran y abrazándolo por la cintura. Escuchó luego como su hermano salía de la habitación dejándole sola con Syaoran.

\- Syaoran-kun –susurró Sakura acariciando el pecho del chico- estás así por mi culpa.

Sakura miraba la palidez de Syaoran, pero reconfortándose al escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón.

\- Te prometo que seré fuerte como tú –dijo dejando un beso en su pecho- Te prometo que voy a cuidar de ti… Voy a ser una buena esposa.

Sakura enterró el rostro en el cuello de Syaoran, la calidez del chico era seductora y su olor embriagante, sin darse cuenta la joven comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en el cuello, mientras acariciaba la piel descubierta del chico.

\- Umm –escuchó que gemía Syaoran, sin embargo no despertó.

 _Tal vez sea como la bella durmiente_ , pensó Sakura mirando los labios de Syaoran, recordó la vez que ella interpretaba al príncipe y debía besarlo para que despertara. Sakura nunca había besado a alguien en los labios, pero estando así tan cerca de Syaoran.

\- Sakura… -gimió el chico y Sakura no aguantó más y le besó.

Los labios de Syaoran eran carnosos y tibios, Sakura se dio cuenta que podría volverse adicta a esos labios, comenzó a besarle lentamente con pequeños y delicados besos, pero luego Syaoran comenzó a mover sus labios también y Sakura perdió la cabeza.

\- Syaoran –gemía Sakura con pasión, quería transmitirle su energía al chico y restaurarle las fuerzas.

Cuando separó sus labios de los de él observó su rostro, Syaoran abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió, pero no pudo despertar, sino que giró un poco de lado abrazando a Sakura y volviendo a dormir.

Sakura se quedó en los brazos de Syaoran pensando en el futuro. Debía entrenar y capacitarse, si su destino era ser la esposa del líder del Clan Li quería estar al lado de Syaoran no solo en reuniones, cenas y compromisos formales, también quería estar ahí para él en los peligros y desafíos, no iba a permitir que Syaoran fuera el único sacrificado.

 _Solo deseo que estés a salvo y que seas feliz_ , pensó Sakura. Si la felicidad de Syaoran era impulsar su familia y ser un líder fuerte ella estaría con él para lograrlo.

Se quedó en cama con él hasta un poco antes de las 8:00 a.m., salió del cuarto de su hermano dejando a su querido Syaoran aun dormido, se duchó y se vistió.

 _Ayer no pude regalarle nada a Syaoran_ , pensó la chica, así que bajo a la cocina, tomó su desayuno y enseguida comenzó a sacar ingredientes para el regalo de Syaoran

\- ¿Qué haces? –le dijo Touya.

\- Ayer no pude regalarle nada a Syaoran, lo voy a hacer hoy.

\- Sakura…

\- Voy a hacerlo yo misma así que…

\- El mejor regalo que puedes hacerle es pasar un día tranquilo con él –le dijo su hermano- luego del caos del día de ayer lo mejor es descansar.

\- No quiero descansar –dijo Sakura rompiendo en llanto- quiero ser fuerte, quiero por una vez ser yo la que lo salve a él.

\- Sakura…

\- No es justo –susurró la joven.

\- Oye –dijo Touya poniendo las manos en los hombros de su hermana- algún día le pagarás todo lo que ha hecho por ti.

\- No creo que…

\- ¿Te das cuenta que tienes una parte de él dentro de ti ahora mismo? –dijo Touya interrumpiéndola.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- ¿No lo sientes? Esa energía, esa fuerza… ¿la sientes?

Touya tenía razón, sentía la fuerza de Syaoran. Sakura era una chica energética pero esto no solo era energía, sino fuerza, vitalidad. Sentía que ahora mismo podría arrancar un árbol de raíz con sus propias manos.

\- Si. –dijo Sakura secándose las lágrimas.

\- ¿Vas a usar esa fuerza para… llorar?

\- No –susurró Sakura.

\- Entonces esperemos a que se levante para tomar el día y no hacer nada, ¿ok?

Sakura se calmó con la charla que tuvo con su hermano, bajo hasta la oficina de su padre a llevarle el desayuno, allí Fujitaka le preguntó por su salud y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- Perdona por no poder estar aquí antes hija.

\- Sé que es una semana difícil para ti Otou-san, no quiero que te atrases por mi culpa.

\- Aun así, yo soy tu padre y debo velar por ti.

\- No puedes poner tu vida en peligro, Onii-chan me dijo que llegaste en medio del mal tiempo.

\- Lo único bueno de todo esto es que he podido conocer mejor a tu futuro esposo –dijo Fujitaka haciendo que sonrojar a Sakura- estoy tranquilo sabiendo que él te protegerá hasta con su vida.

\- No quiero que me proteja con su vida- susurró Sakura.

\- No puedes vivir pensando en que algún día perderás a alguien Sakura-chan, debes vivir amando a esa persona todo el tiempo que sea posible, para cuando ya no este saber en tu corazón que invertiste bien los años que estuvieron juntos.

Sakura no creía ser capaz de superar lo que su padre tuvo que superar. Vivir sin Syaoran se veía como el peor de los caminos. Trató de no pensar en eso sino en las cosas que debía de hacer de ahora en adelante.

\- Sakura –dijo Touya entrando a la oficina- tienes una llamada.

\- ¿Si diga? –contestó Sakura el teléfono.

\- Sakura es Li Yelan.

\- ¡Señora Li!

\- ¿Esta Xiaolang en tu casa?

\- Si

\- Está en cama, ¿cierto?

\- Si, así es.

\- Su energía está un poco baja. ¿Qué pasó?

\- Yo… estaba enferma y… él…

\- Entiendo… (suspiró), pensé que algún demonio lo había perseguido y quitado de su energía, pero Xiaolang se sabe defender de ese tipo de cosas desde los 6 años de edad. Así que te la dio a ti.

\- Yo…lo siento.

\- No es algo malo, se recuperará totalmente en el transcurso del día, claro, si descansa.

\- Necesito aprender ese tipo de cosas, quiero ser capaz de ayudar a Syaoran-kun, si me necesita.

\- Por tu nivel de magia puedes aprenderlas fácilmente, pero no puedo enseñarte sin el consentimiento de mi hijo.

\- ¿Cómo? –dijo Sakura confundida.

\- Eres informalmente la prometida de mi hijo, desde que una chica pasa al compromiso es responsabilidad de su futuro marido y si Xiaolang cree que este conocimiento te hará más mal que bien, entonces no puedo pasar por encima de su autoridad y menos cuando estamos hablando de la futura esposa del líder del Clan Li.

\- Pero…

\- Sakura, sé que como esposa de mi hijo serás capaz de convencerle, pero espera a que llegue el tiempo preciso, no te dejes abrumar por lo que pasó ayer.

\- Entiendo.

\- Si crees que es mucho para ti o si piensas que son muchas tradiciones, recuerda que…

\- No me voy a echar para atrás –dijo Sakura cortando el hilo de pensamiento de su futura suegra.

En ese momento Sakura sintió a Syaoran salir del cuarto de su hermano.

\- Creo que ya se ha despertado.

\- Quiero que te mantengas en contacto conmigo, cualquier duda que te surja llámame ¿entendido?

\- Si, llamaré luego, adiós.-dijo Sakura colgando el teléfono- ¡Syaoran-kun!

\- Estas bien –dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy mejor que tú –señaló Sakura- ¿quieres comer algo?

\- Si, muero de hambre. No encontré mi ropa así que me puse algo que encontré –dijo mirando a Touya.

\- Está bien –dijo Touya encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura se lanzó a los brazos de Syaoran, verlo de pie y con su humor de siempre le dio mucho ánimo, pero al mismo tiempo tuvo deseos de protegerlo, apoyó su frente en la de Syaoran y estando a escasos centímetros de él habló.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso Syaoran –susurró la joven estando frente a frente al chico- no vuelvas a hacerlo, no importa lo que pase.

\- Sakura…

Sakura tenía deseos de besarle como había hecho mientras él aún estaba medio inconsciente, por un momento pensó que Syaoran la besaría, sin embargo él besó sus manos como buen caballero.

\- Lo pensaré –fue la única respuesta que dio Syaoran a la petición de la chica.

Sakura abrazó a su amado, mientras pensaba en su plan para volverse más madura y fuerte. _Ya basta de niñadas_ , pensó, _es hora de estar a la altura de la situación_. Nada ni nadie le haría daño a sus seres queridos y ella se encargaría de eso.

* * *

 **Nadie se resiste a Syaoran acurrucado como un gatito luego de salvar tu vida. Yo tambien me lo hubiera comido xD**

 **Ya había gente sospechando que Sakura se "aprovecho" de Syaoran en ese día, jejeje. Ya luego pueden ver la actitud que tomo Sakura en el capitulo 8 porque era.**

 **Gracias por leer, hasta luego.**


	17. Capitulo 15

**HOLA A TODOS, hoy el capitulo llegó tarde, pero seguro xD. Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y por esperar siempre las actualizaciones. Habíamos dejado a Syaoran impresionado por la confesión de Sakura acerca del beso XOXO, y estamos hoy en la mañana después de...**

 **No hablo mas y les dejo con el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Syaoran despertó al día siguiente y lo primero que hizo fue sonreír como un bobo. Recordaba con lujo de detalles el relato de Sakura besándole mientras él estaba inconsciente. Se imaginaba a la chica "aprovechándose de él", tirada en la cama de su hermano. Se hubiera pasado la noche entera conversando con Sakura, pero no quería agotarla, ya que estaban usando magia para comunicarse pasándose papelitos como niños de primaria.

Todavía tenía pendiente hablar con su madre de lo ocurrido, a pesar de que ante el Consejo estaban comprometidos, Syaoran no permitiría que su madre usara a Sakura. Sabrá Dios que le habrá dicho a la chica para hacerle venir a Hong Kong. Así que debía levantarse para enfrentar a Yelan…

 _Aun no_ , le decía su cerebro, quería quedarse un rato más pensando en el beso que sí recordaba, en ese momento su sonrisa se hizo más grande con la memoria del beso, hasta que comenzó a recordar los pequeños detalles: la calidez de Sakura, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, sus labios moviéndose para buscarle, sus brazos alrededor de él, sus gemidos…

 _Syaoran…_

Syaoran subía y baja una mano por su abdomen, mientras con la otra tocaba sus labios, _Dios actué como un animal_ , pensó Syaoran recordando la forma en que apretó a Sakura, como un hombre desesperado, era como si parte de su cerebro se apagara al tenerla cerca. Debía de controlarse y tratar a Sakura con el respeto que merecía.

Se levantó de la cama y se alistó para ir a hablar con su madre, cuando entró al comedor ya sus cuatro hermanas, el esposo de Fuutie y su la bebe de Fanren estaban empezando a desayunar.

\- Buenos días –dijo Syaoran tomando su lugar.

\- Buenos días hermanito ¿Cómo dormiste? –pregunto Fanren.

\- Bien, gracias.

\- ¿Y entonces, no piensas decirnos lo que pasó ayer? –preguntó Fuutie.

\- ¿Quién es tu prometida Xiaolang? ¿es Akame? -preguntó Shiefa

\- ¿Es Lixue? –preguntó Feimei

\- No es ninguna de las dos –dijo Yelan entrando al comedor.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a Yelan Li, y no porque su voz autoritaria había cortado el interrogatorio, sino porque nunca habían visto a su madre como estaba ahora. En vez de su acostumbrada cola alta, Yelan-sama llevaba su cabello en una trenza suelta al lado de su cara, sin maquillaje y con ropas cómodas. Se sentó en su lugar en la mesa y tomó uno de los panecillos dulces que había en ella.

\- ¿Madre? Te ves… -habló Fanren tratando de expresarse.

\- Hoy es un día para relajarse –dijo Yelan con una sonrisa- después de tantos meses de trabajo he decidido tomar el día de hoy para gozar del avance del compromiso de Xiaolang, antes de continuar con lo que sigue.

\- Aún no hemos hablado madre. –dijo Syaoran desde el otro lado de la mesa.

\- ¿Y quién es la prometida de Xiaolang? ¿La señorita Cheng o la señorita Hui? –preguntó Shiefa.

\- La señorita Kinomoto –respondió Yelan.

\- ¿Kinomoto? ¿No es…? ¡Oh!

Las cuatro hermanas dejaron caer sus cubiertos y como flamencos voltearon al mismo tiempo a mirar a Syaoran, mientras el esposo de Fuutie trataba de entender la situación y la bebe se carcajeaba al ver a todos como pasmados. Syaoran se sonrojó como nunca en su vida, mientras sus hermanas lo veían con la boca abierta.

\- Felicidades Xiaolang-sama –dijo Wei mientras servía el té.

Al instante todas las mujeres comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, preguntando cosas y haciendo una bulla descomunal, el esposo de Fuutie siguió con su desayuno, sabiendo que era inútil calmar a su esposa y a sus cuñadas, mientras la bebe de Fanren también daba voces para no quedarse atrás.

\- Cálmense todas. Xiaolang y yo aún tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en algunas cosas, así que luego de que conversemos hablaremos con ustedes de lo que sigue a continuación. Como saben debemos de relacionarnos más con los Kinomoto, pero ya que Xiaolang tiene sus dudas, es mejor que dejen que hablemos antes de tomar cualquier acción.

\- ¿Sus dudas? ¿Qué dudas? –dijo Fanren- Si él siempre ha estado loco por esa niña de Japón.

\- Fanren- advirtió su madre.

\- Es cierto, madre. Solo un ciego no podría verlo –replicó Fanren.

\- Creo que hasta los ciegos –dijo otra de sus hermanas.

\- Wei, ¿podrías preparar el desayuno mío y de Xiaolang en mi recamara?, necesitamos privacidad.

\- Si señora.

Yelan se levantó de la mesa, haciendo señas a Syaoran para que le siguiera. El joven le siguió contento de dejar atrás el caos que eran sus hermanas, aunque sabía que era un escape temporal, además no sabía cuál sería el resultado de la conversación con su madre.

Entraron en la recama de Yelan donde Wei y otros de los sirvientes prepararon el desayuno en el balcón de la habitación, luego de que se retiraron Yelan procedió a tomar asiento y beber un poco de su té. Syaoran esperaba a que ella empezara la conversación, pero no fue así, su madre se veía muy relajada y parecía que no tenía interés de discutir, pero ese no era el caso de Syaoran.

\- Madre, necesito entender los términos en los que hiciste que Sakura viniera hasta aquí.

\- ¿No estas contento con mi elección?

\- ¡Sabes muy bien que no! ¡Tú sabias que yo no quería que Sakura se convirtiera en una pieza de ajedrez en el tablero del Clan Li!

\- ¡Cuánta filosofía Xiaolang!

\- Madre…

\- Pensé que estabas feliz por tu compromiso, hijo. Sin embargo tu actitud de ayer dejó mucho que desear.

Syaoran recordó lo que había pasado en la sala del Consejo y volvió a sentirse avergonzado por lo ocurrido.

\- Te debo una disculpa por… por…

\- Por casi matarme, esas son las palabras que estás buscando –dijo su madre con una sonrisa irónica.

\- ¿Te lastimé? –preguntó Syaoran con preocupación.

\- Te dolerá menos saber que lo hice a propósito.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Quería provocarte, hijo. Había un 40% de probabilidad de provocar una confrontación, así que tuve que darte un empujoncito atacando a Sakura para que las posibilidades aumentaran.

\- ¿Sabías que iba a atacarte?

\- Tuve un indicio, y quise dar a conocer ante el Consejo lo que no dirás con tu boca ni en un millón de años. Sakura Kinomoto es la mujer para ti.

\- ¡No puedo creer que me manipularas de esa forma, madre!

\- Soy tu madre y es mi deber velar por ti. Además mis actos no justifican los tuyos Xiaolang, violar el protocolo de esa forma, y no solo ante el Consejo, quedarte con tu prometida a solas en tu recamara.

\- Necesitaba hablar con Sakura

\- Si, se nota que estaban hablando a gusto, ¿verdad?

Syaoran enrojeció al oír a su madre referirse a la situación en la que lo encontró con Sakura, en vez de hablar con Sakura se había dado a la tarea de comérsela a besos.

\- Por tal motivo el Consejo quiere que la boda sea lo antes posible –dijo Yelan sacando a Syaoran de sus pensamientos- los miembros del Consejo creen que es mejor que te cases este mismo año, yo no estaba convencida de eso, pero al verte ayer…

\- No habrá boda hasta que se aclare el motivo por el que trajiste a Sakura hasta aquí. –dijo Syaoran recuperando su compostura.

\- Se honesto contigo mismo Xiaolang –reclamó Yelan- no vas a mandar a tu prometida de vuelta a Japón después de haberla reclamado de la forma en que lo hiciste anoche.

\- Madre…

\- ¿De verdad crees que vas a poder despacharla y casarte con otra? Ya tu subconsciente tomó la decisión por ti. Lo que vi ayer fue un hombre marcando lo que es suyo.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso y rebajar a Sakura de esa forma, como si fuera un objeto?! –dijo Syaoran pensando que su madre lo decía, pero él lo había hecho- Pensé que entre nosotros se había creado una amistad, madre. Pensé que había un entendimiento y respeto mutuo, un acercamiento, pero tú me clavaste el puñal por la espalda, me has dado por donde más duele.

\- Soy tu madre y mi deber es velar por ti, Xiaolang

\- ¡¿Y qué significa eso?! ¿Vas a usar a las personas por mi bien? ¿vas a jugar con las vidas de los demás, incluyendo la mía?

\- No –dijo Yelan con autoridad.

\- ¿Lo hiciste para tener las Cartas Sakura a tu favor? ¿Querías que el Consejo viera lo poderosa que es Sakura? ¿Tuviste una visión de cómo sería la siguiente generación?

\- NO

\- Yo te obedezco en todo, madre. El Consejo estaba contento conmigo, no importando quien fuera mi prometida, entonces ¿Por qué trajiste a Sakura aquí?

\- Porque tú la necesitas, Xiaolang –dijo Yelan mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Syaoran se echó hacia atrás al ver la convicción en las palabras de su madre, luego de unos segundos, Yelan habló otra vez.

\- Tú necesitas a Sakura Kinomoto a tu lado, por eso la traje hasta aquí.

\- Yo... yo no….

\- ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura dejara este mundo?

La pregunta descolocó a Syaoran de inmediato, un frio se apoderó de su corazón con solo pensar en la posibilidad de que Sakura dejara este mundo, de que lo dejara a él atrás.

\- Hijo, no todos tenemos el privilegio de amar y ser amados de esa manera. Tampoco todos tenemos la fuerza de continuar nuestras vidas dejando una parte del corazón bajo tierra. Cuando tu padre murió una parte de mi murió con él. Cuando la madre de Sakura murió, su padre tuvo que seguir adelante por el bien de sus hijos.

Syaoran aún no podía pronunciar palabra, sino que se quedó mirando fijamente a su madre mientras hablaba.

\- Tú eres un hombre con muchas destrezas Xiaolang, con cientos de fortalezas, y cada día agregas más a la lista. Eres un excelente guerrero, inteligente, bondadoso, hábil, atlético, compasivo. Todo el que te ve solo ve fortalezas, prácticamente perfecto, sin ningún punto débil… tu única debilidad es Sakura Kinomoto.

Syaoran miro a su madre con la boca semi-abierta.

\- Eres capaz de afrontar muchas cosas hijo, pero sé que… el día que esa chica deje de respirar… tú también morirás con ella. El lazo que te une a ella es muy fuerte y no puede ser roto.

\- Madre…

\- Pensé en tu decisión de dejarla seguir su vida como una chica normal, pero… Si ella se convierte en tu esposa, tu podrás desarrollar una vida más fácilmente. Ella estará aquí, bajo tu cuidado, nadie va a sospechar de que la trates de manera preferencial porque es tu esposa y es normal que trates a tu esposa de esa manera. Sakura seguirá aprendiendo a fortalecer sus habilidades mágicas bajo tu supervisión, tendrá todas las comodidades que el dinero puede ofrecer, estarás tranquilo sabiendo que está cuidada y que tiene todo lo que necesita.

Syaoran pensaba en las palabras de su madre con el corazón compungido. Sakura podría salir de su vida y tener una vida propia, pero ¿hasta dónde sería una vida normal?, ¿Qué tan segura estaría? ¿y si él no puede cuidarla? ¿y si alguien la buscase para llegar a Syaoran? Además, ¿Podría Syaoran vivir…?

\- ¿Podrías en verdad vivir sin ella? –se escuchó la voz de Yelan

La mente y el corazón del joven estaban en guerra, pero si era sincero consigo mismo se daría cuenta de que su mente y su corazón estaban de acuerdo en algo: no podía vivir sin Sakura.

 _Me rindo_ , pensó Syaoran cerrando los ojos, la guerra en su interior se había acabado y su corazón había ganado, él había hecho todo lo posible para apartar a Sakura y dejarle vivir una vida normal, pero otras cosas, otras personas le habían traído hasta aquí y ya no podía más.

 _Me rindo_ , ¿cómo podría tener a otra chica frente a él y llamarle su prometida? ¿Cómo podría besar otros labios? ¿Cómo podría aceptar a otra chica frente al Consejo, frente a su familia?... ¿Cómo despedirse de Sakura otra vez?

\- Xiaolang, hijo…

\- ¿Cuándo será la reunión con el señor Kinomoto?

Yelan se quedó callada un rato antes de responder, luego dijo

\- Planeaba visitarles esta noche, con tus hermanas, darte más tiempo para pensar…

\- No, creo que lo mejor es que vayamos hoy solo tú y yo. Quiero presentarme ante el señor Kinomoto formalmente como el… futuro esposo de su hija, llevarle los obsequios… ¡oh Dios, no he pensado en los obsequios!

\- Lo tengo cubierto Xiaolang.

\- Quiero que sean más personal, ni siquiera he pensado en la fiesta de compromiso, tengo que buscar el regalo perfecto de compromiso.

\- Xiaolang

\- ¡El precio de la novia! –dijo Syaoran llevándose las manos a la cabeza- hay que hablar con Fuutie, quiero que mis acciones estén a nombre de Sakura.

\- ¡Xiaolang!

\- Su hermano puede administrar la fortuna y trabajar para Empresas Li, así Sakura sabrá que su familia está bien y…

\- No te apresures hijo, aún tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con la familia de tu prometida.

\- ¡Oh Dios, mi prometida! ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde vive!

\- Vive en Victoria Peak, yo misma elegí la casa, tu antiguo maestro de Kung Fu es el jefe de la guardia personal de Sakura, ¿Qué más quieres saber?

\- Tengo que prepararme, no puedo ir con las manos vacías –dijo Syaoran caminando hacia la puerta.

\- Xiaolang, ¿A dónde vas? –dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

\- ¡No estoy preparado! –gritó Syaoran cerrando detrás de si la puerta.

Sus hermanas hablaban todas a la vez, acerca del dinero que pretendía gastar, acerca de las cosas que debería hacer, acerca de las tiendas y diseñadores que estaban de moda para comprar regalos a Sakura.

\- Prácticamente no sabemos nada de tu prometida, Xiaolang. ¿Cómo pretendes que sepamos qué color le va mejor?

\- Ella tiene una amiga que le diseña la ropa, no creo que…

\- ¿Crees que un outfit es solo la ropa? Que hay de los zapatos, cinturones, joyas, bolsos…

\- Xiaolang no debería gastar más dinero en la señorita Kinomoto –interrumpió Fuutie.

\- Fuutie ¡cállate!. Xiaolang está enamorado –dijo Feimei- ya entregó su corazón, no le importa darlo todo junto con el.

\- Ahh –suspiraron sus otras hermanas.

\- Solo me ponen más nervioso, quiero que la familia de Sakura me vea como un hombre capaz de cuidarla.

\- No te preocupes Xiaolang, para eso estoy aquí.

\- ¡Meiling!

\- Ve a tu recamara, les daré algunas tareas a tus hermanas, para que estén listas para la noche y luego subo a ayudarte a ti. Ya que, después de todo, soy la que mejor conoce a la despistada de Kinomoto.

Syaoran se sentía más nervioso que la vez que estuvo frente a Yue en el juicio final. Preferiría mil veces enfrentarse en un combate mágico con el ángel a tener que probar su valor frente a la familia de Sakura.

\- Relájate –le dijo Meiling ya en la tarde mientras le ponía la chaqueta- has estado con ellos miles de veces, hasta cenabas en su casa todos los días.

\- Esto es diferente, diablos ¿Por qué acepte un compromiso a ciegas? No estoy preparado…

\- Si estás preparado –interrumpió Meiling- además no hay, ni habrá un mejor candidato para esposo de Sakura que tú.

\- No se…

\- ¡Te ves tan guapo con esta ropa! Esta es una noche especial para ti primito, vas a pedir la mano de Sakura.

Syaoran palideció con lo que dijo Meiling, hoy le diría frente a frente a Kinomoto-sensei y a Touya que tenía la intención de hacer a Sakura su esposa. En ese momento entró una llamada al celular de Meiling, en la pantalla apareció el nombre de Sakura y Syaoran se lanzó a contestar.

\- Xiaolang ¡qué diablos! –dijo Meiling.

\- ¿Sakura?

\- ¡Syaoran-kun!

\- Hola -dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, ¿y tú? ¿estás enojado?

\- No, no.

\- Es que Otou-san me dijo que vendrían hoy en la noche.

\- Si, voy a ir a hablar con tu padre –dijo Syaoran mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

\- ¿Vas a… romper el compromiso?

\- ¡No, claro que no! A menos que eso sea lo que quieras…

\- No, yo solo… es que he estado nerviosa todo el día.

\- Yo también.

\- ¿En serio? No te imagino nervioso Syaoran-kun, eres tan fuerte.

Syaoran se sonrojó con las palabras de Sakura, pero al mismo tiempo se regañó a si mismo por su comportamiento durante el día. No quería ser una persona insegura, quería ser la persona en la que Sakura se apoyara en momentos de debilidad.

\- No te preocupes por nada. Vivamos el día a día, ¿Si?

\- Si. Entonces… ¿nos vemos en la cena?

\- Si, nos vemos en la cena. Adiós.

\- Adiós. –dijo Sakura terminando la llamada.

\- ¿Y entonces? –preguntó Meiling

\- Sakura sabe que voy esta noche a hablar con su padre.

\- No preguntaba eso, se supone que Kinomoto me llamo a mí.

\- ¡Ay Meiling! Otro día hablarás con ella –dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Estás listo?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de Syaoran, cuando levantó la vista hacia su prima sus ojos brillaban con determinación.

\- ¡Hagámoslo!

* * *

 **Syaoran se decidió. O.o**

 **Pensaba entrarle mas rápido al compromiso y todo eso, pero salio así. Veremos la primera presentación de Syaoran ante la familia Kinomoto como prometido de Sakura.**

 **¿Que pasara?... Ni yo lo se. De verdad. xD**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	18. Capitulo 16

**Hola a todos, estoy muy feliz con todos los comentarios recibidos de los capítulos anteriores, gracias a todo ustedes por seguir este fic y por soportar los flashback de la historia, se que quieren seguir hacia delante y para allá vamos.**

 **Les tengo que confesar que estos capítulos los he escrito como rápidamente, porque últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo, así que no les prometo seguir el ritmo como hasta ahora. Aun así hago un esfuerzo por plasmar las ideas a tiempo porque yo también espero con ansias las actualizaciones de los fics que me gustan, así que no quiero que ustedes sufran lo mismo.**

 **No se preocupen, no voy a abandonar, solo quiero que sepan mi condición. ;)**

 **Bueno les dejo con el capitulo de hoy.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

\- Deja las manos quietas Xiaolang.

Yelan y Syaoran se dirigían hacia la casa donde estaban viviendo Sakura y su familia y a cada minuto que se acercaban, Syaoran se ponía más nervioso.

\- Ella no estará en la reunión con su familia –dijo Yelan.

\- Ese es el menor de los problemas.

\- ¿Le temes tanto al señor Fujitaka?

\- Le tengo respeto, no temor, ¿y desde cuando le llamas por su nombre?

\- Somos grandes amigos –dijo Yelan con una sonrisita- algo que al parecer tú no puedes decir.

\- Kinomoto-sensei siempre me ha tratado como a un miembro de su familia, lo respeto mucho como profesor, como padre y como persona.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

\- Quiero su aprobación, madre. Además esta… Touya.

\- El hermano.

\- Si

\- ¿De él quieres aprobación también?

\- No, es que… empezamos con el pie izquierdo cuando nos conocimos y… nunca hemos cambiado de pie. Digamos que como amigo de Sakura el me soportaba, pero ahora…

\- Ya llegamos señora –dijo el chofer del auto.

\- Bien. Entremos.

Al momento de acercarse a la casa, Syaoran notó las sutiles marcas de la magia de su madre, la casa estaba resguardada. Además de eso notó al hombre sentado en el jardín, era primo lejano de su padre, vivía en Lijiang, pero tenía un don muy peculiar, podía sentir la presencia de personas, animales y espíritus hasta a 800 metros de distancia, y no solo eso, sino que podía saber a qué distancia específica estaba cada una. Si alguien se acercaba mucho a la casa, él lo sabría.

\- Bienvenidos –dijo Fujitaka al abrir la puerta.

Syaoran estaba distraído pensando en la seguridad de la casa, así que se espantó al oír la voz del hombre. Enseguida se puso frente a la puerta y con una reverencia saludó a su futuro suegro.

\- Buenas noches Kinomoto-sensei, gracias por recibirnos con tan poco aviso.

\- Syaoran-kun, no debes ser tan propio, estamos acostumbrados a cenar juntos, ¿no? Pasen, por favor, he preparado uno de tus platillos favoritos Syaoran.

\- Gra..gracias –dijo Syaoran sonrojándose.

\- Yelan-chan.

\- Fujitaka-sensei, que bueno verle como siempre.

Syaoran estaba más que impresionado con la familiaridad con la que su madre trataba al padre de Sakura, hasta podría pasar por hipocresía de tan extraña que se escuchaba. Al entrar a la sala fue recibido por la mirada penetrante de Touya Kinomoto.

\- Tranquilo mocoso, no te voy a morder… aun.

\- ¡Touya! –dijo Yukito a su lado- es un gusto verte otra vez Li-kun.

\- Gracias Yukito-san, Touya gracias por tu… recibimiento.

\- Aja –dijo el moreno- siéntate, comencemos a hablar de una buena vez.

\- Touya, recuerda que los Li son nuestros invitados especiales.

\- Tu hijo tiene razón Fujitaka –dijo Yelan- deberíamos empezar a hablar del asunto que nos compete, ¿sí? En menos de tres semanas será la fiesta de compromiso, y como saben, muchos de los líderes de la familia Li estarán presentes.

\- Bueno, nuestra familia no es tan numerosa, pero sé que Sakura querrá que Sonomi-san y Tomoyo-chan estén en el evento.

\- Kinomoto-sensei, creo que hay un asunto pendiente antes de hablar acerca del compromiso –dijo Syaoran.

\- Te escucho.

\- Mi madre a dado los pasos necesarios para concertar esta unión, pero yo… sé que tal vez todas estas tradiciones y costumbres sean extrañas para usted y su familia, así que yo… yo quiero pedirle formalmente la mano de Sakura en matrimonio.

Syaoran dejó todo nerviosismo de lado y se enfocó en darle al hombre frente a él pruebas de su madurez y valía como hombre.

\- Conozco a Sakura desde los 10 años de edad y sé que es una joven dulce y delicada que necesita cuidado y protección. Su hija es una persona como no quedan muchas en este mundo, yo quiero que usted sepa que tengo la intención de que a mi lado Sakura siga siendo esa persona risueña y llena de vida que es. Daré todo lo que tengo y más para que Sakura pueda ser feliz aquí. Quiero que sepa que entiendo el valor de Sakura como persona y el gran honor que será para mi si usted acepta que ella se case conmigo.

\- Verás Syaoran-kun, solo te he escuchado decir lo grandiosa que es Sakura, pero ¿y tú?

\- Conmigo Sakura estará a salvo de cualquier peligro, además de que no le hará falta nada material. Siempre la respetaré y la cuidaré hasta con mi vida, y si alguna vez ella se siente infeliz le juro que…

\- ¿La dejarás ir?

\- Claro, porque…

\- ¿Porque ella podría conseguir una mejor vida? Syaoran-kun, creo que no entiendes los beneficios que tendrá Sakura al casarse contigo. Tú eres un chico especial y único, como Sakura. Creo que tanto tu madre como yo nos pusimos de acuerdo tan rápido en esto por la única razón de que sabemos que ustedes son el uno para el otro.

\- Sakura es muy diferente a mí.

\- No tanto Syaoran, no en lo que importa. Ambos tienen un don especial para la magia, pero aparte de eso tienen ese honor y respeto por los demás, ese instinto protector hacia sus seres queridos y ese aire inocente y puro. Hijo, acepté la oferta de tu madre y acepto la tuya hoy con mucho gusto.

\- Gracias, yo no le defraudaré, Kinomoto-sensei.

\- Sé que no, ¿Por qué no vienes y me das un abrazo? –dijo el hombre abrazando a Syaoran.

\- Bueno –dijo Yelan- deberíamos entregar los regalos, Xiaolang ha traído regalos para su prometida, voy a dar instrucciones que los suban a las habitaciones antes que nos vayamos.

\- Muchas gracias, sé que es la costumbre.

\- He estado hablando con mi madre y quiero que tengan esto –dijo Syaoran entregando un sobre a Fujitaka.

\- ¿Qué es? –preguntó en hombre.

\- Es el título de propiedad de una casa cerca de la mansión Li. Le expliqué a mi madre que usted estaría más cómodo en una casa más pequeña que esta y con jardín, además la casa contará con un despacho apropiado para su profesión, sé que Touya y Yukito querrán vivir con usted para que no se sienta solo, así que la casa es lo suficientemente espaciosa para los tres y…

\- Eso no es necesario –interrumpió Touya- no necesitamos que nos compres una casa, tenemos ahorros suficientes y papa tiene un buen trabajo estable, pronto yo también estaré trabajando.

\- Esto no es por caridad –dijo Yelan- como futuro esposo, Xiaolang debe entregar regalos tanto a la novia como a su familia para representar la importancia que tiene esta para él.

\- ¿No es muy exagerado, todo esto? –dijo Touya con frustración.

\- Xiaolang también quiere darle parte de sus acciones en la compañía a usted y a su hijo Touya.

\- ¡No!, eso es una ridiculez. No necesitamos parte de…

\- ¿Y por qué no trabajas en las empresas de nuestra familia, en vez de buscar trabajo en otro lado? –preguntó Syaoran al moreno.

\- Prefiero buscarme mi propio dinero que aceptar caridad.

\- No es caridad Touya –dijo Yukito interrumpiendo- ahora somos parte de la familia Li, así que todo lo que es de Sakura-chan, es en parte nuestro también, o ¿Prefieres ganar dinero para otras personas que para tu familia?

Se pasaron una hora discutiendo los términos del compromiso entre Sakura y Syaoran, llegaron a la conclusión de que el 10% de las acciones de Syaoran serían traspasadas a nombre de Fujitaka, además de que el resto de las acciones estarían a nombre de Sakura y Syaoran Li y serian administradas por su hermana Fuutie y por Touya, quien comenzaría a trabajar en la compañía después de la boda.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Fujitaka anunció que Sakura y Kero se quedarían en la recamara.

\- No es necesario –dijo Syaoran.

\- Fue petición mía, hijo –dijo Yelan.

\- Me gusta cómo piensa señora –contestó Touya desde el otro lado de la mesa.

La cena siguió su curso, el padre de Sakura preguntaba cosas acerca de las tradiciones de la familia y de la región. También trajo a colación la vez que Sakura estuvo enferma y de cómo Syaoran se arriesgó para sanarle, lo que hizo que el chico se sonrojara como tomate.

Cuando llegó el postre se sirvió un rico pastel de chocolate, que hizo a Syaoran sonreír con la idea de que su suegro se acordaba de su pasión por el chocolate. En ese momento el celular de Syaoran vibró en su bolsillo.

 _Dice Kinomoto que vayas al baño_

 _Meiling_

Syaoran escondió su teléfono antes de que su madre, que estaba a su lado, lo mirara. Pidió permiso para ir al baño, así que Yukito se levantó de la mesa para darle direcciones de donde se encontraba el baño de invitados. Syaoran fue al baño mirando hacia los lados, para ver si veía rastros de Sakura por algún sitio, pero no vio a nadie, así que entró al cuarto. Cuando cerró la puerta, Sakura salió de detrás de una cortina.

\- Ho..hola –dijo Syaoran mirando a la chica.

Sakura estaba vestida con unos pantalones deportivos cortos y un t-shirt de ositos, pero para Syaoran no había una vista más bella que esa.

\- Syaoran-kun.

\- Meiling me envió un mensaje.

\- Sí, es que… no podía aguantar la espera a saber que estaba pasando.

\- Oh entiendo… ¿no vas a… saludarme como se debe?

En ese instante la chica se lanzó a los brazos del joven en un abrazo efusivo que hizo sonreír a Syaoran. Era la sensación más linda del mundo para Syaoran, estar así abrazados, sabiendo que ambos estaban bien y felices.

\- Siento que tengo mucho sin verte –susurró Sakura- antes podíamos llamarnos cuando quisiéramos, pero ahora…

\- Es mi culpa, mi madre me puso de castigo. Ja, se está aprovechando porque sabe que en poco tiempo ya no podrá castigarme.

\- No es tu culpa –dijo Sakura tocando su pecho- no has hecho nada malo.

\- Ataqué a mi madre

\- Fue un impulso, además no pasó nada malo –dijo Sakura tratando de consolarlo- ¿Syaoran-kun? ¿De qué están hablando en la cena?

\- Estamos poniendo en claro los términos del compromiso, te traje algunos regalos y otras cosas para tu familia.

\- Oh, ¿Cómo qué cosas?

\- Bueno… cosas para ti como ropa, joyas, zapatos…

\- ¿No es demasiado?

\- No Sakura, es normal en los compromisos y más de las familias con dinero.

\- Ok, ¿Qué más trajiste?

\- Yo… le compré una casa a tu padre y…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- No es nada Sakura, sé que esta casa es muy grande para su gusto así que le compré una que a mi entender es más bonita y cómoda para él.

\- Una casa –susurró Sakura.

\- No solo eso, yo… le entregué a tu padre parte de mi herencia

\- ¡Syaoran-kun! –exclamó Sakura

\- Solo el 10 %, lo otro está a tu nombre.

\- ¿Aaa…. A mi nombre?

\- Bueno, a nuestro nombre.

\- No creo que me sienta cómoda con esto –dijo Sakura preocupada.

\- No va a cambiar nada Sakura, solo que ahora tú y tu familia serán un poco más ricos.

\- ¿Un poco?

\- No es nada, ¿sí?, no por esto… te vas a echar para atrás ¿verdad?

\- No, claro que no. Yo quiero casarme contigo. –dijo Sakura antes de pensar, luego se sonrojó con sus propias palabras.

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –susurró Syaoran acercando a Sakura un poco más.

En un momento la miraba a los ojos y al otro ya se estaban besando como si no hubiese un mañana. Syaoran apretó fuertemente a Sakura en sus brazos, mientras la devoraba con la boca, la sed que sintió la noche anterior volvió con más fuerza y sin control.

\- Syaoran… tu… yo…

\- Puedes aprovecharte de mí todo lo que quieras Sakura –dijo Syaoran con una sonrisita.

\- ¿Ah?

\- No tengo que estar inconsciente para que me beses.

\- ¡Syaoran-kun! ¡No, yo no estaba…!

Syaoran miraba a Sakura y lo único que atinó a hacer fue seguir besándola, era tan linda, _tan sexy_. Su pelo, su olor, sus ojos, su cuerpo, la quería para él, sabía que era un poco irracional, pero… _Qué más da_ , pensó sin querer controlarse, él no quería besar a nadie más en su vida y si todo salía como estaba planeado, Sakura sería la única mujer a la que besaría en su vida, la única con la que estaría así, _y algo más_ , susurró una voz en su interior y la idea de compartir algo más con Sakura hizo que sus caderas se impulsaran un poco hacia delante.

\- Umm –gimió Sakura al contacto.

\- Lo siento –dijo Syaoran separando sus labios, pero sin soltarla.

Sakura tenía la mirada brillosa, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rojos y llenos, era la criatura más hermosa del universo.

\- No importa, yo… deberíamos irnos.

\- Sí, solo… -dijo Syaoran antes de darle un pequeño beso a su prometida- ¿salimos?

\- Sí –dijo Sakura tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Syaoran abrió la puerta del baño para toparse con un par de ojos marrones que le veían con furia.

\- Onii-chan –dijo Sakura con asombro.

\- Deberías estar en tu cuarto Sakura.

\- Touya…

\- Una de las cosas que más me gustan de tu familia es lo tradicional que es, y que te demanda que respetes a mi hermana y su privacidad.

\- Onii-chan, Syaoran-kun y yo solo necesitábamos hablar.

\- ¿A si? ¿Entonces que es ese labial en tu boca, mocoso?

Syaoran se pasó la mano por la boca, antes de recordar que Sakura no llevaba labial, pero ya era tarde, porque Touya lo había pescado en su nerviosismo.

\- ¡¿Estabas besuqueándote con mi hermana?! –dijo Touya agarrando a Syaoran por la ropa.

\- ¡No estaba… bueno si, pero no es como tú piensas!

\- ¡Si, ya voy a creerle a un chico de tu edad que solo estaban dándose besos castos!

\- ¡No todos somos como tú, que a los 15 estabas acostándote con una mujer mayor que también era tu profesora!

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

\- Onii-chan, por favor suéltalo.

\- Si, lo voy a soltar, ¡pero en la calle, y no volverás a ver a Sakura hasta que puedas controlar tus estúpidas hormonas!

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? –dijo Fujitaka

\- ¡El chico se encerró en el baño con Sakura!

\- ¿Es eso cierto Xiaolang? –preguntó Yelan.

\- Madre…

\- Fue mi culpa –interrumpió Sakura- yo solo quería saber lo que estaba pasando, así que llamé a Meiling-chan para que le pusiera un mensaje a Syaoran-kun.

\- Sakura-chan, sabes que es regla de la familia Li que no veas a tu prometido hasta el compromiso y después de eso solo se verán con supervisión hasta la boda –dijo Fujitaka.

\- Lo sé, es que… estaba nerviosa.

\- No es culpa de Sakura –dijo Syaoran- está nerviosa por como actué ayer durante la presentación ante el Consejo.

\- ¡Syaoran-kun!

\- Yo soy el culpable, por eso quería verle y aclarar las dudas.

\- ¿Y las aclaraste igual que ayer en la noche, Xiaolang? –preguntó Yelan con su mirada penetrante.

\- Lo que quería aclarar ese mocoso, era la forma de llevarse a Sakura a la ca...

\- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices Touya! –dijo Syaoran desafiante- ¡Yo jamás haría algo para avergonzar a Sakura o para irrespetarla!

\- ¡No solo pones a Sakura en una situación comprometedora, sino que también me insultas a mí! –replicó Touya.

\- ¿Qué acaso lo que dije fue mentira?

\- ¡Mocoso!

\- ¡Touya! ¡Li-kun! ¡Es tiempo de que se calmen! –dijo Yukito.

\- Sí, si no pueden arreglar sus diferencias, a menos trátense con cortesía –añadió Fujitaka.

Todos quedaron en silencio por un rato, Syaoran se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba cabizbaja y avergonzada y se sintió culpable. Así que decidió tomar control de la situación y tratar de reparar los daños.

\- Lo siento Touya –dijo Syaoran- sé que lo único que quieres es proteger a Sakura y… tienes razón. No debí ponerla en una situación comprometedora.

\- No tienes la culpa –dijo Sakura- fui yo la que…

\- Aun así –interrumpió Syaoran- soy yo quien debo velar por ti de ahora en adelante y no permitir que nada te lastime, mucho menos si soy yo el culpable. Prometo no violar el protocolo, volveré a ver a Sakura luego del compromiso y con visitas programadas.

\- Pero… -dijo Sakura.

\- Sakura es lo mejor –explicó su padre- muchas gracias Syaoran-kun.

\- Creo que lo mejor será irnos –dijo Yelan- han sido unos días estresantes para los jóvenes. En nuestra próxima reunión tenemos que tratar el asunto de la boda, creo que deberemos adelantarla un poco, no sé si los jóvenes puedan aguantar al año que viene.

\- ¡Madre! –susurró Syaoran.

\- Hijo, sabes que es mejor que Sakura llegue virgen al matrimonio.

\- ¡MADRE! –dijo Syaoran ahora sonrojado hasta las orejas.

\- Lo que pasa es que en nuestra familia hay algunos miembros que pueden detectar ese tipo de cosas con solo ver a la novia –explico Yelan para Fujitaka como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! –dijo Syaoran mortificado volteando a ver a Sakura, quien estaba aún más sonrojada que él.

\- No quiero que Sakura esté más nerviosa de la cuenta con miembros de nuestra familia haciendo suposiciones de con cuantos allá estado antes de casarse o si está embarazada o no –siguió hablando Yelan como si nada.

\- Creo que es lo más factible –contestó Fujitaka con el mismo aire sencillo.

\- Yo creo que es la UNICA opción –aclaró Touya.

\- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Syaoran para terminar la conversación- Kinomoto-sensei gracias por su hospitalidad, la cena estuvo deliciosa.

\- Gracias Syaoran-kun, es un placer para mí.

\- Yukito-san, muchas gracias por todo –dijo el chico antes de mirar al moreno- Touya… perdona el episodio que…

\- Solo márchate ¿sí? –dijo Touya cansado de tanta excusa.

\- Ok. –respondió Syaoran- Sakura…

\- Syaoran-kun, lo siento.

\- No –dijo Syaoran acercándose- valió la pena –susurró en el oído de la chica.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, lo que animó a Syaoran a darle un pequeño beso antes de marcharse. Fue corto y chiquito, pero lo suficiente para que Touya gruñera, así que Syaoran evitó la mirada del moreno y salió de la casa despidiéndose de Fujitaka.

\- He decidido levantarte el castigo Xiaolang –dijo su madre en el auto de camino a su casa.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Puedes hablar con Sakura por teléfono si quieres, creo que el hecho de estar incomunicados, además de estar separados solo aumenta la tensión provocando que cuando se ven…

\- No sigas, ya entendí –dijo Syaoran- y te agradezco.

\- A partir de mañana puedes reestablecer tu rutina de hablar por teléfono con ella.

\- Gracias.

Ya en la noche Syaoran le tomó la palabra a su madre. Ella había dicho a partir de mañana y como eran las 12:02 a.m. oficialmente era el día de mañana.

\- ¡Syaoran-kun!

\- Mi madre levanto el castigo, podemos llamarnos.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno!

\- Si –dijo Syaoran sonriendo como un bobo- ¿pasó algo más luego de que me fui?

\- No, puedes estar tranquilo. Perdona como Touya te trato.

\- Perdóname tú por como trate a tu hermano, no debí decirle lo que le dije.

\- ¿Sabes? Hasta hoy no había pensado en la relación de Touya y la profesora Misuki.

\- Es normal en ti Sakura, eres muy pura e inocente.

\- ¿Eso es malo? –pregunto Sakura extrañada.

\- ¡No, claro que no! Es como eres y ya.

\- Ya quiero que pasen estas semanas –dijo Sakura- no sé cómo voy a esperar para verte Syaoran-kun.

 _Te amo_ , pensó Syaoran, _te amo, te amo, te amo_. Quiso decirlo a Sakura, pero pensó que sería mejor estar viéndola a la cara cuando lo dijera. Así que se limitó a seguir escuchándola a través del celular.

Syaoran no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Sakura, ni de lo que le motivo a llegar hasta allí, pero sabía lo mucho que él la amaba y que su amor sería suficiente por los dos. Solo deseaba que en el momento en que declarara su amor a Sakura ella lo aceptara de buena forma. Por otro lado, tendría la vida entera para hacer que Sakura le amara a él, así que no se preocupaba, ya que había un sentir en su corazón de que _**todo estaría bien**_ _._

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Que tal?**

 **Me dejan saber, ¿si?**

 **Nos leemos lueguito.**


	19. Capitulo 17

**Holaaa. Pase el día limpiando el capitulo para poder subirlo, ya que ayer no pude. Tampoco he podido agradecer los comentarios uno por uno como estoy acostumbrada, pero se les agradecen, también a todos los que siguen esta historia y la leen y re-leen.**

 **Este es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora y pasan muchas cosas, pero es un solo día y si es EL día. El compromisoooo :)**

 **Espero que les guste mi versión del compromiso formal de Sakura y Syaoran, en el capitulo cambie si aviso del punto de vista de Syaoran a Sakura y después volvi a Syaoran, pero es que pasaron cosas xD.**

 **Ojala haya valido la pena la espera.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

El 13 de julio, Syaoran se levantó muy temprano con las ansias de la celebración de su fiesta de compromiso. Recordaba cuando pensó que se iba a comprometer con alguien más, como el tiempo se le hacía corto, los meses pasaban rápido y cada día sentía caer el hacha sobre su cabeza cortando un poco más la relación con Sakura. Pero, ¡qué diferente habían sido estas tres semanas!, al chico le habían parecido eternas, porque sabía que al final del camino le esperaba Sakura.

 _Su Sakura._

El joven sonrió a si mismo mientras corría camino a su casa, luego de haberse ejercitado. Quería estar en la mejor forma posible, nada podía salir mal en este día tan especial, el día en que por fin todos sabrían que Sakura era la mujer que se convertiría en su esposa. Syaoran sentía que no podía esperar a que las horas pasaran, subió las escaleras hasta su recamara para darse un baño antes de empezar el día, quería que todo saliera perfecto.

Se había pasado las últimas 3 semanas planificando junto a su madre y sus hermanas todos los detalles de la ceremonia, le agradecía a Yelan el poder hablar con Sakura todos los días. Como habían sido días de mucho que hacer para ambos, se habían planificado para hablar luego de la cena, hasta llegada la hora de dormir. Habían hablado del incidente con Touya, Sakura le había dicho que su hermano le había regañado como nunca, y que por otro lado su padre le había dado la "charla" acerca de los chicos y las chicas. Le había contado como a Kero lo único que le importó esa noche fue el pedazo de pastel de chocolate que le guardó el padre de Sakura en la cena y que extrañamente Yue no había aparecido durante esas semanas.

A Syaoran le gustaba más escuchar los relatos de Sakura, que hablar él de su día a día. Se encontraba interesante hasta cuando hablaban de cómo ella abrazaba a su oso gigante "Xiao" cuando sentía que necesitaba abrazar a Syaoran.

\- ¿Necesitas abrazarme? –le había dicho Syaoran en broma.

\- Bueno… a veces –contestó Sakura, y Syaoran se imaginaba su sonrojo.

\- ¿A veces? Que mal, yo necesito abrazarte todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Sí? –dijo Sakura en un susurro.

\- Sí.

Las conversaciones de ese tipo eran pocas, ya que Syaoran no quería declararse a Sakura vía teléfono, quería decirle de frente que la amaba y que ella era la persona más especial para él.

Syaoran se estaba poniendo los pantalones cuando Sakura apareció de la nada en su cuarto.

\- ¡Sakura! ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hola, Feliz Cumpleaños, Syaoran-kun! –dijo la chica abrazándole.

\- ¡Gracias!, pero no debiste venir ¿y si te descubren?

\- Es tu cumpleaños, tengo que felicitarte a primeras horas, además te traje algo para que comiences tu día como se debe.

Sakura le había llevado tres pedazos de brownie cubiertos con salsa de chocolate y decorados de pequeños trozos de chocolate, y al lado un 19 hecho de salsa de chocolate. Syaoran sonrió al ver el plato y pensó en que su día en verdad estaba empezando bien.

\- Gracias, no te hubieras molestado.

\- No es ninguna molestia… ¡Syaoran-kun! ¡No llevas… camisa!

\- Tengo puesta una camisilla Sakura.

\- Sí, pero… pero es como… como casi que…

\- Ah, no me acordaba lo mucho que te gusta mi pecho.

\- ¡Qué! Yo no te he dicho…

\- Me lo dijiste –dijo Syaoran acercándose a la chica- el día que celebramos tu cumpleaños.

\- ¿Ah? –dijo Sakura ya con la mente embotada.

\- Luego de varios tragos de Sake –dijo Syaoran levantando la cara de la chica- me atacaste y me dijiste lo mucho que te gustaba mi pecho.

\- ¿Te ataqué?

\- Si –susurró Syaoran- tocabas mi pecho y olfateabas mi cuello, y también… me pediste que te besara.

\- ¡¿YO?! –dijo Sakura sonrojada.

\- Si, ¿quieres que te bese hoy, Sakura?

Syaoran estaba bajando sus labios hacia los de Sakura, cuando Wei tocó la puerta llamando a Syaoran.

\- Joven Xiaolang, ¿puedo pasar?

\- ¡Rayos! –dijo Syaoran- ¡un momento Wei! Sakura, tienes que irte.

\- Sí, nos vemos después.

\- Sí, no estés nerviosa ¿ok?

\- Ok, te veo luego –dijo Sakura brindándole una sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

\- ¡Pasa Wei!

\- Xiaolang-sama, felicidades en su décimo noveno cumpleaños. Además de su día de compromiso formal.

\- Gracias Wei.

\- Veo que ya recibió un presente –dijo Wei viendo el platillo que Sakura le trajo a Syaoran.

\- Sí, pero quisiera que nadie se enterara.

\- ¿Se enterara de qué? –dijo el hombre guiñando un ojo a Syaoran.

Cuando Syaoran bajó a desayunar con su familia se encontró con una multitud de personas que ponían y arreglaban cosas por doquier, allí estaban sus cuatro hermanas, sus dos cuñados, Meiling, su prometido, los padres de esta, Yelan, y varios de los familiares de los miembros del Consejo.

\- Xiaolang, feliz cumpleaños –dijo su madre al verlo.

\- Muchas gracias madre –dijo Syaoran con una reverencia- y gracias por organizar todo esto para mí y para mi prometida.

\- Aunque este es un evento familiar y privado, toda la sociedad de Hong Kong verá mañana en los periódicos los pormenores de tu compromiso –dijo uno de los supervisores del evento que era nieto de Yuga- tu prometida es una chica con suerte.

\- No, -dijo Syaoran- el que tiene suerte soy yo.

Se escucharon algunos suspiros de las criadas de la casa, la mayoría de ellas conocían a Syaoran desde pequeño y estaban muy felices al ver el cambio de actitud de Syaoran en las últimas semanas.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que empaques tus cosas y vayamos a mi casa Xiaolang –dijo Meiling- sería mejor para Kinomoto prepararse aquí y ahorrarse el viaje.

\- Creo que es lo más prudente –dijo su madre- gracias Meiling.

Syaoran recogió sus cosas y su traje para la ceremonia y fue con Meiling a su casa para terminar de prepararse.

\- ¿Tu sabías esto Meiling? –le preguntó Syaoran mientras almorzaban en la tarde.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tu madre había ido a buscar a Kinomoto? No.

\- Fue un súper secreto, creo que no le dijo ni siquiera a Wei.

\- No te creas, probablemente Wei se lo sospechaba.

\- Tal vez, él es quien se encarga de todas las cosas personales de mi madre. Lo más seguro supo cuando ella viajó a Japón en enero y no se reunió conmigo.

\- ¿Y cómo fue para ti enterarte, Xiaolang?

\- Pasaron muchas cosas, pero es confidencial.

\- ¡Ay, ¿a quién le voy a decir yo?!

\- ¿A tu prometido?

\- Bueno, una sola persona.

\- Sí, y el a otro y a otro y así se entera toda China.

\- ¿Tan malo fue?

\- Mi madre y yo tuvimos un… inconveniente.

\- Wau. ¿Pero está todo bien ahora?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y ya le dijiste a Kinomoto que la amas?

\- No, pero pienso apartar un momento esta noche.

\- ¿Qué? Ay, no me lo quiero perder, y de seguro tampoco Daidouji.

\- No le digas a nadie Meiling, quiero que sea privado.

\- ¡Xiaolang! –dijo Meiling quejándose.

\- Es algo personal, ¿sí? No te metas y no metas a Daidouji.

\- Aun así… estoy feliz por ti. ¡Ah, por fin Xiaolang está dejando ver sus sentimientos!

\- Meiling…

\- Se te nota que estás feliz –señalo Meiling.

\- Han sido las tres semanas más felices de mi vida –dijo Syaoran con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabes? No me imagino a Kinomoto casada contigo, es decir, siendo tu esposa y tu… amante.

\- ¡Meiling!

\- ¿Qué? Es que Kinomoto es tan vergonzosa y todo, probablemente pasaran meses antes de que la puedas ver sin ropa.

\- Meiling… para que sepas, Sakura no es tan vergonzosa como crees.

\- ¿Qué? Xiaolang, ¡¿Qué han hecho?!

\- ¡NADA!, solo que… -Syaoran se sonrojó un poco antes de seguir hablando- Sakura es muy…apasionada.

\- ¡¿Ya la besaste y todo?! –preguntó Meiling con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Ella me dio mi primer beso en Tomoeda, mientras yo estaba medio inconsciente.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Meiling, no hagas tanto escándalo. La gente va a creer que algo malo pasa.

Syaoran le contó a Meiling lo que había pasado el día de la ventisca y lo que le había contado Sakura que había pasado después. Le contó también cómo se habían besado dos veces después de la presentación ante el Consejo y de cómo las dos veces fueron cachados por alguien, ni más ni menos la propia Yelan y peor… Touya Kinomoto. Meiling reía, suspiraba y gritaba de la emoción, y le deseó a Syaoran mucha suerte en su declaración de amor en la noche.

Cuando llegó la hora, se fueron a la fiesta de compromiso. La primera parte era una ceremonia tradicional y luego la fiesta, así que tanto Syaoran y su familia como la familia de Sakura, se encontrarían en un pequeño templo que había en la parte atrás de la casa de los Li, donde se encontraban los símbolos de la familia y algunos restos de los parientes más honorables. Allí también tendrían que ir Sakura y Syaoran en su boda a rendir honores a los ancestros de la familia.

\- Llegó el momento –dijo Syaoran.

\- No te preocupes –le dijo Meiling- ya verás que será el mejor cumpleaños que hayas tenido.

\- Gracias, Meiling.

Syaoran entró en el saloncito donde estaban los miembros del Consejo, su madre, sus hermanas y sus dos cuñados, el padre de Sakura, Touya y Yukito. Yelan se levantó como Cabeza del Clan Li a iniciar la ceremonia.

\- Hoy es un día muy especial para la familia Li, ya que hoy se compromete uno de los nuestros en matrimonio, aunque el compromiso es un acto previo a la unión definitiva, exige cierta responsabilidad de las partes que participan en este. Le doy gracias a la familia Kinomoto en nombre del Clan Li y en nombre de la familia de Xiaolang.

Tanto Fujitaka como Touya y Yukito inclinaron sus cabezas como aceptación.

\- Ya tanto Xiaolang como la señorita Kinomoto se han presentado ante el Consejo y este ha hallado a la joven más que adecuada para ser la futura esposa de Xiaolang. Como saben, dentro de nuestra familia este es un puesto de suma importancia, ya que Xiaolang es el futuro líder del Clan y a sus 21 años se realizará la ceremonia de sucesión. Bueno sin más que agregar, procedamos.

Syaoran dio un paso hacia delante, al mismo tiempo que el padre de Sakura, se tomaron de la mano cruzando sus brazos.

\- Kinomoto-sensei, en este día, delante de todos estos testigos, quiero pedirle a su hija como prometida para casarme. Le prometo tratarla con honor y respeto, tanto a ella como a su familia.

\- Gracias joven Li, sé que lo harás, así que te doy permiso para casarte con ella y para cortejarla desde este día hasta el día de su boda. –respondió Fujitaka.

Syaoran se inclinó delante del hombre y soltó sus manos, no sin antes devolverle una sonrisa al siempre sonriente Sensei. En ese momento uno de los miembros del Consejo toco el gong, dando aviso a los demás invitados que estaban fuera de la sala, de que el compromiso se había aceptado. Se escuchó la algarabía y celebración de las demás personas y una puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a Sakura. Ella se dirigió hasta su padre quien le tomó la mano, a su vez Yelan tomó la mano de Syaoran y ambas familias se dirigieron hasta el salón donde sería la celebración.

Ya en el salón del evento Syaoran tomó lugar al lado de Sakura en la gran mesa, a la derecha de Syaoran se sentó su familia y a la izquierda de Sakura la suya. Allí estaban todos sus parientes cercanos, incluyendo a Tomoyo y su madre. Syaoran tomó la mano de su bella prometida por debajo de la mesa.

\- Estás hermosa –le susurró.

\- Ya me habías visto con este traje, solo tiene unos pequeños cambios que le hizo Tomoyo-chan.

\- En verdad no me fije ese día, habían otras cosas nublando mi mente.

\- No me lo recuerdes. –le respondió la chica.

\- Por cierto, me encanto mi desayuno.

\- ¿En serio? –dijo Sakura sonrojándose.

\- Hey, no te sonrojes así, ¿Qué van a pensar los invitados?

\- Oh, lo siento –dijo sonrojándose aún más.

Syaoran sonrió y apretó un poco más su agarre a la mano de Sakura. Así comenzó la fiesta de compromiso, primero Yelan Li se puso de pie para dar la bienvenida a los invitados y las gracias por su presencia, habló de la importancia de la unión matrimonial y el por qué se debía tener un tiempo de compromiso antes de la boda. Mientras ella hablaba Syaoran sentía las caricias de los dedos de Sakura en su mano.

Después de eso, Fanren y su esposo se levantaron para agradecer por Syaoran, recordando a su padre quien no estaba presente. En ese momento Sakura entrelazó sus dedos con los del chico.

Luego se sirvió el primer plato de la noche, el cual era originario de Japón para rendir honor a la cultura de la prometida. Sakura sonrió ante el plato.

\- Para la boda podremos darnos de comer el uno al otro –le susurro Syaoran al oído, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara. _Su tarea favorita._

Cuando se retiró el primer plato, un grupo de niñas pequeñas hizo una danza con flores, en un momento de la coreografía una de las más pequeñas dejó caer su ramillete, el cual fue pisado por otra de las chicas. La niña se puso a llorar y Sakura se puso de pie sin pensarlo, sacó la carta Flor y le entregó un nuevo ramillete más bonito a la niña, cuando levantó la vista todos en el salón la estaban mirando con la boca abierta.

\- Yo… yo… -decía Sakura tratando de salir de la situación. Sintió las manos de Yelan que la sostenían.

\- Mi futura yerna es amable y bondadosa. De seguro será una buena madre –dijo Yelan en voz alta.

La gente en el salón comenzó a aplaudir por lo que acababan de ver, mientras la niña del incidente abrazaba a Sakura y le daba las gracias.

\- ¿Por qué no decoras un poco la habitación querida? –le sugirió Yelan- no te preocupes, aquellos que no poseen magia no recordaran nada cuando salgan del salón.

Sakura hizo llover pétalos de flores en el salón, mientras todos se maravillaban ante el poder de la carta. Las demás niñas le pidieron que les diera un ramo a ellas también, así que Sakura sacó su báculo y les dio uno a cada una. Cuando volvió a su lugar, Syaoran no estaba allí, así que miro para los lados, pero pensó que tal vez se había ido al baño o a saludar a alguno de sus conocidos. En ese momento entraron los sirvientes con el segundo plato, Sakura les pidió que dejaran el plato de Syaoran en su lugar.

\- No se preocupe señorita, Xiaolang-sama comerá luego de la presentación.

\- ¿De la presentación?

Trató de pensar que faltaba del ritual de compromiso, pero todo lo que había estudiado estaba hecho, solo faltaba el matrimonio, así que no entendió de qué presentación estaba hablando… hasta que retiraron el segundo plato y las luces del salón fueron apagadas.

\- Señoras y señores –se puso de pie Wei- es un honor para nosotros presentarles al mejor guerrero de la familia Li, recibamos a Li Xiaolang.

Todos en el salón aplaudieron, mientras Syaoran entraba con una ropa diferente. Tenía puesto un traje de Kung Fu negro con un dragón dorado pintado en su espalda, en el frente tenía el nombre LI en el pecho.

\- El joven Xiaolang ha decidido probar su valía delante de la familia de su futura esposa, así que 5 de los mejores guerreros de nuestra familia lo darán todo para dejar a Xiaolang en el suelo.

El corazón de Sakura se apretó en su pecho, los hombres que entraron al lugar vestidos de blanco eran altos y fuertes. Ella sabía que Syaoran era fuerte, pero estos eran hombres maduros, Syaoran apenas cumplía 19 ese día. Sin embargo, por la mirada de Syaoran, ella sabía que estaba más que dispuesto a dejarlo todo en ese piso.

\- Para que la pelea sea más justa hemos decidido tomar medidas.

\- Gracias a Dios –suspiró Sakura.

\- Así que el joven Xiaolang estará atado de manos durante la pelea.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –dijo Sakura, pero no fue escuchada por el murmullo del salón.

\- Damas y Caballeros hagamos silencio.

Wei procedió a atar a Syaoran de manos, en todo tiempo que estuvo haciéndolo Syaoran no dejaba de ver a Sakura a los ojos fijamente. La chica por su parte trataba de no gritarle que para todo esto, era peor que esos cuentos de terror de Naoko.

\- ¿Qué tanto mira el mocoso para acá? Que se enfoque en su pelea.

\- Cállate Touya –le dijo Sakura.

\- Touya, lo más probable es que Syaoran-kun esté buscando inspiración en Sakura-chan –dijo su padre.

\- Jejeje, se ve que no le has perdonado lo del baño, ¿verdad? –interrumpió Yukito.

\- No fue culpa de Syaoran-kun –dijo Sakura por centésima vez en tres semanas.

¡Listos!, se escuchó la voz de Wei, al instante los 5 guerreros procedieron a atacar a Syaoran, el cual se defendía con vueltas y patadas, sin poder usar sus manos.

\- ¿Por qué al mismo tiempo?

\- No te quejes Sakura –dijo Touya- así es más interesante.

\- ¡Syaoran-kun! –susurró Sakura.

Uno de los guerreros agarró a Syaoran por detrás, mientras otros dos iban al ataque, usando su espalda, Syaoran arrojó al que estaba detrás de él hacia los dos que venían tumbándolos. Otro de los guerreros usaba una especie de látigo, con el cual envolvió a Syaoran, pero este siguió dando vueltas hasta que el guerrero quedó cara a cara a él y le noqueó con la cabeza para luego golpearlo con ambos pies. El último guerrero sacó unos cuchillos, que hicieron que Sakura se encogiera en su silla. Comenzó a tirarlos hacia Syaoran, pero el chico aprovechó la velocidad del cuchillo para desatarse las manos, cuando el próximo cuchillo fue lanzado Syaoran le dio la vuelta con una técnica de manos y con una patada aumentó la velocidad del cuchillo devolviéndolo hacia el último guerrero quien quedó clavado en una columna agarrado de sus ropas.

Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir al ver que los 5 guerreros fueron derrotados, luego todos ellos hicieron una reverencia ante Syaoran, quien les devolvió el honor. Sakura respiró en su asiento, mientras también aplaudía, pero entonces Syaoran comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la ropa de debajo de esta.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? –dijo Touya.

\- Mira Touya –dijo Yukito- se le ven las marcas de los golpes que acaba de recibir.

\- ¿Está haciendo esto para que veamos que no es un drama?

\- ¡Atención! Ahora el joven Li demostrará su concentración en una prueba de flechas.

Sakura quería morirse cuando vio a varios arqueros entrar en el salón con arcos y flechas de metal, se acordó de lo ocurrido en la sala del Consejo. No bien entraron los arqueros, cuando Wei le vendo los ojos a Syaoran con una cinta negra.

\- ¡Ay Dios! –gimió Sakura.

\- Espero que Syaoran-kun sepa lo que hace –dijo Fujitaka a su lado.

Pero eso no fue todo, sino que los arqueros prendieron la punta de sus flechas en fuego y apuntaron a Syaoran, Sakura sentía que esto era una venganza por lo ocurrido delante del Consejo, por lo que se puso de pie, pero su padre le agarró del brazo antes de que hiciera algo.

\- No te preocupes Sakura-chan, estoy seguro que tu prometido estará bien.

\- Pero pero….

\- Siéntate y esperemos a ver qué pasa.

\- Si, monstruo –dijo Touya- Si esto es el compromiso, no me imagino la boda.

\- Probablemente la boda sea algo más espiritual –dijo Yukito.

Sin previo aviso los arqueros comenzaron a lanzar sus flechas, sin un patrón específico, tiraban una y se preparaban a tirar otra. Syaoran las esquivaba y las desviaba con sus brazos y pies. Los arqueros comenzaron a hacer un círculo alrededor de Syaoran y este con los ojos vendados sacó en menos de un segundo su espada con la técnica de las manos. Entonces los arqueros eran más rápidos a lanzar una flecha detrás de otra, todas prendidas en fuego, ahí Sakura se dio cuenta de que por que se había quitado Syaoran la ropa de la cintura hacia arriba, una flecha le rozo el brazo dejando una cortada y una quemada al mismo tiempo, pero eso solo hizo que Syaoran se concentrara más en su tarea hasta que los arqueros se quedaron sin flechas.

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! –se puso de pie Sakura aplaudiendo de la emoción y del alivio de que todo había pasado.

Todos los presentes también se pusieron de pie a aplaudir, mientras Syaoran se quitaba la venda de los ojos y hacia una reverencia a los invitados, luego de eso miro a Sakura fijamente y le extendió la mano. Sakura se quedó de estatua mirando a Syaoran hasta que una de las hermanas de este la tomó de la mano y le ayudó a caminar hasta donde estaba Syaoran.

\- Mi prometida, Sakura Kinomoto, ha sido mi inspiración para ganar estos desafíos, y será mi inspiración para ganar otros durante el resto de mi vida.

El corazón de la chica latía fuertemente, mientras escuchaba las palabras del joven.

\- No solo porque es delicada y digna de ser protegida, sino también porque sé que ella es fuerte y valiente, y lo da todo por su familia y amigos. Por eso es un honor para mí darle un regalo en esta noche.

En ese momento entró alguien al salón, cuando Sakura se volteó a ver se llevó una gran sorpresa.

\- ¡Eriol-kun!

\- Sakura-chan, felicidades en tu compromiso.

\- Sakura –dijo Syaoran- este es el Tótem de la familia Li.

Eriol le entregó a Sakura una caja de madera cuadrada que Sakura no pudo evitar comparar con una caja de pizza. Al tenerla en sus manos se dio cuenta que pesaba mucho.

\- Este Tótem es el símbolo de la familia Li, y es un honor guardarlo y protegerlo, honor que será tuyo de hoy en adelante. –dijo Syaoran.

\- ¡Oh! –exclamó Sakura al abrir la caja.

En su interior había una enorme pieza de oro que formaba el nombre _Li_ 李con un dragón envolviendo el símbolo. Sakura se dio cuenta de la gran responsabilidad que era ser el guardián de este símbolo.

\- Sera un honor para mí guardarlo –dijo Sakura con una reverencia ante Syaoran.

\- Gracias –susurró el joven dándole un beso en la frente- Voy a vestirme y luego vuelvo ¿sí?

\- Sí.

Sakura tomó la caja en sus manos y fue a sentarse, mientras Syaoran salía del salón a refrescarse y cambiar su ropa nuevamente. Syaoran y Eriol salieron por una puerta que daba a la casa.

\- Eriol, gracias por estar aquí.

\- No es necesario –le dijo el joven mientras le seguía- fue un honor verlo todo desde el techo, allí dejé a Kerberos y a Spinel apostando cuando caerías al suelo.

\- Aun así, sé que tienes muchos asuntos que atender en Inglaterra y viajar hasta aquí, cuando tendrás que volver a la boda también, son muchos viajes en un año.

\- Bueno, no es para tanto. Además voy a visitar unas propiedades que me interesan comprar.

\- ¿Aquí en Hong Kong?

\- Si, así es. Tengo que prepararme para cumplir la promesa que le hizo tu madre a Sakura.

\- ¿Qué promesa?

\- Tú sabes, la condición del compromiso.

\- ¿Condición?

\- Cuando tu madre fue a Tomoeda y le prometió a Sakura que cuando se casara contigo, yo sería un mentor tanto para ti como para ella de los conocimientos mágicos de Clow.

El corazón de Syaoran se enfrió en su pecho, comenzó a pensar en las implicaciones de lo que Eriol le estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Qué conocimientos? –preguntó tratando de actuar normal.

\- Es que tengo muchos conocimientos de hechizos y prácticas que como mago Clow desarrollé en el pasado, pero que en mi nueva vida no tengo el poder suficiente para lograr. Sin embargo ustedes si, así que tu madre se puso en contacto conmigo para que te instruyera.

\- ¡Oh!, ¿y Sakura?

\- Bueno, poder mentorearlos a ambos viviendo en países diferentes no sería factible, pero el matrimonio resuelve ese problema.

\- Sí –dijo Syaoran- así que mi madre le dijo a Sakura que, siendo mi esposa tú nos instruirías a ambos.

\- Me impresiona la curiosidad de Sakura, ella quiere aprender cada día más, pero no para vana gloriarse, es un deseo puro.

\- Y ahora que se va a casar conmigo, te tendrá a ti para que la instruyas.

\- De otra manera, no podría ser, es decir, como líder del Clan Li, es más importante para ti aprender estas técnicas, que para Sakura.

\- Entiendo. Se hubiese quedado afuera.

\- Pero, todo ha salido bien, ¿no?

\- Sí –dijo Syaoran muriéndose por dentro- creo que voy a tomar una ducha.

\- Entonces voy al salón.

Syaoran se fue a tomar esa ducha que necesitaba, no solo para calmar su cuerpo después del combate, sino también para calmar su mente. Sakura se casaba con él para que juntos Eriol los instruyera en todo lo relacionado con magia. Tenía sentido, Sakura no sabía en verdad que hacer o que estudiar cuando fuera a la universidad, pero con lo relacionado a la magia…

Mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo, pensó en las reacciones de Sakura, cuando él le decía que tenía un truco o algo nuevo que enseñarle, cómo se emocionaba al aprender algo nuevo relacionado a la magia.

Él se había hecho una ilusión en su cabeza, planeo declarar sus verdaderos sentimientos a Sakura y fantaseo con la idea de que ella le correspondiera.

 _Pensé que ella tal vez… que tal vez…._

Cuando Syaoran regresó al salón donde se realizaba la fiesta, ya se estaba brindando el postre. Se sentó en su silla y vio un hermoso lava cake, pero no le hizo mucha ilusión comerlo.

\- ¿Syaoran-kun?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Te estaba diciendo que si quieres probar de mi pastel de fresas.

\- No, no. Gracias.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Sí, es solo que… estoy un poco cansado.

\- Tal vez deberíamos terminar y…

\- No. Falta menos de una hora para que se acabe. ¿Te gustó todo?

\- Sí –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- y te prometo que cuidare bien del tótem.

\- Sí…

\- ¿Seguro que estas bien?

\- Sí, sí.

\- Tienes los ojos rojos –señaló Sakura.

\- Me cayó shampoo en la cara –dijo Syaoran con una semi-carcajada.

\- ¿Sabes? Hoy es tu cumpleaños, pero siento que no has disfrutado mucho con toda la planificación de la fiesta. Pero luego recordé que ya podemos vernos, claro con un acompañante, pero aun así, podrías venir a mi casa…

Syaoran miraba a Sakura, y mientras observaba cada gesto, cada mueca que hacia al hablar, su cara perfecta y sus hermosos ojos se recordaba a si mismo que no se la merecía. Tendría sentido que Sakura buscara alguna ventaja para casarse con él, ya que ella era mejor que él, así que las ventajas que él tenía como miembro de la familia Li, era lo único que le podía ofrecer a Sakura, y al mismo tiempo pensó que si ella podría obtener esos privilegios sin tener que casarse con él, esa unión no tendría sentido.

* * *

 **O.o**

 **Esta medio oscuro, tan bien que iba el día. ¿Qué creen?**

 **Nos leemos el jueves.**


	20. Capitulo 18

**Amores, decir que fue una semana difícil no es nada, esta semana quede con las cuatro llantas pa´rriba, pero gracias a Dios existe el sábado y el domingo y pude relajarme y terminar este capitulo.**

 **Excusen la tardanza, pero aquí estamos.**

 **Muchos comentarios sobre el capitulo anterior y sobre lo que paso al final con el comentario de Eriol, pero es que eso es lo que le da emoción a la trama ;) gracias por dejar sus opiniones y sus reacciones sigan haciéndolo, en verdad es algo que le da mucho aliento al escritor.**

 **Les dejo con este cap.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Sakura se quedó pensativa mientras tomaba un baño. Pensaba en la fiesta de compromiso una y otra vez buscando algún indicio del cambio de actitud de Syaoran. Ella no entendía las miradas profundas y el ceño fruncido que veía en el rostro de Syaoran cuando él pensaba que no lo estaba viendo. Había tratado de preguntarle si algo le molestaba, pero él siempre decía que no pasaba nada regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

En su interior algo le decía a Sakura que ella había metido la pata en algún momento. Tal vez durante la presentación de las niñas de las flores, o tal vez durante la entrega del tótem, quizás no guardó el protocolo del servicio. Su mente era un campo de batalla y trataba de recordar lo sucedido, y esto estaba en su cabeza desde hace ya un mes.

Con cuidado salió de la bañera para aclararse el jabón y no pudo evitar ponerse de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Las hermanas de Syaoran habían hablado de un par de chicas que ellas pensaban serian candidatas para ser la esposa de Syaoran, esa misma noche Sakura las había googleado y visto sus perfiles en línea, eran simplemente hermosas y ella comenzó a compararse con ellas.

Viendo su figura en el espejo, Sakura sacó algunas conclusiones: atlética, pocos senos, no tan alta, no tan baja, no tan clara, no tan oscura, simplemente… regular. ¿Cómo iba Syaoran a desear casarse con ella, cuando había opciones como la señorita Cheng y la señorita Hui? Probablemente ellas no olvidarían la etiqueta y el protocolo en un evento, seguro que eran conocidas por toda la sociedad de Hong Kong y tendrían muchos contactos.

Sakura se amarró su bata de baño para salir a cambiarse a su habitación, hoy tendrían la visita de Yelan Li para hablar acerca de la boda, pero Sakura no tenía ánimos para eso, si fuera por ella dejaría que Tomoyo tomara todas las decisiones al respecto. La boda sería en poco tiempo el 14 de noviembre, la madre de Syaoran había combinado las fechas de nacimiento de ellos y ese había sido el día elegido. Ella aun recordaba la reacción de Syaoran al respecto.

\- ¿No crees que es muy pronto?

\- No, es decir, no se –había contestado Sakura.

\- No tenemos que apresurarnos Sakura, puedes elegir la fecha tu misma, es más, si hay algo que quieras hacer… puedes decírmelo y …

\- ¿Tu quisieras hacer algo Syaoran?, es decir ¿antes de casarnos?

\- Solo quisiera que este matrimonio no sea pesado para ti, o que pienses que no tienes opciones, porque no es verdad. Tal vez debería decirle a mi madre que dejemos la boda para el año próximo, ¿Qué crees?

¿Que qué creía? Bueno, creía que Syaoran no deseaba casarse, lo que no sabía era si eso tenía algo que ver con ella. Sakura conocía el deseo de Syaoran de vivir sirviendo a su familia y a su Clan y que él veía el matrimonio como un escalón más hacia ese objetivo, así que era ilógico para Sakura que él quisiera posponer el matrimonio.

\- Sakura-chan, la señora Li esta abajo –dijo Yukito desde la puerta.

\- Gracias Yukito-san, enseguida bajo.

Cuando Sakura bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la sala principal, encontró allí a Yelan Li y a su padre charlando con una taza de te en la mano cada uno.

\- Yelan-sama.

\- Querida, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien –dijo Sakura con una media sonrisa.

\- Te veo decaída, ¿pasó algo malo?

\- Sakura-chan esta preocupada desde el compromiso –interrumpió su padre- trata de fingir que todo esta bien, pero nos hemos dado cuenta de que hay algo que le molesta.

\- Otou-san, no es nada, en serio. Estoy bien.

\- ¿Por qué no hablamos en privado?, ¿sí? –dijo Yelan haciéndole seña a Sakura de que se sentara.

Sakura se sentó al lado de la mujer, mientras Fujitaka salía de la sala dejándoles solas.

\- ¿Quieres decirme algo? –preguntó Yelan.

\- Bueno… yo… estoy pensando si la boda puede posponerse.

\- ¿Tienes otra fecha en mente?

\- No, lo que pasa es que… -Sakura calló por un rato hasta que su suegra interrumpió su pensamiento.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa Sakura?

\- Syaoran-kun no quiere casarse conmigo. –susurró la joven.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? –preguntó Yelan dejando su taza en la mesa.

\- No está feliz desde el compromiso, se queda pensativo y hay veces que me mira de una manera extraña, creo que hice algo indebido o…

\- Sakura, el compromiso quedó bien. Todos están encantados contigo.

\- Tal vez sea que se arrepintió de que yo sea su prometida.

\- Eso es imposible, ¿Por qué razón…?

\- Soy fea –dijo Sakura con la voz entrecortada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esas chicas de la alta sociedad de Hong Kong, ellas son despampanantes, pero yo soy… yo soy…

\- Eres hermosa, Sakura, y Xiaolang lo sabe, te aseguro que él quiere casarse contigo y que no está pensando en nadie más.

\- No lo sé, él… no me ha vuelto a besar –dijo la chica con la cabeza gacha.

Se hizo silencio por un rato en la sala, mientras Sakura trataba de contener su angustia. Yelan Li se dio cuenta de las inseguridades que tenía la joven sobre su apariencia y al parecer la actitud más fría de Syaoran no ayudaba.

\- Sakura, como mujer muchas veces nos sentimos inseguras sobre nuestro cuerpo y del atractivo que los demás perciben en nosotros. Pero sé que hay veces que los hombres prefieren mantener la distancia, no porque no te deseen, sino todo lo contrario.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Has pensado que Xiaolang tal vez se esté controlando a sí mismo, no porque no te desea, sino porque te desea demasiado?

\- ¿Usted cree eso?

\- Soy una mujer adulta, y tengo más experiencia que tú, Sakura. Créeme cuando te digo que le atraes mucho a mi hijo.

Sakura se sonrojó con las palabras de Yelan, pero agradecía esta charla, ya que ella no tenía una madre con la que conversar de estas cosas.

\- Si Syaoran-kun me desea, ¿Por qué no quiere aceptar la fecha de la boda en noviembre?

\- Aun no lo sé, pero podría ser que no quiere presionarte para que te cases tan pronto. O tal vez quiere que lo pienses bien antes de la boda.

Estaba analizando las palabras de su suegra cuando sintió una presencia extraña fuera de la casa.

\- ¿Qué es eso? –dijo Sakura

\- Yo también lo siento. Llama a tus guardianes.

\- Kero está arriba, pero Yukito y mi hermano salieron de la casa.

\- Llama a Kerberos.

\- Ya estoy aquí –dijo Kero en su verdadera forma- Sakura, lo que sea que se esté acercando no viene en son de paz. Lo mejor sería que la señora Li se quedara con tu padre y nosotros saliéramos al patio a verificar lo que pasa.

\- Sí, creo que es lo mejor.

\- No –dijo Yelan- esta casa esta resguardada, es mejor seguir adentro.

En ese momento todos los cristales de las ventanas explotaron haciendo que los que estaban en la casa se agacharan al suelo, a pesar de romperse los cristales volvieron a su lugar enseguida, gracias al conjuro que Yelan había puesto sobre la casa.

\- Iré a buscar las cartas –dijo Sakura saliendo hacia su habitación.

\- Ten cuidado. –dijo Yelan.

Sakura buscó sus cartas, pero en vez de bajar las escaleras, se asomó por la ventana y vio tres hombres de pie en el jardín. Decidió que era hora de saber que querían estos hombres, así que usando la carta **Salto** bajo por la ventana y se enfrentó a ellos.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- Miren nada mas –dijo uno de ellos- precisamente a ti te buscábamos.

\- ¿Qué quieren?

\- Queremos que nos entregues el tótem de la familia Li, sino lo lamentaras chiquilla.

\- Ustedes lo lamentaran si no se van ahora mismo de esta propiedad.

\- Bueno, obviamente no lo traes contigo, así que de seguro está dentro de la casa. La derribaremos hasta que no quede ni el cimiento si es necesario.

El que hablaba dio una orden y combinando el esfuerzo de los tres hombres atacaron la casa con una especie de ondas mágicas. Sakura al instante saco la carta **Escudo** , protegiendo aún más la casa, también uso la carta **Laberinto** e **Ilusión** , haciendo que llegar a la casa fuera imposible, además, si veías así la propiedad se podía ver como cincuenta casas dentro del laberinto.

\- Así que tienes muchos trucos bajo la manga –dijo el hombre que parecía ser el líder de los tres- la familia Li siempre ha sido más poderosa que mi Clan, pero eso está por acabar, ya que yo voy a devolverle la gloria a mi familia cuando acabe con los Li y con cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino.

\- No queremos problemas –dijo Sakura- ¿Por qué no desistes y te vas?

\- Nunca. No voy a perder el tiempo entrando en tu laberinto, pero estoy seguro que cuando te derrote y te deje en el suelo, el hechizo se deshará.

El hombre atacó a Sakura usando la misma técnica con la que atacó la casa. Sakura dio un salto hacia arriba esquivando el ataque. Ella nunca le había hecho daño a nadie con su magia, así que pensó en una manera de vencer a los hombres sin que sus vidas corrieran peligro. Uso la carta **Viento** para tratar de atraparlos, pero el líder de estos logró salir de la atadura de la carta y liberó a los otros.

\- Eres buena chiquilla, pero a ver si puedes con esto.

El hombre sacó una especie de silbato, que desconcentró a Sakura, era un sonido penetrante y tortuoso. Sin embargo Sakura tenía la carta **Silencio** y utilizándola, logró acabar con el molestoso silbido, pero cuando se pudo concentrar mejor, el hombre estaba delante de ella y de un puñetazo la tiró al suelo.

\- No eres más que una niñita que pretende ser adulta –dijo pateándole- Lamentablemente nunca llegarás a ser grande, porque hoy será tu último día de vida.

\- No, aun no –susurró Sakura- yo soy el guardián del tótem Li, y lo defenderé hasta el final.

Sakura sacó la carta **Flecha** y le dio la orden, en un segundo 5 flechas mágicas habían penetrado el cuerpo del hombre frente a ella, el cual cayó al suelo. Los otros dos se dirigían hacia Sakura, pero ella utilizó la carta **Fuego** para advertirles de que no tendría piedad si se acercaban. Los dos hombres entendieron el mensaje y salieron corriendo de la propiedad. Sakura levantó el hechizo del Laberinto, Ilusión y Escudo y la casa volvió a la normalidad.

\- ¡SAKURA!

\- Syaoran-kun –susurró la joven.

Podía ver la figura del joven corriendo hacia ella, los que estaban en la casa también corrían hacia ella, pero Syaoran llegó primero tirándose al suelo donde la chica estaba tirada.

\- Querían robar el tótem… -trató de explicar la joven, pero Syaoran la tomó en sus brazos apretándola contra él.

\- ¡Oh Dios! Pensé lo peor. Creí que te habían…

Sakura trataba de ser fuerte, pero cuando estaba en los brazos de Syaoran no podía fingir, así que se desahogó rompiendo a llorar. Lloraba por su cuerpo adolorido, lloraba por ser tan estúpida de enfrentar una amenaza por sí misma, lloraba todas las frustraciones que había aguantado durante el mes, lloraba porque al fin se sentía cerca de Syaoran, a pesar de la situación. Mientras lloraba Syaoran la sostenía entre sus brazos como a un bebe, dejándole llorar hasta que se tranquilizara.

Sakura se sentía muy cansada y comenzó a quedarse dormida, no sin antes percatarse de que el joven la tomaba para cargarla, levantándola del suelo. Sakura enterró el rostro en el cuello de Syaoran dejando que el calor de su cuerpo la consolara mientras entraba en el sueño, lo último que escuchó fue la voz autoritaria de Syaoran.

\- Déjenme, yo me haré cargo de mi mujer.

Cuando volvió en sí, Sakura se sentía en una nube, no podía estar más cómoda que en ese momento, además el ambiente se sentía rico y acogedor, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Syaoran en la mansión Li. Syaoran estaba a su lado con la cabeza recostada de la cama.

\- Syaoran-kun

\- ¡Sakura! –dijo Syaoran espantándose del sueño- despertaste.

\- Hola

\- Hola –dijo el joven besando su mano- ¿estás muy adolorida?

\- Un poco. Querían el tótem.

\- Lo sé –dijo Syaoran con la mirada dura.

\- Hice lo que pude.

\- Hiciste más que eso, los derrotaste, pero pusiste tu vida en peligro.

\- Lo siento.

\- Ya no importa, ahora estás bien. –dijo Syaoran pasando su mano por la cara de la joven.

Syaoran llamó a Wei para que le trajera un poco de sopa a Sakura para que comiese algo, le ayudo a sentarse en la cama con cuidado de sus heridas, pero cada vez que Sakura se quejaba podía notar la furia en los ojos de Syaoran. Luego de haber comido siguieron conversando un poco mas.

\- Yo… maté a un hombre. –dijo Sakura con pesar.

\- No está muerto.

\- ¿No?

\- No le heriste de muerte, hasta inconscientemente proteges la vida de las personas.

\- ¿Y mi familia? ¿esta bien?

\- Están en la casa nueva que le compré a tu papá, se mudarán allí y mi madre venderá la casa en Victoria Peak, vendrán mañana, ahora mismo no quiero que nadie aparte de mi madre, Wei y yo entren en esta habitación. Cuando puedas levantarte te visitaran, tú te quedaras aquí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estarás más segura aquí, en la mansión Li, hasta que nos casemos en tres meses.

\- ¿Nos vamos a casar en tres meses?

\- Si –dijo Syaoran con convicción- será en la fecha que mi madre eligió, mientras tanto te quedarás aquí, yo voy a empacar algunas cosas y me iré a donde mi hermana Fuutie, su casa está en el centro, pero es mejor así.

\- Syaoran…

\- Estarás más protegida aquí, luego nos casaremos y estaremos juntos siempre. Yo voy a cuidarte, y a protegerte, y te daré todo lo que quieres, lo que siempre has soñado. –decía Syaoran mientras le acomodaba las sabanas- todo estará bien, vas a estar segura, a salvo y feliz.

\- Syaoran-kun.

-Tú eres lo más importante para mí, no voy a dejar que nada te haga daño.

Sakura quería que Syaoran le explicara lo que él quería decir con eso de que ella era lo más importante, pero dejó de pensar en todo cuando Syaoran hizo posesión de sus labios. Este beso era diferente a los otros que le había dado Syaoran. Le estaba besando con cuidado y suavidad, pero masajeando su lengua con la de él. Era un beso embriagador que hizo a Sakura desear algo más, sentía que su cuerpo le pedía algo, sentía un hambre dentro de ella, algo que solo Syaoran podía satisfacer, pero antes de saber que era el beso había terminado.

\- Voy a dejarte descansar –dijo Syaoran.

\- No tengo sueño –pero ya sus ojos estaban cerrándose.

\- Trata de dormir. Ahora que estas en mi casa no podré verte tan a menudo, pero llamaré todos los días.

\- Ok –dijo Sakura quedando dormida otra vez.

Cuando Sakura volvió a abrir sus ojos allí estaba Yelan Li vigilando su sueño.

\- Nuestra heroína.

\- Lo siento, Yelan-sama.

\- No te preocupes querida, ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor.

\- Xiaolang te hubiera dado de su energía, pero la quería toda para buscar a los que te atacaron.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero es peligroso que vaya solo.

\- Xiaolang no es tan compasivo como tú, está enojado porque atacaron a su mujer. Créeme, el peligroso es él.

\- Oh –dijo Sakura sonrojándose- espero que no se haga daño.

\- Yo espero que no mate a los hombres.

\- ¿Sabe quiénes son?

\- Si, recibimos una llamada de un Clan ubicado en Grecia, muy poderoso. Tres de sus hijos se rebelaron contra la familia, ellos piensan que su familia era conformista en cuanto a la magia, querían más poder del que poseían. Así que robaron sus propias joyas familiares y estaban tras nuestro tótem para "negociar" con nosotros.

\- Entonces quieren poder.

\- Así es, pero ya han sido apresados y se les quitará su magia.

\- ¿Eso es posible?

\- Sí, pero está prohibido, pocas personas en el mundo saben extraer la magia de otro ser sin consentimiento. Bueno, Sakura te quedarás aquí de hoy en adelante.

\- Eso me dijo Syaoran-kun.

\- Será lo mejor para la paz de mi hijo, además así podrás comenzar a pensar en las reformas que quieras hacerle a la casa.

\- ¿Hoe?

\- Esta será tu casa, Sakura. Tú serás la señora aquí, así que la decorarás a tu gusto. También podrás reformar la habitación principal, que será tu recamara matrimonial.

\- ¿No es esa su habitación? Yo preferiría quedarme aquí.

\- Entiendo, este cuarto está impregnado de la presencia de mi hijo. ¿Aun estás insegura con respecto a la boda? Porque cada vez está más cerca.

\- Syaoran-kun se decidió por la fecha, así que creo que no hay dudas, además… él me beso y… creo que me desea.

\- ¿A si? ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Es que… ese beso fue más, no sé. Sentí cosas que no se explicar.

\- Es deseo, Sakura. Y es bueno que lo sientas, ya que pronto estarás casada con Xiaolang.

\- Me siento como una niña, no sé nada de… de… sexo

\- Cuando quieras podemos hablar de sexo, ¿sí? Puedes tenerme toda la confianza.

\- Ssssii –dijo la chica roja de la vergüenza.

\- Ahora descansa, estos meses que vienen serán muy ajetreados.

\- Ok, buenas noches Yelan-sama.

\- Buenas noches, querida. –dijo la mujer dándole un beso en la frente a la chica.

Cuando se quedó sola, Sakura pensó en muchas cosas, no quería parecer indecisa o que le dejaba todas las decisiones a Syaoran, pero es que a veces sentía que en cualquier paso podía cometer un error. Otra vez, pensó en el beso que Syaoran le había dado y en sus palabras, _tú eres lo más importante para mí_. Syaoran no sabía lo importante que habían sido esas palabras para Sakura, ya que ahora más que nunca estaba convencida de su realidad. **Amaba a Syaoran más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.**

* * *

 **Lo dije, Sakura ama a Syaoran, claro que lo ama, ¿quien no?, pero algunos de ustedes no estaban seguros de los sentimientos de mi Sakura, pero esa era la idea, ademas que la historia es desde el punto de vista de Syaoran.**

 **Bueno ¿Que creen que Syaoran estaria pensando en el mes que paso desde el compromiso?**

 **Dejen sus comentarios**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	21. Capitulo 19

**Hola amigos, gracias a Dios estamos aquí otra vez. Gracias por sus comentarios, les agradezco a los anónimos y los que dejaron sus comentarios del capitulo anterior.** **Espero que les guste este capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Un puñetazo en la cara y el hombre cayó al piso.

\- ¡Ponte de pie! –gritó Syaoran.

\- Umm –se quejaba el hombre

Cuando volvió a erguirse Syaoran le recibió con otros puñetazos que le dejaron una vez más en el suelo. En la mente de Syaoran solo estaba el frágil cuerpo de Sakura entre sus brazos mientras ella lloraba de dolor, su cara amoratada mientras estaba dormida en la cama y su abdomen golpeado.

\- ¡Ponte de pie! –volvió a decir el joven- ¿Qué no puedes? ¿Acaso puedes atacar a mujeres indefensas, pero no puedes contra un hombre de tu tamaño? ¿Qué clase de gloria vas a conseguir con eso?

\- ¿Indefensa? Esa mujercita es todo menos indefensa.

Con ese comentario se ganó una patada de Syaoran. No le importaba que el hombre estuviera ya en el suelo, o que no fuese él que atacó a Sakura físicamente, su furia pedía venganza y eso era lo que Syaoran quería hacer.

Ya habían hablado con la familia de los hombres y prácticamente se los habían servido en bandeja de plata, nadie quería saber de ellos. El que había golpeado a Sakura fue intervenido de las heridas de las flechas, pero en cuanto se enteró de que le habían quitado su magia, se quitó la vida. Otro de ellos había sido "interrogado" por Syaoran y le había suplicado piedad durante la tortura, pero este frente a él le estaba dando el gusto al joven de golpearlo hasta saciar su sed de venganza, ya que no dejaba su necedad.

\- Xiaolang, ya basta –dijo Meiling desde la puerta viendo al hombre mallugado frente a ella.

\- Meiling, no…

\- Mírate los nudillos, ¿Qué le dirás a Kinomoto?

\- Sanarán

\- Pero no por arte de magia –dijo Meiling acercándole una toalla al sudoroso Syaoran- ya deja a este hombre que se pudra en la cárcel y vámonos, no hay nada más que hacer. –dijo Meiling llevando a Syaoran a la puerta.

\- Si, vete con tu perra de ojos verdes –dijo el hombre apoyándose en una pared.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar antes de sentir la patada de Meiling en la barbilla noqueándole.

\- Cucaracha –dijo la chica antes de salir de la sala.

Llegaron a la casa de Meiling, donde Syaoran tomó un baño, no quería llegar en ese estado a la casa de su hermana donde se estaba quedando.

\- Deberías comer algo –le dijo Meiling cuando salió de cambiarse.

\- No tengo hambre

\- Te dije que debes comer, no te pregunté si quieres –dijo Meiling poniendo un plato frente a él.

\- Es mi culpa –dijo Syaoran- ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de los enemigos del Clan? ¿Cómo le di el tótem públicamente para que cualquiera lo viese?

\- Ni te atrevas a decir que fue un error. La cara de felicidad de Sakura en el compromiso no tenía precio. Fue un verdadero honor para ella que le entregaras el tótem para protegerlo.

\- Sí, pero ¿Quién la protege a ella?

\- Bueno, creo que ella se protegió a sí misma, ¿o te tengo que recordar que cuando llegaste ya había inmovilizado a un hombre y los otros estaba corriendo asustados como gatitos?

\- Pero…

\- Y eso que ninguno de sus guardianes estaba con ella, hubiera sido aún más fácil.

\- Soy yo el que debe protegerla.

\- Sin embargo no la proteges de lo que más importa Xiaolang.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que no le dijiste que la amas? ¿Qué pasó? Se supone que se lo dirías después del compromiso.

\- No quiero hablar de eso.

\- Bueno pues yo sí. Tanto Daidouji como yo necesitamos respuestas.

Syaoran volteo los ojos, pensando en Tomoyo y Meiling chismoteando de lo que Syaoran debía o no hacer con respecto a sus sentimientos.

\- Necesito respuestas Xiaolang.

\- No voy a molestar a Sakura con sentimientos, cuando ella tiene más claro que yo el propósito de este matrimonio.

\- ¿Qué propósito es ese?

\- Unir fuerzas… yo puedo ofrecerle a Sakura algo que ella no puede encontrar en otro lugar y ella me ofrece una compañera que entiende mi vida y mi poder mágico.

\- ¡Qué tontería! ¿De verdad crees que Kinomoto solo piensa en lo que le puedes ofrecer?

\- Sí

\- ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Dinero? ¿Viajes? ¿Una vida diferente a la que tenía en Tomoeda? ¿Crees que Kinomoto está detrás de eso?

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Entonces explícate Xiaolang.

\- Sakura… ella aceptó casarse conmigo para poder seguir su entrenamiento mágico.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Claro que no.

\- El propio Hiragizawa me lo dijo.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Eriol en todo esto?

\- Él le comentó a mi madre acerca de varios conjuros de los que tiene memoria y de cómo Sakura y yo podríamos realizarlos, así que mi madre se lo dijo a Sakura y le ofreció el matrimonio para poder seguir aprendiendo de magia.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que tía Yelan…?

\- Claro que si, Meiling. Fue lo primero que hice, le comente a mi madre de lo de Eriol y me dijo que no me preocupara porque estaba planeado para después de mi cumpleaños #21. Si tener idea me confirmó lo que Eriol me dijo.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con decirle a Kinomoto lo que sientes por ella?

\- Tiene todo que ver. ¿Crees que Sakura se sentirá bien sabiendo que voy por ahí babeando por ella, mientras ella ve nuestro matrimonio de manera práctica?

\- Hablas como si ella no tuviera sentimientos, como si fuera una máquina con un solo propósito en la vida.

\- No lo digo así, sé que Sakura me estima y que soy uno de sus mejores amigos. Me tiene mucho cariño y… bueno se aunque sea que le gusta mi cuerpo, y le gusta que yo… la bese, pero lo que yo siento por ella es mucho más que eso y no quiero arruinarlo todo por eso.

\- Xiaolang –dijo Meiling acercándose a el- el amor no arruina nada y menos en corazones tan nobles como el de Sakura. El amor es un regalo que debes entregar y te prometo que será bien recibido y más por la mujer que será tu esposa.

\- No se…

\- No voy a presionarte, pero creo que debes decirle sino, es como que le estás tratando con hipocresía. Además, no sabes si Sakura siente lo mismo por ti.

\- Eso pensé yo, pero ahora…

\- Aunque no sienta lo mismo, sé que pronto puedes ganarte su corazón.

Syaoran se fue de casa de Meiling con esa expectativa, ¿ganar el corazón de Sakura?, era algo que Syaoran debía admitir que no se había propuesto, mientras vivió en Tomoeda su lucha había sido estar con Sakura mientras pudiera sin estorbar su vida, pero ahora se iban a casar, podía hacer lo que nunca se había animado a hacer, conquistar a Sakura.

Aunque no había vuelto a ver a Sakura desde el ataque, Syaoran hablaba con ella por teléfono todos los días, pero ese día recibió una llamada de su madre.

\- Madre

\- Xiaolang, Sakura no está bien.

El corazón de Syaoran se congeló en su pecho. Había creído que las heridas de Sakura eran superficiales y que no habían causado daño interno. Su mente le dio mil vueltas a la información que había recibido de los médicos, el mismo había sido el primero en ver las heridas del abdomen de la joven el día del ataque, fue un alivio para él ver que no había sangre.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Creo que tiene algún síndrome de estrés post-traumático. Se ve nerviosa cuando sale de la habitación, solo sale a la hora de las comidas o cuando su familia la visita, además ha perdido peso y solo se siente segura en tu habitación.

\- Voy para allá.

Syaoran llegó a su casa, encontró a su madre en la entrada de la casa esperándole, lo que confirmó la severidad de la situación.

\- Por favor, trata de no exaltarla más, está muy tensa.

\- Ok, gracias por llamarme.

\- Es que pensé que si se siente segura en tu habitación es porque siente tu presencia en ella. Sakura confía mucho en ti hijo, no solo en tu conocimiento, sino también en tu fuerza. Creo que se sentirá más segura si le das un poco de confianza.

El joven subió hasta la habitación y toco la puerta. Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta, se dio cuenta de lo que su madre decía. Sakura estaba pálida y visiblemente más delgada.

\- ¡Syaoran-kun!

\- Hola –dijo Syaoran entrando al cuarto- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Mejor, no me duele tanto, ya han pasado unas semanas. ¿Pensé que solo nos llamaríamos por un tiempo?

\- Es que quiero que salgamos. Le pedí permiso a mi madre para salir solo contigo a un lugar que quiero enseñarte. ¿Recuerdas la vez que me preguntaste de mi lugar favorito en Hong Kong?

\- Si, la playa ¿no?

\- Si, ¿quieres ir?

\- ¿Salir de la casa?

\- Si, solo tú y yo.

\- Ok, ¿me cambio?

\- Si quieres.

Syaoran salió de la habitación dejando a Sakura cambiarse, se notaba que la joven estaba tensa por la idea de salir de la casa, y aunque a Syaoran le encantaría tenerla en un lugar donde nadie le tocase jamás, no podía dejar que Sakura se convirtiera en una persona temerosa y retraída.

\- Ya estoy lista –dijo Sakura saliendo del cuarto.

Syaoran pudo ver lo hermosa que era, pero noto también las cartas Sakura en su mano.

\- Deja las cartas, no las vamos a usar.

\- ¿Llevas tú tus pergaminos?

\- No, solo vamos a la playa. Por hoy no vamos a pensar en magia, ni responsabilidades, ¿ok?

\- Ok –dijo Sakura un poco dudosa

Salieron al garaje donde estaban los autos de la familia. Sakura nunca había visitado esa parte de la casa y se maravilló de los autos que estaban allí, pero Syaoran no tomó ninguno de esos, sino que escogió una moto, poniéndose el casco se sentó en ella y le pasó un casco a Sakura.

\- ¿Sabes montarte?

\- Si, aunque no tengo mucha práctica, mi hermano no me dejaba montarme en la suya.

\- Bueno, esta es mía, me gustan varias cosas de ella. Una es que puedo salir con el casco y que nadie me reconozca y otra es que es fácil de andar por el tránsito.

Sakura se subió a la motocicleta. Salieron por un túnel que Sakura suponía que estaba por debajo de la casa, cuando llegaron a la calle, fue como salir a un mundo diferente, el tránsito, la gente, todos. Se sentía como una del montón, solo una persona más que andaba en moto. Syaoran tomó un camino que salía del centro de la ciudad, luego de varios minutos pasaron por varias entradas de playas turísticas, para luego entrar por un camino de tierra que estaba lleno de vegetación. Unos 40 minutos después de salir de la casa estaban frente a una hermosa playita solitaria.

\- Aquí estamos.

\- Wau, es hermosa. ¿Cómo se llama esta playa?

\- Bueno, de hoy en adelante se llamará Playa Cerezo.

\- Jaja, no hay cerezos aquí Syaoran-kun.

\- ¿A no? ¿Y entonces por qué está esta flor de cerezo aquí? –dijo el joven acomodándole el pelo a Sakura detrás de la oreja.

\- ¿Le vas a poner ese nombre por mí?

\- Sí, porque te lo mereces. No he conocido a alguien más valiente que tu –susurró el joven antes de depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Si, además no he conocido a alguien más fuerte que tu –otro beso.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Si, tampoco (beso) he conocido (beso) a alguien más hermoso que tu (beso). El tótem de la familia nunca ha tenido un guardián más hermoso, valiente y fuerte que Sakura Kinomoto.

\- Sakura Li

\- ¿Qué? –pregunto Syaoran con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Pronto seré Sakura Li, la esposa del líder del Clan.

\- La mejor esposa del mundo –dijo Syaoran viéndole fijamente a los ojos.

Sakura sonrió y le abrazó fuertemente, Syaoran la levantó en sus brazos y se sentó en hierba que estaba en las sombras con la vista a la playa. Sakura apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su prometido contemplando también la playa frente a ella. Al cabo de unos minutos Syaoran sintió el cuerpo de Sakura relajado sobre él y entendió que se había quedado dormida. Sería tan fácil despertarla a besos y decirle cuanto la amaba, pero sería como otra vuelta a la rueda de la vida de Sakura y ella merecía un poco de estabilidad. Hasta la boda ella estaría segura en su casa, y luego estarían juntos siempre, así que había tiempo para decirlo todo, poco a poco, ganando su corazón.

Cuando Sakura despertó había pasado como hora y media.

\- Me quedé dormida sobre ti –dijo Sakura con vergüenza.

\- No importa, yo también dormí un poco.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- Oye, Syaoran-kun, ¿Qué pasó con los tipos?

\- ¿En serio quieres saber?

\- Si

\- Bueno había uno en el hospital, pero cuando se enteró que le habían quitado su magia se quitó la vida.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, dijo que no valía la pena vivir sin magia.

\- ¡Oh Dios!

\- Era un maniático Sakura, tuviste suerte de que no te matara. A ese tipo de gente no le importa nada con tal de lograr su objetivo.

\- ¿Y los otros?

\- Recibieron su merecido y se quedaran en un calabozo hasta el último de sus días.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que recibieron su merecido?

\- Bueno –Syaoran solo le mostro los nudillos.

\- ¡Syaoran!

\- No es nada

\- ¿Los mataste a golpes?

\- No están muertos, además solo uno de ellos se puso difícil conmigo.

\- Syaoran-kun

\- No debieron meterse contigo. Pero no te preocupes Sakura, de ahora en adelante nadie más te podrá hacer daño, te lo aseguro. –dijo Syaoran pasando sus dedos por el moratón de la cara de Sakura, que gracias a Dios estaba mucho mejor que la última vez que le había visto.

\- Syaoran-kun, no quiero que estés todo el tiempo preocupado por mí, no es lo que quiero de este matrimonio, no quiero ser una carga para ti.

\- ¿Qué… que es lo que quieres con este matrimonio Sakura?

\- Quiero apoyarte y estar a tu lado para lo que necesites, tienes una gran tarea por delante Syaoran, y quiero ayudarte a realizarla, yo sé que puedo hacerlo. Por eso no quiero ser la débil que necesita protección.

\- No eres débil Sakura.

\- Me sentí muy débil cuando ese hombre me golpeó –dijo con la voz quebrada- nunca nadie me había golpeado.

\- Y nadie volverá a golpearte nunca más, te lo prometo. Pero quiero que entiendas que lo que paso no fue tu culpa, al contrario. Además no eres una víctima, sino una vencedora, tú los derrotaste y guardaste el honor de la familia.

\- Gracias Syaoran-kun.

\- Gracias a ti.

En ese momento por primera vez fue Sakura quien inicio el beso, claro, sin contar la vez que Syaoran estuvo inconsciente. Lo beso con suavidad, tomándose su tiempo para experimentar con los labios de Syaoran. Cuando despegó sus labios de los de Syaoran se puso de pie y lentamente se quitó la chaqueta y la blusa, luego se quitó el pantalón quedando solo en sus bragas y una camisilla de interior.

Syaoran veía embelesado como Sakura se despojaba de sus ropas, para luego lentamente agacharse a darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- ¿Nadamos? –dijo la joven antes de salir en dirección hacia la playa.

 _¡Por Dios! ¿Cuándo había aprendido Sakura a ser tan sensual?_ A Syaoran le tomó unos tres segundos ponerse de pie y quitarse su ropa, luego corrió hasta donde estaba la chica y juntos se zambulleron en la hermosa playa, riendo y bromeando uno con otro. Sakura reía entre bromas y juegos, _¡era tan hermosa!_ Y lo más hermoso no era su piel mojada de agua de mar, o su fina ropa interior pegada de su delicioso cuerpo, lo más hermoso era verla sonreír y saber que estaba bien y contenta.

Cuando regresaron a casa, Sakura se sentía mucho más relajada.

\- ¿Vas a cenar con nosotros? –preguntó Sakura

\- No, me iré a casa de mi hermana.

\- Ok

\- Algún día ya no me iré más.

\- Si, en un par de meses. Faltan tantas cosas, no he estado pendiente de nada y Tomoyo vendrá a quedarse hasta la boda en una semana.

\- Pasaron cosas Sakura, pero ahora nos prepararemos para la boda y todo saldrá bien.

\- Todo saldrá bien –repitió la joven con una sonrisa.

Syaoran le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a salir, cuando estaba en los escalones Sakura le llamó otra vez.

\- ¿Syaoran-kun?

\- ¿Si?

\- Muchas gracias.

Syaoran corrió escalones arriba y alzó a Sakura en brazos dándole un beso de película. Luego la devolvió al suelo y le susurró mirándole a los ojos…

\- Gracias a ti por el striptease.

\- ¡Syaoran-kun! –dijo Sakura muerta de la vergüenza.

Era justo, pensó Syaoran, que sufra un poco de la vergüenza, porque el sufriría con la imagen de Sakura en interiores mojada en la playa. Las siguientes noches iban a ser muy largas.

* * *

 **Sakura y Syaoran en la playita, jeje ;)**

 **Nos leemos luego**


	22. Capitulo 20

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, estamos ya en las ultimas de este fic y se hace mas complicado elaborar los capitulos, pero ustedes me han animado mucho a seguir a pesar de la agenda apretada, y ahora estoy resfriada ya que la temperatura en mi ciudad dio un bajon de un dia a otro y estamos todos agripados. Este capitulo ha pasado por mucho y de verdad espero que les guste y que haya quedado bien porque lo escribi por partes y en medio de mi resfriado.**

 **Les dejo con el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

\- ¡Ay, que emoción! ¡Solo falta una semana para tu boda, Sakura-chan!

Tomoyo admiraba a su amiga mientras se probaba su traje para la ceremonia. Durante las últimas semanas habían pasado muchas cosas, entre las reformas a la casa y los preparativos para la boda se había ido todo el tiempo, y eso que habían trabajado todos en ello. Tanto la familia de Sakura, como la de Syaoran y sus amigos habían puesto de su parte, la boda se había convertido en el mega-evento que Meiling predecía que iba a ser.

\- ¿Qué es esto, Sakura-chan?

\- Es un regalo que me envió Syaoran-kun, pero aún no lo he abierto.

\- Oh, ¿Por qué no?

\- No he tenido tiempo con todo esto –dijo refiriéndose al vestido.

\- Me hubieras dicho y hubiésemos tomado un tiempo.

\- Serían muchos tiempos libres, prefiero terminar y abrir el regalo más adelante.

Syaoran le había enviado cosas constantemente a Sakura, flores, joyas, chocolates, vestidos y otros, al principio se mostraba vergonzosa, pero ahora esperaba ansiosa los regalos, porque con cada cosa llegaba una carta de Syaoran con un mensaje especial para ella…

 _Estos son los mejores chocolates que he comido y quería compartirlos contigo._

 _._

 _No digas que es demasiado porque no es nada comparado contigo._

 _._

 _Me acorde de ti cuando vi este pequeño joyero, es único como tú._

 _._

 _Eres muy hermosa, la chica más especial que he conocido._

 _._

 _Te extraño, necesito verte._

Ella también necesitaba ver a Syaoran, después de su salida a la playa solo se habían visto una vez en una visita ante el Consejo del Clan, los miembros del Consejo habían alabado la destreza de Sakura al librarse de los hombres que querían robar el tótem y como si las palabras del Consejo fueran pocas, Syaoran había comenzado a recitar una lista de virtudes que según él poseía Sakura. La chica no podía con la vergüenza, siempre había sido difícil para ella aceptar cumplidos, pero Syaoran se había dado a la tarea de halagarla constantemente.

\- ¡Ah, parecen cosas de un hombre enamorado!

\- ¡Tomoyo-chan!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tengo razón?

\- Syaoran-kun necesitaba una esposa, por eso se casa conmigo, él no… no está enamorado de mí.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Nunca me ha dicho algo así.

\- Sin embargo te dice lo especial que eres, y lo inteligente que eres, lo valiente que eres.

\- Syaoran es una persona noble que valora a los demás, siempre es así con todo el mundo.

\- ¿Y también se enfrenta a dos hombres corpulentos por cualquiera?

\- Claro que sí, esos hombres querían robar el tótem.

\- Bueno, entonces pienso que ha llevado a muchas personas a su playa escondida y se ha bañado con muchas personas semi-desnudas.

\- ¡Tomoyo-chan! ¡Eso es un secreto! –dijo Sakura bajito.

\- ¡Ah, verdad! Se me olvidaba que lo de bañarse en interiores fue tu idea.

\- Ya basta Tomoyo, me avergüenzas.

\- No te dio vergüenza estar con Li-kun sola en la playa y casi desnuda.

\- Sí, pero tú no estabas ahí, no entiendes la situación, además Syaoran… él va a ser… mi… mi…

\- Marido, amante, esposo, compañero de cama.

-¡Tomoyo, ya!

\- Ay Sakura, es normal que pasen cosas así entre ustedes, y pronto pasarán más.

Esta vez Sakura no enrojeció de la vergüenza, sino que palideció con la idea del sexo, no se sentía preparada, era muy pronto, había demasiadas dudas en su cabeza. Syaoran era tan… tan… hombre y ella se sentía como una niñita aun.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?

\- Estoy nerviosa por la noche… de… ah, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

\- No estés nerviosa Sakura-chan, dime, ¿te pusiste nerviosa cuando estuviste en la playa con Li-kun?

\- No, estábamos solos y… no sé, todo fue muy natural, solo estábamos divirtiéndonos.

\- Sakura, así mismo será cuando estés con Li-kun, solo serán ustedes dos, deja que todo se dé naturalmente y que fluya entre ustedes.

\- No has visto las chicas que viven aquí Tomoyo, son tan sexys con sus cuerpos y su pelo largo y sedoso. Hasta Meiling, es decir, con todo y ser atlética es curvilínea y hermosa.

\- ¿Y Li-kun nunca te ha dicho que eres hermosa?

\- Sí, pero me lo dice porque siente que tiene que hacerlo.

\- Sakura, me dices que Li-kun te manda regalos constantemente, te dice que eres hermosa, te defiende de unos atacantes, te lleva a su lugar especial en Hong Kong donde nadie más ha estado con él, todo eso solo ¿porque si?

\- Voy a ser su esposa, lo más seguro cree que es uno de sus deberes.

\- ¿Sientes que él piensa en su deber cuando te está besando?

\- Por favor Tomoyo, no hablemos más de esto. Yo estoy enamorada de Syaoran-kun y quiero ser feliz a su lado, aunque eso signifique amarlo más de lo que él me ama a mí. Sé que para Syaoran-kun lo primero es el Clan y su familia, no quiero ser un estorbo para él, al contrario, quiero ayudarle en todo.

\- Pero Sakura-chan ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿reprimir tus sentimientos?

Sakura sentía que hablar de sus sentimientos no iba a ayudar en nada, lo que Syaoran y ella necesitaban era formar un matrimonio firme y estable, además, Sakura no quería hacerse ilusiones de que Syaoran correspondía a sus sentimientos, porque esa desilusión sería devastadora para su corazón.

Recordaba cuando recién se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. Después que las cartas fueron cambiadas a cartas Sakura, había una probabilidad de que Syaoran se fuera a vivir a Hong Kong otra vez, pero en cuanto Syaoran había dicho que terminaría sus estudios en Tomoeda el alivio que había sentido la puso a pensar en cuanto significaba Syaoran para ella, sin embargo, no fue hasta un ataque que enfrentaron a sus quince años que Sakura entendió que no podía vivir sin Syaoran.

 _Habían estado buscando una extraña fuente de poder a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando por fin encontraron el objeto resulto ser una pequeña caja musical, al tratar de sellar su poder la caja activo una clase de escudo que brotar una especie de luces, o eso creía Sakura que habían sido, pero luego de que todo pasó, se dio cuenta que el traje de Syaoran estaba ensangrentado._

 _ **Sangre**_

 _Nunca había visto a Syaoran sangrar, se había puesto histérica al ver la escena._

 _\- No te preocupes Sakura, no es nada grave._

 _\- ¡Pero estas sangrando Syaoran-kun!_

 _\- No estoy perdiendo tanta sangre, mejor nos apresuramos antes de que alguien llegue._

 _Syaoran había insistido en no ir al hospital así que contuvieron el sangrado hasta llegar a la casa de Yukito, donde este le atendió. Sakura se había puesto a pensar en lo que sentiría si Syaoran desapareciese de este mundo, no pudo contener las lágrimas al llamar a Tomoyo esa noche, había descargado en su amiga todo el miedo que contuvo mientras Syaoran estuvo herido y perdiendo sangre. Desde ese día Sakura se acercó más a Syaoran, lo que se le hizo fácil ya que el joven nunca puso un obstáculo o límite para que ella se acercase, al contrario, un tiempo después vivía en la misma calle de la chica, pero mientras más conocía al joven Li, mas cuenta se daba de sus virtudes y valor, Syaoran era especial, y ella... ¿era ella especial como él? ¿O era una luciérnaga comparándose con las estrellas?_

\- Sakura, tienes una llamada. –dijo Tomoyo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Si, diga?

\- Sakura

\- Syaoran-kun, hola

\- Hola, ¿recibiste mi regalo?

\- Si, gracias –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- En verdad no lo he podido abrir aun.

\- Oh

\- Lo que pasa es que estoy probándome el traje para la boda.

\- ¿En serio? Probablemente te ves hermosa en el.

\- Syaoran-kun, ni siquiera me has visto.

\- Es que te ves bien en cualquier traje Sakura –dijo el joven haciendo sonrojar a Sakura.

\- Tú también te verás bien en cualquier cosa que uses.

\- Muchas gracias, bueno espero que te guste el regalo, tiene algo especial.

\- ¿Si?

\- Sí, pero voy a dejar que lo descubras por ti misma. Hablamos en la noche.

\- ¿En la noche?

\- Si, ¿no te dijo mi madre? Hoy tendremos una cena familiar, tu familia y la mía.

\- Oh, qué bien. Entonces nos vemos esta noche. Adiós.

\- Adiós.

\- Entonces ¿Qué te pondrás esta noche Sakura? –dijo Tomoyo cuando la chica colgó el teléfono.

\- No sé, ¿pásame el regalo de Syaoran?

Cuando Sakura saco el regalo de su prometido se dio cuenta que probablemente sería una pieza de joyería por el tamaño del paquete. Cuando lo abrió era una fina cadena de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante en forma de estrella de colgante, se parecía mucho a la pulsera que Syaoran le había regalado a sus 16 años.

\- Oh, que preciosidad.

\- Sí, pero Syaoran-kun dijo que era especial, como si estuviera hechizada, pero no siento nada.

\- Tal vez debas ponértela primero.

Sakura se puso la cadena, pero nada paso, así que solo se miró al espejo y después de contemplar la hermosa joya en su cuello siguió las pruebas del traje con Tomoyo, al llegar la tarde llegó Meiling quien se unió a los preparativos junto con Tomoyo, Sakura le comentó lo del regalo de Syaoran para saber su opinión.

\- No sé, deja ver –dijo Meiling examinando la joya.

\- Yo no sentí nada, así que tal vez lo que tiene de especial no es mágico.

\- Bueno, al parecer tiene algo en su interior.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Ves ese pequeño punto de color dentro de la estrella? No es parte del diamante de fuera, es como una piedra dentro de otra piedra, he oído de un hechizo que se hace así, pero nunca lo he visto, ya que requiere mucho poder.

\- ¿Qué hechizo es?

\- Déjame comprobarlo, quédate ahí Kinomoto y no te muevas.

Meiling se detuvo al otro lado de la habitación y tomó un pequeño jarrón de cristal en sus manos.

\- No te muevas Kinomoto, ¿entendiste?

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer Meiling-chan? –preguntó Tomoyo.

\- Es una prueba, si es lo que creo no le pasará nada a Sakura.

\- ¿Y sino?

\- Sino, bueno… tendrá la cara amoratada por unas semanas más.

\- ¡Meiling, pero pronto será la boda de Sakura-chan!

\- No te preocupes, estoy 98% segura de que es lo que creo que es.

Con esas palabras Meiling lanzó el jarrón de cristal directo a Sakura con todas sus fuerzas, pero se rompió a escasos centímetros de la joven y no solo eso, sino que así como fue lanzado se devolvieron todos los pedazos contra Meiling quien solo pudo agacharse.

\- ¡Meiling-chan!

\- Lo sabía, es un escudo, wao, no puedo creer que Xiaolang lo lograra.

\- ¿Estás bien Meiling? –preguntó Sakura

\- Si, solo unos pequeños rasguños por el cristal roto. Al parecer Xiaolang no ha olvidado lo que pasó con esos tipos hace unos meses.

\- No sé porque hizo esto, es decir, yo tengo la carta escudo.

\- Y dos guardianes, y aun así te atacaron y golpearon tu hermoso rostro, no es algo que el futuro líder del Clan Li olvide fácilmente.

\- ¿Por qué es tan difícil este hechizo Meiling-chan? –preguntó Tomoyo.

\- Bueno, es que no solo es difícil formar la piedra, también el collar se alimenta constantemente de la energía de quien lo hizo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero no quiero que Syaoran se quede sin energía por mí!

\- Ay Kinomoto, esto no es nada para Xiaolang, además estar preocupándose por ti de seguro le quita más energía que esto. Tienes que acostumbrarte a que él te proteja, porque dentro de la familia tú y tus hijos serán las personas más importantes para Xiaolang.

Sakura tuvo que aceptar la idea de que al casarse muchas cosas cambiarían, ahora tendría más responsabilidades y más personas viendo cada paso que daba, pero también tendría más seguridad y vigilancia, y más dinero y cosas que poseer, no solo los muebles, electrónicos, autos y casas, también cosas como el tótem de la familia Li y el collar que Syaoran le había dado, eran cosas que tenían un valor incalculable. Pensar en todo esto le abrumaba, pero pensar en una vida sin Syaoran era aún peor.

Las horas pasaron y llegó el tiempo de la cena, Sakura se puso el vestido que Tomoyo escogió para ella, llevando también la cadena y el brazalete que Syaoran le había regalado. Cuando Sakura bajó al comedor ya habían llegado todos los miembros de ambas familias, así que le dio un poco de vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta que era la última que faltaba.

\- Perdonen la tardanza.

\- No te preocupes –dijo Syaoran, poniéndose de pie y tomando su mano para besarla- estas hermosa.

\- Gracias.

\- Ya falta poco para que nuestro lobito se case –dijo Shiefa hablando de Syaoran- es como si hubiera sido ayer que lo vimos nacer.

\- Eras muy pequeña para acordarte Shiefa –comentó Syaoran.

\- ¡Claro que no! Recuerdo a la perfección cuando nuestros padres te presentaron ante la familia.

\- ¿Y cómo era vuestro padre? –preguntó Tomoyo.

\- Ay, era el mejor, siempre nos hacía reír, además era una persona muy carismática y tenía amigos por doquier.

\- Físicamente se parecía mucho a Xiaolang –comentó Fanren.

\- Bueno Syaoran-kun también es muy carismático y hace reír –comentó Sakura.

\- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? Porque el Xiaolang que yo conozco es un sangrón –comento Shiefa.

\- Bueno, tal vez Xiaolang sea diferente con su esposa Shiefa –comentó Fuutie.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco con el comentario mientras Syaoran tomaba su mano, como estaban con sus familiares no tenían que guardar ningún protocolo, pero era extraño a veces. Sakura no se acostumbraba aun a este nuevo grado de intimidad entre ellos, tal vez debido a que solo se veían unas veces al mes, pero no se confundan porque aunque era cierto que todo esto era nuevo para ella, al mismo tiempo era muy emocionante y placentero ver como su relación con Syaoran se estrechaba cada vez más.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y todos charlaron acerca de la ceremonia y los planes para luego de la boda, Yelan-sama comentó que Sakura y Syaoran tendría 3 meses de luna de miel para ellos, y que estarían al margen de todos los compromisos por ese tiempo.

\- ¿No es mucho tiempo para que este lejos del Clan? –pregunto a Syaoran.

\- El Consejo del Clan quería que tomara un año.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, era la costumbre en otros tiempos, pero al final lo dejamos en 3 meses. Dicen que debo darte el tiempo que mereces

\- ¿Y vamos a estar fuera de la ciudad?

\- Es una sorpresa Sakura. –le dijo el joven con una sonrisita.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco y rodó los ojos, tal vez Syaoran había preparado un viaje especial o algo así para su luna de miel. Cuando todos pasaron al salón principal para seguir charlando, Syaoran tomó a Sakura por el codo y le pidió que le acompañara a la sala contigua.

\- Tengo una sorpresa para ti

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Cierra los ojos y sígueme

\- Ya me diste un regalo hoy, Syaoran-kun. Además tenemos que hablar de eso, creo que es muy peligroso para ti que gastes tanta energía diariamente para protegerme.

\- ¿Entonces descubriste lo que hace? –dijo con una sonrisa

\- Si, y no debiste darme ese collar protector, no quiero que te esfuerces tanto.

\- Ok, primero no gasto tanta energía es solo un poco, y segundo lo que te voy a dar ahora no es un regalo, sino una sorpresa que no tiene que ver con el regalo de esta mañana, así que cierra los ojos.

Sakura aceptó y cerró los ojos, sintió como Syaoran la guiaba hacia la otra salita.

\- Ok, bien ahora… abre los ojos.

Lo que había delante ella es algo que no hubiera imaginado nunca, Syaoran había llenado la salita con luces de navidad por toda la pared, también habían velas aromáticas por todas partes, Sakura pudo oler el aroma a vainilla, un olor sencillo pero delicioso que le encantaba, sin embargo lo que más llamaba su atención eran los pétalos de flor de cerezo en el suelo que formaban una frase:

 _¿Te casarías conmigo?_

\- Syaoran-kun ¿Qué…? –cuando Sakura se volteo a ver a Syaoran, este estaba justo detrás de ella.

\- Sakura, yo no tuve la oportunidad de pedirte esto antes del compromiso, tampoco pude hablar personalmente contigo y pedirte matrimonio como estás acostumbrada a ver en tu país que las personas lo hacen…

\- Syaoran…

\- Pero quiero que sepas que aunque este matrimonio fue concertado por mi madre, yo estoy más que feliz de que seas mi prometida y que si mi condición fuera diferente hubiera hecho esto antes…

\- Syaoran-kun

\- Sakura Kinomoto –dijo el joven poniéndose de rodillas y sacando un anillo de su bolsillo- ¿quisieras hacerme el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? Porque no hay otra mujer con la que quiera pasar el resto de mi vida, solo tú.

Sakura estaba en shock, su corazón latía a mil por hora, el hombre a quien ella amaba estaba delante de ella sobre su rodilla pidiéndole lo que hace mucho era suyo ya. Aunque esta no era una confesión de amor, a Sakura le hacía muy feliz saber que Syaoran deseaba casarse con ella y que no era solo una obligación para él, sino que la veía con deseos de que estuvieran juntos.

\- ¿Sakura? –dudó el joven cuando la chica no respondía- Sa…Sakura

\- Sí. Si, si… si quiero… ser tu esposa. ¡Claro que sí! –dijo Sakura sonriendo lo que hizo que Syaoran sonriera también.

El joven puso el anillo en el dedo de Sakura y se levantó para darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- Gracias –susurró el chico- no sabes lo feliz que estoy ahora, lo que significa esto para mí.

Syaoran tomó el rostro de Sakura en sus manos para contemplarla, al parecer quería decir algo pero Sakura estaba muy emocionada para pensar, solo quería una cosa y se dispuso a conseguirla, así que unió sus labios con los de Syaoran y lo beso con toda la pasión que sentía en ese momento. Luego el rostro de Syaoran estaba tan estirado por la sonrisa que Sakura pensó que podría romperse, ¿Cómo no podían ver las hermanas de Syaoran lo cálido y encantador que era él? Por otro lado, Sakura se sentía privilegiada de ser la única que veía a Syaoran de ese modo.

\- Sakura, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que digas que sí.

\- Ya había dicho que si Syaoran-kun.

\- Pero no habías dicho que si a mi petición, sino a mi madre y su propuesta.

\- Tu madre fue muy lógica en su propuesta, puso todas las cartas sobre la mesa y me dejó tomar la decisión, pero lo que me hizo decir que si fue todo lo que habíamos vivido desde que llegaste a Tomoeda, todas las aventuras, y bromas, juegos, desafios, no quería que te fueras a otra vida cuando … cuando nosotros… no sé qué decir… es que…

\- Sakura, hay algo que yo quiero decirte –dijo el joven mirándola fijamente- yo…

En ese momento sonó el celular de Syaoran interrumpiendo su hilo de pensamiento.

\- ¡Rayos! Es mi madre, me está avisando que ya se acabó el tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Supuestamente no podemos estar solos, pero le conté a mi madre de esto y me permitió decorar este salón. Jaja, dijo que no podía ver la planta alta.

\- Nop –dijo Sakura- eso será una sorpresa para después de la boda. No puede creer que le dijeras a tu madre de esto.

\- Bueno ella estaba muy entusiasmada, ¿sabes que el anillo que te di ahora era de mi madre?

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, fue el anillo de compromiso de mi madre, que fue el anillo de compromiso de la madre de mi padre también.

\- ¿En serio? ¿tiene mucho tiempo en tu familia?

\- Si, ahora es tuyo.

\- Syaoran –dijo Sakura con asombro- no sé qué decir… es un honor para mí.

\- Es una joya familiar, ahora esta es tu familia también, quiero que seas feliz aquí.

\- Estoy muy feliz, en serio. No quiero estar en ningún otro lugar.

\- Yo tampoco –dijo el joven rodeando a la chica con sus brazos- lo único que quiero… lo único que deseo… er

\- Xiaolang, los Kinomoto ya se van y tú también deberías irte –dijo Yelan desde la puerta.

Los jóvenes se separaron un poco al oír la voz de la mujer, Syaoran dio un gran suspiro.

\- Madre, ¿nos darías unos minutos más?

\- No, en una semana tendrás a tu esposa 24/7, ahora salgan.

Sakura se sintió un poco decepcionada de que su momento con Syaoran hubiese terminado, pero obedientemente salió de la salita con Syaoran de la mano.

\- Debo irme.

\- Si

\- Me hubiese gustado una pijamada en la salita así decorada.

\- Oh si, hubiera sido fantástico.

\- ¿Por qué no lo haces con Meiling y Daidouji? Pueden tomar un momento para relajarse y conversar.

\- Es una buena idea, me gustaría mucho.

\- Oye mocoso –dijo Touya- vámonos que te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

\- Deséame suerte –susurró Syaoran a Sakura antes de darle un beso y salir por la puerta.

Sakura se quedó mirando cómo se alejaban los autos de la casa, con su familia y los hijos de Yelan. Su suegra estaba de pie junto a ella, y de momento le tomó la mano a Sakura para contemplar el anillo en su dedo.

\- Se ve hermoso en tu mano.

\- Gracias Yelan-sama.

\- Esta donde pertenece, en manos de una mujer enamorada.

\- Señora Li…

\- Por eso te traje aquí Sakura, sé que amas a mi hijo, sin embargo no lo sabía con certeza hasta que viniste a vivir aquí, me alegro mucho de no haberme equivocado.

Sakura bajo el rostro sin saber que decir a la mujer frente a ella, se sentía vulnerable.

\- No te avergüences querida, no es algo que se pueda esconder. Además el amor es la magia más poderosa del universo.

\- ¿Cree que Syaoran lo sepa?

\- Creo que eso deberías averiguarlo por ti misma, pero no te angusties pensando en las posibilidades, _recuerda que todo estará bien._

Todo estaría bien, ya que Sakura lucharía con todo su amor para que su vida con Syaoran sea llena de dicha y felicidad. Agarro con fuerza la cadena que tenía en el cuello y sintió la fuerza de Syaoran con ella. Todo estaría bien, si en verdad seria así.

* * *

 **Señores dejen su opinión,**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	23. Capitulo 21

**Hola a todos. Este capitulo es corto y un poco de relleno entre el capitulo pasado y el siguiente. Les doy nuevamente las gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por apoyar este fic leyendo y comentando.**

 **Ya el final esta cerca.**

 **Les dejo leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Syaoran no había dejado de hacer cosas ese día, ya no habían más preparativos ni pruebas que hacerle así que desde temprano había hecho ejercicio, estudiado libros antiguos y hasta se había dedicado a limpiar el cuarto que su hermana le había prestado, pero ese día se le había hecho eterno, mañana era la boda y estaba ansioso.

La última vez que había visto a Sakura le había pedido matrimonio al estilo occidental y ella había dicho que si… ese pensamiento trajo una sonrisa a los labios de Syaoran, pero no todo había salido bien, puesto que el tiempo fue muy corto para hablar con ella de otras cosas, siempre planeaba las cosas que le diría a Sakura, pero todo salía patas arriba, hubiese querido declararle su amor aquella noche, decirle lo que siente por ella y que podía contar con él para lo que sea porque ella es lo más importante para él.

\- Dios, cuanto la extraño.

Syaoran salió de la casa rumbo a la mansión Li, necesitaba ver a Sakura antes de dormir para el día de mañana, así que se colaría a la habitación de ella, ya que esa era su habitación en la casa Li sabía muy bien como entrar y salir sin ser detectado. Había hecho esto una veces en los últimos meses, cuando no podía concebir el sueño, simplemente entraba a la habitación y contemplaba a Sakura dormir por unos minutos, claro, no había podido evitar hacer varias cosillas, como algunos hechizos de salud y protección, hechizos para repeler los malos sueños y uno en particular que había aprendido recientemente para relajar el cuerpo, este ayudaba a que el sueño fuera más profundo y le daba la oportunidad de recostarse a su lado sin despertarla.

Hoy solo quería verla por un minuto antes de dormir, antes del gran día. Entró por una ventana como de costumbre, los hechizos de su madre para repeler a invasores no servían con él por ser parte de la casa, así que solo debía trepar y entrar sin hacer ruido, su presencia no era detectada, ya que quedaban rastros de su aura en la casa y se podía confundir.

Cuando se acercó a la cama se llevó una sorpresa al verla vacía.

\- No te angusties, ella está bien.

\- ¡Kerberos!

\- Ya estaba extrañando que no te aparecieras.

\- ¿Sabías que entraba a la casa?

\- Una o dos veces, eres bueno.

\- Pensé que estabas quedándote con la familia de Sakura.

\- Así era, hasta que llegó Tomoyo, hemos estado ocupados. Sakura se está quedando en la salita que le decoraste, ha dormido ahí toda la semana.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, todas las noches se van ella, Tomoyo y la chiquilla Meiling, prenden las velas y hablan de la boda y otras cosas, lamentablemente no estoy invitado a esas pequeñas reuniones.

\- Si no estás invitado ¿Cómo sabes lo que hablan?

\- Oye, tú te metes en las habitaciones y yo escucho a través de las paredes, así que…

\- Okay, okay. Mejor me voy…

\- No mocoso, quédate. Es bueno que hayas venido, mañana es la boda, así que desde mañana Sakurita será tu esposa y tu entera responsabilidad.

\- Eso lo sé, y estoy preparado para lo que sea que ella necesite de mí, y para defenderla y protegerla aun con mi vida.

\- Espero que eso no sea necesario mocoso, ya que Sakura sufriría mucho con tu muerte. Por eso quiero que entiendas que tu responsabilidad no es solo mantenerla viva y protegida, también debes mantenerla feliz y en eso cabe el que tu estés bien y seas feliz, así que te digo una cosa… si este matrimonio no te hace feliz entonces deja en paz a Sakura y no te cases con ella.

\- Entonces tengo para decirte Kerberos que este matrimonio es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y que no puedo esperar a estar con Sakura, el día de mañana será el día más feliz de mi vida hasta que llegue el día… hasta que llegue el día en que Sakura sienta el mismo amor por mí.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si Sakura no siente lo mismo por ti? ¿Qué pasará si nunca llega a amarte de esa forma?

\- Kerberos –se escuchó la voz de Yue en la ventana- ¿acaso estas tratando de sabotear la boda de nuestra ama?

\- Solo estoy dándole un poco de perspectiva al mocoso, -contestó Kero.

\- No necesito perspectiva –dijo Syaoran- estoy más que dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida ganándome el amor de Sakura. Sé que me quiere y que soy importante para ella y sé que no habrá otro hombre en su vida más que yo.

\- ¿Y qué del tal Ichiro? ¿ya se olvidó de ese?

\- Kerberos –advirtió Yue.

\- ¿Qué? Probablemente el mocoso sabe que cuando se fue de Tomoeda, el tal Ichiro frecuentaba a Sakura casi a diario.

\- Se lo de Ichiro –dijo Syaoran- sé que le gustaba Sakura y sé que le ayudó a Sakura con el idioma antes de llegar a Hong Kong, además de eso sé que estudia aquí en Hong Kong en la universidad y que está saliendo con una chica canadiense de origen chino.

\- Así que lo tienes bien vigilado ¿eh?

\- Kerberos, deja al chico vivir -dijo Yue- ¿Por qué no mejor le dejamos saber nuestra opinión acerca del matrimonio?

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienen que decir? ¿quieren que deje a Sakura? ¿es eso?

\- Relájate mocoso, solo queremos ver si estás preparado para ser una figura estable en la vida de Sakura.

\- Tienes que entender Li que desde mañana serás el esposo de Sakura para siempre y que en ningún momento te puede pasar por la cabeza el dejarla –dijo Yue.

\- No la dejaré y desde ahora en adelante lucharé para tener un lugar en su corazón.

\- Ya tienes un lugar en su corazón mocoso –dijo Kero.

\- ¿Me dirás mocoso toda la vida?

\- No sé, Sakura me pidió que no te llamara así, pero ella entiende que es un proceso.

\- Bueno, lo mejor es que me vaya –dijo Syaoran- nos vemos mañana en la ceremonia.

\- Estaré viéndola desde la cornisa –dijo Kero.

\- Te acompaño a la casa –dijo Yue saliendo por la ventana otra vez.

Syaoran salió de la misma forma que Yue, al estar en el jardín sintió como el guardián lo tomó por los brazos y alzó el vuelo, llegaron al techo de la casa de su hermana en un minuto.

\- Gracias, pero no era necesario –dijo Syaoran

\- Si lo era, quería un momento para hablar contigo.

\- No te he visto en tu verdadera forma en mucho tiempo Yue.

\- Bueno, es que… tuve una pequeña discusión con Touya luego de tu presentación ante el Consejo con Sakura.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Surgieron cosas con el tema de Kaho Mizuki.

\- Lo siento si esto tiene que ver con lo que le dije a Touya cuando me encontró en el baño con Sakura. Pero no es algo que no sepas ¿no?

\- Siempre supe que esa mujer y Touya tuvieron una relación antes de que Touya conociera a Yukito, pero… Oye Li, quiero que entiendas que estas tomando una decisión definitiva ¿ok? Las posibilidades y el que hubiera sido quedo atrás.

\- ¿Te preguntas que hubiera sido si la profesora Mizuki no hubiese dejado a Touya?

\- Si –respondió Yue con dificultad- no te lo voy a negar, a veces pienso que lo que enamoró a Touya de Yukito fue la similitud en la magia de esa mujer con la mía.

\- Yue, la profesora Mizuki no se compara contigo, es como comparar un dibujo con la luna misma, te garantizo que Touya entendió por qué ella le había dejado en el momento que entendió que la persona más importante para el eras tú.

\- Si ella no hubiese roto su corazón…

\- Si Eriol no huebiese llegado a Tomoeda yo me hubiera marchado sin entender que Sakura me gustaba, si no hubiese sido por las cartas Clow nunca hubiera conocido a Sakura, si no hubiera sido por mi madre Sakura no estaría aquí esperando a casarse conmigo mañana. Yue lo que pasó, pasó, lo importante no es como llegamos, sino donde estamos ¿te ama Touya?

\- Mira Li

\- Te hice una pregunta ¿te ama Touya?

El ángel miró a Syaoran con su mirada fría y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sakura me ama –dijo Syaoran bajando la cabeza- ella ama a mucha gente y entre ellas estoy yo, ¿Cuánto me ama? ¿de qué forma me ama? No sé, y he decidido no saber, al contrario, mañana voy a casarme con ella con el propósito de vivir cada día haciendo que ella me ame más y más, hasta que algún día, tal vez sea la persona más importante para ella.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Yue volvió a hablar.

\- Kerberos y yo estamos contentos de que la ama vaya a casarse contigo. –dijo Yue sorprendiendo a Syaoran.

\- Gracias

\- Además… Touya también esta… complacido con que te vayas a casar con ella.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, le gusta que entiendas su lado mágico y que la apoyes donde otros no pueden apoyarla.

\- Wao, no lo sabía.

\- No te lo dirá, nunca. Pero pensé que era bueno que lo supieras. Ahora, ¿quieres ayuda para dormir?

\- No, no es necesario…

Pero ya era tarde porque Yue había extendido su mano hacia Syaoran quien cayo rendido en la cama, Syaoran se había hecho muy fuerte con el tiempo, pero nunca podría librarse del poder de la luna que habitaba en Yue.

A la mañana siguiente fue despertado por unas muy escandalosas mujeres. En menos de un minuto su habitación estaba llena con sus hermanas y su madre.

\- ¡Hoy es el gran diaaaaaa! ¡ay Xiaolang, no lo puedo creer! Por fin te vas a casar. Tan joven.

\- Y primero que dos de nosotras, ¿Quién lo diría?

\- Yo siempre pensé que te casarías con Meiling a los 40 cuando madre te obligara a tener descendencia.

\- Gracias Fanren –dijo Syaoran rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? Es cierto, eso pensé.

\- Nunca quisiste tener ni siquiera amigos hermanito –dijo Shiefa.

\- Ya, déjenme sola con Xiaolang –dijoo Yelan- recuerden que tienen que ir con Sakura para prepararla para la ceremonia.

Las hermanas de Syaoran abandonaron la habitación dejándolo solo con Yelan.

\- Hoy es un gran día

\- Si, lo sé. Madre… yo no te he dado las gracias.

\- ¿Por concertar tú matrimonio?

\- Si, y también por enviarme a Tomoeda.

\- Eso fue una sorpresa, bueno, tuve una visión de que allí te harías grande y te toparías con tu destino, pero… no fue lo que pensé.

\- Pensaste que me haría el dueño de las cartas Clow.

\- Sí, pero a pesar de que no fue así, terminaste haciéndote grande, creciste mucho ese lugar Xiaolang, allí te convertiste en el líder que el Clan necesita.

\- Sakura me enseño que la magia y el poder no lo son todo.

\- Es mi culpa

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que pensaras así. Tu padre… él era como tus hermanas ¿sabes? Ame a cada una de tus hermanas desde que nacieron, todas ellas se parecían a tu padre físicamente, pero también en el espíritu alegre y juguetón. Luego naciste tú y eras idéntico a tu padre, pero con una variante, tu espíritu era como el mío. Desde pequeño tenías esa sed de magia y yo estuve encantada de darte de beber. El padre de tu padre siempre dijo que yo parecía más Li que tu padre, siempre la gente pensó que yo era más poderosa, pero no era así, el solo… tenía otras prioridades.

\- Madre…

\- Entiendo porque no congeniaste con Sakura desde el principio, pero también entiendo porque la amas tanto, ella te completa Xiaolang, te hace más sensible y humano y tú la haces ser más fuerte y decidida, ustedes hacen una buena pareja.

\- Gracias madre.

\- ¿Estás listo para esta tarde?

Syaoran se sentía listo, por fin había llegado el día, el día en que se uniría a Sakura para ser uno.

* * *

 **Señores , el próximo es el ultimo capitulo. Espero poder terminarlo pronto y que sea un buen final.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, hasta el próximo cap.**

 **:)**


	24. Capitulo Final

**Siiiiiii, llego el final de este fic, gracias a Dios lo pude terminar con un final satisfactorio para mi, espero que les guste. Excúsenme por la espera, pero en verdad me tomo tiempo, es el capitulo mas largo de este fic, pero no es excesivamente largo.**

 **Bueno, no abundare mas, les dejo leer**

 **Rate M**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

Syaoran miraba a la procesión acercarse con la carroza que traía a Sakura, pensó en un momento lo diferente que se hubiese sentido si su prometida fuera una de las chicas que sus hermanas habían predicho que iba a ser su esposa, ahora mismo Syaoran se sentía feliz e impaciente, no podía esperar a vivir cada día con Sakura e ir ganándose su corazón y su amor.

La boda se estaba celebrando en uno de los jardines ocultos de Hong Kong, este jardín era privado de la familia Li, pero igual de grande que los Jardines Turísticos que frecuentaba la gente. Allí se encontraba el mausoleo más grande de la familia, donde se brindaba honor a los miembros más destacados del Clan a través de la historia.

Syaoran miraba como sus primitas y otras niñas, y como los jóvenes de la familia y sus amigos de la escuela Tomoeda llegaban a las puertas del gran salón y se hacían a un lado para dejar pasar a la carroza que traía a Sakura.

 _Oh Dios_ , Sakura era una visión en rojo, el color tan fuerte y abundante contrastaba con los enormes ojos verdes de la chica, Syaoran quería bajar los escalones e ir por su esposa, pero…

 _¿Pero qué?,_ dijo una voz en su cabeza, _si quieres bajar y buscarla tú mismo simplemente…_

Syaoran bajo rápidamente los escalones, hizo una reverencia ante Sakura y le ofreció su brazo para adentrarse al salón. Sakura tomó su brazo con cautela y Syaoran se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Lista? –pregunto el joven disimuladamente.

\- Si –respondió Sakura rápidamente

\- Estás muy hermosa, más de lo que imaginé.

\- ¿Te has imaginado este día?

\- No he pensado en otra cosa desde hace tiempo.

Sakura se sonrojó con las palabras de su prometido, y Syaoran hizo un gran esfuerzo para no besarla en ese momento. Subieron los escalones y entraron en la sala, donde estaban todos sus familiares y los miembros del Consejo del Clan. Los novios se detuvieron frente a Shen quien era el mayor de los ancianos.

\- Doy gracias a Dios por tener el privilegio de presenciar esta unión, la familia Li no podría estar más orgullosa de uno de sus miembros. Xiaolang ha sido un discípulo fiel y entrenado completamente para ser el próximo líder del Clan, y ahora tiene a su lado a una dama que es digna de ser llamada Su Señora.

El anciano tomó la mano izquierda de ambos jóvenes y con una cinta roja las envolvió.

\- Esta cinta representa el hilo rojo del destino, aunque en el día de hoy estamos uniendo sus manos izquierdas, esas que están conectadas al corazón, tenemos la certeza de que ya en sus corazones ese hilo invisible los estaba uniendo desde antes de nacer.

Syaoran pensó en las palabras que escuchaba del anciano, este acto de unión de sus vidas era algo que ya había ocurrido a nivel espiritual, desde el momento que conoció a Sakura había sentido lo especial que sería ella en su vida. Al principio tenían una rivalidad y competencia que les unía, luego les unió un mismo propósito de recuperar las cartas, después les unían las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, pero cuando todo esto fue quedando atrás Syaoran pudo ver que había algo más uniéndolos, algo que había estado allí desde el principio.

El joven podía sentir su corazón regocijado de la emoción, el amor le unía a Sakura, hoy les uniría el matrimonio, luego más cosas les unirían, una vida en común, una familia, hijos… Syaoran apretó un poco más la mano que agarraba a Sakura mientras el anciano terminaba de amarrar la cinta, Sakura alzo sus ojos a Syaoran y este le brindo una sonrisa.

Shen terminó de decir las palabras de las ceremonias para continuar con la boda. Sakura y Syaoran debían rendir tributo a los ancestros, así que caminaron juntos desde el salón donde estaban hacia un jardín cruzando un lago que había en la propiedad.

\- Esto es hermoso Syaoran-kun, es como si el jardín estuviera vestido para nuestra boda –dijo Sakura al ver los arboles alrededor con sus intensos colores.

\- Tú eres más hermosa Sakura, no puedo describirte lo feliz que me siento en este momento.

\- Syaoran –susurró la chica con los ojos brillantes mirando a su novio.

Cruzaron el puente y entraron al mausoleo, allí rindieron honor a los ancestros de la familia Li, cuando hubieron terminado Syaoran guio a su novia por una pequeña puerta que daba a la parte trasera del mausoleo, allí el joven había hecho preparar una hermosa glorieta rodeada de flores con un cuadro de la madre de Sakura en el centro.

\- Ah… Okaa-san –dijo Sakura cuando miro el cuadro.

\- Si pudiera desear cualquier cosa, desearía que tu madre estuviera aquí para ti, en este momento de nuestras vidas sé que la necesitas mucho, por eso quiero prometerte delante de la memoria de tu madre que voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que estés protegida, contenta y feliz Sakura.

Syaoran vio como los ojos de su novia se llenaban de lágrimas, le abrazó fuertemente dejando a Sakura apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, Syaoran repitió las mismas palabras que había dicho frente a la memoria de sus ancestros, pero ahora frente a la memoria de la madre de Sakura, mientras la joven en sus brazos lloraba en silencio, Syaoran solo podía sentir su cuerpo estremecido por el silencioso llanto.

Cuando Sakura levantó la vista tenía los ojos rojos y su cara empapada de las lágrimas, pero su mirada era cálida hacia Syaoran, el joven bajo la cabeza para besarla a un costado de la cara tratando de transmitirle su amor y su lealtad.

\- Vamos a seguir con nuestra boda, ¿sí?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba otra vez la bella imagen de su madre. Cruzaron el pequeño puente otra vez, pero se dirigieron a otra área de la propiedad, donde se había preparado la fiesta debajo de carpas, todo estaba muy bonito y Sakura se alegró de que Tomoyo la hubiera aislado de la planificación de la boda, a todo sitio que miraba se maravillaba de la elegancia y a la vez simplicidad de la decoración, era fina y sencilla, perfecta para celebrar la boda del heredero del Clan Li y al mismo tiempo perfecta para el gusto de Sakura y del mismo Syaoran.

Caminaron hasta la mesa principal aun tomados de las manos y bajo el elogio y los aplausos de todos, Syaoran se alegraba de ver a todos sus familiares y sus amigos de Tomoeda en el evento. Sakura realizó la tradición de servicio a los padres del novio, así que en vista de todos sirvió el té para su suegra y para su esposo, luego sirvió también para su padre, su hermano y las hermanas de Syaoran, luego de esto todos los invitados fueron servidos por los camareros.

Cuando Sakura se sentó a la mesa Syaoran tomo el té para servirle.

\- Syaoran-kun, no es necesario.

\- Tú me serviste a mí, deja que yo te sirva a ti.

\- Sí, pero…

\- Pero nada, de hoy en adelante viviré para servirte Sakura, para que seas feliz.

\- Ya has hecho mucho por mí, Syaoran.

\- No, tú has hecho más, no sabes lo que has hecho en mi corazón Sakura.

\- ¿Qué he hecho en tu corazón? –preguntó la joven con cuidado.

\- Tú… tú me has cambiado mucho, para bien. Yo… era un arrogante y orgulloso.

\- No es cierto, te veías así porque casi nunca sonreías, pero siempre has sido tierno y cuidadoso, siempre me has protegido Syaoran.

\- Eso es porque eres especial para mi Sakura.

\- ¿En serio? –dijo la joven

\- Claro que sí, y ahora eres aún más especial –dijo Syaoran acariciando el rostro de Sakura- quiero que seas feliz conmigo Sakura.

Sakura apoyó la cabeza en la mano que acariciaba su rostro. La ceremonia continuo con muchos bailes y presentaciones tradicionales, todos los familiares y amigos de Sakura y Syaoran estaban presentes, todos los felicitaban y le deseaban buena suerte en su matrimonio, hasta los ancianos del Consejo se acercaron, algunos para traer regalos mágicos a los novios que los invitados no podían ver y otros para aconsejar a Syaoran y a Sakura de cómo mantener la pasión en el matrimonio.

\- Algunos creen que todo es el sexo, pero el trato entre la pareja es muy importante también –le decía Yuga a Sakura.

\- Gra..gracias –dijo Sakura con el rostro encendido de la vergüenza.

\- Gracias Yuga-sama –dijo Syaoran alejando a Sakura.

\- ¡Qué vergüenza! –susurró la joven.

\- Hey, fue un buen consejo –dijo Syaoran con una sonrisita a lo que Sakura rodó los ojos.

Al final de la noche todos fueron al patio donde miraron un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, Syaoran abrazó a su novia por la cintura mientras ella se emocionaba con los diseños tan elaborados de los fuegos, mientras tanto Syaoran sentía paz en su corazón, sentía que ya nada podría apartarle de Sakura, ahora se pondría a trabajar en ganarse el corazón de su esposa con cariño, y mimos, y atenciones, con solo pensarlo le abrazo más fuerte a lo que la chica se recostó de su esposo cerrando el espacio que quedaba entre ellos.

 _Sakura era suya y estaría con él siempre, ahora él estaría allí si algo pasaba y haría que todos los sueños de Sakura se hicieran realidad._

Llegó la hora de despedirse y tanto Sakura como Syaoran le dieron las gracias a todos por asistir, Syaoran estaba tan feliz que hasta abrazó a Touya, el cual le susurró un amenazador "más te vale que cuides a mi hermana". Ambos jóvenes se adentraron a la limosina que los llevaría a la casa.

\- Pensé que sería bueno dormir en nuestra casa –dijo Sakura- quiero que veas las reformas de la planta alta.

\- Me parece bien, mañana podemos partir de viaje.

\- ¿A dónde iremos?

\- Es una sorpresa

\- ¡Syaoran-kun! –se quejó Sakura con un mohín

\- Oye, tú quieres sorprenderme con la casa y yo quiero sorprenderte con el viaje, ¿Si?

La joven no tuvo más que entender que era justo, cuando llegaron a la mansión Li, Sakura le tapó los ojos a Syaoran.

\- ¿Es esto necesario? –preguntó el joven

\- Totalmente, quiero ver tu reacción.

\- Será una buena reacción.

\- No sé, hay cosas que están muy diferentes y quiero que te guste.

\- Tiene que gustarte a ti también Sakura, tú vivirás aquí.

\- Sí, pero es la casa de tu familia, donde naciste y te criaste.

\- Y ahora será la casa de tu familia también.

\- Ok, puedes mirar.

Syaoran abrió sus ojos y en verdad se sentía en otro lugar, la casa ahora se veía más amplia e iluminada gracias a los colores claros que Sakura había elegido para ella, también notó que las decoraciones y retratos eran reliquias y antigüedades de la familia, todo era exquisito y de mucha clase.

\- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Sakura.

\- Me encanta, es hermoso.

\- Tu madre conservará su habitación, porque a mí me gusta más la tuya, ven.

Entraron a la habitación que era de Syaoran y estaba muy iluminada y limpia.

\- ¿Qué crees?

\- Me gusta mucho Sakura. –dijo con una sonrisa.

\- No te ves tan impresionado.

\- Bueno es que… ya la había visto, aunque a oscuras.

\- ¿Cómo así? ¿Viniste un día que no estaba?

\- Bueno yo, en ocasiones entre por la ventana mientras dormías.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Es que necesitaba ver que estabas bien.

\- ¿Qué me podía pasar aquí?

\- Bueno, yo… en verdad necesitaba verte para dormir tranquilo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, pero la habitación esta preciosa y muy acogedora, además ahora está preparada para dos personas.

\- Si –dijo Sakura bajando la mirada.

Syaoran notó que Sakura estaba nerviosa, podía ver sus manos inquietas y su labio mordido, así que se puso nervioso él también. ¿ _Estaría nerviosa por la noche de bodas?_ Sakura tenía que saber que él no le presionaría para nada, así que no tenia de que preocuparse. Syaoran entendía que el sexo no solo se basaba en atracción, sino también en confianza y que era mejor esperar a que tanto él como Sakura se sintieran cómodos con la cercanía.

Hasta ahora ellos habían compartido besos apasionados, pero si lo pensaba bien hace 5 meses ni siquiera estaban comprometidos, para esta fecha el año anterior estaban viviendo en Tomoeda, yendo a la escuela y compartiendo con sus amigos.

\- Sakura…

\- Syaoran, hay algo que quiero decirte –dijo la joven antes de que Syaoran hablara.

\- No es necesario –dijo el chico pensando en el nerviosismo de Sakura

\- Si lo es, es que… me prometí a mí misma que no dejaría que nada estuviera entre nosotros como un secreto o algo oculto.

\- Estoy de acuerdo

\- Yo… no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que pasó con el compromiso, tener secretos y ocultar la verdad, quiero que seamos totalmente sinceros

\- Sí, yo… seré sincero contigo Sakura

\- No quiero fingir… -dijo la joven

Syaoran estaba preparándose para decirle a Sakura que no debía hacer nada que no quisiera, que él estaba más que feliz con todo lo que había pasado en el día de hoy y que ella no debía fingir que estaba de acuerdo con dormir juntos, que aún tenían mucho tiempo para llegar ahí, además Syaoran no quería más secretos entre ellos tampoco, estaba resuelto a revelar sus sentimientos a Sakura, ella tenía que saber que era lo más importante para Sakura y que era la mujer de sus sueños, que no desearía estar casado con nadie más en el mundo.

\- Te amo

¿Lo había dicho Sakura? ¿Lo había dicho él? Syaoran se quedó frio en su puesto mirando a Sakura, mientras la joven tomaba aire para seguir hablando.

\- Estoy enamorada de ti Syaoran, tu eres… eres la persona más importante para mí, yo… yo deseo hacerte feliz y apoyarte en todo lo que…

Syaoran se acercó a Sakura tomando su rostro para verle los ojos directamente.

\- Repítelo –susurró Syaoran

\- Syaoran-kun

\- Repítelo, Sakura. Dilo… dilo…

En ese momento Sakura se percató de la mirada profunda y ardiente de Syaoran que trataba de sacar una respuesta de su rostro y lo entendió todo… _Syaoran sentía lo mismo_.

\- Te amo –dijo Sakura- te amo Syaoran-kun.

Syaoran cerró los ojos fuertemente por un momento para luego abrirlos y proceder a besar a su esposa, la besó con toda la pasión que tenía dentro de sí, con todo el amor que había ocultado por años, lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras apretaba a Sakura en sus brazos, sentía que no estaban lo suficientemente cerca con toda esa tela de los trajes de boda de por medio.

\- Te amo –susurró Syaoran entre un beso y otro- Te amo Sakura, te amo, te amo…

Sakura abrazó a Syaoran por la espalda dándose cuenta del temblor del joven, Syaoran enterró la cara en el cuello de Sakura.

\- Yo te amo –decía Syaoran- yo… yo… tenia las palabras, hace un minuto tenia las palabras correctas.

\- Lo sé –dijo Sakura abrazándole fuerte.

\- No, te amo Sakura. Eres… eres… todo, eres todo.

\- Lo sé –dijo la joven- tú también, ahora estamos juntos, soy tuya Syaoran.

Esas palabras desataron el deseo de Syaoran, besó a Sakura con toda la fuerza del amor que sentía dentro de él, sus manos comenzaron a desatar el elaborado traje de ceremonias de la chica, cuando el primer lazo estuvo deshecho Syaoran se detuvo en seco y miro a su novia. Sakura entendió que lo había hecho sin pensar, pero con la mirada fija en el joven asintió con la cabeza dando permiso de continuar.

Syaoran le beso tiernamente terminando de quitar esa primera pieza y levantando a Sakura en sus brazos para depositarla en la cama, comenzó a besar cada pedazo de piel que quedaba descubierto, mientras le decía lo mucho que la amaba.

{Te amo tanto –dijo mientras besaba su cuello.

{Estoy muy enamorado de ti –dijo mientras besaba su clavícula.

{Eres mi primer y único amor.

Syaoran besaba a Sakura mientras trataba de quitar la ropa lo más calmadamente, Sakura por su parte se sentía perdida en los brazos de su amado, nunca pensó que sería tan fácil estar con él de esa manera, en ese momento una idea le molestó en la cabeza y antes de pensarlo lo dijo.

\- ¿Lo has hecho?

\- ¿Qué? –contestó el joven mirando fijamente a Sakura.

\- ¿Lo has hecho… antes?

Sakura miró como los ojos de Syaoran cambiaban por la comprensión de la pregunta y se apuró en añadir…

\- No importa. Si lo has hecho antes no importa, de verdad Syaoran-kun, yo solo…

\- Sakura, eres mi primer y único amor, solo he pensado en ti desde antes de mi adolescencia.

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- No, no lo he hecho.

\- Ok… pero eres un mentiroso, no soy tu primer amor, estabas enamorado de Yukito-san –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

\- Tú también estabas enamorada de Yukito, ¿recuerdas?

Eso provocó la risa de Sakura, aunque de repente el humor cambio cuando Syaoran se percató que uno de los pechos de Sakura se divisaba por la ropa. El traje que tenía la chica era tradicional, así que Tomoyo insistió en que no debía usar ropa interior. Sakura a duras penas pudo convencer a su amiga de dejarle usar bragas, pero el sostén fue otra historia.

Sakura se fijó en la mirada profunda de Syaoran mientras su pecho quedaba al descubierto, sintió la satisfacción de ver el deseo del joven mientras por otro lado un temblor atravesaba su cuerpo. Syaoran siguió quitándole el traje ceremonial como un niño que destapa su regalo, en ningún momento quitó los ojos del cuerpo de Sakura.

Aunque el traje era muy elaborado, Syaoran supo exactamente como desvestir a su esposa, hasta que ella quedó solo con las braguitas. Sakura sentía la necesidad de cubrirse, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso agarró con fuerza las sabanas debajo de ella para no ceder al impulso de cubrirse. Syaoran acarició tiernamente el vientre de Sakura, lo que hizo que la joven notara sus manos temblorosas, estas manos pasaron por sus costados rodeando los senos sin tocarlos, para luego bajar por los brazos hasta las caderas. Lo siguiente que pasó Sakura no lo hubiese imaginado en su vida, Syaoran tomó las braguitas y las rompió de ambas costuras dejando a Sakura totalmente desnuda sobre la cama.

\- ¡Syaoran-kun!

\- ¿Incomoda? –preguntó Syaoran con la voz ronca.

Sakura solo pudo negar con la cabeza, no confiaba en su propia voz. A pesar de la vergüenza, no quería dar la impresión a Syaoran de que quería parar, necesitaba esta intimidad con él, necesitaba entregarse por completo, así que levantó los brazos en señal para Syaoran de que se acercara, el joven bajó su cabeza para besarla en los labios, mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda descubierta de la chica y le susurraba cuanto la amaba con esa voz ronca que a Sakura le empezaba a gustar.

\- Desvístete –susurró la joven a su esposo.

Syaoran se puso de rodillas en la cama y procedió a desvestirse, ahora fue el turno de Sakura mirar cómo se iba revelando el cuerpo de Syaoran, desde sus brazos, su pecho, su abdomen, hasta la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Syaoran era un Adonis, Sakura no podía dejar de mirarlo mientras el joven se deshacía de las ropas tirándolas al piso. Se inclinó despacio sobre Sakura hasta que su cuerpo quedo encima del de ella.

Sakura abrazó a su esposo fuertemente temblando levemente por el contacto piel contra piel, solo podía sentir a Syaoran, oler el aroma de Syaoran, escuchar las palabras de Syaoran.

\- ¡Que hermosa eres!, Tus hermosos ojos, tu hermosa cara, tu hermoso cuerpo, no puedo creer que seas mía… no puedo creer que me ames.

\- Te amo, te amo mucho Syaoran-kun.

Con esas palabras Syaoran intensificó el beso, Sakura comenzó a sentir a Syaoran por todas partes… _**literal**_. Podía sentirlo sobre ella, detrás de ella, sentía su presencia dentro de ella, además comenzó a sentir mucho calor, mucha excitación, sentía un deseo insoportable, necesitaba estar más cerca de él, necesitaba más…

\- Syaoran… más –gimió Sakura.

Bajó su mano derecha entre ellos y tomó el miembro de Syaoran para acariciarlo, entonces lo entendió, Syaoran estaba pasándole su energía, por eso se sentía así, estaba sintiendo el deseo de Syaoran dentro de ella y la estaba volviendo loca.

\- Syaoran… Syaoran por favor.

\- Sakura…

\- Ven, por favor –decía la chica mientras trataba de unir su cuerpo con el de Syaoran.

\- Aun no –gimió el chico alejando la mano de Sakura

\- Syaoran…

Syaoran la silencio uniendo sus labios con los de ella, comenzó a acariciarle entre las piernas, Sakura pensó que iba a morir, mientras sentía la excitación de Syaoran y la suya al mismo tiempo, se sentía muy húmeda, gemía y mordía los labios de su esposo, mientras se retorcía debajo de él. De repente comenzó a cambiar, la energía que sintió entrar en ella ahora salía, sentía que Syaoran estaba absorbiendo su vida, y aunque pareciera extraño le gustaba, quería ser totalmente absorbida por Syaoran.

Luego, cuando pensó que ya se haría uno con Syaoran, sintió su energía volver, entonces el deseo se intensificó y se dio cuenta de que Syaoran le hacia el amor, estaba dentro de ella y moviéndose lentamente, era extraño y a la vez muy sensual, ver a Syaoran sobre ella, sentirlo moverse de esa manera, además sentir su deseo en su interior…

\- Ah, umm.

\- Sakura, mi amor, te amo –susurraba Syaoran.

\- Ámame Syaoran, te necesito.

Tanto tiempo que invirtió la chica preocupándose por este momento, sintiendo vergüenza de siquiera pensarlo, ahora besaba ávidamente a su amante, clavando las uñas en su espalda e instándolo a ir más deprisa… más a fondo. Era demasiado y a la vez no era suficiente, sentía demasiadas cosas a la vez, mientras escuchaba la voz de Syaoran susurrando palabras de amor en ese tono ronco. Por su lado Sakura llegó a un estado en el que solo podía gemir y gruñir hasta que su cuerpo no aguantó más y se desbordo en un éxtasis pleno. Sintió las embestidas de Syaoran perder el ritmo al llegar al culmen también y luego todo quedo en paz.

\- Te amo –susurró el chico besando la frente de Sakura- perdóname por no decirlo antes, es algo que lamentaré toda mi vida, fuiste más valiente que yo.

\- No digas eso, no conviertas este momento en lamento.

\- Ok –dijo el joven mirándola a los ojos

\- ¡Syaoran-kun, tus ojos!

Sakura se maravilló al ver a Syaoran a la cara y notar que el centro de sus ojos estaba de un color verde que ella conocía muy bien.

\- ¿Es por lo que hiciste de darme de tu energía?

\- No solo te di, también saque de ti, así que es como que… nos ligue un poco.

\- ¿Te ligaste a mí? –dijo Sakura disfrutando de la idea.

\- Si –dijo con una sonrisa ladeada- tú también tienes los ojos de dos colores.

\- ¿En verdad?

\- No te preocupes, no durará.

Sakura se sintió decepcionada de saber que sus ojos y los de Syaoran volverían a la normalidad, quería que se quedaran así y que todo el mundo supiera el grado de unión que habían alcanzado. Sintió que Syaoran salía de su cuerpo y trató de retenerlo

\- No, te estoy lastimando

\- No me lastimas, por favor quédate

\- No puedo –susurró el joven- si me quedo yo… si me quedo volverá a…

\- No importa, por favor no me dejes.

\- No voy a dejarte, nunca Sakura –dijo dándole un beso- pero no quiero lastimarte más de lo que lo he hecho.

\- No me dolió, en serio.

\- Si te dolió y te dolerá mañana y tendrás agujetas.

Sakura pensó por un momento las palabras de Syaoran mientras este se recostaba a su lado.

\- Oh por Dios, no fue mi imaginación ¿verdad? En serio podía sentir tu deseo.

\- Si

\- Y tu… y tu después… ¡Syaoran! ¡Absorbiste mi energía en el momento de…!

\- Quería que tu primera vez fuera placentera –dijo Syaoran acariciando el rostro de su esposa.

\- No era necesario, es una pequeña molestia pasajera, es parte de la vida.

\- No fue una pequeña molestia Sakura, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que no lo sintieras, aunque probablemente te sientas mal mañana

\- Mal es una palabra muy fuerte

\- Estabas muy estrecha, creo que la próxima vez también será incómoda para ti.

\- Bueno es que eres… un poco grande ahí abajo ¿no?

\- Ja, lo dices porque no has visto a Yamazaki

\- ¡Syaoran! –dijo Sakura muerta de vergüenza, no quería imaginar a su amigo desnudo.

Syaoran aprovechó el momento para besar a su esposa y contemplar su hermoso cuerpo, no pudo evitar la reacción de su cuerpo, trato de esconder su excitación pero Sakura ya lo había notado y con una temblorosa mano comenzó a acariciarle. Era excitante ver a Sakura acariciar esa parte de él, con un sonrojo en el rostro a pesar de que ya habían estado unidos hace unos momentos.

\- Ven –susurró Sakura a su compañero, el cual entendió el mensaje de inmediato.

\- Sakura… te dije…

\- Por favor, ven –decía la chica tratando de arrastrarlo al centro de su cuerpo.

Syaoran trato de aguantarse, comenzó a pensar en una forma de hacer disfrutar a Sakura sin que le doliera al día siguiente, pero en eso Sakura susurro las palabras que lo desarmaron.

\- Mi amor, por favor, te necesito…

Syaoran lanzó un gruñido y se colocó sobre su esposa nuevamente, Sakura sintió la molestia cuando él la penetró, pero también satisfacción de ver que tenía ese poder sobre Syaoran. Esta vez fue más salvaje, Syaoran rodeo la cintura de su mujer mientras besaba un punto mágico en su cuello. Sakura solo pudo aferrarse a él y dejarse llevar, de vez en cuando era capaz de decir algo más que un gemido. El clímax vino sin aviso y atravesó a la joven como un rayo, cuando abrió los ojos estaba sobre el cuerpo de su esposo quien respiraba agitadamente.

\- Los ancianos del Consejo tenían razón –dijo Syaoran- tres meses de luna de miel es poco.

\- ¿Si? –dijo Sakura con una carcajada.

\- Si, además deberíamos probar si la habitación es a prueba de ruido

\- Jajaja. Quería que nuestra primera vez fuera aquí, no en una suite lujosa de algún hotel cinco estrellas, sino aquí en nuestra cama. Aquí viviremos, y aquí nacerán nuestros hijos, además aquí me siento segura.

\- Te amo Sakura –dijo Syaoran mientras la apretaba fuerte.

Sakura le respondió con un pequeño beso en los labios, ahora todo se sentía muy sensual entre ellos. Luego de un rato de caricias Sakura interrumpió el silencio con una pregunta.

\- ¿De verdad te hubieras casado con otra?

\- Yo… -Syaoran se quedó en silencio un momento antes de continuar- cuando me presente al Consejo para el compromiso, entré a la sala con una resolución en mi cabeza, pero… cuando anunciaron la llegada de mi prometida yo… era como si estuviera hecho de hielo, me sentí frio y entumido.

\- Syaoran-kun

\- Me hubiese casado con otra… pensando que era la mejor decisión, pero probablemente hubiese sido muy infeliz… y ella también. Solo con pensarlo me duele el corazón.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste? –susurró Sakura.

\- No podía. Debes ser libre Sakura, estaba decidido a no interferir en tu vida… porque mi vida estaba ligada a una responsabilidad, a deberes y ceremonias, y tu vida podía ser diferente.

\- No hubiera podido conocer a alguien más –dijo Sakura acariciando el pecho de Syaoran.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tu…me…?

\- Siempre te admiré Syaoran-kun, hasta cuando me decías que era tonta e incapaz de reunir las cartas, tu tenías una fuerza y confianza en ti mismo que yo no poseía, luego nos hicimos amigos y todo cambio, comencé a necesitarte, me dolía cuando tenías que irte de Tomoeda y la felicidad que experimentaba cuando regresabas… simplemente una parte de mi lo supo siempre.

\- No lo sabía, tú nunca demostraste que querías algo más.

\- No, no podía compararme contigo

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Syaoran sentándose en la cama, irguiendo también a Sakura.

\- Syaoran –susurró Sakura ocultando el rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

\- Mírame –dijo Syaoran levantando su cara- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Eres mejor que yo –dijo la joven con ojos brillantes- no había forma en que yo pudiera ser tu pareja.

\- Sakura… tú – eres – mi –mundo. Lo eres todo para mí, eres más hermosa, más lista, más buena persona, mejor hija, mejor amiga… eres mejor que yo en todo.

\- Syaoran…

\- Eres mi mundo… y yo la pequeña luna que gira alrededor de ti, quiero estar cerca siempre, eres mi razón de ser Sakura.

\- Nunca me dejes –gimió Sakura abrazando fuertemente a Syaoran.

\- Jamás, fue lo peor que tuve que hacer en mi vida. Cuando dejé Tomoeda en marzo, mi corazón se desgarró al separarme de ti Sakura. Jamás volveremos a separarnos. Te lo prometo.

Y selló su promesa con un beso, volvió a recostarse sintiendo los brazos de su amada rodeándole y su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, su cuerpo desnudo pegado al suyo, y supo que había nacido para tener a Sakura en sus brazos.

\- ¿Te dormiste? –preguntó Syaoran acariciando la cabeza de Sakura.

\- Umm –fue la única respuesta que escucho de su esposa.

\- Solo quería decirte que te amo una vez más.

\- Umm –gimió Sakura, pero Syaoran pudo sentir su sonrisa.

\- Duerme, mañana será un largo día.

\- ¿Dónde iremos? –murmuró Sakura antes de quedarse dormida.

Syaoran se quedó mirando la luna que se asomaba por las ventanas y apretó más fuerte a su esposa entre sus brazos.

\- Iremos a comenzar la historia de nuestra vida.

Así se sentía, ya no eran dos vidas, ahora eran uno, Syaoran podía sentir a Sakura dentro de él y él había dejado de su energía en ella, compartirían su vida, su esencia y su magia, Syaoran no tendría miedo del futuro, ni de perder a Sakura, de ahora en adelante la amaría sin restricciones y sin sombras entre los dos, él lo había decidido, no era la más fácil de las decisiones, pero era la mejor decisión de su vida.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Señores gracias a todos ustedes que me apoyaron en este tiempo.**

 **Gracias a todos los que comentaron, principalmente a aquellos que tomaron un tiempo para comentar cada capitulo, también a aquellos que decidieron seguir esta historia, espero que les haya inspirado y motivado a escribir mas fics.**

 **Este fue mi primer fic de mas de un capitulo, así que fue muy especial compartir la experiencia con ustedes, me mantuve en el rate T hasta este cap que se me salio, pero que se iba a hacer :P , pero en general lo quise mantener tierno.**

 **Espero en un futuro tener otras ideas.**

 **Le dejo un epilogo.**

 **Nos leemos luego y a esperar mas capitulos de Clear Card.**


	25. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Sakura estaba tratando de despertar a su esposo repartiendo besos y caricias sobre su espalda desnuda. Si había pensado que Syaoran era un Adonis a los 19, ahora a sus 24 años Syaoran era el espécimen perfecto de la masculinidad.

\- Despierta lobito –canto Sakura, mientras besaba a Syaoran entre los hombros.

\- Umm, no –murmuro Syaoran enterrando la cabeza en las almohadas.

\- Vamos, mi amor, llegaremos tarde.

\- Umm, Sakura –se quejo

Sakura sonrió y volvió a besar la espalda de Syaoran, ahora él estaba más atento así que de vez en cuando se podía sentir pequeños temblores que le declaraban a Sakura que sus atenciones estaba teniendo resultado.

 _Dios, como le gustaba la espalda de Syaoran_ , antes Sakura había estado obsesionada con el pecho de su esposo, pero eso fue hasta que descubrió la fuerza y las curvas de la espalda de Syaoran, sus trazos y sus músculos.

\- Sakura –susurró Syaoran- ¿Por qué no me has besado como se debe?

\- Porque tienes que estar realmente despierto para besarte como se debe. Además, creo que ya se te pasó el tiempo para besos, ya son las 7:30 y tienes que presidir un acto a las 10:00.

\- Faltan más de dos horas –dijo Syaoran levantando por fin la cabeza.

\- Sabes que ambos tenemos que prepararnos y vestirnos, además de que tienes que repasar tu discurso con tu madre, los líderes de la aldea están muy entusiasmados con que vayas a bendecir su comunidad.

\- Entonces nos podemos levantar en media hora, ¿Qué crees?, media hora de amor y cariño para tu esposo.

\- Syaoran –dijo Sakura rodando los ojos- la razón de que estemos despertando a estas horas y no más temprano son las atenciones que nos dimos anoche.

\- Umm, me gusta cuando tratas de seducirme con palabras –dijo el joven volteándose para tomar a su esposa en sus brazos.

\- ¡Syaoran-kun, ya! –dijo Sakura tratando de parecer seria.

La verdad era que Syaoran estuvo muy nervioso con la ceremonia de ese día, durante toda la semana había repasado sus líneas, ya que la aldea adonde se dirigían usaban un lenguaje antiguo que no se usaba más salvo en esa tierra. Como cada vez que Syaoran se sentía nervioso, había pasado la noche liberando su ansiedad de la mejor manera que conocía: en la cama con Sakura.

\- ¿No fue suficiente anoche? –dijo Sakura mientras su esposo la recostaba en la cama.

\- No fui muy rudo ¿o sí? –pregunto Syaoran.

Luego de que el cuerpo de Sakura se acostumbró a la intimidad con Syaoran y de que el descubriera los puntos sensibles de Sakura, la intimidad había ido cambiando. Syaoran no solo era un Lobo de nombre, también tenía un lado salvaje, al principio se mostraba molesto cuando perdía el control y era muy brusco con Sakura, pero su esposa le ayudó a estar en paz con su lado salvaje, además Sakura entendía la necesidad de Syaoran de ser dominante en la cama y le encantaba ver como se ponía como un cachorrito tierno luego del éxtasis. Por otro lado, Sakura no podía fingir el hecho de que ella disfrutaba de la pasión de su esposo.

\- Todo está bien –respondió Sakura.

\- ¿Y por aquí, cómo está todo? –pregunto Syaoran hablándole al pequeño bulto en el vientre de Sakura.

\- Está bien –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Su primer bebe nacería en unos 5 meses, pero aun nadie fuera de ellos los sabia, solo Yelan, Fujitaka, Tomoyo y Wei. Syaoran había mostrado desde el principio de su matrimonio su deseo de que Sakura siguiera sus estudios antes de quedar embarazada, lo que fue una decepción para los miembros del Consejo, pero como eran jóvenes no hubo protestas. Ahora con el bebe de camino Syaoran había duplicado la seguridad de Sakura y había hecho unos resguardos a mano en tela para que Tomoyo los cosiera en cada pieza de ropa que usaba Sakura, comenzando por los trajes para ceremonias. Así que, cualquiera que analizara a Sakura, solo sentiría la presencia de Syaoran en ella y no percibirían su poder, o el nuevo ser que guardaba en su vientre.

\- ¡Qué bien hueles!

\- Syaoran, por favor, debemos irnos –dijo Sakura sin dejar de besar a su esposo.

\- Ok, ya voy a ducharme, ¿vienes conmigo?

Fue una pregunta totalmente retórica, ya que Syaoran no esperó la respuesta para cargar a su mujer y dirigirse al baño. Ya luego de pie durante la ceremonia Sakura miraba fijamente a su esposo mientras hablaba con los ancianos de la aldea. Syaoran se veía tan regio e imponente, y tan diferente al hombre que estuvo en la ducha con ella hace unas horas.

\- ¿Te sientes bien querida? –escucho Sakura a Yelan a su lado.

\- Sí, todo está bien.

\- Debemos apurarnos con las noticias –dijo mirando el vientre de Sakura- así el Consejo dejará los viajes de Syaoran por un tiempo.

\- Hasta ahora no he tenido ningún contratiempo y las pociones de Syaoran me han ayudado mucho con los síntomas.

\- Me alegra de que haya sucedido ahora, yo… quiero que Syaoran ocupe mi lugar para su 25to. Cumpleaños.

\- Pero…

\- Ya está más que capacitado, no sé por qué debemos esperar más, además te tiene a ti para ayudarlo en todo.

Sakura fijo la mirada en su esposo nuevamente, pudo sentir el poder de Syaoran en su túnica cubriéndola a ella y al bebe en su vientre. Él estaba más que preparado para tomar el liderazgo del Clan, de hecho muchos de los miembros de la familia ya lo consideraban la cabeza.

De regreso a la casa, Syaoran dormitaba con la cabeza recostada del pecho de Sakura, mientras ella pasaba sus dedos por sus cabellos.

\- Cuando lleguemos quiero que me acompañes al jardincito –dijo

El jardincito era una parte del patio trasero donde solo entraban ella y Syaoran, era un lugar especial como lo que tenían en Tomoeda en el parque pingüino, pero más verde y lleno de flores, no siempre tenían el tiempo de ir a la playita de Syaoran, así que tomaron esa parte de la casa para tener un tiempo a solas de recreación.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Sakura

\- Ya verás.

Entraron a la propiedad y se dirigieron directamente al jardincito, cuando Sakura entró se llevó una gran impresión al ver un arbusto que había sido podado para darle la forma de un osito con un cartel al lado que decía Te Amo y muchos globos alrededor del jardín.

\- ¡Syaoran-kun!

Cuando Sakura se volteo a ver a Syaoran este tenía un ramo de flores en sus manos.

\- Sakura, en esta tarde tan hermosa quiero expresar mis sentimientos hacia ti. Cuando te conocí no eras más que un obstáculo en mi camino para cumplir mis propósitos, pero luego entendí que mi propósito era estar a tu lado. Sin darme cuenta te amé desde un principio y ese sentimiento siguió creciendo hasta hoy.

\- Syaoran…

\- Debí decirte lo mucho que te amaba hace 5 años cuando nos casamos, pero tú te me adelantaste. –dijo con una media sonrisa

\- Jiji

\- Debí decirte lo mucho que te amaba cuando apareciste en la sala del Consejo como mi prometida, pero está confundido.

\- Mi amor…

\- Debí decirte lo mucho que te amaba cuando te tuve entre mis brazos antes de irme de Tomoeda y antes de eso tuve muchas oportunidades para decirte que te amo, pero mis temores e inseguridades no me lo permitieron. Ahora estamos esperando un bebe, y no quiero que pase la oportunidad antes de que nazca para decirte que te amo, no por ser una buena esposa aunque lo eres, o porque sé que serás una buena madre. Te amo porque te robaste mi corazón con tu sonrisa, cuando yo apenas tenía 12 años de edad.

\- Syaoran-kun, yo también te amo mucho –dijo Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Quería tener este momento especial hoy contigo, ¿sabes que un día como hoy fue que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti?

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, hace 12 años, cuando tenía 12, un día antes de la feria de osos de felpa, ¿recuerdas esa feria? Fue donde nos quedamos atrapados en el ascensor.

\- Si, fue cuando comenzamos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

\- Si.

\- Creo que yo ya te amaba también, me puse muy feliz de poder tener esa intimidad contigo.

\- Y ahora te tengo y quiero que sepas que soy muy feliz, y que voy a mejorar cada día.

\- No tienes nada que mejorar.

\- Bueno tal vez no mejorar, pero si te debo muchas cosas, como…

Syaoran le hizo señas a Sakura de que se volteara y cuando lo hizo salió un pequeño panda de entre los arbustos.

\- ¡Ay qué lindo bebe panda!

El oso juguetón se agarró en seguida de la pierna de Sakura, la cual se agacho para poder abrazarlo, se dio cuenta de que del cuello del oso salía una cinta roja que decía

 **¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

\- Syaoran…

\- Te lo debía, esa pregunta… entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Sakura vio el sonrojo de su esposo y se le aguaron los ojos, no podía creer que Syaoran después de 5 años de matrimonio aun tuviera vergüenza de ciertas cosas con ella.

\- No sé qué decir –respondió Sakura- creo que debo hablar con mi padre y mi hermano primero.

\- Jajaja, eso podría tardar un tiempo.

\- Es broma, ¡Claro que sí, quiero ser tu novia! –dijo Sakura dejando al oso y lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo.

\- Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es no dejar que mi esposa se entere.

\- Ok –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Te amo, mi Sakura.

\- Yo también, ¿seguro que no te arrepentirás de esto?

\- Jamás, es la mejor decisión que he tomado.


End file.
